Bathwater
by H223
Summary: TRADUCTION C'est leur 7e année,le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, la vie reprend son court y a un sentiment de paix dans l'air,mais lorsque le ministère vote une nouvelle loi qui les liera pour l'éternité la vie à Poudlard va énormément changer...
1. Restaurer la Paix

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**

* * *

><p>"Aaah"<br>Hermione Granger, une des membres du célèbre Trio d'Or, s'arrêta pour inspirer l'air devant l'entrée de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
>"J'adore l'odeur des livres le matin"<br>"Pas cette année, Mione!" La jeune fille était en train de se faire arracher de son petit paradis et traîner par Ginny Weasley.

"Attends ! Attends ! Madame Pince a ajouté une nouvelle section cette année, Gin ! " haleta Hermione en essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors que Ginny la traînait le long du couloir du vieux château.  
>"Non!"<p>

Ginny leva ses jolis yeux noisettes au ciel.  
>"Honnêtement Hermione. Les livres ne vont s'envoler. Je doute que les autres élèves les parcourent si tôt dans l'année."<p>

"C'est ça le truc, Gin" se plaint Hermione tout en admettant la défaite et se laissant traîner par la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ses bras minces ne faisaient pas le poids contre ceux de Ginny. Elle aurait perdu la bataille avant même d'avoir essayé de s'échapper. "C'est le premier jour de cours ! Ils vont savoir que tous les bons livres y sont!"

"Vous voilà toutes les deux" Un autre rouquin aux cheveux flamboyants se tenait dans l'entrée du Hall, un petit sourire sur son visage en les voyant arriver.

"J'ai du aller secourir la plus brillante sorcière de notre époque avant qu'elle aille se perdre elle même dans les allées de la bibliothèque" souffla Ginny en poussant Hermione vers son frère.

"Je déteste quand tu m'arraches de la Bibliothèque" dit Hermione mécontente, se frottant les bras où Ginny l'avait attrapée.

Ron Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. "On devrait y aller. Je suis terriblement affamé, et il y a beaucoup plus de Gryffondor à notre table cette année."

"Mais qui n'est pas courageux et brave maintenant ?" marmonna sarcastiquement Ginny alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, les Mangemorts sont emprisonnés, et soudain tout le monde semble plus courageux" dit elle en grognant. "Où était ce courage quand l'Ordre en avait besoin ?"

"Tu sembles un peu agacée" dit Ron d'un air moqueur. "Quelque chose t'ennuie?"

"Tais toi Ron" répondit Hermione, en s'asseyant au milieu de la table des Gryffondor.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" dit Ron, irrité pendant qu'il se servait.

"Laisse tomber Hermione." soupira Ginny, en prenant un toast. Elle savait qu'Hermione comprenait sa soudaine hostilité contre tout le monde. Ginny Weasley avait toujours été amoureuse d'Harry Potter, depuis le premier instant où elle l'avait vu. Le sauveur du Monde des Sorciers. Et elle se souvenait, il y a quelques années,comment tout le monde semblait lui avoir tourner le dos, ne voulant pas le croire lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Mais évidemment, il avait suffit de le voir détruire cet imbécile, et d'un coup il s'était retrouvé adulé par le monde entier.

"Eh mec, ou étais tu ?" demanda Ron, la bouche pleine, alors qu'Harry venait d'arriver.

"McGonagall m'a convoqué avant le petit déjeuner." répondit simplement Harry en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Ginny et en souriant à ses meilleurs amis. "Elle voulait être sure que j'aille bien et que je sois capable de reprendre les cours"

"Elle savait pas que maman s'était assurée que tu étais cohérent avant notre départ?" se moqua Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Elle s'inquiète, McGonagall aussi."

"Je pense que cette année va être géniale, vous croyez pas ?" reprit Hermione en souriant. "Nous sommes de retour pour notre septième année, plus de problèmes de magie noire, et pas d'inquiétudes d'être tués."

Harry leva le sourcil. "Ouais... Excellente" Quelque part l'idée de vivre en paix semblait ridicule dans sa tête. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, la paix semblait tellement...facile. Et Harry Potter n'était pas habitué à ce que les choses soient faciles.

"Ça doit être une super année. C'est pour ça que tout le monde semble être revenu, pour terminer notre scolarité" dit Hermione, en remarquant les jumelles Patil qui parlaient vivement avec Neville Londubat.

Ron plissa les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. A la table des Serpentards. "Il semble que le lot des Mangemorts soit revenu aussi."  
>Il s'avança un peu. "Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Goyle et... Malfoy" Il répéta le dernier nom avec dégoût.<p>

Harry grogna,en remuant ses œufs dans son assiette. "Pas ça, Ron. Pas si tôt dans l'année. Personnellement, j'aimerais ne pas me quereller avec aucun des Serpentards cette année. Est ce qu'on ne peut pas juste prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de quatrième maison et oublier tout ça ?"

"Harry a raison, Ronald" dit Ginny en serrant la main d'Harry."Et d'ailleurs,je doute que les Serpentards aient envie de s'attirer des ennuis. Pas après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Ils ont aussi perdu beaucoup de gens de leur côté, plusieurs sont encore en deuil."

Ron fronça les sourcils."Maintenant on doit être sympathiques ?" Il grogna contre sa petite sœur."Et nous ? Est ce qu'on a pas perdu des gens à la guerre ? Est ce qu'on est pas aussi en deuil ?"

"On l'est" répondit Ginny d'une voix dangereusement basse. "Mais il est temps que nous apprenions à être solidaire. Les temps sombres sont terminés, on doit s'adapter à notre nouvelle vie. C'est plus difficile, étant donné que nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Ils ont souffert.."

"Souffert?" répéta furieusement Ron. "On a perdu Fred, Ginny!" Des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il revoyait le cadavre de son frère. "Maugrey, Sirius, Tonks, Rémus..."

"Stop" s'écria furieusement Harry, en regardant son meilleur ami. "Ce n'est pas une question de morts, Ron. Il faut que la paix subsiste."

"Ron, a-assis toi..." dit Hermione en tremblant, et en attrapant le bras de Ron. "Calme toi, okay? Tout va bien se passer...Restons soudés."

"Il vaut mieux que ce soit une année géniale..." marmonna férocement Ron en se rasseyant.

"Elle le sera" dit Hermione en caressant son bras d'un air réconfortant. "Je le sens". Elle sourit au rouquin, et prit un autre morceau de son toast. Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'oublier la scène qui venait de se produire.

.Ding.

"Bonjour"  
>La nouvelle directrice, Professeur McGonagall, se leva à la table des Professeurs. Ses lunettes en demi-lune placées au bout de son nez alors qu'elle regardait ses élèves, avec beaucoup d'optimisme sur son visage. "Je crois que vous avez tous dormi confortablement et trouvé vos bagages à leur place. Le premier jour de cours commence aujourd'hui, je vous suggère de vous mettre à travailler dès maintenant. Cela sera plus stressant si vous restez éveillés tard la nuit pour finir vos devoirs." Elle regarda sévèrement ses élèves.<p>

"Au nom de toutes les personnes qui travaillent ici, à Poudlard, je souhaiterais vous dire que nous sommes ravis que les Septièmes années de l'année dernière soient revenus pour terminer leur scolarité. Une décision qu'aucun d'entre vous ne va regretter, je vous l'assure." Elle lança un regard entendu a l'assemblée. "Maintenant, au regard des événements des dernières années qui nous ont laissés de grands espoirs, nous encourageons les interactions entre les maisons. Vos rivalités ne seront plus tolérées. Les temps changent et nous souhaitons que le maximum d'entre vous soient unis. Nous faisons tous partis de ce monde, et ce qui blesse l'un d'entre nous, nous blesse tous."

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas si ils renvoyaient Malfoy.." marmonna Ron à l'attention d'Hermione. "Je doute que j'en souffrirai..."

Hermione grogna et retourna son attention vers la directrice.

"Maintenant, tous les Sixièmes et Septièmes années doivent rester à leurs tables respectives pour une annonce importante...Les autres sortent." Son optimisme disparut soudain, et elle paraissait irritée. Elle plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont avoir une sorte de récompense pour leur participation l'année dernière ?" murmuraient certains jeunes élèves alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. Emportant des toasts ou se demandant pourquoi la directrice les avaient exclus.

"Fermez la porte derrière vous Mr Rusard." ordonna McGonagall. "Je vais lancer le Silencio d'ici." Elle leva sa baguette et lança le sort.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Professeur?" demanda Neville, sans cet air terrifié qui l'avait longtemps caractérisé. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de gens, les avait changé complètement, et Neville Londubat n'était pas une exception. Alors qu'il avait été un garçon grassouillet et effrayé, il était devenu un héroïque, courageux et beau jeune homme de 17 ans.

"J'y arrive, Mr Londubat" répondit elle, rougissante. Elle les regarda tous, se rappelant d'eux alors qu'ils étaient encore des premières années. Elle ne pouvait pas croire combien ils avaient grandis. Une pointe de tristesse s'empara d'elle, car elle savait qu'il y avait des élèves manquants parmi eux. Des élèves qui n'avaient pas survécus. Qui étaient morts en protégeant Poudlard, eux mêmes, et leurs proches. "Il y a eu une réunion urgente du Ministère tôt ce matin..."

"On a rien fait cette fois!" s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en se levant du banc des Serpentards. "Peu importe ce que le Ministère a dit, on est innocents !" se défendit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la directrice.

"Assis toi, Pans" souffla Draco Malfoy. "Assis toi" dit il, en la tirant par la manche.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, qui avaient tous un air de culpabilité et de honte plaqué sur leurs visages.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Parkinson.." continua McGonagall, affichant un mince sourire à la jeune fille. "Aucun d'entre vous n'a fait quelque chose de mal. Le ministère a eu une importante réunion, avec le ministre, pour débattre d'une loi qui a été adoptée aujourd'hui. Une loi qui..a été acceptée par tous les directeurs de départements." Elle attendit que leurs chuchotements sceptiques disparaissent. "Le Ministre est ici pour ... vous expliquer tout cela." Elle fit signe à l'homme à la peau sombre, qui attendait patiemment tout au bout de la table.

"Merci, Mme la Directrice." dit poliment Kingsley Shacklebolt, il se leva et marcha vers le podium.

"Vous l'aviez déjà vu jusqu'à maintenant?" dit Harry en levant les sourcils.

"Non" s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

"Ça doit être sérieux si Kingsley est venu lui même nous le dire" commenta Ginny.

"Bien, comme la Directrice l'a dit, une nouvelle loi a été adopté aujourd'hui. Une qui aura un impact... et changera vos vies pour toujours." dit il avec une voix grave, en regardant l'ensemble des élèves. "La seconde grande guerre a causé des dommages irréversibles à la Communauté des Sorciers. Des pertes des deux côtés qui ont entraînées beaucoup de douleur et de ressentiment. Mais ce qui effraie le Ministère, c'est que pendant les trois ans de règne de Lord Voldemort, et alors que la guerre poursuivait son cours, nous avons perdu plus de la moitié de notre population. Soixante Deux pourcents de la Communauté Sorcière a péri dans les mains des Mangemorts et de Voldemort." Il se racla la gorge péniblement, en remarquant les regards gênés des Serpentards.

"Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec nous?" Hermione fut la première à demander. Elle savait que tous les autres se posaient la même question intérieurement, mais à la mention de la Guerre, personne ne semblait vouloir se lancer et demander au Ministre.

"Ah oui ma chère Hermione." Kingsley lui sourit, sachant qu'elle serait la seule à poser des questions. Il espérait que sa patience se répandrait aussi parmi ses camarades une fois qu'il aurait fini de leur expliquer. "Bien sachez que, si nos estimations sont correctes, une majorité de gènes cracmols infectera les familles Sorcières. Et la peur que la magie qui coule dans nos sangs s'éteigne, est réelle. La possibilité que, dans quelques années nous ne soyons plus dominants dans la communauté, augmente. Nous devons agir maintenant pour préserver notre héritage Magique."

"Le Ministre..." dit McGonagall en se levant une nouvelle fois de son siège, tentant d'aider Kingsley dans son discours "...a adopté une loi qui, apparemment, contribuerait à résoudre le problème..." Elle les regarda tous, d'un air grave, et soupira. "Une loi sur le mariage a été crée et adoptée."

"...Tous les Sorciers et Sorcières de seize ans à vingt et un ans sont sous le régime de cette loi. Vous allez TOUS êtres mariés sous cette loi avec la personne que le Ministre aura décidé. Nous avons arrangé les mariages, et déjà décidé les couples que vous formerez."

"Qu-Quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione en recrachant son jus de citrouille, aspergeant toute la table des Gryffondor. "Pr-Professeur ?" implora la jeune fille en regardant McGonagall, choquée, espérant qu'elle lui dirait que c'était un mensonge.

"Kingsley!" hurla Ron.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" s'écria Seamus en se levant.

"Êtes vous devenu FOU?" s'écria à son tour Pansy de son côté de la salle. Regardant furieusement le Ministre.

"C'est complètement stupide!" cria Hannah Abbott, une septième année de Poufsouffle. L'indignation peinte sur tout son visage.

"Calmez vous!" siffla McGonagall à ses élèves en colère. "Silence !"

"Kingsley comment avez vous pu?" bafouilla Hermione, méprisant de tout son être le membre de l'Ordre. "Je croyais que vous nous appréciiez!"

"Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Shacklebolt!" gronda Ginny, les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux noisettes. "Vous NE pouvez PAS me séparer d'Harry ! Vous ne pouvez pas !"

Le Ministre soupira. Il était préparé à l'indignation des élèves de Poudlard. C'était en quelque sorte écrit dans le guide du Ministre. "Je suis désolé Ginny, mais aucune préférence n'est prise en compte dans cette loi. Le ministère a déjà choisi, et grâce au Choixpeau magique, vous serez mis par deux, avec la personne à laquelle vous appartenez.

"Mais il est l'Élu !" protesta Ginny. Se sentant immensément pathétique d'avoir ressorti cette excuse. Elle haïssait la célébrité qu'Harry avait obtenu parce qu'il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais il était respecté par toute la Communauté pour cela, et si ça pouvait sauver sa relation avec Harry, elle l'utiliserait contre Merlin lui-même.

Quelques Serpentards gloussèrent et levèrent leurs yeux au ciel, mais Kingsley conclut "Le tirage aura lieu demain matin."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" souffla la jeune Weasley, tapant du pied.

"Relaxe Gin..."dit Harry en la rasseyant sur le banc. "Tout ira bien..."

"Harry..." soupira Ginny en tremblant. "Si je te perds à cause d'un foutu tirage, je te JURE que je fais exploser cette école."

La directrice se racla la gorge. "Vous pouvez aller en cours à présent. Et je vous demande de ne PAS en parler aux autres élèves, leur tour viendra et je préfère ne pas les effrayer dès maintenant."

"Les cours?" souffla Ron, en se levant furieusement de son siège. "Comment cette folle peut elle penser que nous sommes prêts pour les cours maintenant ? Après que Kingsley ait lancé cette... bombe sur nous ?"

"Je crois que je vais vomir..." marmonna Hermione, en respirant profondément. "Kingsley ne peut quand même pas avoir eu la foutue audace de décider de nos vies pour nous."

"...Et si c'est un Gryffondor ?" s'exclama Théodore Nott à son groupe de Serpentards. "Je savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir cette année !"

"Argh" grogna bruyamment Pansy en réponse à son camarade. "J'aimerais volontiers que quelqu'un me tue maintenant. Je pensais que tout l'intérêt d'en terminer avec ses histoires de Sang Pur, c'était de se débarrasser de tout. Leurs idées débiles de mariages arrangés inclues !"

"Pense au bon côté Pans..." dit Blaise Zabini, un beau Serpentard à la peau sombre, en passant devant le groupe de Gryffondor. "Peut être que tu vas finir avec un bon, gentil Poufsouffle" continua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

"J'aurai assez de chance pour avoir Londubat" souffla Pansy, disparaissant à l'angle du couloir

"Tu sais, Harry..." dit Ron en s'arrêtant contre le mur "Je crois que ça va être difficile d'ignorer que Poudlard a une quatrième maison..." il attendit que son meilleur ami ait embrassé Ginny sur le front et continua "quand tu seras marié à eux!"

"Je préfère encore me trouver face à Touffu !" grogna Hermione,faisant signe à Ron et Harry d'entrer dans la salle.

"Je préfère retourner chez Voldemort..." ajouta Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

"OW!" Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse suivre ses amis à l'intérieur de la salle, quelqu'un entra en collision avec son épaule. Elle se tourna et ses yeux se noyèrent dans des yeux gris et froids. "Où allais tu comme ça Malfoy.." siffla la jeune fille tout en grimaçant de douleur.

Draco Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement. Il la regarda furieusement et repartit.

"Abruti." murmura-t-elle. "Je suis navrée pour celle qui devra se marier avec lui."

* * *

><p><strong>Premier Chapitre qu'est que vous en pensez ?<strong>

**Donnez moi votre avis c'est super important...**

**Qui seront les futurs couples a votre avis ?**

**Xoxo**

**H.**


	2. Potter au Ministère !

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**

**Merci à Purple-Moon02 pour être une Bêta Reader aussi géniale ****;p**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Reviews Anomymes<strong>

**Lily : Merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment beaucoup pour les couple voici la réponse et tu as 1 couple sur 5. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Xoxo**

**Bee : Merci pour ta Reviews... Voila la suite. Donne moi ton avis Xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shacklebolt nous fasse cela" répéta Ginny Weasley, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la journée, alors qu'elle se tenait sur une petite table au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. "On ne peut pas le laisser faire !"<p>

"Je suis d'accord." dit Seamus en se levant. "Je suis sur une Serdaigle depuis l'année dernière, et je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air !"

"Elle ne connaît même pas ton nom, mec" répondit Dean Thomas, sceptique, à son meilleur ami. "Tu cours dans la direction opposée à chaque fois qu'elle arrive"

"J'allais résoudre ça cette année, Dean !" souffla Seamus, en essayant d'ignorer les ricanements qui se propageaient autour de lui, à ses dépens. "Voici mon plan pour lui montrer ce qu'est un Finnegan !" s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

"Peu. Importe." dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et elle se tourna vers Ginny. "Tu ne peux pas te révolter comme ça, Gin." dit elle sévèrement à la rouquine.  
>"Je comprends que l'idée d'être mariée à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry soit difficile, mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Kingsley. C'est la loi. Que peut on faire ?"<p>

"Potter au Ministère !" s'écria Seamus en se relevant avec le poing en l'air. "Potter ! Potter ! Potter !"

"Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me présenter au Ministère, Seamus." soupira Harry, en regardant sa petite amie.

"Mais Harry..."

"Non, Seamus" répéta Harry, et se retournant vers Ginny... "Tu dois arrêter ça, Ginny. Hermione a raison, rien de bon ne peut arriver si tu continues avec ça. Nous devons attendre, et voir ce qui va arriver."

"Mais si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Harry?" s'écria Ginny en sautant de la table. "Et si tu devais être marié à Romilda Vane, et que je retournais avec Dean?" dit elle en frissonnant.

"Eh!" répondit ce dernier avec un regard furieux. "Je suis toujours dans la pièce, tu sais ?"

Ginny ignora son ex petit ami et jeta un regard triste à son actuel copain. "J'ai peur, Harry."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Gin.." répondit il en la serrant contre lui. "je doute que cette stupide loi nous sépare, tu comprends? Je sais que peu importe ce qui arrivera, le choixpeau me mettra avec toi" Il caressa doucement sa joue. Il la regarda intensément, ne voyant plus qu'elle dans la pièce. Des flash-back de la première fois où il avait placé ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Nous serons ensemble car.. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Gin."

Ginny soupira bruyamment, essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle était une Weasley et aucunes des femmes Weasley n'avait jamais pleuré pour ce genre de choses. "Je sais..."

"Awww!" Toute la salle commune des Gryffondor se moqua du Couple d'Or, en imitant le bruit d'un baiser.

"Fermez la" s'exclama Ginny, tout en laissant Harry la ramener contre lui.

Hermione sourit doucement à Harry et Ginny, et s'assit à côté de Ron. "Je suis ravie que ce soit fini. Ginny peut être plutôt obstinée, et si Harry n'avait pas réussi à la calmer, je ne sais pas qui aurait pu le faire."

Ron ignora le commentaire d'Hermione et tourna la page de son magazine de Quidditch. "Tu sembles terriblement contente de tout cela, Mione" Il tourna encore la page, parlant d'un air détaché. "Alors, es-tu en train d'espérer que le choixpeau te mette avec Goyle ou McLaggen?" continua-t-il en ricanant sarcastiquement tout en tournant encore la page.

"Certainement pas, Ronald !" répondit-elle furieusement, concentrant toute son attention sur lui, sans un seul regard pour ceux qui les entouraient.

"Évidemment, Hermione" dit il sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

"Quel est ton problème ?" s'exclama la jeune fille en levant un sourcil. "Écoute Ronald-"

"Ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de te mettre en colère contre MOI, Hermione." Les mots de Ron étaient dits simplement, mais d'un ton furieux.

"Est ce que je suis supposée prendre ta colère, juste parce que je suis la seule disposée à t'écouter ?"

"Personne ne te demande de rester, Hermione" gronda Ron.

"Tu es insupportable"

"Et bien c'est moi, Hermione. Ron Weasley l'insupportable, ennuyant, colérique abruti." Il jeta son magazine et se leva. "Passe une bonne soirée" siffla-t-il, et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Hermione resta assise, un peu sonnée.

Elle savait que Ron traversait une période difficile, surtout à cause de la mort de Fred, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à projeter sa colère sur elle.  
>Elle essayait de l'aider. Elle l'avait toujours fait.<br>Mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'était d'absolument d'aucune aide pour Ron Weasley. Il choisissait d'agir comme s'il était celui qui souffrait le plus de la mort de son frère, même plus que George. Et il s'enfermait dans sa colère, sans s'autoriser à passer à autre chose.

"Est ce que ça va?" Lavande s'assit à la place de Ron, et regarda gentiment Hermione. "J'ai plus ou moins entendu toute ta conversation avec Ron. Je sais qu'il peut être un petit peu emmerdant."

"Un petit peu?" dit elle en grognant.

Lavande sourit un peu plus. "Ça lui passera Hermione. Tu verras. Il va bientôt réaliser que tout le monde essaye de passer à autre chose après la Guerre, et ce sera pareil pour lui. Une fois qu'il aura touché le fond."

"J'ai toujours supposé que tu voudrais le voir souffrir après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, Lavande." lui avoua franchement Hermione. "Mais tu parais assez sympa avec lui, ce qui me surprend." Ses yeux chocolat s'attardèrent sur la blonde.

Lavande haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...En plus, je l'ai vu être frappé par quelques Mangemorts pendant la bataille, et ça m'a fait me sentir mieux." dit elle en rigolant doucement."... Mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais beaucoup t'inquiéter pour lui."

Hermione hocha la tête, et décida qu'il était mieux de changer de sujet. Elle se sentait toujours un peu triste d'avoir été la cause du chagrin d'amour de Lavande. "Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette loi, toi ?"

"Je pense que c'est super." répondit elle, en regardant ses ongles. "J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont séparer Seamus de cette satanée Serdaigle. J'ai essayé de le faire depuis l'année dernière, mais pas de chance."rajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

"C'est horrible, Lavande" gloussa Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Il n'a jamais eu de chance avec cette parfaite préfète, de toute façon." Elle regarda Hermione attentivement, son sourire l'avait quitté. "Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette nouvelle loi?"

Hermione grogna, se renfonçant brutalement dans le canapé. "Je suis terrifiée."

"Bienvenu, Bienvenu."

"C'est un plaisir de vous voir." Le Ministre affichait un sourire éclatant aux élèves qui arrivaient.

"Ouais, Ouais..." grogna Ron, se laissant tomber sur un des bancs. "Ne pensez pas que le plaisir est partagé, Kingsley."

"Bonjour, Mr le Ministre." s'exclama Hermione, en donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Ron, désapprouvant son attitude envers le Ministre. Elle s'assit près de lui. Tous les bancs de la Grande Salle étaient installés horizontalement. Tous faisaient face au podium où le choixpeau se dressait sur un tabouret, attendant de les envoyer à la catastrophe.

"Hermione..." salua le Ministre. "Ginny, ma chère, tu semble de meilleure humeur."

Ginny le regarda furieusement, en entrant dans la Salle avec Harry au bras. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que VOUS soyez toujours en vie. J'ai écris à George pour lui demander de vous empoisonner lorsque vous dîniez hier à la maison."

Kingsley leva le sourcil."Je doute que tuer le Ministre aurait aidé, Ginevra."

"Ça valait le coup d'essayer" rajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle s'assit près de Ron.

Les élèves s'interrompirent alors que McGonagall s'approchait du podium, celui qui avait autrefois appartenu au célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là. Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Le tirage aura lieu dans quelques instants, après quelques annonces."

"Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient donc encore nous dire?" La voix de Malfoy se fit entendre quelques bancs derrière.

"J'sais pas, mec." répondit Blaise Zabini. "Ils vont sûrement nous dire qu'une nouvelle loi nous oblige à faire des travaux d'intérêts publics pour les moldus"

"...Il y a quelques clauses incluses dans la loi du Mariage..."commença le Ministre "Des délais, si vous voulez. Premièrement, vous devez TOUS être mariés dans le temps imparti. Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper ou aller contre cette loi. Si vous le faites, les conséquences seront graves."  
>Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à ses élèves. Avec des yeux solennels. "Si vous ne faites pas tout ce qu'on vous demande, vous serez débarrassés de toute votre magie, votre baguette sera brisée, et vous serez bannis de la Communauté des Sorciers."<p>

"Quoi ? Allez ! C'était mon plan !" se plaint Théodore Nott, de son banc.

Kingsley ignora le Serpentard et continua. "Poudlard assurera un Cours d'Introduction à la Famille pour vous tous. Pour vous apprendre à communiquer entre vous, en tant qu'époux. C'est à ce moment là que vous serez informés des deux tâches que vous êtes tenus d'accomplir."

"Ça sonne comme un devoir." marmonna Londubat, en se tournant vers Hermione.

"Ouais, mais je doute que la plus Brillante sorcière de notre époque puisse le réussir. C'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre dans un livre." répondit Pansy en ricanant.

"Le tirage va maintenant commencer." déclara la directrice, en écartant le Ministre du podium. "Et je vous préviens, aucune vulgarité ne sera tolérée, une punition juste pour celui qui déciderait de refuser son conjoint. Il y A une raison pour que le tirage vous mette ensemble. Et c'est parce que vous avez le plus de probabilités de tomber amoureux, et que vous êtes compatibles. Le Ministère ne ferait pas appliquer cette loi si pour beaucoup d'entre vous cela causait douleur et honte."

"Vous allez être appelés par votre nom, vous viendrez ici, et vous vous tiendrez avec votre futur conjoint." Kingsley sortit un long rouleau de parchemin, contenant les noms des étudiants. "Hannah Abbott." Le Ministre appela le premier nom.

"Si je me retrouve avec Ernie Mcmillian, considérez moi comme morte." chuchota Hannah à ses camarades, et elle se dirigea vers le choixpeau.

Le Ministre plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. "Neville Londubat!" cria le choixpeau.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers Neville, qui était assis derrière eux. "Neville?"

"Merlin..."soupira Neville. "Et tout ce temps je n'arrivais pas à lui demander de sortir avec moi. Maintenant je peux y aller directement, sauter cette horrible étape, et l'épouser !" dit il en souriant. Il marcha joyeusement vers Hannah, qui était toute rouge. Un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"Cho Chang!" Appela ensuite le Ministre.

Ginny regarda méchamment la Serdaigle alors qu'elle marchait vers le tabouret, tremblant à chacun de ses pas. "Elle ferait mieux de prier Merlin qu'elle ne finisse pas avec Harry..." murmura furieusement la jeune fille à Hermione.

"Je doute que le choixpeau pense qu'ils sont faits pour aller ensemble." répondit Hermione en posant la main sur l'épaule de Ginny. "Cho était une épave quand Harry l'a rencontrée, et je doute que cela ait changé. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un avec beaucoup de patience."

"Blaise Zabini!" hurla le choixpeau.

"Pas mal" dit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. "J'ai échappé à Millicent Bullstrode" continua-t-il en ricanant.

"Tu vois?" dit Hermione en regardant la rouquine. "Zabini semble assez parfait pour elle."

"Millicent Bullstrode !"Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors que la Serpentard qui semblait mécontente, s'avançait.

"Deux mornilles qu'elle décroche Malfoy!" ricana Seamus.

"Ernie Mcmillian!" s'exclama le choixpeau.

Les yeux d'Ernie s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "QUOI ?"

"Ouaiis!" Les garçons de Serpentard se tapèrent dans la main en regardant le Poufsouffle avec amusement et soulagement.

"Balance l'argent, mec!" ricana à son tour Dean.

"Luna Lovegood!" Hermione se retourna vers le podium pendant qu'Harry et Ginny se retournaient et cherchaient l'excentrique Serdaigle. "Luna Lovegood!" répéta le Ministre.

"Vous croyez que Lovegood y a échappé?" murmura Pavarti Patil, en cherchant la jeune fille.

"OU est elle ?" demanda Ginny, en se levant pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Elle ne peut quand même avoir..."

"Professeur, regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans les jardins !" s'écria Rusard, en faisant irruption dans la salle, tenant la petite blonde par le col de la robe. "Elle était en train de courir dehors, alors qu'elle devrait être ici"

"Miss Lovegood..." dit McGonagall en regardant sévèrement la jeune fille. "Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous étiez dans les jardins, alors que vous étiez tenue d'être présente, ici?"

Luna haussa les épaules, alors que Rusard la lâchait. "J'étais en train dessiner quelques hippogriffes qu'Hagrid utilise pour ses cours." dit-elle en montrant à la Directrice son dessin.

La vieille dame leva les yeux au ciel, et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'avancer. "C'est votre tour, Miss Lovegood."

Hermione sourit. "Je l'adore. Définitivement." dit elle alors que Luna plaçait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Si elle finit avec un Serpentard..."

"Je t'aiderai volontiers à en faire une veuve." ajouta Dean Thomas à la suite d'Harry.

"Dean Thomas !" cria le choixpeau.

"Toujours d'accord, mec?" ricana Harry alors que Dean était ahuri.

"J'ai..J'ai eu Luna?" souffla-t-il.

Seamus soupira. "Je suis désolé, mec. Mais ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, je veux dire..."

"Tais toi, Seamus !" répondit-il en poussant son meilleur ami derrière, et en s'élançant ravi vers Luna, qui regardait ses dessins. "Luna, on est ensemble " s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

"C'est cool" répondit Luna en souriant rêveusement. "Tu crois que je peux aller dehors maintenant?" Elle rit alors que Dean la serrait contre lui.

"Lavande Brown !"

"Bonne chance" murmura Hermione alors que la sorcière passait à côté d'elle.

"Ron?" demanda Ginny, en serrant fort la main d'Harry.

"Non" répondit en Hermione "Je ne pense pas qu'elle souffre comme ça encore" continua-t-elle en pointant le frère de Ginny.

"Seamus Finnegan!"

Lavande haleta : "Ouais !" Elle cria en sautant du podium. "Prends toi ça, foutu Serdaigle! j'ai gagné !" Elle leva les mains en l'air et improvisa une petite danse de la victoire.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas..." grogna Seamus, alors qu'il marchait vers sa future femme.

"Ginevra Weasley !"

"Non...Je ne peux pas.. Harry..."

"Vas y, Gin" dit il en embrassant sa paume."Tout ira bien." Toute la Grande Salle regarda l'échange. Même les Serpentards ressentaient un peu de compassion pour eux. Sachant combien ça leur était important d'être ensemble.

"T'as peur, Harry?" demanda Ron.

"Non. J'ai complètement confiance en ce choixpeau." dit il en regardant sa petite amie le placer sur sa tête. "Il m'a toujours donné ce que je voulais."

"Harry Potter !"

"Whoooo !" Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent de concert, alors qu'Harry s'avançait, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"Kingsley !" s'écria Ginny en serrant le Ministre contre elle. "Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu que George vous tue!"

Le Ministre tapota son dos. "C'est bon Ginny, ça se finit souvent comme ça!"

"Harry, on va se marier !" s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, alors qu'Harry la séparait du Ministre.

"Je sais Gin. Je sais" lui dit Harry, en attrapant sa main. Ils rejoignirent Dean et Luna.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Et merde, ils ont déjà pris Londubat !" grogna la Princesse des Serpentards en s'avançant.

"Il y a encore NOUS, Pans!" cria Nott

"C'est pas du tout rassurant !" dit Pansy en se renfrognant, le choixpeau sur la tête.

"Maintenant, deux mornilles qu'elle finit avec Malfoy." commenta l'autre jumelle Patil, en rigolant à l'air mal à l'aise de la Serpentard.

Après quelques moments de considération, le choixpeau hurla : "Ronald Weasley !"

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'en décrocha.

"WEASLEY?" cria Pansy en montrant le rouquin du doigt. "Est ce que vous vous foutez de moi ?" dit elle en jetant le choixpeau au Ministre.

"Ne nous en voulez pas Miss Parkinson..." répondit la Directrice. "Apparemment, vous et Mr Weasley êtes compatibles."

"Où est ma baguette..." dit Pansy en cherchant dans ses poches. "Je vais me tuer moi-même."

"Cessez d'être dramatique, Miss Parkinson" dit McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel et elle poussa la jeune fille vers le reste des couples. "Mr Weasley, rejoignez votre fiancée"

Ron, affichant une totale indifférence, s'avança. Sans même regarder Hermione, Ginny, ou Harry, il rejoint la Serpentard. Il n'était pas préoccupé par son futur mariage. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

"Hermione Granger !"

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Si Ron était déjà pris, avec qui d'autre serait-elle compatible ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à McLaggen et soupira. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle avança devant le tabouret. Elle préférait sans aucun doute avoir n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que McLaggen.

"Tu es prête Hermione?" demanda Kingsley, alors que lui et la Directrice regardaient la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas Mr le Ministre?" dit-elle en chuchotant alors que le Ministre posait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Pas Cormac. Pas Cormac. N'importe qui sauf Cormac. Goyle plutôt que Cormac."était-elle en train de penser.

Elle répétait la même phrase dans sa tête alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle regarda la Grande Salle, et remarqua les regards inquiets d'Harry et Ginny, et les autres élèves, curieux.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux gris.

Tellement profonds. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué leur éclat lorsqu'il la regardait habituellement d'un regard froid. Maintenant, il la regardait, sans émotions, et surtout sans haine. Il semblait résigné, comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

"Il semble différent" se mit-elle à penser, en l'observant.

"Draco Malfoy !" hurla le choixpeau, en stoppant Hermione dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, et même Ron sembla avoir été sorti de sa transe. Il attendit, comme toute la salle, la réaction de Malfoy.

"Vie. De. Merde." marmonna férocement, sans bouger, le jeune homme. Il n'osait pas avancer.

"Je vais m'évanouir..." Hermione glissa du tabouret, et sentit sa joue heurter le marbre froid du sol, avant de laisser les ténèbres l'envahir.

Elle était la fiancée de Draco Malfoy.

Vie de merde, vraiment

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous des couples ?<strong>

**Donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre**

**Xoxo**

**H.**


	3. Premier Cours

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**

**Corrigée par la Merveilleuse Purple-Moon02**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :<strong>

**Anne-Cha : Nan je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle avait été deja traduite mais nous avons déja traduit une vingtaine de chapitres... Voila la suite**

**Amber1994 : Merci beaucoup... La suite c'est Maintenant!**

* * *

><p>"Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !" s'écria Hermione en sortant de son dernier cours, ses camarades de Gryffondor et ses amis la regardant tristement.<p>

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kingsley ait autorisé que ce foutu tirage me mette avec Malfoy !" Elle marchait d'un pas lourd, d'une façon pas vraiment Hermionnesque.

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre à toutes les plaintes d'Hermione durant les dernières minutes, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose, Hermione maudissait Merlin.  
>"Bon Hermione, si tu y penses, le tirage a été créé pour mettre ensemble les personnes qui sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Peut-être, il a pensé que toi et..."<p>

"NON !" cria Hermione, en interrompant son amie. "C'est Malfoy, Ginny ! MALFOY ! Je préférerais encore embrasser Cormac et avoir pleins de bébés McLaggen !" Elle fronça les sourcils de dégoût à la pensée des mains de McLaggen parcourant son corps.  
>C'était assez pour la faire s'évanouir encore.<p>

"Est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre..." grogna Ron, se relevant du mur de marbre sur lequel il était appuyé.  
>"Tout ce que tu as fais depuis que McGonagall t'a réveillée, c'est te plaindre et te plaindre à propos de Malfoy. Passe à autre chose, ok? C'est pas la fin du monde, Hermione." dit-il mécontent, faisant taire complètement la jeune fille.<br>"J'ai cette foutue Pansy Parkinson, c'est comme la version féminine de Malfoy, et JE ne fais pas toute une scène"  
>Il se rapprocha plus près d'Hermione, ignorant l'air menaçant d'Harry et de Ginny à son encontre.<br>"Ça t'a peut être échappé, _Mione,_mais la vie n'est pas juste" Les mots sortaient, presque...venimeux. "Alors FAIS avec."

Hermione respira difficilement, en regardant son meilleur ami.  
>Les larmes menaçant de couler.<br>Elle ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention, mais elle ne pensait pas mériter la punition qui consistait à finir avec Malfoy. Merlin, personne ne méritait cette punition. Le fait que la septième année serait vite terminée, et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à voir SA tête, était ce qui l'avait fait se lever tous les matins. Et maintenant, elle dormirait avec le Prince des Serpentards.

Un gag. Quelqu'un lui avait joué un tour. Ce n'était pas possible.

"Donc..." Seamus s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise entre ses camarades. "Dean et moi avons fait le pari que Millicent Bullstrode finira par maîtriser Mcmillian d'ici une semaine. Donc, si quelqu'un le voit s'éloigner en boitant, ou criant la nuit, vous pouvez parier que Millicent lui aura brisé sa baguette." dit il en ricanant.

"C'est horrible, Seamus." s'écria Lavande à sa droite. "Millicent est sûrement une sorcière très sympathique, c'est juste qu'on ne lui a jamais laissé une chance..."

"He,hé" l'interrompit Seamus."Tu sais ce qui EST terrible ? C'est que ce foutu choixpeau ne m'ait pas laissé la chance de connaître cette Serdaigle !"

Lavande le regarda, furieuse. "Elle ne t'aurait même pas adresser la parole, Finnegan. Tu es beaucoup trop idiot pour que n'importe quelle Serdaigle trouve un quelconque intérêt en toi !"

"Eh! Je ne suis pas un idiot!" se défendit Seamus.

"Ah..." dit Dean en souriant, ravi, son bras autour des épaules de Luna, qui regardait le plafond sans faire attention au reste.

"Si vous avez fini avec les bavardages.." s'exclama McGonagall en sortant de la salle, et en regardant ses élèves d'un air impatient.  
>"Votre premier cours d'Introduction à la Famille va commencer. Allez vous installer avec vos partenaires à l'intérieur. Un couple par table." Et avec ces instructions, la Directrice rentra dans la classe.<p>

"Je me demande si le Ministre pourrait lui trouver un mari à elle." se moqua Ron en entrant, et laissant ses amis derrière.

"Ne fais pas attention à lui Hermione..." dirent a l'unisson Ginny et Lavande en plaçant chacune une main sur les bras de la jeune fille. "Il traverse une période difficile.."

Hermione se renfrogna. "Je vais lui en donner moi de la difficulté." Elle suivit ses deux amies à l'intérieur. "Cet abruti"cracha la jeune fille.

"On va prendre une table à côté de toi, Mione. Juste au cas où." chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Il se dirigea vers la table la plus près, à gauche d'un certain Serpentard, pâle, et les sourcils froncés.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire" dit-elle en soupirant de défaite. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Malfoy.

"Tu crois que TU l'as mauvaise ?" railla Malfoy, en continuant à regarder la table.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, le professeur Flitwick se fit léviter lui même au-dessus d'une pile de vieux livres. "Bienvenue à votre premier cours !" s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il semblait inquiet en voyant tous ces couples..improbables. De Padma Patil et Théodore Nott, à Hermione et Draco. "Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec quelque chose d'assez simple. Le Ministère ne veut pas vous stresser avant que les détails de la loi ne soient complètement...achevés. Alors pour l'instant, le cours ne va durer que quelques minutes, mais il a un but. Vous allez devoir échanger cinq informations importantes sur vous, avec votre partenaire." Il sourit encore, tout en pensant au désastre que cela allait entraîner. Il avait de l'espoir seulement pour les futur Potter, Thomas et Londubat. Le reste serait un miracle.

"Il est fortement conseillé que vous essayiez TOUS,puisque vous serez mariés à la personne en face de vous..." ajouta la directrice en leur faisant signe de commencer.

Grognant intérieurement, Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy. "Alors...Tu veux commencer ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il la regarda attentivement, ses yeux gris, froids la scrutant durement. Presque comme s'il pensait qu'il pourrait faire exploser la Princesse des Gryffondor en clignant des yeux.  
>Dommage qu'il soit surveillé, et que le Ministère détecte tous les sorts qu'il lançait. "Bien sûr" répondit il avec un sourire méprisant.<br>Il se redressa sur sa chaise. "Premièrement, je te hais. Deuxièmement, je te hais. Troisièmement, tout ça est complètement débile. Quatrièmement, tu m'exaspères. Et cinquièmement, .Hais." Son regard était beaucoup plus intense.

"Bien essayé Mr Malfoy" dit Flitwick en faisant claquer sa langue.  
>Il s'y attendait. "Recommencez tout, et soyez plus respectueux envers votre fiancée."<p>

Hermione attrapa la table de toutes ses forces. Déjà, elle sentait les morceaux de bois céder sous ses doigts.  
>"Bien, il semble que je sois bénie" cracha-t-elle sarcastiquement après que le professeur était parti.<br>"Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que d'arranger notre mariage. Je suis vraiment la sorcière la PLUS chanceuse de TOUTE ma génération."

"Tu vas salir mon nom respecté, Granger". Il voulait la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais après la guerre, plus aucun Sang-Pur n'avait jamais osé le dire. Pas même lui.

"Respecté?" gronda la jeune fille, en secouant la tête. "Tu serais chanceux si jamais j'arrivais à y restaurer un peu de dignité." Elle frappa la table du poing.  
>"Je doute que le monde des Sorciers ne parle, ne serait ce encore une seule fois, de la famille Malfoy avec respect. Ta chère mère serait heureuse si elle finit par être quelqu'un d'accepté. Nous ne sommes pas le genre de personnes qui oublient leurs manières, nous la remercions d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Harry."<p>

Draco s'embrasa de colère, et derrière la table, il serra les poings. On lui avait demandé de communiquer, et de refaire parti du monde des Sorciers. C'était à lui de réparer les erreurs de sa famille. "Commençons, okay ? Je dois finir ma dissertation de potions, et je ne veux pas passer, avec toi, plus de temps que je ne dois le faire..." Il se renfonça sur sa chaise, en essayant de ne pas froncer les sourcils devant la jeune fille. "Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon père m'a acheté mon premier balai."

Hermione leva les sourcils devant sa soudaine coopération. Elle attendait juste de Malfoy qu'il lui donne une excuse pour lui lancer un sort, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils devaient s'acquitter de leur tâche. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est de s'imaginer que c'était un devoir. Elle devait refouler la pensée qu'elle allait se marier avec lui plus tard.  
>"Je suis fille unique"<p>

Il hocha la tête. "Je le suis aussi, mais tu le savais déjà bien sûr."

"Ma couleur préférée est le violet."

"J'ai 7 elfes de maison." Il ricana. Juste parce qu'il essayait de terminer cette tâche, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas s'amuser en le faisant. Ça avait toujours été son défi personnel d'irriter le plus possible cet insupportable rat de bibliothèque.

La colère d'Hermione bouillait en elle. "J'ai adoré te gifler en troisième année. Cela me rappelait quel abruti tu es."

Il leva le sourcil. "J'ai prié Merlin pour que le Basilic saute la partie de la pétrification, et qu'il te mange directement. Ça aurait été une bonne chose pour nous tous"

Un autre poing fut frappé sur la table. "La nuit, j'aime me demander combien la vie aurait été magnifique si Rogue ne t'avais pas sauvé du Sectusempra qu'Harry t'avait accidentellement lancé."

"Combien j'ai espéré que Tante Bella t'ait finie au manoir!"

Hermione jeta sa chaise en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le sol. "Je te hais !" cria-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette et la pointant en direction du visage du jeune homme.

"Oh, le sentiment est tout à fait partagé, Granger !" répondit Draco en se levant, et en pointant aussi sa baguette.

"Mr Malfoy ! Miss Granger !..." siffla McGonagall alors que la classe était devenue mortellement silencieuse. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers le couple. Les Gryffondor se préparant mentalement à bondir si la baguette de Malfoy ne laissait échapper, ne serait ce qu'une petite étincelle. "BAISSEZ vos baguettes, et asseyez vous !" leur ordonna-t-elle. "Ce n'est PAS le comportement à avoir ! Vous êtes tous deux des septièmes années par l'amour de Merlin, vous n'êtes plus des troisièmes années !"

"Baisse ta baguette, Granger." cracha Malfoy, menaçant, sa main étroitement serré autour de sa propre baguette.

"Hermione.." dit Harry, en regardant sa meilleure amie. "Stop. Calme toi, okay?"

"Tu te maries avec Malfoy alors !" siffla la jeune fille, sans bouger sa baguette d'un millimètre. Ses yeux bloqués sur le Serpentard. Elle se demandait quel sort elle pourrait bien utiliser pour séparer ses cheveux blonds de sa tête de crétin.

"Eh, Granger ! Arrête d'être une folle et baisse la baguette !" gloussa Pansy Parkinson.

"La Ferme, Parkinson!" défenda Ginny.

"Tu vois ce que tu as fait?" dit Malfoy d'une voix moqueuse. "Causer un affrontement entre les maisons alors que la directrice a spécifiquement mentionné que ce ne serait plus toléré. Est ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant Granger ?" continua le jeune homme.

"Baissez votre baguette, Miss Granger" répéta McGonagall.

Elle inspira profondément, devant toutes les paires d'yeux qui l'observaient dans son dos. "Bien !" laissa échapper la jeune fille, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. "Je m'en vais !" Elle attrapa son sac, sous la table. "Vous voulez ma magie ? Prenez la ! Je suis une foutu née moldue ! je SAIS comment survivre sans !" Elle jeta sa baguette au professeur Flitwick.

"Miss Granger ..."

"Non !" Elle sentit ses joues brûler sous la colère. "Je préférerais encore être lesbienne et me marier à Lavande Brown plutôt que de mêler ma vie à cette fouine bondissante !" Elle rangea sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! " crièrent Ginny et Harry.

"Attends ! Hermione!" cria Seamus en se levant de sa chaise, tenant le bras de Lavande : "Tu peux l'avoir ! Prends la !"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>_

_**1re cours Mouvementé ?**_

_**Laisser une Review en passant**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**H.**_


	4. La Mort de la Fouine Rebondissante

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**

**UN GRAND MERCI A_ PURPLEMOON02_ Pour sa magnifique correction!**

**J'ai vu que vous avez adorée la réplique de Seamus... Mais je vous préviens ce ne sera pas le comique de service... Et croyez moi son Remplaçant est beaucoup plus Marrant! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :<strong>_

**Lily : Merci! pour ta reviews la suite C'est Maintenant!**

* * *

><p>"... Hermione" s'écria Ginny Weasley en courant dans la Grande Salle, oubliant son petit ami et futur époux à l'entrée. Ses cheveux flamboyants flottaient derrière elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait été un peu inquiète après qu'Hermione était partie en colère du cours d'Introduction à la Famille, en affirmant préférer être lesbienne.<p>

"Respire Ginny" dit Hermione d'un air détaché en fourrant sa cuillère de purée dans la bouche, ne prenant pas la peine de lever la tête de son assiette.

"T'es folle?" s'exclama Ginny en ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille et en abattant brutalement sa main sur la table. Elle effraya plusieurs Gryffondor de première année. "Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça ?"

"Facile, Ginny" répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. "J'ai fait bouger mes jambes et elles m'ont amenée à la Bibliothèque."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry l'avait rejointe. Plaçant sa main au creux de ses reins afin de la calmer. "Tu n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, Hermione" dit-il sévèrement en tentant d'asseoir Ginny sur le banc. "Je sais que l'idée de..."  
>Il se pencha en avant et chuchota pour que les élèves plus jeunes ne les entendent pas. "Se marier à Malfoy est terrible, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons obéir à la loi." Il s'assit près de Ginny.<p>

"Alors, se marier avec l'ennemi, c'est ça?" siffla Hermione, en regardant, son meilleur ami, mécontente. "Est ce que c'est vraiment la solution, Harry? Je NE crois pas." Elle repoussa son assiette. "Je ne vais PAS passer l'éternité avec Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste l'engagement dans le mariage magique, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle sortit un livre de son sac, sous la table. "Ce n'est pas comme un mariage moldu Harry, quand ils disent "jusqu'à la mort", eh bien en fait, ils le PENSENT."

Elle feuilleta le livre ouvert. "Regarde là..." murmura-t-elle, effrayée. Elle indiqua du doigt la section qu'elle voulait que Harry lise.

Harry parcourut nonchalamment le livre. Dans ces cas-là, c'était mieux d'obéir à Hermione avant qu'elle ne vous frappe avec le livre. Et Hermione Granger ne lisait pas vraiment les mêmes livres que tout le monde. "Les mariages magiques lient les âmes des époux pour l'éternité. Une connexion inaltérable est crée entre les mariés et, irrémédiablement, les rend inséparables. Un mariage magique est la plus sacrée des cérémonies dans toute l'histoire du monde magique..."

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. "Alors... Pas de divorce ?"

"Non, sauf si tu veux mourir !" souffla Hermione, fourrant une autre cuillère de purée dans sa bouche. "Et si on en arrive là, ça m'est égal de sacrifier Malfoy."

"C'est un peu...égoïste ça, Hermione."

"...et puérile." rétorqua Ginny en attrapant le livre.

"Écoute Ginevra, tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre le dilemme, alors laisse moi te le clarifier..." dit Hermione en se levant et en mettant son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

"Draco Malfoy et moi avons été ennemis depuis que nous avons 11 ans. Il a essayé BIEN DES FOIS de faire de ma vie un enfer, et m'a maudit jusqu'à la mort. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me faire agir encore plus égoïstement, mais je ne veux pas épouser un sorcier qui essayera de m'empoisonner à mon anniversaire !" s'exclama-t-elle furieusement en regardant ses deux amis avant partit.

Elle n'était pas égoïste et puérile, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione Granger devait être une des personnes les plus dévouées, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas accepter la situation. Elle avait toujours essayé de suivre les règles, mais si ces règles allaient la conduire dans les bras d'un Mangemort convaincu, et son pire ennemi, elle était prête à se révolter. Elle ne se laissera pas faire et ne gachera pas sa vie juste pour pouvoir prendre le thé avec Lucius Malfoy et débattre sur la qualité de son sang. Elle voyait déjà un elfe de maison nettoyer les objets qu'elle touchait.  
>C'en était même humiliant de penser qu'elle pourrait devenir la prochaine Madame Malfoy.<p>

Beurk.

"Miss Granger..." Alors qu'Hermione tournait à l'angle du couloir, une voix l'appela depuis une classe. "J'aimerais vous parler un instant."

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. "Pardonnez moi, Mme la Directrice, mais j'ai un cours d'Astronomie que je dois préparer."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, avec votre cerveau, je suis sûre que vous pourrez très bien suivre le cours sans le préparer. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi à l'intérieur. J'aimerais vous parler." répéta sévèrement McGonagall.

Hermione soupira. "Bien sûr." répondit-elle hésitante.

Si elles en venaient à parler de son expulsion, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Poudlard signifiait beaucoup pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait. A moins qu'elle puisse avoir un autre mari. Mais si ce n'était pas possible, alors elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se séparerait de sa magie.

Oh ! Elle pourrait se déclarer cracmol ! Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de persuasion, elle pourrait donner son essence magique à Rusard avec la promesse qu'il fasse de la vie de Malfoy un enfer. A présent, c'était même quelque chose avec lequel elle pourrait vivre.

"Premièrement Miss Granger..." commença la Directrice en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "J'aimerais vous dire que vous m'avez beaucoup déçu. Ce n'était vraiment pas une manière de se comporter et d'agir envers un de vos camarades ou d'interrompre un cours du Ministère." Elle regarda Hermione de cet air sévère qui lui était habituel. "Quel est le problème Miss Granger ? J'avais l'impression que, faisant partie du Trio d'Or, vous pourriez tout supporter."

"Vous avez arrangé mon mariage avec Malfoy !" prononça doucement Hermione en appuyant sur tous les mots.

"Oh, je le sais très bien. J'étais présente au tirage."

Hermione tentait de ne pas s'énerver. "Je vais être directe avec vous, Mme la Directrice. Je NE vais PAS épouser Malfoy. Et si le prix à payer est le renoncement à ma magie, je le ferai."

"En d'autres termes..." La Directrice croisa ses mains sur le bureau. "Vous êtes une dégonflée. Une ratée, même." dit-elle en regardant Hermione dont la mâchoire se décrochait, et dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "JE vais être directe avec vous, Miss Granger. Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes une dégonflée, parce vous avez une chance de faire fonctionner ça à votre avantage et vous avez choisi de ne pas le faire. Vous laissez quelques différences se mettre en travers de votre futur mariage."

McGonagall ignora la jeune fille et continua. "J'avais l'impression que vous étiez POUR l'unité, Miss Granger. Je crois fortement que ce mariage entre vous et Mr Malfoy pourrait avoir un potentiel révolutionnaire. Briser les barrières et les idéaux que la Guerre a laissé."

"Vous voulez que je me sacrifie?" murmura doucement la Gryffondor alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les mots de McGonagall la blessaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Surtout parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une déception.

"Quel est exactement le sacrifice, Hermione?" répondit la Directrice en levant le sourcil. "Le sacrifice que vous allez faire, c'est renoncer à votre magie. Quelque chose qui vous a fait grandir, mûrir et qui vous a donné tout ce que vous avez maintenant. Vous ne seriez pas la plus Brillante sorcière de notre époque, sans la Magie. Vous n'auriez pas Harry, Ron, Ginny ou aucun autre Weasley, si il n'y avait pas la magie. Et si vous y renoncez, vous renoncez à eux ! Une fois que vous serez séparée de votre magie, vous ne pourrez plus les voir. Une moldue ne doit pas connaître l'existence de la magie, alors vous n'existerez plus pour eux. Vous n'aurez jamais existé pour eux."  
>Elle changea son regard sévère, pour un regard maternel. "Pourriez-vous faire ça, Hermione ? Pourriez-vous pourriez tout abandonner, juste parce que vous refusez d'essayer avec Mr Malfoy ?"<p>

Hermione ferma ses yeux brûlants.

Et chaque souvenir qu'elle avait du Monde magique commença à défiler devant ses yeux.

"Non..." souffla-t-elle, en rouvrant les yeux. "Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner." Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui serait enlevé. Toutes ces années, dont elle ne pourrait plus se souvenir.

"Très bien." dit McGonagall en acquiesçant avec un petit sourire. "Mr Malfoy..." s'écria-t-elle. "Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît." dit-elle en levant le regard vers la porte.

Hermione inspira profondément et se tourna pour voir le grand jeune homme entrer dans la salle. Ses cheveux blonds platines contrastant avec la couleur de son uniforme.

"Maintenant, je vais vous laisser seuls quelques instants." dit la Directrice en se levant. "Vous devez refaire l'exercice du cours d'Introduction à la famille. Et je tiens à ce que vous essayiez tous les deux."  
>Elle se tourna vers le Serpentard. "Vous essayerez Mr Malfoy, parce que je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec vous une deuxième fois. Vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour vous, ne soyez pas stupide." Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. "Vous avez dix minutes" dit-elle en fermant la porte.<p>

Hermione resta assise en silence.

McGonagall avait déjà parlé à Malfoy ? A propos de quoi ? Cela devait être quelque chose de différent, parce qu'un Sang-Pur ne renoncerait jamais à sa magie. A moins qu'il soit menacé de la peine de mort.

_Ça_serait génial.

"On devrait...heu... commencer" dit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'Hermione. "Je crois que je devrais commencer, Granger." Sa voix était trop basse, c'était difficile pour Hermione de ne pas le gifler. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

"A ton tour, alors." répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il acquiesça. "Bien, pendant mon enfance, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Je détestais être tout seul dans le Manoir avec seulement les elfes de maison pour jouer."

Hermione se concentra avec difficulté sur la table devant elle, gênée. "Quand j'avais six ans, j'ai effrayé, jusqu'à la folie, un garçon dans mon école moldu. J'ai 'accidentellement' rendu réel l'animal d'un livre, et un lion a essayé de lui donner un coup de patte depuis l'intérieur du livre."

Malfoy rigola doucement, et ce n'était pas pour l'image du lion. C'était à la mention de la Sang de Bourbe, dans une école moldu. Une petite, mais puissante fillette, dans une classe, entourée d'autres enfants insignifiants. Quelle ironie. "Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais monter dans le plus haut des arbres et imaginer que j'étais un demi-géant. Jusqu'à ..."

"Jusqu'à ce que ton père te dise que c'était une honte de n'être qu'une semi-race?" Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'y pense.

"Non..." Malfoy essaya de ne pas s'énerver. "Je suis tombé d'une des branches et je me suis cassé un bras. Comme leçon, mon père a refusé de me soigner mon bras pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que je promette de ne plus jamais le faire."

"Oh... Bon, mon père m'a arraché trois dents en même temps.." répondit-elle maladroitement.

Malfoy ricana. "Déjà un castor, Granger ?"

"La ferme, Malfoy." s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ma mère est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi." se confessa Draco, sans réaliser qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de tellement pathétique à la Princesse des Gryffondor. Il était sûr qu'elle allait l'utiliser contre lui d'ici peu. "Je veux dire..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy..." chuchota Hermione. "J'ai compris. Tu tiens beaucoup à ta mère. Pas besoin de rougir pour ça. Ma mère est très importante pour moi aussi..." Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit.  
>"Quand j'ai lancé le sort d'Oubliettes sur mes parents l'année dernière, pour les protéger... Quand je suis venue les chercher après la Guerre, ça m'a blessé de la voir...Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais sa fille et ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Savoir que la personne la plus importante pour moi ne savait qui j'étais... c'était un déchirement."<p>

Draco vit la Gryffondor baisser les yeux vers la table. Essayant de préserver sa fierté. On ne pouvait pas pleurer devant l'ennemi.

"Tu as un bon crochet du droit, Granger." ajouta-t-il rapidement, voulant échapper au moment d'émotions. Il était son fiancé, pas une personne à laquelle elle pouvait se confier. "J'étais choqué quand tu m'as giflé en troisième année et ça m'a laissé une ecchymose."

Hermione sourit, le souvenir de sa paume entrant en collision avec la joue de Malfoy défilait dans sa mémoire. Oh elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Elle pouvait encore entendre le SMACK. "Je pense que tu faisais une fouine vraiment charmante."

Draco la regarda avec mépris. "Et si les rumeurs sont vraies Granger, tu faisais un parfait chaton en deuxième année. Peut être tu ne devrais pas m'épouser. Tu pourrais donner une chance à ta bête en peluche."

"Pattenrond n'est pas une bête, Malfoy !" dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. "Et... c'était la faute de Millicent Bullstrode !"

"Bien" répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, va tomber d'un arbre, Malefoy" siffla Hermione.

"Peu importe..." dit Draco en se renfonçant sur sa chaise. "Dernière chose avant que je retourne dans mon dortoir..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je pense que nous devrions essayer d'être courtois à partir de maintenant, Granger."

"Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix?"

"Pour ça, et parce que ça facilitera les choses."

Hermione soupira. "Je te hais vraiment, Malfoy." dit-elle sincèrement. " Tu es infect et cruel. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une once de décence en toi...mais je ne vais pas renoncer à la magie pour ça."

Malfoy acquiesça. "Alors, on a un marché ?"

"Comme on n'a pas d'autre choix." répéta la Gryffondor, en étendant la main.

Les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent sur la main de la jeune fille, incertain. C'était à lui, comme McGonagall l'avait dit, de faire des efforts. Si il voulait avoir une chance de redorer le blason de sa famille dans le monde magique, il devrait apprendre à s'entendre avec Miss Je-sais-tout.  
>"On est pas amis ou quoi que ce soit, Granger." dit il en lui serrant la main, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous?<strong>

**Tous s'arrangent enfin...Pour l'instant... Mouahahah (bon je sors...)**

**Xoxo**

**H.**


	5. Le Roi des Belettes

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**

**Je devais attendre la corrrection... Mais c'est Noel... Donc... C'est mon cadeau pour vous... XD**

* * *

><p>"Goyle !" siffla Draco Malfoy alors que son corps était entré en collision avec le large Serpentard. "Quand est ce que tu vas regarder où tu vas ?" Il le regarda furieusement. "D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?"<p>

Grégory Goyle remit rapidement son uniforme en place et tenta de paraître décontracté alors qu'il se relevait. "Rien" répondit-il à voix basse.

"Il cherche son épouse..." Une sorcière brune émergea de la salle commune des Serpentards. Ses yeux noirs et ternes trahissaient son agacement. "Goyle s'est entiché de Parvati Patil." continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Il adore passer son temps à la contempler."

Goyle lui lança un regard furieux. "Pourquoi est ce que tu vas pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, Pans?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que ceux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent devant la réponse du jeune homme. Jamais, pendant toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Grégory Goyle avait répondu à une de leurs insultes.  
>Draco se sentit fier de son ex-ami. "Laisse le tranquille, Pans. Il s'est juste attaché à la Gryffondor."<p>

"Je croyais que que c'était la jumelle, à Serdaigle ?" Pansy oublia un instant la réponse de Goyle, et leva les sourcils. Elle se retourna vers Goyle alors que Malfoy haussait les épaules, indifférent.  
>"Est ce que tu sais au moins dans quelle maison elle est ?"<p>

"Est ce que c'est important ?" dit Goyle sincèrement, en haussant à son tour les épaules. "Ha mais oui, je dois réussir à les différencier. Sinon il risque d'y avoir un très gros problème une fois que nous serons mariés. Je ne peux pas tromper ma femme avec sa sœur. " termina-t-il en s'éloignant. Marmonnant à propos de nourriture et de Crabbe, qui l'aurait mieux compris qu'eux.

Malfoy aurait été d'accord avec lui, mais étant donné que Vincent Crabbe avait été tué par un sort qu'il avait lui-même lancé, il s'abstint de toute remarque. Essayant de repousser tous les souvenirs de la Guerre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des flash-back du jour où il avait failli mourir et tout perdre.

"Oh Merlin..." s'exclama la jeune fille en frémissant. "Je viens juste d'imaginer Goyle...en train de toucher une fille. C'était dégoûtant." Elle secoua la tête rapidement. "Je ne vais plus dormir la nuit maintenant."

"Je parie que ton mari peut t'aider pour ça..." ricana Malfoy.

Pansy grogna.

"Comment ça va entre toi et la Belette ?" demanda le jeune homme, en s'appuyant sur le mur.

"Je ne sais pas." Pansy attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna avec elle. "Il ne parle pas beaucoup. En fait... Il ne parle pas du tout." Elle fronça les yeux, songeuse. "Je l'ai pas mal insulté, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Mais rien. Il ne s'énerve même pas. Il a le regard vide, et parfois, je dois vérifier qu'il respire toujours."

"Lésions cérébrales ?" dit Malfoy en rigolant.

"J'aimerais bien..." répondit Pansy. "Mais notre bon roi Ouistiti l'a vraiment perdu...son cerveau. J'ai même été polie avec lui, et ça n'a pas non plus entraîné de réaction."  
>Elle se rappela de son regard vide. Et elle, lui faisant des signes de la main, espérant attirer son attention. Si Pansy était née avec un cœur, elle aurait été inquiète. Mais comme elle ne connaissait aucune émotion, et qu'elle était en colère que le vieux choixpeau l'ait placée avec le roi ouistiti, elle prévoyait de lui lancer un sort, directement sur son nez. En prétendant que c'était pour le ranimer.<p>

"Tu devrais essayer de lui parler." suggéra Draco, en se moquant à moitié. "Sur quoi allez vous baser votre mariage, si vous ne communiquez pas ?"

Pansy fronça les sourcils, mais sans tourner la tête vers lui. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire le Prince des Serpentards. Même s'il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur de lui.  
>"Évidemment, je m'attends à ce que TON mariage avec la Sang-de-Bourbe soit un succès." répondit-elle avec sarcasme.<p>

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement, en repoussant la jeune fille. "Qu'est ce que tu as dis?" Son regard transperça celui de la jeune fille. Sa colère était palpable.

"Excuse-moi, Draco. J'avais oublié que ce mot était, désormais, officiellement interdit. Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ne dis plus jamais ce mot en ma présence, Parkinson." siffla doucement Malfoy.

"Tu t'es attaché au rat de bibliothèque ?" répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard. Le défiant, elle s'approcha plus près de lui avec confiance.

"Jamais." gronda le jeune homme, son visage éclatant de fureur. "je NE..."  
>Il attrapa son bras fermement, ébranlant le courage de la jeune fille et s'interrompit au passage d'un groupe de jeunes étudiants.<br>"...te laisserai pas tout gâcher, Pansy. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que les Malfoy inspirent de nouveau le respect dans le Monde des Sorciers, même si cela nécessite que je m'abaisse à me marier avec cette Gryffondor. Et mes tentatives pour restaurer la paix ne seront pas compromises à cause d'un de tes lapsus. Si tu dis ce mot, tous les autres abrutis de Serpentards le diront, et ce sera retour à la case départ."  
>Il lâcha son bras, la faisant reculer brutalement.<br>"Et cette fois, sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nous défendre."

Il s'éloigna, respirant profondément, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours. Pendant le prochain cours d'Introduction à la famille ce soir, il mettrait son plan œuvre, et honorerait la promesse faite à la Directrice.

"Au feu ! Au feu !" s'écria une jeune première année. Elle sortait d'une des classes non loin du Trio d'Or. "A l'aide!" continua la petite blonde, le visage recouvert de suie.

"Tout va bien..." Lavande Brown, essuyant la suie sur son propre visage, sortit de la salle, sa baguette à la main. "Le professeur McGonagall a chargé Seamus du tutorat pour les premières années." Elle essuya sa joue avec la manche de sa robe. "Changer de l'eau en rhum n'a jamais été sa spécialité."

Ron se moqua. "Depuis quand Finnegan a une spécialité ?" Il afficha un air indifférent aux regards furieux d'Harry et Hermione. "C'est le nouveau Neville. Le troll de la Maison des Gryffondor."

"Troll?" siffla Lavande, en regardant avec colère son ex-petit ami. "Évidemment, tu es bien placé pour en parler." Elle s'approcha de lui, en écartant brutalement la première année. "Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est TOI qu'ils surnommaient le Roi." continua-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

"Lavande..." appela doucement Hermione, surprise par la soudaine colère de la jeune fille. "Ignore le. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit..."

"Arrête ça, Ron." s'exclama Harry, furieux, en voyant son camarade sortir à son tour sa baguette.

"Tu es vraiment pathétique tu sais, Lav?" répondit Ron, en ignorant l'avertissement de son ami. Un sombre éclat dans ses yeux, auquel n'étaient pas habitués ses deux meilleurs amis. "Le défendre et tout ça, te jeter à ses pieds alors qu'il maudit sa vie, redoutant le jour où il devra lier son âme à la tienne..."

"Ron, arrête ça tout de suite." Harry écarquilla les yeux, et il sortit sa baguette. Si Ron ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue, Harry serait obligé de lancer un sort à son meilleur ami. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait effacer tout la colère qu'il semblait avoir emmagasiné depuis l'été.

"Je veux dire, j'aurais réagi de la même façon..." continua le rouquin, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu Harry. "Mais comme toujours, tu te jettes aux pieds de n'importe quel mec qui a attiré ton attention. On y est tous habitués maintenant. Et comme avec moi, tu vas devoir te contenter d'être son deuxième choix."

"STUPEFIX!" cria Lavande, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"EXPELLIARMUS..." s'exclama Ron, en même temps que la jeune fille. La baguette de la Gryffondor s'envola à quelques mètres derrière elle. Ron regarda furieusement la jeune sorcière et releva sa baguette. "LEVICORPUS..."

"PROTEGO!" Une bulle apparut autour de la jeune fille, la protégeant du sort de lévitation.

"Bien..." Pansy Parkinson garda sa baguette pointée vers la Gryffondor, et s'approcha du Trio d'Or. "Est ce qu'à l'origine, vous n'êtes pas censés être amis et toute cette connerie ?" Elle se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. "Et tous les deux alors, vous vouliez profiter du spectacle ?" dit-elle en désignant Ron.

"Je pense qu'ils étaient plus choqués qu'autre chose." Apparu derrière Pansy, Draco Malfoy, observant le groupe avec ennui. "Je doute qu'ils aient jamais imaginé que la Belette lèverait sa baguette contre un autre Gryffondor."

"Mais ils s'imaginent sûrement que je vais m'en servir contre toi dans un instant Malfoy..." dit Ron en pointant sa baguette contre le Serpentard. "Je te suggère de partir."

"Tu es incroyable, Ronald." soupira Hermione, en s'avançant et en s'emparant de la baguette du jeune homme. "Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que la Directrice n'apprenne pas ce qui vient de se passer." dit-elle en désignant la première année, qui avait reculé dans un coin. "Comment as-tu osé parler de cette façon à Lavande?"

"Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, Hermione." cracha Ron. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me grondes, j'ai une mère pour ça. Et si je me souviens bien, TU étais celle qui pensait que Lavande était aussi pathétique qu'un Scroutt à pétard. Pas besoin de prétendre être son amie maintenant." Il la défia du regard, et s'éloigna dans la direction que la première année avait prise.

"Weasley est vraiment notre Roi." dit Pansy d'un air détaché, en regardant Ron s'éloigner. "Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez ce mec." Et elle continua, sarcastique. "Et dire que JE dois épouser...ça..." Puis elle se tourna vers Lavande et Hermione. "Vous êtes vraiment chanceuses d'en avoir terminé avec lui avant qu'il ne devienne comme ça."

"Il n'était pas comme ça..." murmura tristement Hermione, lançant un regard inquiet à Harry. "Enfin...rien dont on ne se soit rendus compte..."

Harry soupira, en rangeant sa baguette. "Ron ferait mieux de prier Merlin pour que McGonagall ne soit pas mise au courant de tout ça. Elle a une tolérance très faible pour ces bêtises, et que ce soit Ron n'y changera rien."

"Je pense qu'il aura assez de chance pour que Molly n'en entende pas parler..."grogna Hermione.

"Pans, tu devrais aller chercher ton fiancé..." Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, agacé par la façon dont les Gryffondor discutaient. Ça l'avait fait réaliser que dans un futur proche, même très proche, IL devrait supporter toutes ses conversations. "Notre prochain cours d'Introduction à la famille est dans quelques minutes."

"Bien." soupira-t-elle. "Mais si je ne reviens pas, sache que c'est parce que la Belette m'aura lancé des sorts jusqu'à ma mort." Elle tapota le bras de Lavande, en signe de pitié plutôt que de sympathie, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Fredonnant un air enjoué.

"Viens Lavande..." dit Harry en regardant Hermione et Draco. Il ressentit une étrange tension entre les deux et décida qu'il était mieux de s'éloigner. "Je te ramène à Seamus."

"Fuck Seamus." s'exclama Lavande en repoussant Harry. "Ron a marqué un foutu point. Et quand je l'aurai trouvé, avant de le tuer, je le remercierai de m'avoir ouvert les yeux."

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant mal à l'aise. "Ne...euh.. Ne parle pas comme ça Lavande."

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter, ou tu vas finir en miettes comme ton meilleur ami!" grogna la jeune fille. Elle retourna furieusement dans la salle de classe, essuyant ses larmes. Harry la suivit, mal à l'aise.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

"Qui?" répondit Hermione, maudissant silencieusement Harry de l'avoir laissée seule avec son fiancé.

"Vous, les Gryffondor. Vous semblez être beaucoup plus irritable que je ne le pensais." dit Malfoy. "Je suppose que certains d'entre vous auraient du aller à Serpentard."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, Malfoy?"

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment Granger, mais étant donné que nous avons décidé, hier, d'être courtois l'un envers l'autre, j'ai pensé qu'il serait...appréciable... que je t'accompagne à notre prochain cours." Il observa la jeune fille, qui levait les sourcils, méfiante, et s'empressa de rajouter : " Étant donné que nous avons cours ensemble..."

Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec appréhension. Elle s'était demandée toute la nuit ce qui avait amené Malfoy à coopérer si soudainement. Elle savait que la conversation avec la Directrice y était pour quelque chose, car Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais épousé une née Moldue volontairement. "C'est...gentil Malfoy."

"Je peux l'être parfois, Granger." répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait devant l'hésitation et la confusion de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit son bras. "Ça arrivera de temps en temps."

"Quoi?" se moqua-t-elle, nouant son bras à celui du jeune homme. "Tous les cinq ans j'aurai le droit à "Passe moi le sel, Merci" ?"

Malfoy ricana. "Comme si tu étais aussi chanceuse que ça, Granger. Personne n'a dit que j'allais t'adresser la parole."

"Adorable." souffla la jeune fille, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Le dégoût peint sur leurs deux visages alors qu'ils marchaient, et que leurs bras se touchaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**Ayez bon coeur une petite review sil vous plait... Lol**

**XOXOXO**

**H.**


	6. Hermione la Gamine

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice ;-)**_

* * *

><p>"Bien, écoutez-moi tous s'il vous plaît..." dit le Professeur Chourave, d'une voix gaie, en entrant dans la classe. Elle regarda tous les élèves, un par un, adressa un énorme sourire à Neville et Hannah, et se dirigea vers le bureau.<p>

"La Directrice a eu quelques problèmes à régler, et étant donné que le professeur Flitwick ne souhaite pas continuer à donner ces cours, je m'en charge aujourd'hui."

"Je parie qu'il a eu trop peur de Granger et toi quand vous avez sorti vos baguettes." ricana Blaise Zabini, à la gauche de Malfoy. Sa fiancée, Cho Chang, était occupée à sortir un morceau de parchemin et de l'encre. "J'aimerais pas non plus enseigner dans une classe avec vous deux, tu m'diras."

"Et tu ne vas plus être capable d'avoir des enfants si tu la fermes pas, Zabini." s'exclama Hermione en regardant le Serpentard.

Blaise déglutit difficilement. "Défends moi, mec." chuchota-t-il à Draco, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il jeta un regard mal à l'aise à la jeune fille, se souvenant parfaitement des dommages qu'elle pouvait infliger.

Malfoy grogna. "Je suis quoi ? Son mari ?"

"...le mariage est un magnifique engagement." commença Professeur Chourave, interrompant les bavardages des deux tables. "C'est une cérémonie qui unit deux personnes qui s'aiment, un amour avec un grand A. Le Ministère n'autorisera de mariage que si ils sont sûrs que les deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Des âmes sœurs, si vous voulez."

Hermione lança un regard confus au Professeur, et sa main jaillit dans les airs. "Excusez moi Professeur, mais comment le Ministère peut-il être sûr de ça? Comment peut-il être sûr que les deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre? Il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas capables de savoir ce que sont, en fait, des "âmes sœurs", si ils nous ont mis ensemble."  
>Elle pointa le doigt vers son partenaire.<p>

"C'est que d'la connerie." acquiesça Ernie Mcmillian, en écartant sa chaise de celle de Millicent Bullstrode.

Chourave le regarda furieusement et se retourna vers Hermione. "Eh bien Miss Granger, il y a une manière de savoir si cette personne est la bonne personne pour vous." Elle sourit à son élève, puis regarda le Serpentard. "Si, par exemple, Mr Malfoy, après vous avoir acceptée comme fiancée, commence à ressentir un certain attachement envers vous, même si il ne le souhaite pas..." Elle leur jeta un regard entendu. "Cela veut dire que la connexion est, en fait,...là,...présente. Et quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut plus se passer de vous, alors la fusion de vos âmes ne sera pas un problème, étant donné que son âme appartiendra déjà à la vôtre."

Draco tenta de ne pas s'étouffer aux mots de la Professeur de Botanique. "Et comment le Ministère peut-il vérifier ça?"

"Facile." répondit la Professeur en souriant. "Le Véritaserum."

"Salauds." marmonna Malfoy furieusement.

"Professeur..." s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait levé la main, copiant Hermione. Elle paraissait indifférente et semblait profondément s'ennuyer, comme Ron Weasley. Avachis sur sa chaise, à côté d'elle. "Pardon, mais vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions plutôt avoir un professeur qui soit vraiment passé par là? Je veux dire, c'est un peu étrange d'avoir des Professeurs qui ont dédiés leurs vies à enseigner dans un château, et n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est le mariage." Millicent Bullstrode rit grassement à la remarque de Pansy.

"Eh bien Miss Parkinson, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez décidé que vous étiez meilleure que tout le monde ici, et fait semblant de ne pas vous apercevoir que vos Professeurs sont en fait de véritables personnes, comme vous, que..." Chourave s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. "D'ailleurs, juste pour préciser, je suis mariée depuis 50 ans. Je pense que j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine." Elle sourit, triomphante. "Maintenant, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez ruiner votre mariage avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, non pas que ça serait une surprise pour nous tous, veuillez suivre le cours s'il vous plaît."

Hermione se moqua doucement de la meilleure amie de son fiancé. "Deux mornilles que Molly saura éliminer toute l'arrogance de Parkinson." murmura-t-elle à Luna Lovegood, assise à sa gauche.

"Mme Weasley ?" Elle secoua la tête, alors que Dean Thomas caressait distraitement ses cheveux. "Je ne pense pas que ce sera elle. Regarde Ginny." Elle pointa discrètement le doigt vers la sœur de Ron. Qui, en effet, avait les sourcils froncés.

"Peu importe..." reprit le Professeur Chourave, alors que les moqueries contre Parkinson cessaient. "Aujourd'hui, le Ministère a décidé de vous donner une nouvelle tâche à accomplir avant les cérémonies des mariages."

"Sexe !" s'exclama Théodore Nott en éclatant de rire.

"No-Non..." répondit Chourave, momentanément choquée. "Nous allons commencer à vous apprendre à vivre ensemble." dit-elle en souriant à tous les élèves.

"Vivre ensemble comme dans...?" dit Blaise en levant les sourcils.

"Comme dans vivre ensemble, abruti." répondit Malfoy, le front moite.

"Vous prévoyez de nous faire vivre ensemble ? Seuls tous les deux ?" s'exclama Hermione, ahurie. "J'exige le retour du Professeur Flitwick !"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule Miss Granger..." dit Chourave en levant les yeux au ciel. "Vous vivrez ensemble dans le château, dans vos propres chambres."

Une salve de grognements et de plaintes s'élevèrent dans la classe.

"Super, est ce qu'on est pas chanceux de vivre dans un château ?" grogna Hermione, abattant son front sur la table. Elle n'avait pas assez d'espace dans la tête pour compter toutes les chambres du château.

"Ça ne va pas être si terrible, Granger..." dit Draco Malfoy en ricanant, alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit. S'allongeant sur le seul lit de la chambre.

Hermione s'adossa à la porte close. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pût de s'enfoncer dans le bois de la porte et de disparaître. Elle avait tenté de s'échapper avant que le Professeur Chourave ne leur donne la clé de la chambre. Mais Draco courrait plus vite qu'elle. Il avait même gagné dix points pour avoir rattrapé sa fiancée...  
>"Je suis dans un cauchemars, ce n'est pas la réalité..." murmurait frénétiquement la jeune fille.<p>

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils nous préparent à être mariés Granger. Dormir sur le même matelas est nécessaire."

Hermione le regarda furieusement, s'éloignant de la porte dès que le Serpentard avait suggéré qu'elle était stupide. "Oh vraiment, toi la foutue fouine ? Tu es absolument à l'aise avec le fait de dormir à côté de moi ? Qui te cognerait de temps en temps dans la nuit? M'entendre respirer pendant mon sommeil, moi, si proche de toi, et ta perfection ?"

"Tu vas me faire vomir mon dîner, Granger." répondit Malfoy, d'un air renfrogné. "Écoute, je peux comprendre que toi, petit castor, n'aies jamais partagé un lit avec quelqu'un, sauf la Weaslette pendant une soirée pyjama, mais tu dois faire un effort pour l'accepter. On partage un lit et une chambre, que ça te plaise ou non."

"Aha !" s'écria Hermione, en levant les bras en l'air, d'un air dramatique. "Je savais que j'oubliais un détail important !" Elle s'approcha de Malfoy, et s'empara des draps du lit. Elle les jeta sur le sol de marbre.

"Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Malfoy alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

"Je te fais ton lit, Malfoy!" répondit-elle sèchement, arrangeant les draps par terre. "Tu viens juste de me rappeler que tu étais considéré comme la putain des Serpentards, et que donc je ne souhaite pas que toi et tes bijoux de famille partagiez mon matelas avec moi. J'ai fais en sorte d'échapper à ta saleté toute ma vie, cela ne va pas changer juste parce que Kingsley a décidé qu'il me haïssait!"

"Tu ne peux pas me faire dormir sur le sol!" cracha Malfoy.

"Tu veux parier ?"

"Tu es impossible." dit-il en se rasseyant sur le matelas.

"Et toi tu es imprévisible !" cria la jeune fille. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé pour accepter toute cette connerie, mais je te suggère d'arrêter !" Sa voix était presque menaçante. "Coopération mon cul ! Tu es sûrement en train de planifier ma mort !" Elle se saisit de la poignée de sa malle, celle qui était magiquement apparue dans la chambre, à peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle. Indiquant que le Ministère avait décidé de les faire "vivre ensemble" un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne leur avait laissé croire.

"J'essaye d'être courtois, Granger ! Comme nous avons convenu..." répondit Draco en se levant du lit. "J'essaye que ce soit le plus facile possible."

"Eh bien, arrête !" hurla-t-elle. "Ça me fait flipper !" Elle fronça les sourcils, et commença à tirer sa malle le plus loin possible. Même si elle était royalement agacée, elle devait reconnaître que le Ministère leur avait fourni de belles chambres. Elle avait été ensorcelée en un petit appartement, avec une cuisine, un salon, et une salle de bain. Finalement, encore plus d'endroits où Malfoy pouvait l'assassiner. "Je te suggère de t'installer douillettement sur le sol avant que je revienne !" ajouta-t-elle, en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

"Putain d'Miss Je-Sais-Tout..." dit-il pour lui même, pointant sa baguette vers les draps au sol. "Est ce qu'elle croit honnêtement que vivre avec elle va être facile ? Elle sera chanceuse si je ne finis pas veuf au bout de trois jours de mariage!" Il lança un sort de lévitation sur les draps, qui se réinstallèrent sur le lit. "Elle veut Brown ? Merlin, je serai chanceux si le Ministère me mettait avec Rusard." Il se glissa sous les couvertures, et rangea sa baguette sous son oreiller.

"Malfoy..." La porte de la salle de bain se ferma avec un énorme BANG. "Ta place est sur le sol!" dit elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

"Et je t'ai dis Granger, que je ne dormirai pas sur le sol. Si dormir à côté de moi te dérange, alors je suggère que TU dormes sur le..." Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand Hermione s'empara des draps. "Qu'est ce que tu fais femme ?" Il s'agrippa aux draps.

"Sur le sol, Malfoy ! Maintenant !" hurla Hermione.

"Tu es vraiment une gamine !" gronda Malfoy alors qu'il pensait :"Bordel, mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ait autant de force ?"

"Je ne suis pas une..." BAM! "Oh..." grogna Hermione depuis le sol. Sa joue aplatie sur le sol de marbre, la moitié des draps avec elle.

"Oh, merde." s'exclama Malfoy, en ricanant. Il s'agenouilla au bord du lit. "Ça va, Granger ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire géant sur son visage.

"Tu m'as éjecté !" grogna la jeune fille, sous les draps.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, sans se séparer de son sourire. "C'est toi qui a tiré sur les draps." Il étendit son bras et débarrassa la Gryffondor des draps déchirés. Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas attentionné? "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton poids t'a tiré en arrière."

"Ah !" s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant. "Tu insinues que je suis grosse?" Elle le scruta attentivement, le visage tout rouge.

"Bien sûr que non..." Il lui tendit la main. "Je dis juste que tu as perdu l'équilibre."

Hermione regarda la main avec suspicion. "Tu sais que c'est considéré comme de la maltraitance, n'est ce pas ?" Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. L'autorisant à la relever. Leurs mains enlacées pour la deuxième fois.

Malfoy grogna. "Granger, vivre avec toi pour l'éternité sera considéré comme une maltraitance, et je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre." Il enleva sa main et arrangea son oreiller. Notant mentalement qu'il devrait lancer un sort antibactérien dessus. "Maintenant s'il te plaît, nous avons cours tôt demain et je ne veux vraiment pas perdre mon précieux temps de sommeil." Il se recoucha à sa place, en prenant la moitié des draps déchirés. "Et puisque dormir sera le seul moment de paix dans ma vie à partir de maintenant, s'il te plaît fermes la."

Elle lui lança un regard mécontent, et remarqua que Malfoy portait toujours son uniforme. Elle lui souhaita de mal dormir, et lui tourna le dos. Ses yeux parcoururent la partie droite de la chambre. "C'est toi le gamin..." murmura-t-elle, en le frappant avec son pied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre <strong>_

_**Il a été postée plus rapidement **_

_**parce que a partir de maintenant...**_

_**J'attendrai d'avoir environ 10 Reviews pour postée le suivant**_

_**Alors vous savez ce que vous avez a faire! **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**H.**_


	7. Agrandir la Lignée

Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wahooo! Les reviews ont été atteins en 2 Jours! Merci ! <strong>_

**_Réponse Aux Reviews Anonymes:_**

**_Sunshey : Merci beaucoup pour ta Reviews! J'espère en recevoir une autre de toi pour ce chapitre!_**

**_Laya : Si mes souvenir sont bons je n'ai jamais reçue de Reviews de ta part... Mais Merci pour celle du chapitre précédent dis moi ce que tu pense de celui ci!_**

**_Ambre1994 : Toujours au poste pour me laisser des Reviews... Je tiens a t'en remercier elle me font toujours énormément plaisir... Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre! _**

**_Maintenant La suite..._**

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait, et on pouvait sentir l'odeur des arbres et des fleurs qui commençaient à faner. Les feuilles tombaient doucement sur le sol. Indiquant que l'automne était déjà bien avancé, et que bientôt, la neige recouvrerait le sol.<p>

Et pendant que les rayons du soleil se mélangeaient aux couleurs des feuilles des arbres, un petit hibou, avec de belles plumes soyeuses, prit son envol depuis une fenêtre. Vers une chambre située dans l'une des plus grandes tours de Poudlard, apportant une lettre attachée à sa patte droite.

Il se posa soigneusement et silencieusement sur une malle, au pied du lit. Ses yeux ronds examinèrent curieusement les deux personnes qui dormaient dans le lit, alors que le soleil dévoilait leurs visages. La fille aux cheveux bruns avait une expression paisible sur le visage, sa joue gauche reposait sur la poitrine du garçon, dont le bras était enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Tous les deux dormaient confortablement, enlacés.

Des yeux couleur noisette s'ouvrirent soudainement, et tout signe de paix s'effaça du visage de la jeune fille. "Par Merlin, Qu'est ce que...?" Elle abattit brutalement sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, tentant de s'arracher à l'étreinte. "Malfoy ! Malfoy !"

"Ha ? Quoi ? Attention, j'ai une baguette !" Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, sortant sa baguette de sous l'oreiller. "Qu'est ce qui se passe..." Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le visage de la jeune fille. "Oh..C'est...toi." souffla-t-il, l'écartant brutalement.

"Est ce que tu étais en train d'essayer de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil?" s'exclama-t-elle, grimaçant en sentant l'odeur de Malfoy sur son haut de pyjama. "Est ce que tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sois réveillée avant d'essayer de m'assassiner?"

Draco la regarda, agacé, son regard se durcit. "Tu étais sur moi, Granger."

"Ton bras m'emprisonnait !"

Le hibou noir plissa les yeux devant le couple, de plus en plus agacé, au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Alors il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux. Il couina le plus fort possible, essayant d'attirer leur attention.

Hermione, surprise par le bruit, sursauta et se rapprocha de Malfoy, s'adossant au bord du lit, son bras touchant celui du Serpentard.

"Et TU es supposée être une partie vitale du Trio d'Or ?" ricana Malfoy, en pointant le doigt vers le hibou. "Il a un message."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. "Évidemment Malfoy. Pour quoi d'autre un hibou serait là? Je doute qu'il veuille devenir notre animal de compagnie..." répondit-elle, d'un air méprisant. Elle tendit le bras vers l'oiseau. "Merci pour le message..." dit-elle au hibou, en détachant le parchemin de sa patte.

"Lis le à haute voix, Granger.." Draco se frotta les yeux, tentant de supprimer toute trace de sommeil. Pendant un instant il oublia que c'était la Princesse des Gryffondor qui était assise à côté de lui, et il plaça son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, trouvant cela confortable tant la jeune fille était plus petite que lui.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, la jeune fille se sentant mal à l'aise alors que Malfoy s'était appuyé contre elle. Elle soupira intérieurement, et décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il était trop tôt pour commencer une autre bagarre, et le hibou la regardait d'un air menaçant. "Bien sûr..." Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire.

"Aux futurs Mr et Mme Malfoy" Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor tirèrent simultanément leurs langues de dégoût.

"J'espère que votre première nuit n'a pas été trop problématique. Comme vous l'avez appris plus tôt, le Ministère a décidé que tous ceux d'entre vous qui sont concernés par la loi du Mariage, doivent expérimenter la "vie à deux", avant que le mariage ne soit célébré. Cela pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise avec votre nouveau conjoint, et que vous vous rendiez compte de comment sera votre nouvelle vie.

Nous vous encourageons à user de patience et de précaution l'un envers l'autre. La personne avec laquelle vous allez vous marier, sera une partie de vous pour toujours, donc elle ne doit pas être traitée comme une ennemie. Et tout acte ou ressentiment de haine ne sera en aucun cas toléré.

Je vous écris cette lettre pour, en plus de vous souhaiter le meilleur, vous informer qu'il y a certains délais qui vous seront transmis au cours des deux mois. Délais qui doivent être respectés.

Et selon un décret de cette nouvelle loi, vous devez choisir une date de mariage, d'ici deux semaines. La date de la cérémonie doit être pendant l'année scolaire, et pas après.

Aucune exception.

Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable journée

Directrice McGonagall "

"Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse..." dit Hermione en s'adressant au hibou, ignorant le grincement de dents de Malfoy.  
>"Comment est ce qu'elle peut s'attendre à ce que nous choisissions une date de mariage si tôt ? On a appris qu'on était ensemble depuis même pas une semaine. Cette femme perd la tête!" Elle regarda l'oiseau acquiescer, et s'envoler à travers la fenêtre ouverte.<p>

Draco s'éclaircit la voix. "Est ce que tu...euh... veux choisir une date de mariage maintenant ?" demanda-t-il mal à l'aise à la jeune fille.

Hermione soupira bruyamment. "Je veux un bain, Malfoy." Elle sauta du lit. "Je serai sortie dans quelques minutes..."  
>Elle s'arrêta, la main sur le haut de sa malle. "Est ce que tu...Est ce que tu as réparé les draps ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant les deux moitiés recousues ensemble. "Non, en fait, peu importe."<p>

Malfoy se secoua alors qu'il se levait du lit. Essayant de se débarrasser de tous les microbes que la Gryffondor avait du lui laisser quand elle s'était étalée sur lui.  
>Il bailla, et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le petit salon. "Elle ferait mieux de laisser un paquet d'eau chaude..." Il traversa la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.<br>"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte que ses bras étaient nus. Il regarda le reste de son corps et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus son uniforme. A la place, il portait son bas de pyjama vert émeraude et un débardeur blanc. "J'ai été violé !"

Un rire bruyant envahit le soi-disant salon 'inoccupé'.  
>"Ne te considère pas aussi chanceux, mec..." Blaise Zabini lui fit signe depuis le petit canapé. Une couverture enroulé autour de lui, et son uniforme gisant à ses pieds.<p>

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" dit Draco en levant les sourcils.

"Je réfléchis à un super plan pour me retrouver dans la douche avec Granger..." Draco émit un petit sifflement, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son camarade. "Je dors Drake. J'ai l'air de faire autre chose ?" Il jeta un oreiller à son meilleur ami.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu dors ICI?" répondit Draco en attrapant l'oreiller. "Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas dans ta propre chambre?"

Blaise haussa les épaules. "Chang m'a jeté dehors. Elle criait quelque chose à propos de moi, qui ne coopère pas et qui n'essaye pas de décorer la chambre avec elle."

Draco haussa les sourcils encore une fois. "Et ?" Sachant que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Blaise soupira en s'asseyant. "Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait tester le lit avec moi. Elle a répondu que j'étais qu'un troll coloré, alors je lui ai dis que c'était pas la peine de s'exciter parce que j'étais sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Diggory, peu importe où il est.

"Je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas lancé de sort." ricana Malfoy, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

"Heureusement pour moi, je me suis rappelé que j'avais mon super pote Draco qui habite quelques chambres à côté."

"Nos chambres sont séparés par une TOUR, Blaise." commenta Draco.

Zabini haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. "Le sort Alohomora marche par tout, ok? En plus, je DEVAIS voir comment toi et Granger dormez paisiblement. C'était assez magnifique. Excepté le fait que les draps étaient déchirés et que tu portais toujours ton uniforme..."

"C'était toi ?"

"Bien réussi, hein ? Pas besoin de me remercier." Il sourit, laissant découvrir ses dents éclatantes. "Je ferai n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire sur ton visage quand Granger s'est blottie contre toi."

"DEHORS !" grogna Draco. "Si Chang ne te tue pas, je le ferai !"

"Je suis tellement terrifié..." répondit Blaise en faisant un doigt d'honneur à Draco. Il se recoucha sur le canapé et se recouvrit entièrement de la couverture. "Réveille moi quand Granger est sortie de la douche."

"Bonjour, 'Mione.." s'exclama Harry Potter. IL sourit à sa meilleure amie, la voyant elle et son futur mari, délier leurs bras, s'adresser une grimace, et s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. "Comment ça se passe avec Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il, en observant le jeune homme se diriger vers sa table.

"Voilà comment ça s'est passé..." répondit la jeune fille en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Montrant à Harry l'ecchymose qu'elle avait découverte sur sa joue, le matin même.

"Cette foutue fouine..."

"Calme toi, Harry." soupira Hermione, en attrapant un plat rempli d'œufs. "Malfoy ne m'a pas frappé volontairement, si c'est ce que tu penses. On a juste eu une dispute à propos du lit, et je suis tombée par terre."

Harry se calma, et rangea sa baguette. "Quel était le problème ?"

"Je voulais qu'il dorme sur le sol." souffla Hermione, en faisant signe à Ginny qui s'approchait avec son frère déjà en colère. "Je lui ai fait un lit tout à fait décent sur le sol, mais il a refusé, alors ça a fini en une lutte sans merci. Et évidemment, J'ai perdu." Elle indiqua son ecchymose du doigt.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Et qui a dormi où alors ?"

"On a dormi ensemble." répondit brutalement la jeune fille.

Ginny éclata de rire. "C'était magique ?"

Le Trio d'Or regarda furieusement la jolie rousse au même moment. Ils étaient tous les trois scandalisés que Ginny pense qu'Hermione avait en fait apprécié le temps passé avec la fouine Serpentarde.

"C'est un foutu cauchemars." siffla Hermione, ignorant le commentaire de Ginny. "Je viens déjà de tomber sur Blaise Zabini qui s'est approprié notre salon et qui s'y pavane comme si c'était la salle commune des Serpentards. Il a même pris d'assaut la salle de bain, dès que je suis sortie de la douche."

"Alors les serpents ont commencé à débarquer ?" s'exclama Ginny en riant encore. "Tu vas voir, Goyle traînera dans ta cuisine dès demain."

"Si c'est le cas, je te promets que je l'envoie dans TA chambre." répondit Hermione, mécontente.

"Comment était ta nuit, mec ?" demanda Harry à Ron, avant que les filles n'aient une dispute à propos des Serpentards. Et Merlin sait qu'elles auraient passé une éternité à se disputer. "Parkinson t'a fait dormir sur le sol ?"

"Non." répondit Ron, en mâchant ses œufs. "Elle a accepté de rester de son côté du lit, du moment que je ne ronfle pas la nuit."

"Et vous vous entendez bien ?" demanda Hermione, intéressée par la conversation. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Ron depuis des siècles. Sans qu'il ne lui aboie dessus en tout cas.

"On ne parle pas du tout." répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Alors je suppose que c'est bon signe."

BAM!

"Dean." s'exclama Ginny en fronçant les sourcils devant son ex-petit ami qui venait d'abattre violemment ses livres sur la table. Faisant gicler le lait des céréales de la jeune fille. "C'est quoi ton problème?"

"Luna." répondit amèrement Dean Thomas

"Je croyais que c'était le Paradis avec elle ?" s'écria Ginny en levant les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je lui ai demandé..." Son regard se remplit de tristesse. De malheur même. "...Quand le hibou est venu ce matin, et que nous avons eu le message qui disait que nous avions deux semaines pour choisir la date...Je savais que je n'avais pas à attendre...J'ai...beaucoup de sentiments pour Luna, alors je me suis agenouillé et je lui ai demandé d'être ma femme...J'ai essayé de faire ça le plus romantiquement possible. Et quand je lui ai demandé...Elle a répondu non."

Hermione tenta d'étouffer sa surprise. "N-Non? Elle a dit NON ?"  
>La jeune fille savait parfaitement que Luna Lovegood et Dean Thomas étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils représentaient le couple parfait, même s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble auparavant. Mais elle avait vu la manière dont les yeux de Dean brillaient à chaque fois que Luna était à côté, et comment son sourire rayonnait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Il était fasciné par tout ce que la Serdaigle faisait. Et elle pouvait aussi voir comment Luna portait toute son attention sur Dean, oubliant le reste du monde. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. "...Tu es sûr?"<p>

Dean ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec sarcasme. "Je suis sûr, Hermione. J'étais là."

"Il s'est passé quoi, après ?" demande Harry, également abasourdi.

"Elle s'est enfuie." répondit Dean, d'un air dépressif. "Elle est partie sans un mot."

Ron soupira. "Je suis désolé, mec." Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ronald Weasley semblait éprouver de l'empathie, comme un véritable ami. "Elle va revenir, elle ne peut pas t'éviter pour toujours. Je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne explication."

Dean le regarda avec appréhension. "Euh..Merci Weasley."

"Bon...Euh..." Ginny tenta d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose que le refus de Luna. "Harry et moi avons choisi une date pour le mariage." dit-elle rapidement.

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Hermione.

"Félicitations..." dit Dean.

"Oui. Au lit, la nuit dernière." répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. "Nous avons décidé de le faire à la Toussaint." Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." s'exclama Ron en pointant le doigt vers sa sœur. "Je viens juste de penser à un truc... Si il n'y a qu'un seul lit par chambre, et qu'Harry était dans CE lit, et que tu étais dans ce lit AUSSI...Par Merlin, je peux savoir ce qui était en train de se passer dans ce foutu lit ?" dit il en leur lançant un regard noir.

"Euh..." Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Devenant soudain tout rouge.

"Ah!" s'écria bruyamment Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. Connaissant parfaitement Harry, elle savait ce que ce rouge sur les joues signifiait. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas su, la tête que Ginny faisait à présent, aurait tout révélé. "Harry ! Est ce que c'est au moins autorisé?"

"Kingsley n'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas permis." répondit la jolie rousse, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"C'est ma sœur !" s'écria Ron. "Tu...Tu...Tu as tripoté ma sœur !"

"Je ne dirai pas tripoter..." murmura difficilement Harry.

"Ronald est ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir ! Pas la peine de faire toute cette scène!" siffla Ginny.

"Explique toi, Harry !" dit hargneusement Ron, en ignorant sa sœur.

"Penses y de cette façon, mec..." commença Harry, en attrapant sa baguette de la main droite, car il avait vu que Ron hésitait à sortir la sienne. "Si quelque chose 'arrive' de manière tout à fait inattendue..Alors j'agrandirai la lignée des Potter..."

"Reviens ici. Connard !" hurla Ron, en voyant Harry s'élancer vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

"Ron !" cria Ginny. "RON!"

"Relaxe, Gin." dit Hermione, toujours en train de rire, avec Dean dans le même état qu'elle. "Ron doit savoir comment TOUT le monde se reproduit."

Ginny soupira. "Harry marque un point. Il est le dernier Potter. J'essayais juste de faciliter les choses..." La rousse remarqua qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi TU es en train de rire, Hermione." s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu vas te retrouver avec des minis Malfoy sous peu."

Hermione tomba immédiatement dans un profond silence.

Dean se mit à rire encore plus fort, abattant son poing sur la table.

"Putain." grogna Hermione. "J'y avais pas encore pensé."

* * *

><p><strong>Comme pour le chapitre d'avant on va fixer 10 Reviews avant de poster le chapitre suivant...<strong>

**Alors faites exploser ma boîte mail**

**Vos Reviews me font énormément plaisir !**

**XOXO**

**H.**


	8. Le Micro Onde

Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai vu qu'il avait un problème pour certaines d'entre vous en faite c'est parce que j'ai enlever la note qui été au 1re chapitre...<strong>  
><strong>Et comme vous aviez déjà mis une reviews au chapitre 7 le site ne veut pas en prendre autre... Mais j'apprécie toute vous reviews!<strong>

**J'arrive pas y croire en 1 Jour cette fois ci... J'espère recevoir encore de vous reviews pour ce chapitre...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :<strong>_

_**Sunshey : 1 re mettre une Reviews pour ce chapitre! Yeah! Merci ta reviews m'a fait plaisir!**_

_**Risap : Nouvelle Lectrice ou Nouveau Lecteur... Merci pour ta review! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!**_

_**Ambre1994: humm... Le verbe reviewer...Pourquoi pas... Lol Merci pour toute tes reviews elle me font toujours autant plaisir! dis moi ce que tu penses de celui-ci!**_

_**Addict-onetreehill : Merci pour ta reviews! dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre! Ps:Je suis aussi une addict One Tree Hill! XD**_

_**Laya : Merci! J'espère que tu va te rattraper! Lol! J'apprécie tes Reviews**_

_**LookLook : Merci! J'ai déjà traduit une quinzaine de chapitre... Mais si vous continuez a cette allure je vais devoir commencer a traduire les autre! **_

_**iuyt : Merci! :)**_

_**Celewyn : J'ai mes dépasse mes 10 reviews! Quand je vois que je recevois la tienne! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir... C'est vrai qu'Hermione est un peu Gamine...Mais elle ne va pas rester comme ça...Merci! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!**_

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue!"<p>

En arrivant à leur cours d'Introduction à la Famille, Les Sixièmes et Septièmes années furent accueillis par un Professeur un peu enveloppé, avec un chapeau bizarre et surexcité, leur adressant de larges sourires. "Asseyez vous avec vos futurs époux et épouses." dit-il d'un air encourageant, en leur désignant les tables.

"Professeur Slughorn ..." s'exclama Lavande en levant la main, alors qu'elle s'était assise en face de Seamus Finnegan. "Ou est le Professeur Chourave? Je croyais qu'elle serait notre Professeur désormais ?"

"Oh elle le sera Miss Brown." répondit le Professeur de Potions en acquiesçant. "Mais j'ai spécialement demandé à faire ce cours aujourd'hui."

"Oh..." dit-elle, en colère car Seamus s'était rapproché d'elle, en grognant quelque chose à propos d'elle qui devait toujours décider et qu'elle ne prenait pas son avis en considération. "Si ça ne te plaît pas Finnegan, je peux toujours te tuer."

**_BAM!_**

"Étant donné que tu es en vie, Harry..." Hermione Granger ne leva pas les yeux du livre en face d'elle. Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder la personne qui venait d'abattre son livre de Métamorphose de Septième année sur la table. Un cours que les Gryffondor venaient juste d'avoir. "Je suppose que tu as réussi à convaincre Ron que tu n'as pas... c'est quoi le mot déjà...tripoté sa sœur ?"

"Non..." soupira Harry, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Inspirant et expirant profondément comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. "J'ai réussi à m'échapper grâce à deux sixièmes années qui nous ont interpellés pour nous dire que Ginny et moi formons un couple charmant."

"Alors, les fans ont sauvé ta journée ?"

"Pas vraiment." soupira-t-il. "Ils l'ont fait empirer." Hermione ne fit pas un geste quand son meilleur ami abattit son front sur la table.  
>"La sœur de Cho Chang était l'une d'entre eux, et elle m'a vendu en une seconde. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de moi, obtenant ce que je méritais pour avoir quitté sa sœur pour Ginny..." Il grogna, sa tête toujours sur la table. "Si seulement elle savait que j'ai quitté Cho pour toi..." dit-il d'un ton amusé. Sachant parfaitement que Hermione avait compris le sens de sa phrase.<p>

"Honnêtement, Harry..."

"Est ce que la fille Weasley sait que tu essayes de voler MA fiancée ?" Un autre livre atterrit brutalement sur la table. "Peut être qu'on pourrait faire un échange Potter. Je veux dire, si tu veux Miss Je-Sais-Tout, je ne serais pas contre faire partie du clan Weasley."

Et au son de cette voix, Hermione referma brutalement son livre. Oubliant de marquer la page à laquelle elle était. Son regard se dirigea vers la droite, transperçant une certaine paire d'yeux gris, qui l'observaient indifférents.

"Coucou chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" s'exclama Hermione, en battant des cils d'un air moqueur, alors que Blaise Zabini les rejoignait.

"Je l'aime bien." dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Se moquant de Draco et ses sourcils froncés. "Elle est drôle."

"Oh oui, très spirituelle." souffla Malfoy, alors que Blaise s'asseyait à la table à côté. "Hors de mon siège Potter." rajouta-t-il en grognant.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui est si terrible, Harry..." reprit Hermione ignorant son fiancé et son meilleur ami. Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui s'était levé sans un mot.

"Il va envoyer un hibou à Bill, Charlie, Percy et George." dit il, la figure pâle. "La totalité du clan masculin des Weasley va vouloir ma peau, 'Mione."

"Conneries." répondit Hermione, en serrant la main d'Harry d'un air encourageant. Consciente qu'il y avait un regard profondément agacé posé sur eux.

"Ils t'aiment, Harry. Et je suis sûre que les Weasley ne t'embêteront pas. Ron est un épouvantable con. Et hypocrite. Quand il roulait des pelles à Lavande dans toute l'école, il n'arrêtait pas de l'agresser même avec ses frères à elle à Poudlard." Elle sourit calmement à son meilleur ami. "Deux grands Septièmes années."

Harry laissa échapper un sourire. "Merci 'Mione." Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Hermione sourit à celui qui était devenu comme un frère pour elle, et retourna à son livre de Métamorphoses. Harry rejoignit Ginny et ils s'assirent quelques tables derrière eux.

"Hermione" Ron apparut à sa gauche, et s'assit alors que Pansy entrait dans la salle, le cherchant. Avec un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit que le Professeur de Botanique n'était plus là.

"Toujours contrarié?" demanda la Gryffondor.

"Un peu." Il grogna, et aperçut du coin de l'œil sa fiancée arriver.

"Weasley." dit Pansy, indifférente. "Comment se passe ta journée?"

"Ça empire." répondit Ron. "Et toi?"

"Super." répondit Pansy, en jetant son livre de Potions dans son sac, sans regarder le jeune homme. Tous les deux n'accordaient pas un regard à l'autre, ne prenant pas la peine de montrer un peu d'attention ou de considération. "La mienne a été ennuyeuse."

"Bien." soupira Ron.

Hermione les regarda, étonnée. Choquée, elle se tourna, et vit Malfoy qui observait la table avec attention. Si Ron et Pansy pouvait avoir une conversation simple et courtoise, pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas avec Malfoy ?

"Bouge..." s'exclama Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Draco, parce qu'il était assis sur un bout de sa robe.

Bon, d'accord. C'était elle la gamine.

"Écoutez moi tous..." Le Professeur Slughorn s'éclaircit la gorge, et les conversations disparurent.  
>"Avant que nous commencions, la Directrice et le Ministre souhaitent que je vous rappelle que vous avez deux semaines pour choisir une date pour votre...euh...mariage." dit-il mal à l'aise.<br>"Dès que c'est fait, vous devez immédiatement prévenir le professeur Chourave. Et si jamais à la fin du délais, vous n'avez pas choisi de date, le Ministère le fera pour vous."

Quelques exclamations s'échappèrent.

"Le Ministère essaye de vous laisser le plus de libertés possibles..."

"Libertés?" s'exclama Cho Chang, outrée. "Quelles sont exactement nos libertés quand le Ministère nous force à nous marier avec ces maudits Serpentards ? Qui sont ils pour nous offrir en pâture à des serpents pervers ?" dit elle en désignant Blaise.

"C'était une blague !" protesta Blaise, alors que quelques garçons de Serdaigle le fusillaient du regard.

"Euh...Bien.." bégaya le Professeur Slughorn, en regardant Cho avec des yeux effrayés. "Aujourd'hui, la leçon est simple..." il continua rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la perversité de Zabini. "Comme vous avez déjà été assignés à vos Chambres respectives, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler de la vie dans les communautés moldus."

Des sourires satisfaits et des avertissements furent envoyés aux Serpentards de la pièce. Chaque Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle les défiaient de répondre quelque chose.

"Souvent, les jeunes mariés décident que c'est mieux pour eux de s'installer dans une paisible ville moldue. Pour s'intégrer à la communauté non magique, et vivre un certain temps sans la magie. Et souvent, le couple a du mal à s'adapter aux engins utilisés pour survivre dans le monde moldu." dit le Professeur en souriant, en se dirigeant vers le fond de la classe.

"On fait quoi la ? Étude des Moldus ?" soupira Zabini, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"C'est mon rôle aujourd'hui de vous montrer comment fonctionnent ces engins. Pour vous donner une petite idée de ce qui vous attend." Slughorn fit apparaître des engins métalliques sur la table. "Des volontaires pour une démonstration ?"

"Qui a dit que la communauté moldue allait être, ne serait ce qu'une option pour nous ?" répondit méchamment Draco.

"Professeur..." Hermione, qui avait serré les dents en écoutant les commentaires de Zabini et Malfoy, leva sa main en l'air. Ses narines dilatées sous la colère. "Malfoy est volontaire!" Elle attrapa le bras de son fiancé, de sa main libre. "Il veut un peu d'expérience avant que nous nous installions dans notre maison dans un village moldu." s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Excellent !" s'écria Slughorn, avec un grand sourire. "Mr Malfoy ! Nous allons commencer avec le micro-onde !"

"Le quoi ?" s'exclamèrent à leurs tours Ron et Pansy, alors que Blaise se moquait de son meilleur ami.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Non Ron..." souffla Hermione, en massant ses tempes pour la huitième fois. "Tu dois prononcer les mots correctement pour que le sort fonctionne."

"Je les prononce bien !" s'exclama Ron, mécontent. "Everte Statum." répéta le jeune homme.

Hermione soupira, en empilant ses livres. "Ronald, la manière dont tu le dis est correct. Quand tu le dis..." Elle appuya sur les mots. "Maintenant essaye de le dire exactement de cette manière quand tu bouges ta baguette."

"Je le dis de cette manière !"

Hermione se renfrogna. "Bien Ronald..." dit-elle en soupirant, et en ramassant ses affaires. "Assure toi de le dire comme ça devant le miroir. Entraîne toi."

"Pourquoi est ce que TU es en colère ?"

"Je ne suis pas en colère, Ron." dit Hermione en se levant. "Je suis fatiguée, alors je suppose que c'est la fin de notre leçon." Elle s'empara de son sac. "Et la prochaine fois, fais en sorte que Flitwick t'assigne un tuteur avec qui tu pourras travailler."

"Je ne comprends même pas quel est le but de me donner un tuteur." s'exclama Ron, en regardant Hermione rassembler ses affaires, et ignorer sa remarque. "Je suis un foutu héros de guerre, par Merlin. Pourquoi est ce que j'aurai besoin d'aide pour lancer un sort ?"

Hermione soupira bruyamment. "Alors c'est la raison de ton attitude stupide dernièrement ?" Elle leva les sourcils . "Parce que tu penses que tu es une sorte de héros?"

"Je ne pense pas être un héros, Hermione." dit Ron, indifférent. "Je sais que je le suis." rajouta-t-il dans un sifflement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Je n'ai pas passé une année entière en cavale, pour que quand je retourne à Poudlard, je sois traité comme un putain d'abruti." Il serra les poings. "Je n'ai pas aidé à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sauver le château, pour que certains foutus professeurs me disent que je dois participer en cours, et prononcer mes sorts correctement. J'ai lancé tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, il n'a aucun droit de me corriger." Il balaya la table du poing, faisant tomber plusieurs livres par terre.

Hermione sursauta. Le son de la chute se répandit en échos dans la Bibliothèque.

"J'étais en cavale comme toi, Ronald." dit-elle d'une petite voix. Trop effrayée pour parler plus fort et lâcher toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. "Cela t'a peut-être échappé, mais j'étais juste à côté de toi et Harry, me battant avec tout ce que j'avais."

"Vraiment Hermione ?" s'exclama Ron en se levant de sa chaise. "Parce qu'il me semble, que la différence que tu as oublié, entre toi et moi, est que J'ai perdu beaucoup pendant la guerre." gronda le jeune homme. Rouge de colère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes. "Est ce que tu crois que tu es le seul qui a souffert ?" dit en inspirant profondément, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler avant de continuer. Ses yeux la brûlaient. "Et Harry ? Et le petit Teddy ? Et tous les élèves qui ont perdu de la famille ou des amis ?" Elle fit un pas en arrière. La colère qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux la rendait malade. Elle savait que son meilleur ami se tenait devant elle, mais elle ne savait plus qui il était. "Et George ?" murmura-t-elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

Les mots de Lavande résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle lui avait dit de le laisser tomber, de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Avec tous les effets secondaires qui allaient avec. Ron était toujours en deuil, elle comprenait. Mais laisser l'idée de 'Héros' lui monter à la tête, confondant son deuil avec sa vanité, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle en avait assez des états d'âme de Ron Weasley.

"Oh Granger. Regarde où tu vas ..." Hermione entra en collision avec une épaule masculine. Ce qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

"Malfoy" siffla la jeune fille, en massant son épaule. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle, en remarquant la boîte métallique dans ses mains.

"C'est un micro-onde, Granger." dit Pansy Parkinson, qui accompagnait Malfoy "Et tu es supposée être la née moldue ici."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Peu importe..." Elle s'essuya rapidement les quelques larmes, avant que Pansy ne puisse les remarquer. "Pourquoi est ce que vous l'avez pris ? Il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard."

"Professeur Slughorn..."

"Tiens Pans." Malfoy interrompit Pansy, en lui donnant le micro ondes. Il s'approcha d'Hermione. "Ça va?" murmura-t-il, en remarquant le rouge dans les yeux de la Gryffondor.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Okay alors, qu'est ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Se confier à lui ? Lui dire que son meilleur ami agissait comme un abruti ? Lui avouer qu'elle ne savait plus qui était Ron ? Que cela la faisait souffrir de voir comment Ron s'éloignait d'elle et Harry ?

Avait-elle l'air stupide ?

"C'est rien." répondit-elle rapidement.

"Tu es sûr?" la pressa Malfoy

"Est ce que honnêtement ça t'intéresse, Malfoy ?" Elle le regarda et le regard du garçon se posa d'abord sur le sol puis sur elle. Le même regard indifférent dans ses yeux. Un regard vide. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." ajouta Hermione.

"Hermione..." La jeune fille soupira bruyamment quand elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix. "Tu as oublié ton livre de Métamorphoses." Ron lui tendit le livre, observant avec appréhension Hermione et Malfoy

"Merci." grogna Hermione, arrachant le livre de ses mains.

"Dra- Draco..." s'écria Pansy. "Je vais ...tomber !"

"Je t'ai vu porter des sacs pleins de fringues, beaucoup plus gros que ça Pansy." dit Malfoy en reprenant le micro onde.

"C'est faux." répondit la jeune fille, en massant ses bras.

"On devrait y aller Hermione." dit Ron en attrapant la jeune fille par le coude. Ignorant le regard de Pansy.

"Non..." s'exclama Hermione en s'écartant. "Je vais dans ma Chambre. J'ai besoin de sommeil." dit-elle, sans regarder le rouquin. "Tu devrais prendre ta fiancée, et faire la même chose Ronald."

"Hermione..."

"Assure toi de bien le couvrir la nuit Parkinson." dit Hermione rapidement. "Si il ne reçoit pas toute l'attention qu'il mérite, il pourrait penser que Poudlard n'est plus assez bien pour lui. Les héros comme lui ont besoin d'excellents services."

"Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire..." siffla Ron, en tournant Hermione vers lui. "Tu sais ce que je voulais dire... Tu sais que ce que j'ai dis..."

"Oh s'il te plaît, Ronald. Tu te comportes comme si tu pensais que je ne te connaissais pas." dit Hermione en tentant de se détacher de la poigne du Gryffondor. "Tu as toujours voulu attirer l'attention, et crois moi tu vas l'avoir. Et pas pour les mérites pour lesquels tu aimerais être reconnu."

"Weasley, ça serait mieux si tu laissais le castor partir." les interrompit Draco, en voyant comment Ron tenait Hermione. "Même si tu as des problèmes dans ton couple..."

"Oh!" s'exclama Pansy.

"...Ou je ne sais quoi. Tu la laisses partir. Maintenant."

"Restes en dehors de ça, Malfoy" grogna Ron.

"Va-t'en Ron." dit doucement Hermione. "Je suis trop épuisée pour me soucier de n'importe lesquelles de tes explications. Je te donne la nuit pour réfléchir à un excuse parfaite concernant ton épouvantable attitude des derniers jours."

"Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit d'être enragé?" demanda Ron, l'ignorant encore. "D'être en colère ?" Il serra la jeune fille encore plus fort, des flash de la guerre plein les yeux. "J'ai perdu mon frère, Hermione."

"Comme Ginny." Hermione tenta encore de le faire lâcher. "Mais elle essaye de surpasser tout ça. Elle essaye le mieux possible de vivre en paix, une paix pour laquelle Fred et elle ont combattu. Mais elle ne laisse pas la souffrance interférer dans sa vie."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose... Quand j'ai vu..."

"Je l'ai vu aussi..." s'écria Hermione. "Et pourtant je n'agis pas comme toi !" Elle le poussa encore, tentant de le faire lâcher. "Laisse MOI !"

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent de colère. "EVERTE STATUM!" hurla Ron, en bousculant Hermione. Laissant sa colère prendre le dessus, et lancer le sort. "Passe une bonne nuit, 'Mione." Il fit demi tour, et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

"Ah..." soupira Pansy, en regardant les bouts de micro ondes sur le sol. "Il a brisé le micro onde..." Elle se pencha, et commença à ramasser les morceaux. "C'est le Professeur Slughorn qui me l'a donné..."

"Il est foutu Pans..." dit Draco en se dépoussiérant. "C'était pour ta Chambre de toute façon."

Hermione soupira. "Au moins, il a appris à bien lancer le sort..." Elle sourit faiblement à Pansy. "Il le remplacera, tu sais."

Pansy lui lança un regard furieux, en jetant sur le sol les morceaux qu'elle venait de ramasser. "Je voulais celui la !" s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied.

"Pans..." soupira Draco. "Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça servait."

"Je m'en fous." dit-elle en croisant les bras. "Ce foutu Weasley ferait mieux de le remplacer ! Je voulais ranger quelques trucs dedans !"

"C'est pour la cuisine, Parkinson." l'informa Hermione.

"Brillant Granger..." souffla Pansy, en partant dans la même direction que Ron. "Une fois qu'il l'aura remplacé, je lui mettrai la tête dedans !"

"Est ce qu'elle va le faire ?" demanda Hermione à Malfoy, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers leur Chambre.

"Peut être." répondit Malfoy, en haussant les épaules. "Elle va sûrement trouver un autre objet brillant dès demain, et oublier tout ça."

"Je suis sûre que je peux demander au Professeur Slughorn de me donner son grille-pain." dit Hermione en souriant, pour la première fois de la soirée. Oubliant sa dispute avec Ron. "Il y a un côté brillant. Elle pourra se regarder dedans toute la nuit, et faire griller des toasts."

"Ça pourrait être le prochain talent de Pansy." dit Draco en riant.

Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi, laissant son esprit errer librement. Elle joignit son bras à celui de Malfoy Tous les deux rirent si forts qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le soudain contact de leur peau, ou la manière dont chacun de leurs regards brillaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui adore Pansy... MOI!<strong>_

_**Bon Voila le nouveau chapitre...**_

_**Vous allez trop vite pour moi...**_

_**Toujours 10 reviews avant la suite mais si vous continuez comme va je vais l'augmenter! :D**_

_**Donnez vous impréssion... Tous les avis sont a prendre!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**H.**_


	9. Étrange mais Fragile

Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes :<strong>_

_**Sunshey : Merci! La suite est là!**_

_**Ambre1994 : Tu aimes Blaise! Tu ne va pas etre deçu dans ce fanfiction ! Donne moi comme d'habitude ton avis!**_

_**DHlove38 : Merci! La suite est là! Donnes ton avis sur ce chapitre!**_

_**Addict-onetreehill : Merci pour ta Review! J'attends avec impatience la saison 9 qui arrive dans quelque jours! Donne ton avis sur ce chapitre!**_

_**Myriam : Merci ca fait plaisir! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!**_

* * *

><p>"Weasley !" Pansy Parkinson entra en trombe dans la chambre. Marchant d'un pas lourd sur le sol de marbre. "Weasley..." Elle s'arrêta brutalement, en apercevant le rouquin effondré sur le sol. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et ses cheveux devant son visage. "Je...Euh...Weasley..."<p>

"Va t'en." siffla Ron d'une voix basse. Sans relever la tête de ses genoux.

Les narines de Pansy se tendirent sous la colère. Se souvenant pourquoi elle était venue chercher le Gryffondor. "Écoute, Weasley, oui toi l'abruti, je..." Elle s'arrêta encore une fois quand Ron laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle leva un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme. "Oh par Salazar!" souffla la jeune fille, claquant la porte derrière elle. "Est ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

"DEHORS, Parkinson." La colère dans la voix de Ron était menaçante.

La Serpentarde compta jusqu'à trois. Inspirant profondément, elle s'approcha de quelques pas. "Weasley, est ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle encore.

Ron grogna, en serrant ses mains plus fort. Exposant les veines bleues qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. "Non..." Il soupira, avec la tête toujours sur les genoux. "Je ne vais pas bien ..."

"Euh... Est ce que tu veux...Tu n'es pas obligé, hein, mais peut être..." répondit Pansy en hésitant sur les mots. Si Pansy n'avait pas été une garce sans-cœur, quelque chose dont elle était extrêmement fière, elle aurait exactement su quoi dire. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui savaient comment les émotions fonctionnent. Elle n'avait jamais été l'amie, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, qui réconfortait une autre personne quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Pansy avait toujours été celle qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie au pire moment, et qui s'assurait que ta journée soit encore plus terrible qu'elle ne l'était avant que tu ne la croises. Elle était une véritable Sang-Pur, héritage de ses parents, et n'était pas fournie avec des émotions. Elle n'avait jamais eu de manuel pour lui expliquer comment les utiliser.

"Hermione a raison..." dit Ron sans réfléchir. Les mots d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête. Son visage lui revenait, avec son expression qui lui montrait à quel point il l'avait déçue. "Je suis devenu un abruti égoïste."

"Je ne dirais pas égoïste..." répondit doucement Pansy, en s'agenouillant devant lui. "Un abruti, oui, mais pas égoïste."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...d'être un abruti." murmura Ron. "Je suis juste tellement en colère...tout le temps maintenant. Rien ne va plus... J'ai l'impression que je me suis perdu après la Guerre. J'ai l'impression qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé...tout ce que j'ai vu et subi...Ça m'a brisé..." Sous ses cheveux qui formaient un rideau entre lui et Pansy, Ron se mordit la lèvre. Tentant de préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

"Tu as totalement le droit d'être en colère..." dit-elle d'un ton qui ne lui était pas familier. Doux et vide de sarcasmes. "Même si je déteste l'admettre...les choses de votre côté, pendant la Guerre, étaient pires que tout ce que nous avons enduré. On était recrutés...et traités comme des rois..." Sa main s'abattit brutalement sur le sol.

"J'ai perdu mon frère..." murmura Ron avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il discutait de tout ça avec la Serpentarde. Mais il était arrivé à la conclusion que personne ne voulait plus l'écouter. Même Hermione. Il n'avait même plus assez de patience pour supporter ses meilleurs amis. Ou supporter le regard qu'Harry, l'Élu, lui jetterait. "Je l'ai vu...mourir..."

La jeune fille entendit le Gryffondor laisser échapper un autre gémissement. Le Roi Ouistiti souffrait.

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du rouquin et le prit dans ses bras. L'enlaçant. Un geste trop intime que jamais un Parkinson ne se serait autorisé à faire. Mais à cette seconde, et à cause de sa douleur, elle oublia qui elle était. Elle oublia qu'elle était cette garce sans-cœur qu'elle adorait être. "Je comprends ce que tu ressens..." chuchota la jeune fille. "Avoir l'impression que tout ce que tu savais et tout ce auquel tu croyais...s'est effacé, en te faisant souffrir. Tu as tout donné pour un combat que tu croyais être le meilleur...et à la fin... il t'a pris ce que tu aimais le plus."

Ron releva la tête, exposant ses yeux brillants à la sorcière. "C'est comme si j'avais un démon au plus profond de mes pensées...J'ai vu mon frère mourir...tellement rapidement...avec beaucoup d'autres... alors qu'ils étaient supposés être les plus forts...et survivre. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ils ont tous été brisés, sans effort. Tombés sur le sol, morts. Et j'ai pensé à ma propre peine.. mes pensées tellement égoïstes qui ont pris le dessus. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma douleur." Ron regarda Pansy, ses yeux accrochés à ceux de la jeune fille. Toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle était momentanément effacée. Il voyait juste une fille. Une sorcière qui l'avait serré dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire.

"Tout le monde doit supporter sa peine..." murmura Pansy, son bras toujours autour du Gryffondor. "Mais il faut la surpasser..." Elle rencontra le regard de Ron, sans tenter d'échapper à la rougeur autour de ses yeux. "J'ai perdu mes grands-parents dans la Guerre, crois le ou non. Les Serpentards ont perdu des membres de leurs familles aussi...J'ai perdu les deux personnes qui importaient le plus dans ma vie...Que je considérais comme mes parents... Et c'est tellement difficile..." Ses yeux brûlaient. Bizarrement, ils brûlaient. Elle sentit une douleur au fond de la gorge, et bientôt un sanglot.

Quelque chose était en train de lui arriver.

"...Ça va mieux ?" demanda Ron, en enlaçant la jeune fille à son tour. Il l'attira, et la serra fort contre lui.

Pansy acquiesça, serrant les lèvres. "C'est comme ça que je le ressens..." Elle se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux du rouquin. Le laissant la bercer au creux de son cou. Un acte si méprisable et répugnant, qu'elle devait ignorer les voix dans sa tête, qui lui disaient qu'elle était en train de percer la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis si longtemps. Une voix qui lui disait qu'elle était pathétique de se réfugier dans les bras d'un Weasley. "On a déjà atteint le fond, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, il faut juste se relever..." chuchota-t-elle, son souffle glissant dans le cou du jeune homme.

"Ça parait...impossible..." répondit Ron, en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. C'était le premier contact humain qu'il avait depuis des mois. Et c'était...chaleureux.

Pansy sourit doucement. Aucune trace du sarcasme Serpentard était présent. "Ne t'inquiète pas, entre toi et moi...on est pas tellement différents...Je serai la pour toi Ron..."

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent un instant. "Ron?"

"Weasley..." Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si tu préfères." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Non...Ron c'est bien..." répondit doucement Ron, en souriant légèrement. "Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas RonRon..." dit-il en grimaçant.

Pansy sourit de plus belle. "Oh...je ne peux rien promettre." Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Tous les deux assis sur le sol, découvrant cet étrange sentiment. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, avec un sentiment qui n'était pas de la haine...mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus sympathique.

"Entre, Entre" dit Blaise Zabini en ouvrant la porte de la Chambre, laissant passer une grande sorcière aux cheveux bruns. "Fais comme chez toi."

Hermione, qui était assise sur le fauteuil, referma brusquement son livre. "Oh, je t'en prie Zabini traîne ta Serdaigle ici et prends le contrôle de ma Chambre."

Blaise lui tira la langue. "Ton hospitalité est vraiment à revoir, Granger." Il secoua la tête, et indiqua le canapé à Cho Chang. "Si tu venais dans notre Chambre, nous t'accueillerions avec chaleur, et une tasse de thé chaude."

Hermione le regarda avec colère. "Si jamais il m'arrivait d'aller dans ta chambre, je t'assure que ce serait pour te tuer."

Les yeux de Zabini s'écarquillèrent. "C'est une blague... hein?" Il attendit que la Gryffondor se mette à rire et lui dise qu'elle essayait juste de l'effrayer. Mais ce moment ne vint jamais. "Malfoy !" cria-t-il en se cachant derrière sa fiancée. "Ta femme me menace ! ENCORE !"

Cho leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suis désolée Hermione..." dit-elle, enlevant l'écharpe de la couleur de sa maison. "Zabini essaye de... réparer ses erreurs passées depuis notre dernier Leçon ensemble, et il a dit qu'il avait un "rendez vous" prévu avec toi et Malfoy"

Hermione s'étouffa. "Un rendez vous ?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux se détournant du couple devant elle. "Par Merlin, que..."

"Oh Blaise.." Draco Malfoy entre dans la pièce, avec une boîte dans les mains. "Je pensais bien avoir entendu tes cris efféminés" ricana Malfoy, en installant la boîte sur la table au centre du salon. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu as peur?" continua-t-il en se moquant de son ami.

"Tu DOIS faire quelque chose, mec." Zabini s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant du canapé. "Elle devient de plus en plus menaçante et rouge, quand j'arrive." Blaise se tourna vers Hermione, vérifiant si elle avait sa baguette cachée entre les pages de son livre. "Tu es en train de déteindre sur elle, Draco."

Hermione grogna. "Je doute honnêtement que les trois jours passés en compagnie de Malfoy puissent me rendre amère et sarcastique." Elle regarda son fiancé et son meilleur ami. "C'est quoi ce rendez vous Malfoy ? J'espère qu'il parlait de toi et Goyle."

"C'est juste un truc de dernière minute Granger." Draco tenta de ne pas soupirer, et fouilla dans la boîte pour cacher son visage agacé. "J'ai envoyé un hibou à Blaise quand nous sommes rentrés, et je lui ai demandé si ils voulaient bien se joindre à nous pour la soirée."

"Le couvre-feu est passé..." indiqua Cho, en remarquant les sourcils froncés d'Hermione. "Ou est ce que vous pouvez bien nous emmener tous les deux ?"

"Personne n'a dit que nous quittions la chambre, chérie." Blaise s'assit à côté de sa future femme. Souriant à Hermione alors qu'il posait son bras sur l'épaule de Cho. "On a décidé, puisque Granger a si intelligemment proposé Draco comme volontaire en classe, que nous aurions une nuit Moldue."

"Et me tuer avec un pistolet ?" s'exclama Hermione en se levant brutalement du fauteuil, éjectant son livre sur le sol. La colère qui montait en elle avait effacé les moments de réconfort et de paix qu'elle avait vécus avec Malfoy, depuis que Pansy et Ron étaient partis. Elle avait oublié que Draco lui avait ouvert la porte, et qu'ils avaient ris encore ensemble. Elle avait oublié qu'elle voulait vraiment devenir amie avec lui.

"Non, Granger" Malfoy se tourna vers elle, en sortant quelque chose de la boîte. La regardant avec sincérité. "J'ai juste pensé que ça serait...agréable de faire ça pour toi...pour nous..." Il se détourna à nouveau. "Juste pour que l'on puisse passer du temps...en tant que...couple."

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et merde, elle était stupide ou quoi ? "Oh bien...Euh... Tu pensais à quoi ?" Elle s'approcha de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte. "Des films ?" dit-elle incrédule. "Comment est ce que tu les as eu ?" Elle regarda à nouveau dans la boîte, contenant des cassettes vidéos.

"On me les a envoyé par hibou, pendant la pause avant le Dîner." lui expliqua Draco, en souriant légèrement devant sa stupéfaction. "J'ai envoyé un hibou à Arthur Weasley, et je lui ai demandé si il voulait bien m'envoyer n'importe quelle vidéo moldue qu'il avait."

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Comment est ce que tu savais qu'il en avait?" Mais la vrai question qu'elle se posait dans sa tête était: Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à Mr Weasley ? Un homme qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait dans le Monde des sorciers.

"Il est le seul sorcier que je connais dont j'étais sûr qu'il aurait des engins moldus qui marcheraient avec la télévision que le Professeur Slughorn m'a donné." dit-il en pointant le doigt vers le fond du salon.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir la télévision dans son salon ? "Il t'a donné la télévision après notre Leçon ?"

"Il se trouve que Slughorn a pensé que Draco avait beaucoup de talent pour se déguiser en moldu..." s'exclama Blaise Zabini en se moquant de son meilleur ami.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ?" Hermione fit, sans s'en apercevoir, un pas vers le Serpentard. Chuchotant doucement pour que l'autre couple, surtout l'agaçant meilleur ami, ne l'entende pas.

"Je veux essayer Granger..." dit Malfoy, devenant un peu rouge sur les joues. "Je disais la vérité quand j'ai dis que... je voulais qu'on soit amis..."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, en tenant une cassette dans la main. "Je suis désolée si j'ai été... insupportable." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est difficile tu sais..."

BAM !

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, Zabini?" dit Draco en haussant les sourcils devant son meilleur ami allongé sur le sol. Se détournant rapidement d'Hermione.

"Euh..."

"Il essayait d'entendre votre conversation." s'exclama Cho en se levant du canapé, et en attrapant la cassette dans la main d'Hermione.

"C'est faux." s'écria Zabini en se levant d'un bond. "J'étais seulement en train de regarder si il y avait de la poussière." Il regarda Hermione, et l'écarta de Draco. "Mais quelle épouse tu vas faire, hein? Regarde cette porcherie !" Il lui montra sa manche, couverte de poussière.

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?" dit la Serdaigle, en attrapant une autre cassette, intitulée La Petite Sirène.

"On a qu'à choisir au hasard." Blaise fourra sa main dans la boîte, en mélangeant les cassettes. "Aha !" dit-il après un moment, en sortant un film. "Titanic !"

"Titanic ?" demandèrent Cho et Malfoy, en haussant les sourcils.

"Ça devrait être intéressant." dit Hermione en rigolant.

La chambre 'Malfoy' était très sombre. Seule la télévision émettait un peu de lumière..

Blaise Zabini et Cho Chang la regardait, assis sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts et fascinés par l'engin moldu. Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, enveloppés dans une couverture, et une tasse de thé entre eux.

Hermione était assise à la gauche de Draco, sur le fauteuil qu'ils avaient transformé en canapé, étant donné que Blaise avait revendiqué la propriété du seul qu'ils possédaient. Draco avait un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione, après une heure de film. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec plus de distance que l'autre couple, mais ils pouvaient chacun sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l'autre. C'était une étrange sensation, et Hermione eut envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule, et de se blottir contre lui. Mais vu que ce serait le pire moment de gêne de toute sa vie, elle s'abstint.

"Je t'aime, Jack..." dit la jeune femme du film, Rose. Étendue sur un bout de bois, qui flottait sur l'eau.

L'homme du film, qui tenait une des mains de la jeune fille, la regarda. De l'air froid sortait de ses narines. "Fais pas ça. Ne fais pas celle qui me dit adieu. Pas encore. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?" réussit-il à murmurer.

"J'ai si froid."

"Écoute, Rose." dit Jack, en frissonnant. "Tu vas te sortir de là. Tu vivras longtemps. Et tu vas faire plein de bébés, et tu vas les voir grandir, et... tu mourras très vieille. Une vielle dame, bien au chaud dans ton lit. Mais pas ici. Pas cette nuit. Pas comme ça, est-ce que tu m'as compris ?" dit le jeune homme avec désespoir, en regardant Rose avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui.

"Je ne sens plus mon corps." répondit-elle, sa peau pâle était presque bleue.

"Gagner ce voyage, Rose, a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et m'a mené à toi. Et je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça Rose. Je lui suis reconnaissant. Tu dois me faire cet honneur. A présent promets moi, que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonneras jamais, quoiqu'il se passe, même si ça a l'air sans espoir, promets-le moi, maintenant, Rose. Et ne rompt jamais cette promesse."

Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche tremblante. Le sommeil qui lui faisait fermer les yeux venait d'être remplacé par une soudaine envie de pleurer.

"Je te le promets."

"N'abandonne jamais."

"Je n'abandonnerai jamais, Jack. Je n'abandonnerai jamais."

Un sanglot éclata dans le salon.

"Merlin...Elle va mourir !...Pourquoi?...Pas comme ça... PAS comme ça..."

"Blaise..." Cho posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. "C'est juste un film...c'est une fiction... Ça n'est jamais arrivé..."

"Non !" Les larmes de Zabini continuaient à couler. "Ne me mens pas Cho !" Il écarta la main de la jeune fille. "Elle va abandonner ! Elle va abandonner !" Il se balança sur son siège, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Blaise..."

"Viens, Granger..." chuchota Malfoy, alors que Cho essayait de rassurer Blaise. "J'ai vu tes yeux se fermer..."

"Ils ne sont pas fermés, Malfoy" protesta Hermione, en le regardant se lever. "J'ai juste cligné des yeux."

"Bien." Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa son bras. "Au lit, Granger."

"Mais..."

"C'est mieux que Blaise voit la suite du film tout seul. Ça risque d'être la fin du monde quand il aura compris ce qui se passe..."

"Qui aurait pu penser qu'il était si sensible ?" dit Hermione en laissant Draco la lever du canapé. Une main dans son dos, il la guida vers la chambre.

"Il est italien." répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, et en tirant les draps du lit pour Hermione. "Ils sont assez sensibles à propos de tout. Tu devrais voir son père, c'est un sacré numéro." Il rit doucement, et Hermione s'installa dans le lit.

L'air froid s'engouffra dans la chambre. "On ne sera jamais débarrassés de lui maintenant." murmura-t-elle, frissonnant. "Il voudra la télé." remarqua-t-elle, alors que Draco s'était couché à ses côtés.

"Eh bien, il n'a pas de chance alors. Mr Weasley veut ses films le plus vite possible." Draco se tourna vers Hermione, laissant un petit espace entre eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à la femme du film. Se souvenant comme elle tremblait.

La Gryffondor est fragile, se dit-il. On pouvait la briser si facilement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pour l'empêcher de trembler. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as vraiment...fait ça pour moi..." chuchota-t-elle, en bâillant doucement. Draco la vit fermer les yeux soudainement. Le sommeil s'était emparé d'elle.

Malfoy repoussa doucement une mèche du visage de la jeune fille. Observant la née-moldue, d'un regard profond. La regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il l'avait toujours vu comme une partie essentielle et forte du Trio d'Or. Elle était solide et acharnée, elle devait l'être. De l'extérieur, elle apparaissait dure et dominante, et il savait qu'elle avait un côté plus doux, mais lequel ? Il savait, après l'avoir entendue des années parler de choses pathétiques, qu'elle estimait la vie de chaque créature. Et qu'elle protégeait tout ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle était une personne noble.

Et c'était sa faiblesse.

Elle faisait confiance à tout le monde.

On pouvait la duper, même si elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque. Les livres ne pourraient pas toujours la protéger. Elle était comme une bulle, et elle se baladait constamment autour d'objets pointus.

"Pop..." chuchota Draco, en entendant la bulle exploser dans sa tête.

Ça allait être assez simple de la briser.

Pauvre Princesse Gryffondor, elle ne le verra pas venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... En quelque heures vous avez dépasser les 10 reviews c'est décidé j'augmente ! Et pas la peine de poster deux fois une review elle ne comptera pas double!<strong>

** 1 Reviews par personne sinon ça serai trop facile!**

**Même si vous reviews me font énormément plaisir !**

**C'est désormais 15 Reviews sinon je ne pourrai jamais suivre le rythme ;p**

**Mauvais Mauvais Draco ! **

**Ma Pansy n'est pas Génial quand même ! Il m'a fait de la peine mon Ron ! Ne vous inquiété pas il ne va pas tourné mal !**

**XOXO**

**H.**


	10. Rupture et Araignée

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci Pour tous les reviews ! Je ne vous cache pas j'ai la flemme de répondre aux Reviews aujourd'hui ! Promis je me rattraperai !<em>**

**_Wahoooo ! J'ai dépassée les 100 Reviews je n'arrive pas a y croire vous êtes juste Géniales ! Merci à Toutes (et tous même je ne penses pas avoir beaucoup de lecteur...)_**

* * *

><p>"Bonjour tout le monde !" <em>(NDT : en anglais c'est "Top of the morning!" qui est une expression irlandaise qui signifie en gros "Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.". J'ai préféré la traduire comme ça, mais comme j'ai laissé la réflexion de Lavande après sur l'Irlande, je voulais vous l'expliquer<em>)

"Est ce que tu vas la fermer ?" Seamus Finnegan fut coupé court par le grognement de Lavande. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondor, un bol de céréales devant elle, à moitié mangé, et un regard qui aurait pu envoyé Merlin lui-même courir dans les bras de sa mère. Ses joues étaient rouges, et sous la table, elle bougeait nerveusement sa jambe. "On est pas en Irlande, ici tu sais ?"dit-elle en abattant sa cuillère dans le bol.

"Euh..." soupira Seamus, en levant les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?" demanda-t-il à ses camarades Gryffondor, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de sa fiancée. Prenant une assiette pleine de nourriture préparée par les elfes.

"Oh, comme si ça t'intéressait." siffla Lavande, en poignardant ses céréales du bout de sa cuillère.

"Lavande a appris ce matin..." commença Luna Lovegood, alors qu'elle tendait son exemplaire du Chicaneur à Hermione, assise à sa droite. "...Qu'après le cours d'Introduction à la famille du Professeur Slughorn, qu'elle avait été interdite des deux prochaines sorties à Pré au Lard."

Lavande abattit sa tête sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Harry et Ginny. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, les joues rouges. Les pointes des cheveux de Lavande avaient atterris dans son bol. "Elle est un peu susceptible à cause de ça." commenta Ginny, en se séparant de la bouche d'Harry pour un instant, alors qu'elle enlevait les cheveux de la Gryffondor du bol de céréales. "Une nouvelle boutique de robes a ouvert, et elle voulait y être pour l'Ouverture. Mais étant donné que Slughorn l'a balancé et que McGonagall a perdu patience..."

"Ça lui apprendra, n'est ce pas ?" grogna Seamus, en donnant un coup de coude à Dean Thomas. Essayant de le distraire de la Serdaigle qui était présente à la table. "C'est une psychopathe, pas étonnant que Slughorn l'ait balancé. Il tremblait presque. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle lui ait causé une attaque cardiaque au vieux."

"Oh, Seamus Non !" s'exclama Hermione en posant le Chicaneur. Elle lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Partager un dortoir avec la Brown, pendant 7 ans, lui avait donné assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter quand elle était en colère. Ça pourrait être la dernière chose qu'il faisait avant de se retrouver pétrifié, à l'infirmerie.

"IL TREMBLAIT?" s'écria Lavande en relevant la tête. "Si je me souviens bien, Finnegan, TU étais celui qui s'est caché derrière le Professeur ! Mais quel sorcier tu es ? Baisser sa baguette et s'enfuir ! Comportement typique du mec qui a un cerveau de la taille de celui d'un troll !"

Soudain, toute la Grande Salle était silencieuse. On n'entendait plus rien aux tables des trois autres maisons, et celle des professeurs. Sauf le grincement des dents de Lavande, et les battements du cœur de Seamus, effrayé. "Comment est ce que j'aurai pu ne pas avoir peur ? Tu as jeté un mini-frigo sur moi ! Et plein !"

"Tu l'avais mérité, et tu le sais !" répondit furieusement Lavande, en s'emparant de sa cuillère, et en la pointant d'un air menaçant vers Seamus. "Je ne peux pas croire que le Choixpeau m'ait mise avec toi !"

"Lav..." s'exclama Harry, en attrapant la manche de la jeune fille. "Pas en face des autres élèves..." murmura-t-il, en montrant les visages confus de certains, pendant que les autres, les plus vieux, acquiesçaient.

"Oh, merci Harry..." répondit doucement Lavande. "J'ai failli tout gâcher..." continua-t-elle en souriant. A peine Harry l'avait lâchée, elle se retourna vers son fiancé. "Si ce n'était pas parce que ma grand mère va sûrement faire une attaque cardiaque, je te quitterais dans la seconde pour Hermione ! Ne crois pas que son offre n'était pas tentante !"

Hermione toussota, en regardant Lavande comme si elle était devenue folle. "Lavande !" siffla la jeune fille, rouge, alors que les autres élèves avaient levé les sourcils.

"Je..." dit Lavande en se levant du banc, et en ignorant Hermione et les regards des autres élèves. "Romps avec toi !" s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant la cuillère. Et pour le plus grand déplaisir de la Directrice, et oubliant les bonnes manières que lui avait enseignées sa mère, Lavande lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Accompagnée par des regards et des chuchotements.

"Mince alors..." soupira Seamus, les yeux qui louchaient vers le milieu de son visage, vers la cuillère qui était restée accrochée sur son nez. Du lait dégoulinait des deux côtés de son nez, et une céréale était plantée au milieu de ses sourcils.

"Je sais..." dit Dean en se penchant, et en enlevant la cuillère du visage de son meilleur ami. "Elle a un talent étonnant pour lancer." continua-t-il en faisant tourner la cuillère entre ses doigts. "Tu devrais lui donner une chance en tant que Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, Harry."

"Pas mal du tout." acquiesça Harry, en regardant la cuillère, comme le reste de la table des Gryffondor.

"Ça pourrait l'aider à extérioriser sa colère." commenta Hermione, toujours rouge.

"Super." siffla Seamus, en nettoyant le lait sur son visage. "Je pourrais supporter d'avoir été jeté par Lavande, parce qu'elle n'est personne..." Il éjecta la céréale. "Maintenant vous me dites que j'ai été plaqué par la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor ?"

"Il n'y a eu AUCUNE rupture, Mr Finnegan..." Tous les élèves stoppèrent leur conversation, lorsque la Directrice arriva au milieu de leur table. Où tous les élèves les plus âgés étaient assis, discutant à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Se demandant si il leur suffirait de rompre avec la personne pour que ce cauchemars se termine. "Vous et Miss Brown, savez parfaitement que la clause qui vous lie, est inaltérable." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Les disputes entre vous sont normales, mais personne n'a dit que vous étiez autorisés à mettre fin à votre engagement."

Un Sixième année grogna.

"Vous allez trouver Miss Brown, Mr Finnegan, et je m'attends à ce que vous régliez le problème, peu importe ce qu'il est. Et je vous suggère de le faire correctement. " Elle pointa sa baguette vers le Gryffondor. "Professeur Slughorn peut préparer du Veritaserum très rapidement."

"Oui Madame." dit Seamus en acquiesçant rapidement, les yeux fixés sur la baguette de la Directrice.

"Maintenant, Mr Finnegan!" s'exclama McGonagall. Seamus sauta du banc et poussa son assiette vers Dean. Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la Grande Salle. "Miss Granger..." dit la Directrice en se tournant, doucement, vers la jeune fille. "Comment vous et Mr..."

"Bonjour." Une voix s'éleva derrière eux, et Hermione faillit asperger de jus de citrouille l'exemplaire du Chicaneur de Luna. "Tu es prête, Granger ?"

Tous les yeux semblaient s'être dirigés sur la jeune fille, alors qu'elle était devenue toute rouge. "Euh... Oui... J'étais juste...Petit déjeuner...Oui, je suis prête." Hermione se ressaisit malgré le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle se leva du banc, et tendit à Luna son journal.

"Oh, bien, Miss Granger." dit la Directrice en souriant. "Je suis sûre que ce dont vous et Mr Malfoy avez besoin de discuter est plus important."

"Euh...bien..." répondit la jeune fille, en prenant le bras que lui tendait Malfoy Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle devait parler avec Malfoy

"Elle est flippante." commenta Malfoy, alors que la Directrice s'éloignait. Probablement pour aller voir le future couple Finnegan, et s'assurer qu'ils avaient résolu leur problème. "Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça."

"Flippante ?" souffla Hermione, en adressant un signe de la main à ses camarades. "Tu n'as apparemment jamais prêté attention à McGonagall ces dernières années, Malfoy" dit-elle en marchant avec lui. Sans même se demander où ils allaient, car elle appréciait la tournure que la conversation prenait. Ce n'était pas comme si les événements d'hier étaient passés inaperçus, mais Hermione préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Il ne l'avait pas mise au lit, et Blaise Zabini n'avait pas quitté leur Chambre en pleurant, à cause d'un film moldu.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, avec un sourire. "J'ai toujours essayé de ne pas croiser son chemin. Ça a toujours été le professeur le plus sévère, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a toujours eu quelque chose contre moi."

"C'est pas vrai, Malfoy.." dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. "McGonagall n'a jamais été injuste envers un seul des élèves. Elle n'a jamais été comme Rogue. IL t'a toujours préféré."

"Tu marques un point, Granger." acquiesça Malfoy, en l'attirant hors du château. Il sentit la Gryffondor frissonner au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau. "Mais, tu dois comprendre que, Rogue était le directeur des Serpentards, ET mon parrain. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me favoriser un peu." dit-il en ricanant. Il mit son bras autour des épaules tremblantes d'Hermione.

Hermione se raidit un peu au contact, quelque chose qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il enlève son bras, il ne fit pas. "Parrain ou non, il savait quel abruti tu étais. Mais il a toujours aimé abusé de son pouvoir sur moi, et j'étais première de la classe !"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de ne pas soupirer. "Réaction typique de ta part, Granger. S'inquiéter des notes que te donnait Rogue. Tu es un peu arrogante, Granger." remarqua Draco, en s'arrêtant brusquement. "Je le remarque de plus en plus souvent." dit-il en souriant d'un air mesquin, alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre. "Ça m'intrigue."

"Je ne suis pas arrogante, Malfoy" siffla Hermione, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas que je suis le grand Maître de tout le monde."

Malfoy lui tira la langue. "C'est la que tu as tout faux, mon cher rat de bibliothèque." dit-il en riant. "Je ne pense pas que je le suis, parce que si je l'avais pensé, crois moi, je n'aurais pas survécu à la guerre." Il frissonna en repensant à ce visage, proche de celui d'un serpent, avec des yeux rouges, qui le regardait. "Mais félicitations, tu sais quelque chose à propos de moi. Je SUIS arrogant." dit-il en lui souriant encore.

La Gryffondor garda les yeux fixés sur le Serpentard, pour être sure qu'il verrait bien son visage agacé. "Tu en es fier ?"

"Est ce que tu es fière d'être une Miss je-sais-tout ?" répondit il du tac au tac.

"Être intellectuelle, Malfoy, oui j'en suis fière." expliqua Hermione. "Si je ne l'avais pas été, alors Voldemort aurait encore des chances d'être en vie. Harry est un crétin quand il faut penser rationnellement."

"Tu as dit son nom..." murmura Malfoy Sentant son sang se glacer. Personne n'avait plus jamais prononcé son nom. Même pas un des Sangs-Purs en vie. Il doutait même que l'Élu parle de lui aussi librement. Draco avait appris à accepter, sans effort, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas. Que le Monde des Sorciers était redevenu normal. Un endroit où sa famille n'inspirait aucun respect. "Ça ne te fait pas peur ?" dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"C'est juste un nom." répondit simplement Hermione, en détournant les yeux. Elle remarque l'émotion étrange qui s'était emparée d'eux, et décidé que c'était mieux de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus gênante. Ils étaient juste en train d'apprendre à se tolérer. "Wow..." s'exclama-t-elle, en ouvrant grand les yeux. "Où sommes-nous ?"

"A Poudlard, Granger."

Hermione ne releva pas le sarcasme, trop intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait. "Je n'ai jamais...été ici avant...Je ne savais pas que cet endroit existait."

"On est entre une colline du lac et de la Forêt Interdite." dit Draco en pointant le doigt vers le paysage qui les entourait. Indiquant l'endroit où le Lac rejoignait les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il remarqua que les yeux de la Gryffondor semblaient émerveillés et enchantés. Quelque chose dont Draco était fier: émerveiller la Princesse des Gryffondor. "C'est une chose complètement différente, Granger..." chuchota-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle. Son bras touchait celui de la jeune fille. "De lire à propos des jardins de Poudlard, et de s'y asseoir et les contempler."

La paix s'installa sur le visage d'Hermione, alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur des pins. "C'est magnifique..."

"C'est à toi."

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté. "Quoi?" chuchota-t-elle.

"C'est à toi." répéta Draco, en la regardant dans les yeux. "J'ai trouvé cette colline quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'échapper un peu de la vie de tous les jours et être seul...Je crois que personne d'autre ne le connaît...Alors...Je te le donne. A n'importe quel moment..." Draco fut coupé par une paire de bras autour de son cou. Le jetant à terre brutalement. Un poids, soudainement sur lui.

"Merci !" s'exclama la jeune fille. "C'est le meilleur...Je...Merci !"

Malfoy tapota son dos gentiment, mais un peu gêné. "C'est pour ça que je suis là..." Hermione se releva un peu, sans se dégager complètement. Mais suffisamment pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien. "...Quoi?..." demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, alors que la Gryffondor l'observait. Sa respiration se coupa alors que les paupières de la jeune fille se fermaient, et qu'elle s'avançait doucement. Et automatiquement, par la nature naturelle des hommes, Draco ferma ses yeux aussi. Inspirant profondément.

Un. Merlin...se mit-il à penser, alors qu'il contait, attendait.

Deux. Est ce que je dois l'arrêter ?

Trois. Non, elle doit s'habituer à moi.

Quatre. Fais comme tu le sens, c'est toi qui va endurer ça.

Cinq. Non ! Je...

"Erk !" cria Hermione, et les yeux de Malfoy se rouvrirent instantanément.

"Quoi?" s'exclama-t-il, en s'asseyant alors qu'Hermione se relevait.

"Je l'ai tué!"

"Tué quoi ?"

"L'araignée dans tes cheveux !" répondit-elle en frissonnant. "Erk, je l'ai senti craquer." Elle en eut un haut-le-cœur. "Quelle Gryffondor je fais ? J'ai du fermer les yeux pour la tuer !"

* * *

><p><strong>Bon Toujours 15 Reviews pour la suite !<strong>

**Donnez vos impressions !**

**XOXO**

**H.**


	11. A la Table des Gryffondor

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre aux Reviews mon ordi m'a planté et j'ai demander a une amie de le poster pour Moi un Grand Merci a Elle !<strong>

**Je vous laisser avec l'un de mes préféré chapitres que je trouve très drôle!**

* * *

><p>"Regarde la..."<p>

"Elle a souri de CETTE façon toute la semaine." dit Ginny en terminant la phrase d'Harry.

Tous les deux regardaient Hermione, une Gryffondor et leur amie, alors qu'elle approchait de la table. Un grand et pâle Serpentard à son bras. Riant ensemble, un sourire sur leurs deux visages. Ginny sourit à son tour en les voyant, alors qu'Harry les observait, ahuri. Ginny savait que même si Harry essayait de maintenir la paix, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa meilleur amie pouvait épouser son pire ennemi.(Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.)

"Oh! Enfin te voilà, 'Mione." s'écria Ginny, en leur faisant signe.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent quand elle reconnut Ginny. "Je vais juste..."

"Salut Weasley, Potter." Draco leur fit un léger signe de tête. Stoppant l'au revoir gêné d'Hermione.

Ginny continuait à avoir ce sourire un peu moqueur. "Malfoy. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle alors que son petit ami murmurait un 'Bonjour'.

"Rien dont je ne puisse me plaindre, Weasley." répondit poliment Malfoy, en aidant Hermione à s'asseoir. "Et toi ?"

"Super." répondit Ginny, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Sur la table, devant Malfoy et Hermione.

"Gin..." dit Hermione, en regardant sa main. "Tu as une bague !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, en s'emparant de la main de Ginny. "Elle est magnifique." ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

Un diamant sur un anneau en or. C'était juste parfait. Simple, mais éblouissant. Comme le couple que formaient les deux tourtereaux. "Oh Harry... quand est ce que tu lui as donné ?"

"Ce matin." répondit Harry en rougissant, s'éclaircissant la gorge quand Malfoy se mit à examiner la bague lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il annoncerait son mariage avec Ginny à ses amis...Avec Malfoy présent. (Bon, sauf si évidemment il servait les boissons en arrière plan. Oui, c'était l'idée de vengeance d'Harry il y a trois ans.)

Il reprit : "C'est Andromeda qui l'a choisi, étant donné que je ne voulais pas que Mme Weasley soit au courant de notre mariage avant les vacances."

"Imagine la, elle va s'évanouir." souffla Ginny.

"Andromeda a beaucoup de goût." répondit Hermione en lâchant la main de la rouquine, rigolant doucement. "C'est comme si elle avait exactement su ce que tu aimais Gin."

La jeune fille sourit de gratitude, ses yeux amoureusement fixés sur la bague. Elle essayait de ne pas succomber à l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'Harry lui avait mis la bague au doigt. Elle était plus forte que ça, évidemment que Ginny Weasley ne pouvait pas devenir trop tendre.

"En fait, je pense qu'Andromeda l'a parfaitement choisie pour Harry. On a passé pratiquement tout l'été avec elle et le petit Teddy, à ranger la maison des Black avec elle, et elle est devenue super fan d'Harry." dit-elle en serrant doucement la main du jeune homme, et en souriant. "J'imagine qu'elle a pensé que si Harry l'aimerait, moi aussi."

"Elle est vraiment fantastique." dit Hermione à propos de la Grand mère de Teddy, mère de la défunte Nymphadora Tonks. "Tout ce qui lui reste, après la guerre, c'est le petit Teddy..."

Des images du petit garçon dans sa tête. Un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle aimait beaucoup Teddy ; étant donné qu'il lui rappelait Lupin et Tonks, deux personnes qu'elle avait considéré comme sa propre famille, c'était difficile pour elle de ne pas craquer pour le petit garçon.  
>"Et toi aussi Harry, sans parler des Weasley."<p>

Draco les observait, d'un regard irrité, alors que les trois Gryffondor parlaient d'Andromeda Black-Tonks. Une femme qui avait été reniée par chaque membre de la famille Black. Elle était méprisée et haïe pour s'être mariée avec un moldu, et on n'avait jamais plus entendu parler d'elle. Elle était isolée et effacée de l'arbre généalogique des Black. Andromeda était la grande sœur de sa mère, une tante qu'il aurait préféré connaître, plutôt que la psychopathe qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Je devrais y aller..."

"N'importe quoi, Malfoy" s'exclama Ginny, en l'interrompant. "Tu n'as pas à t'en aller..."

"Ha non ?" demandèrent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson. Tous les deux regardant la rouquine d'un air confus.

"Tu vas bientôt épouser 'Mione, et il est temps que vous vous fréquentiez. Autre part que dans votre Chambre. Ce qui d'ailleurs, m'étonnerait assez. J'ai parié avec Luna que vous feriez exploser les murs." dit-elle en riant, ignorant le regard d'Hermione.

"Mais merde, quand est ce qu'elle va comprendre ?" s'écria Dean Thomas en s'asseyant à la gauche d'Hermione, en remarquant le regard hésitant de Malfoy, lui même assis à la droite de la jeune fille.  
>"Elle n'a jamais été comme ça quand on sortait ensemble. C'était toujours : 'Tu m'as poussé Dean ! Je sais que c'est toi!'... Cette fille est une menace."<br>Harry et Hermione partagèrent un regard entendu, riant en silence.

"Où est ce que tu as laissé Luna?" demanda Ginny, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas. Dehors en train de sautiller dans le jardin, j'imagine. Elle arrête pas de disparaître avant que je puisse lui parler. Les seules fois où on arrive à avoir des conversations c'est dans ces maudites classes. Et honnêtement, je préfère qu'elle ne me parle pas du tout, si elle se sent forcée de le faire."  
>Son visage laissa de nouveau apparaître cette triste expression qu'il avait arboré toute la semaine dernière.<p>

Hermione posa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, d'un air réconfortant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, tu sais que Luna reviendra. C'est juste que...J'imagine qu'elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée. C'est difficile pour nous tous."

Draco Malfoy regarda Hermione avec un éclat dans les yeux. Une certaine chaleur semblait l'envahir alors qu'il remarquait comme la jeune fille était... noble. Était il en train de s'attacher à elle ? Non. Non. Non.

'Reste concentré Draco. Tu commences à penser comme un fou, et c'est bientôt St Mangouste pour toi !'

Et même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que la semaine dernière s'était...bien passée. Pas la meilleure dans sa vie, imaginez, mais pas la pire non plus.

Draco se tourna pour voir Ginny acquiescer après les mots d'Hermione. "Luna a toujours parlé de voyager, Dean. Cet été, on aurait du se voir, dormir les unes chez les autres, partager nos rêves d'adolescentes, passer toute la nuit à parler de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard. Elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'avant même qu'elle ne puisse obtenir son diplôme, elle serait liée ainsi à quelqu'un."

Aux mots de Ginny Weasley, Draco et Harry soupirèrent. Grimaçant, et secouant la tête en signe de désaccord. Ils se regardèrent, ayant entendu leurs réactions simultanées, et échangèrent un petit sourire.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent les deux jeunes filles, à leurs fiancés respectifs.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'approcha un peu de la table. "Est ce que t'as entendu ce que tu viens de dire, Weasley ?"

"...A t'entendre Gin, on pourrait presque croire que Dean a ruiné la vie de Luna." ajouta Harry avant que Ginny ne se dispute avec Malfoy

"Et vous êtes supposées être sensibles ?" ironisa Malfoy "Vous venez de le détruire. Regardez le !" Il pointa le doigt vers le visage de Dean. Le Gryffondor était assis là, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche grande ouverte. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser quelque chose d'horrible.

"Je...Nous...Dean...Ça voulait pas dire...Dean !" bafouilla Hermione, alors que le garçon s'était levé du banc, sans répondre à son appel. "Merlin..." grogna Hermione, en le regardant s'éloigner.

"Honnêtement..." commença Ginny d'un air moqueur, en regardant Harry et Draco. "J'sais pas pourquoi vous avez passé toutes ces années à vous haïr. Vous formez un beau duo."

Les deux sorciers se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Je doute qu'il nous pardonne de si tôt, Ginny." soupira Hermione, en signe de défaite, alors qu'elle se tournait vers le couple en face d'elle. "Je pense qu'on a vraiment tout foutu en l'air."

"Est ce que vous croyez vraiment ..." intervint Malfoy, essayant de faire oublier sa culpabilité, à sa fiancée , histoire d'échapper à la torture que ça serait pour lui, si les deux filles commençaient à parler de sentiments et d'émotions. Il n'y avait rien de pire, pour Draco, que les ragots. "Que Lovegood le déteste ?"

"J'sais pas." dit Hermione. "Mais à mon avis, elle est submergée par tout ça."

"Sans oublier que notre Luna ne déteste personne." ajouta Ginny, en réajustant sa bague. "Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Luna doit juste se sentir submergée. Le mariage était quelque chose qu'elle avait rangé tout au fond de sa tête, et maintenant c'était devenu une réalité effrayante."

"Et bah, Merlin, Gin. J'savais pas que tu étais si terrifiée de te marier avec moi." dit Harry pour la taquiner. "On pourrait annuler le mariage si tu veux. J'ai entendu que Romilda Vane n'était pas contente de son futur conjoint. Qui elle a eu à propos? Ah ouais... Cormac McLaggen. Et, il faut le dire, je suis un peu mieux que Cormac."

Ginny prit un air renfrogné et lui donna un coup dans le bras. "Abruti."

"Oh!" dit Harry en sursautant. "Ça fait mal! La bague !"

"Dis à Romilda de te soigner." s'exclama Ginny en frappant une nouvelle fois.

"Et c'est pourquoi..." Ron rejoignit la table, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Portant une assiette remplie de purée. "Tu devrais être content, Malfoy, qu'Hermione n'ait PAS de frères." Ron prit une énorme cuillère de purée, en observant Hermione et son futur mari.

Les quatre autres étudiants échangèrent un regard.

"Euh... Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça?" demanda Ron alors qu'il avalait le jus de citrouille de sa sœur.

"Bien, pour commencer, on t'a pas vu de la semaine." répondit Hermione, en levant les sourcils après avoir lancé une serviette au rouquin. "Tu n'es pas dans ton habituel humeur de troll, et tu viens juste de parler à Malfoy"

"Je PEUX continuer à le haïr, si tu préfères." suggéra Ron, en reprenant une gorgée. "J'essaye de coopérer dans tout ce bordel, exactement comme tu me l'as demandé à la Bibliothèque l'autre jour, mais si tu préfères je peux aussi lui lancer un sort tout de suite."

Draco lui jeta un regard glacial. "Ne te considères pas aussi talentueux, la Belette."

"Okay. Okay..." s'exclama Hermione, en posant sa main sur le bras de Draco, pour l'empêcher d'attraper sa baguette." Ron, est ce que par hasard tu aurais pris de la plante que Neville a fait pousser toute l'année dernière ? Il t'avait pourtant dit que c'était expérimental et pour la Botanique, pas pour que tu en fumes..."

_**CLING!**_

"Oh, fan-tas-ti-que. Alors maintenant on prend nos repas avec les Gryffondor ?" Un plateau avait été posé sur la table. "Brillant, J'savais même pas que c'était autorisé, mais bon, peu importe non ?" Blaise Zabini adressa un grand sourire à tous, alors que Goyle s'asseyait juste à côté de lui. "On est en train d'entrer dans l'Histoire là. Je me sens révolutionnaire, pas toi Greg ?" continua Blaise, en prenant un biscuit du plateau de Ginny.

"Putain, mais qu'est ce que... ?"

"Zabini." souffla Hermione, en interrompant Ron. "Si tu t'assois à une autre table que la tienne, ça devrait pas être celle des Serdaigle ?"

Le Serpentard fit non de la tête. "Cho n'aime pas que je sois là quand elle mange." Il haussa les épaules. "Un truc de sorcière j'imagine."

"Déjà aux prénoms ?"

"C'est devenu presque nécessaire, quand elle l'a vu sangloter hystériquement." répondit Malfoy à Ginny. "Je crois qu'elle a du lui préparer une tasse de thé chaud, le couvrir avec une couverture, et lui fredonner une berceuse." dit-il en ricanant, accompagné par Goyle, Potter, et la Belette.

Blaise lui lança un regard furieux. "Je ne sanglotais pas, Malfoy.." Il pointa son couteau vers son meilleur ami. "Ta femme..." Hermione rougit, pendant que Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils. "..m'a fait cette tasse de thé, et j'avais froid, imbécile!"

"Et comment tu expliques la berceuse, mec ?" dit Malfoy en se moquant plus encore.

"Le type est MORT, Malfoy !" s'exclama Blaise en faisant claquer ses couverts sur la table. "Gelé! Pour sauver la vie de celle qu'il aimait ! Si ça ne te fait pas pleurer, alors tu es un bâtard insensible !"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne t'inviterai plus jamais à voir un film moldu. Tu es plutôt gênant, et je ne veux pas être vu avec toi quand tu réagis de cette manière."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Blaise..." dit Hermione, en se rapprochant et en lui souriant. "Les filles aiment ce genre de sensibilité et romantisme. Je pense que Cho était plutôt contente de voir ça. Elle est sortie avec beaucoup de cons..."

"Oh!" s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "JE n'étais pas ..."

"Ferme la !" Et encore, Ginny le frappa sur le bras.

"Vous voilà!" Un autre plateau atterrit sur la table. Une grande, pâle et brune Serpentarde était arrivée, en colère.

"J'étais assise TOUTE SEULE pendant vingt minutes, me demandant où mes potes étaient en train de traîner, alors que, pensez-vous, ils étaient DERRIERE moi à la table des Gryffondor !" débita d'une traite Pansy Parkinson aux trois Serpentards.

"Est ce que vous savez combien de conneries de Millicent j'ai du endurer ? Elle pouvait pas la fermer à propos de Macmillan." Elle s'empara du gobelet d'Harry, et avala une gorgée. Son visage devenant de moins en moins rouge alors qu'elle buvait. "Est ce que..." Elle redonna le gobelet à Harry. "...je donne l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à faire qu'elle trouve le Poufsouffle plutôt gentil ?"

"T'es pas trop dans le sentimentalisme hein?" dit Malfoy en rigolant en imaginant Pansy en colère et rouge devant Millicent Bullstrode qui parlait de son fiancé.

"Non." répondit-elle en soupirant, puis elle s'assit à côté de Ron. "Coucou..." dit-elle en s'adressant à son futur mari, qui levait la tête de son assiette. "Déjà vide, mon chéri ?" Ron lui sourit et, pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Pansy.

"Ron !" siffla Ginny, en se détournant d'Harry, qui abattit sa tête sur la table, grognant à propos de ce qu'il venait de voir. "Pas de roulage de pelle à table !" Elle lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. "Vous avez une chambre pour ça !"

Son frère lui sourit, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas insisté sur le fait qu'il venait d'embrasser Pansy. "Quoi ?" Il leva les sourcils devant le Serpentard en face de lui.

"QUOI ?" répéta Blaise. "C'est juste horrible !"

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. "Remets toi, Zabini. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec Daphné Greengrass Sixième année, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre parce que Ron et moi nous sommes juste embrassés."

"Mais..." Blaise leva le doigt d'un air accusateur. "Tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien !"

"Manifestement c'était un mensonge!" dit Draco en rigolant. Il ressentit un sincère soulagement de voir comme elle rayonnait. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur elle avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un peu triste que ce soit grâce au roi Ouistiti. "Tu sembles oublier qu'on ne tient pas les promesses."

"Certains d'entre nous le font vraiment, Drake." lui répondit en Pansy en lui tirant la langue, et en attrapant la main de Ron. "...En tout cas pour ceux qui sont vraiment importants pour nous." Elle se pencha vers la droite et embrassa Ron une nouvelle fois.

"Okay..." Hermione se leva, car Draco l'emmenait avec lui. En se levant rapidement. "Encore quelque chose de ce genre, et je ne dormirai plus la nuit." Il fit mine d'avoir un haut le cœur pour illustrer les propos de sa fiancée. "Passez une bonne nuit." Il fit un signe de tête à tous leurs camarades, et s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Hermione, en suivant Malfoy, le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Il avait une légère teinte rose sur les jours, et un regard nerveux. "Tout va bien?" lui demanda-t-elle, son regard dérivant sur leurs mains. Il lui avait pris la main. Leurs doigts entrelacés.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien sûr."

"Alors pourquoi est ce que tu as l'air énervé, Malfoy ?"

"Tu dois pas aller à un cours d'Astronomie ?" répondit-il sèchement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna. "Peu importe."

Draco grogna intérieurement. "Granger..." dit-il en rattrapant son bras, la faisant se retourner. Son corps se retrouva pressé contre celui du jeune homme. "Euh...Bon cours...Je t'attends dans la Chambre."  
>Et alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille. Doucement.<p>

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle pouvait sentir que son cœur battait étrangement vite. "A tout à l'heure..." murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner. Elle monta les escaliers, la tête légère.

"A tout à l'heure..." répéta Malfoy, un rictus sur son visage. "Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que ce que je pensais." se dit-il à lui-même, alors que les idées et les plans envahissaient sa tête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de Draco Cruel... Hein ?<strong>_

_**Et de la scène dans la grande salle...**_

_**Vous voulez la suite...**_

_**Moi je veux des Reviews...**_

_**Toujours 20 Reviews... J'espère n'avoir perdu personnes en route! ^_^**_

_**Donc cliquez sur la petite bulle et donnez moi votre avis.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**H.**_


	12. Les choses que l'on découvre la nuit

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis désolée pour cette attente... C'est pour cela que je préfère la mise en ligne du chapitre que la réponses aux reviews parce que je fais cela depuis un ordinateur qui ne m'appartient pas donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps...<strong>_

_**Voila la suite... C'est pas un chapitre très drôle en plus... Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnez. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang !<strong>_

"Et mince !" s'exclama Dean Thomas en se levant rapidement du canapé de sa chambre, jetant par terre le magazine 'Witch Weekly' qu'il avait trouvé dans les escaliers. "Bordel, mais qui est ce qui ...?"

_**Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang !**_

"J'arrive ! J'arrive !" cria Dean, à la personne qui cognait furieusement à sa porte. "Mais merde, les gens savent pas qu'il est plus de minuit ! J'essaye de dormir en paix..."  
>Il ouvrit la porte brusquement. "Lavande ?" dit-il en haussant les sourcils à la vue de Lavande Brown, sa camarade de Septième Année, devant la porte avec une couverture et une taie d'oreiller. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?".<p>

"Bon, tu vas me laisser entrer, ou me laisser là? Le Préfet-en-Chef fait sa patrouille pas loin, et je pourrai pas supporter d'avoir une retenue en ce moment."

"Euh...Ouais...Entre." dit-il en hésitant, mais il s'écarta finalement de la porte. "Donc, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"

'Et c'est quoi ce délire ? Comment est ce que t'as trouvé ma Chambre ?' Il ajouta intérieurement, en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Lavande avait trouvé le magazine.

"Seamus Finnegan." dit-elle dans un souffle, en feuilletant le magazine. "C'est un foutu troll, un vrai connard, sans oublier un imbécile, pathétique..."

"Lavande, je suis sûr que tu en as pour des heures à insulter mon meilleur ami, mais s'il te plaît, va à l'essentiel." railla Dean, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. "J'étais assez occupé avant que tu débarques."

"A dormir, Dean ?" ricana Lavande. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en murmurant 'peu importe' avant que Dean ne puisse répondre. "Écoute, j'ai juste besoin d'aide, ok ?" Elle posa le magazine sur la table basse, remarquant par la même occasion que sa Chambre était exactement comme la sienne. "Seamus s'est comporté n'importe comment dernièrement, et je ne peux plus le supporter. Merlin sait que j'ai essayé la première semaine...mais je n'y arrive plus..."

"Tenter de le tuer n'aidera pas non plus Lav." répondit Dean en l'interrompant, et en se frottant les yeux.

"Je suis en colère, Dean !" s'exclama Lavande en se levant du fauteuil, et en s'approchant de lui. Elle le rejoint sur le canapé en grognant. Son visage laissa apparaître un profond agacement. "C'est une chose de comprendre qu'il ait peur du mariage, mais c'est autre chose de subir ses rejets et ses humiliations."

"Lav.." Dean posa le bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille. "Tu dois comprendre...Seamus s'était attaché à cette Serdaigle...Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il accepte comme ça de se retrouver forcé à t'épouser toi... son amie."

"C'est ça le truc Dean..." Lavande se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, se blottissant dans son cou. Réconfortée. "Je suis fatiguée d'être le second choix... Ron avait raison... Je mets toujours tous mes espoirs sur un mec qui ne peut même pas me voir... Qui veut quelqu'un d'autre...Peu importe ce que je fais..." Dean sentit quelques larmes dans son coup, et gêné, il changea de position sur le canapé.  
>"J'ai essayé avec Ron...J'ai essayé de lui faire oublier Hermione...J'ai essayé de lui montrer qu'il était plus heureux avec moi...et ça n'a rien changé...Il a fini par me quitter pour elle, et maintenant avec Seamus...Je ne veux pas qu'il m'épouse, pour ensuite maudire tous ses jours jusqu'à sa mort..." Elle renifla, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. "Je ne veux plus être le second choix..."<p>

"Lav..." Dean l'éloigna de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas justifier les actions de Weasley, mais en ce qui concerne Seamus...tout ce que tu peux faire...c'est continuer d'être toi...et peut être l'abruti ouvrira les yeux, et remarquera la fantastique sorcière que tu es..."

"Attendre ? C'est ça que tu suggères ?"

Dean afficha un léger sourire. "C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je suis pas vraiment celui qu'il faut pour te...conseiller. Ma sœur pense que je suis vraiment naze pour ça..." dit-il en riant.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Lavande se mit elle-aussi à rire. Se sentant un peu mieux. Elle devait faire confiance à Dean, non ? Il était le meilleur ami de son fiancé après tout, et il le connaissait mieux que tout le monde. "...Où est Luna?" finit-elle par demander.

"Elle a Astronomie.." répondit Dean. "Mais, je pense qu'elle va rester à la tour des Serdaigles cette nuit..." Il regarda la jeune fille, en tentant de paraître indifférent. Il était fatigué de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était déprimé. "J'en ai entendu quelques unes parler d'une soirée pyjama... Alors je pense qu'elle est là-bas."

"Oh...Ok...Ça te dérange si je dors ici, alors ?" demanda Lavande. "J'essaye de donner un peu...d'espace à Seamus." rajouta-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

"Pas de problème." répondit le jeune homme, en la regardant avec un sourire. Il savait, personnellement, quel abruti Seamus pouvait être parfois. "Je vais prendre le canapé, tu peux prendre la chambre. Ne touches pas aux affaires de Luna par contre. Elle remarque tout."

Lavande lui sourit à son tour, en se levant du canapé. "Merci Dean...Vraiment..." Elle se pencha vers lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Et alors qu'elle se relevait, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une étrange lumière dans le regard du Gryffondor. "Je vais juste..." murmura-t-elle, et avant qu'elle ne décide de se diriger vers la chambre, elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

Elle serra les yeux plus fort, et approfondit le baiser, en passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Dean.

Oubliant qu'il n'était pas son fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Et bien, n'est-ce pas là Draco Malfoy.." Une baguette, et le sort Lumos, étaient pointés vers le visage du Serpentard. "L'ami de tous les Gryffondors à Poudlard."<p>

"Tu devrais baisser ta baguette AVANT que je ne t'éclate..."

"Ton langage, Draco." La baguette fut abaissée et éteinte alors que Draco Malfoy lançait un sort sur une lampe proche. Illuminant complètement la chambre. "Je ne voudrais pas que la moldue soit contrariée par le manque de manières de son fiancé."

"Tu t'amuses bien, Blaise ?" s'exclama Draco en lui lançant un regard froid. "Par Merlin, comment est ce que tu as fais pour arriver ici plus vite que moi ?"

"Je t'ai vu flirter avec une Cinquième année." répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. "J'étais en train de marcher avec Cho vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, quand je t'ai vu mon cher Drake, papillonnant avec la sorcière."

"Premièrement, je ne papillonnais PAS, Zabini." dit Draco en grognant, et en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. "...Et deuxièmement, à partir de maintenant je vais lancer des sorts de protection sur ma chambre, alors ne sois pas surpris si tu finis aveuglé par des furoncles."

"Merci pour la description." ricana Blaise, insensible à la menace. "D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment faire attention avec qui et où tu flirtes. Si la vielle sorcière, McGonagall, te trouves en train de draguer une autre sorcière qui n'est pas la Princesse des Gryffondor, elle pourrait bien jeter un sort à tes bijoux de famille. Je ne pense pas que tromper sa fiancée soit toléré."

Draco ricana, en enlevant ses chaussures. "La Directrice n'a vraiment rien à dire sur mes actions, jusqu'à ce que je sois marié avec la Sang...avec le rat de bibliothèque."  
>Il s'éclaircit la gorge soudainement, s'interdisant mentalement de dire CE mot. Pansy avait apparemment raison, les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces.<br>"Autrement, je suis aussi libre qu'un hibou. Et en ce qui concerne mon "flirt", ça n'avait rien à voir. J'ai beau ne pas avoir envie de lier mon âme et mon avenir à Granger, j'ai tout de même un peu de convenances, Blaise. Je ne suis pas infidèle."

"Ha!" Blaise laissa échapper un ricanement. En défaisant sa cravate. "Est ce que tu te souviens de l'année où tu es sorti avec Pansy ? Tu t'es pratiquement fait toutes les Serpentardes. Comment est-ce que tu expliques ça ?"

Draco haussa les épaules, l'indifférence peinte sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si Pansy n'avait rien à se reprocher, puisqu'elle a couché avec Théodore Nott." Le Serpentard jeta un regard plein d'ironie à son camarade. "Et avec toi aussi, si je me souviens bien."

Blaise toussota, mal à l'aise. "J'avais tes intérêts à cœur, mec. Je voulais vérifier si Pansy était loyal ou non..." Il lui sourit, alors qu'il balançait sa cravate sur le sol. "Et devine quoi mec, c'est une salope."

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est sûr, Blaise. Sinon pourquoi est ce qu'elle aurait laissé Crabbe l'approcher ? J'étais juste surpris que tu t'intéresses à elle."

"J'étais juste un gosse à ce moment là, Drake..." répondit doucement Blaise. Essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir trahi. "Je ne savais pas que le monde était rempli de beautés qui gardent leurs vertues, et ne roulent pas des pelles aux meilleurs amis de leurs copains." Il rit doucement, son amusement se lisait sur tout son visage.  
>"D'ailleurs, est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Weasley? Je ne serais pas surpris si Pansy tentait quelque chose avec Potter."<p>

"Et prendre le risque de se faire jeter un sort par Ginny Weasley ?" répondit Malfoy en ricanant. "Pansy n'est pas si stupide, et à ce propos..." Draco, involontairement, repensa au baiser échangé entre la Serpentarde et la belette. "Elle semble avoir beaucoup changé. Elle n'est plus si..."

"Salope ?" termina Blaise. "J'espère que Weasley a de bonnes intentions, enfin ça changerait rien si il essayait de la blesser, ils vont se marier...mais c'est bien de voir Pansy si..."

"Heureuse ?" termina à son tour Draco.

"Un peu flippant, non ?" murmura Blaise, en enlevant à son tour ses chaussures. "Cette loi du Mariage. On était tous sûrs, au début, que ça serait la fin du monde, mais en fait certains d'entre nous semblent avoir trouvé...leurs âmes sœurs."

"Tu t'inclus dans le lot ?" répondit Malfoy avec ironie, tentant de ne pas grogner aux mots 'gentils' de son meilleur ami. Il était un peu nostalgique du Blaise qui détestait tout, comme lui. Mais en le voyant ainsi, il semblait que, durant toutes ces années, Blaise avait été contraint de refouler ce qu'il était vraiment. Draco se demandait même si son meilleur ami avait vraiment un jour appartenu à la maison des Serpentards.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de Cho Chang.." Il ignora l'air amusé de Malfoy, alors que lui-même arborait une expression assez sérieuse. "Parce que, je ne crois pas l'être. Mais c'est, sans aucun doute, une très bonne amie. Et si avec le temps notre mariage se passe bien, et que nous ne sommes toujours pas amoureux, je pense qu'il est mieux d'être marié avec une amie, que quelqu'un qu'on a envie de tuer."

Le rictus moqueur de Draco s'effaça, pour laisser place à une expression plus grave. Ses yeux gris et froids, regardaient durement son meilleur ami. "Alors tu crois que tout ça c'est bien ? Être mariés avec des gens que l'on aurait jamais fréquenté sinon ?"

"Tu dois avoir l'esprit plus ouvert, mec." répondit simplement Blaise. "Pense à toutes ces générations de Sangs-Purs qui ont existé pendant tous ces siècles. Ils se sont tous mariés entre eux, pour transmettre l'héritage. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas épouser une cousine au second degré. Et de cette façon, on peut...euh...voir ce qu'il y autour de nous."  
>Il bégaya mal à l'aise, et plongea son regard sur le sol. "Et comment ça se passe avec Granger ?...J'ai vu que vous sembliez mieux vous entendre. C'est génial non ? Elle ne te menace pas continuellement..."<p>

Draco se retrouva aussi à observer le sol. Les mots de son ami revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Clairement, Malfoy devait avouer que c'était mieux de ne pas avoir la baguette de la Sorcière la plus Brillante de l'Époque, pointée sur son visage. Mais, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement dire que cela lui plaisait? Il allait épouser sa pire ennemie, par Merlin. "Bah...Il faut que ça fonctionne de toute façon, non?"

Blaise leva la tête rapidement, en haussant les sourcils. "Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire..." répondit Malfoy en se levant du fauteuil. "Que si je dois épouser Granger, sans qu'elle se plaigne, je dois essayer de préserver la paix entre nous. Si je veux redorer le blason des Malfoy, alors je dois la faire tomber amoureuse de moi."

Blaise en resta la bouche ouverte. "Tu veux lui tendre un piège ?"

"Évidemment. J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs plans depuis un moment maintenant, et j'ai découvert plusieurs faiblesses chez la Gryffondor. Donc je suppose que je peux la charmer sans trop d'efforts." Draco retira à son tour sa cravate. "Ça sera plus facile pour moi si je peux avoir le rat de bibliothèques qui coopère volontairement. Imagine à quoi ça va ressembler sur la première page du 'Daily Prophet', Blaise..." dit-il rapidement.  
>"Imagine ce que dirait le Monde des Sorciers si il savait que le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Ex-Mangemort, se mariait avec l'un des membres du Trio d'Or ? Et qu'elle en était complètement amoureuse ?"<p>

"Tu n'es pas sérieux, mec." s'exclama Blaise, en remettant sa cravate. "Utiliser Granger juste pour ton profit, c'est mal, Drake. Lui mentir au sujet de tes sentiments, c'est mal... Tu ne peux pas l'attirer là dedans." continua-t-il en faisant le nœud.

Draco regarda Blaise, confus. "Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, Blaise, si c'est pour ça que tu t'excites. A moins qu'elle ne me provoque, évidemment. J'essayerai de rendre sa vie parfaite, et après quelques mois de mariage, une année peut-être, je lui dirai la vérité. Je lui dirai que je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle..."  
>Malfoy laissa échapper un petit gloussement. "Elle saura que c'est la vérité. Autrement, comment est ce que je pourrais me marier avec elle sans trop me plaindre si je n'y avais pas un intérêt ?"<p>

"Et rendre le reste de sa vie lamentable, c'est ça?" souffla Blaise, en remettant ses chaussures. "C'est le plan, Malfoy ? Que la sorcière croit être au Paradis, et ensuite l'entraîner dans l'Enfer des Sangs-Purs?"

"Ça se passera bien. Du moment qu'elle ne me provoque pas...Attends, tu vas où, là ?" demanda soudainement Draco, en remarquant que son meilleur ami rassemblait ses affaires, sans cacher sa colère.

"Cho a une soirée pyjama avec sa sœur chez les Serdaigles..." siffla Blaise. "Étant donné que j'allais passer la soirée tout seul, j'ai pensé que je pourrai passer du temps avec toi et ta charmante future épouse, mais c'était manifestement une erreur."

"Pas la peine d'être dramatique, Zabini. Tu serais pas en train d'avoir un faible pour le rat de bibliothèques ? C'est même pas tes affaires..."

"Zabini." La porte de la Chambre s'ouvrit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu es prêt pour un autre film moldu ?" s'exclama Hermione en souriant, d'un air fatigué. Ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts.

"Non...J'étais...Je suis un peu dégoûté..." Le Serpentard essaya de ne pas paraître trop désagréable, et lança un regard sympathique à la Gryffondor. "Je pense que je suis un peu malade. C'est mieux que j'aille chercher Cho, et que je te laisse te reposer, Hermione."  
>Il prononça sa dernière phrase clairement, pour que son meilleur ami l'entende. Répondant à sa question.<p>

Hermione remua la tête, en baillant légèrement. "C'est pas un problème, Blaise..." Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et décida de faire de même. "Tu peux rester là avec Malfoy, et je peux te préparer une potion. Je suis pas Mme Pomfresh, mais je me débrouille pas mal avec les potions de soins."

Blaise radoucit son regard un instant.

'Merlin...' Il pensa. 'Pauvre petit Castor, elle ne sait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'entraîne.'

"Merci Hermione, mais je repasserai. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'apprécie ma propre Chambre." Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en passant, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" dit-elle en baillant. Avançant doucement vers son fiancé.

Profitant de son inattention, Draco regarda la Gryffondor avec sincérité. Essayant d'oublier toute la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle. Essayant d'oublier les ordres que son père lui criait, lui disant de toujours se souvenir que même si elle était une fille, elle resterait toujours de le vermine, et devait être traitée en tant que tel. Essayant d'oublier toutes les fois où il lui avait lancé des menaces, des insultes, des moqueries...

Et alors il le vit simplement. Il la vit simplement.

Elle était juste une fille.

"Malfoy, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise ?" répéta Hermione, d'une voix basse, en arrivant devant lui.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, et plaça son bras sous ceux de la jeune fille. Il la souleva doucement, en plaçant son autre bras sous ses genoux. S'assurant que ses bras étaient bien attachés autour de son cou. "C'était rien..." dit Malfoy dans un murmure, et il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. "Blaise est juste trop impliqué dans quelques...problèmes."

"Je peux l'aider ?" répondit-elle, alors que Malfoy la posa doucement sur le lit. En notant que c'était la troisième fois qu'il le faisait alors qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le faire elle-même. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'à la mettre en pyjama, au moins il avait un peu de convenances.

"Non..." dit-elle en murmurant, en la rejoignant sur le matelas. Rabattant les couvertures sur eux. Il s'aperçut que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, et il sut qu'elle avait froid. Alors, sans réfléchir, Draco mit un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. La rapprochant gentiment de lui.

"Tu en fais déjà assez..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent mon ordinateur a planté mais il est en réparation une chance que j'avais sauvegarder les chapitres sur une clé USB... Je poste donc les chapitres dès que j'ai le temps...<strong>_

_**Donc je ne vous promet pas le prochain chapitre après les 20 Reviews habituelle...**_

_**Dès que j'aurai le temps et un ordinateur a ma disposition je poste le chapitre suivant...**_

_**Encore Désolé...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**H.**_


	13. Les Effets des Nargoles

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

_**Je sais que je l'ai deja dit mais...**_

_**Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT _**VRAIMENT VRAIMENT **__**VRAIMENT VRAIMENT**_ DESOLEE!**_

_**Premièrement mon ordi a planté avec tous les chapitres puis j'avais plus internet... Donc voilà mais comme j'ai perdue tous les chapitres, j'ai due donc il faudra attendre plus longtemps qu'avec les 20 Reviews expressifs... Enfin bref... Encore Sorry People !**_

_**Un grand Merci a tous ceux ou celles qui m'ont laissez des reviews j'espère n'avoir perdue personnes entre les deux dernières publication !**_

* * *

><p>Luna avançait dans le couloir en fredonnant. N'entendant rien d'autre que sa voix et les battements de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait le faire. C'est sûr, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor, mais Luna Lovegood n'était pas non plus une lâche. Et il était temps pour elle d'arrêter d'agir comme si elle en était une.<p>

Elle s'arrêta devant sa chambre

"J'y suis..." murmura-t-elle. "...Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" La Serdaigle imaginait facilement la réaction de sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. "Tu rentres, tu réveilles cet imbécile, et tu lui demandes de t'épouser!"

"Dans cette ordre ?" répondit-elle à la voix dans sa tête.

"FAIS LE !" lui ordonna Ginny.

Luna poussa la porte, en affichant un sourire de circonstances. Elle devait se reprendre, parce que même si elle était une Lovegood, entendre des voix dans sa tête n'était tout de même pas très sain.

"Où est ce que j'ai laissé mon...Luna?" Au moment exact où Luna entrait dans la pièce, Dean en sortit brusquement. Son torse nu attira le regard de la jeune fille.  
>"Qu'est ce que tu... Je croyais que tu restais chez les Serdaigles cette nuit ?"<p>

"Oui mais..." répondit doucement Luna, en observant le Gryffondor dans toute sa gloire. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était...enfin elle avait déjà vu...mais pas autant. La manière dont ses yeux brillaient, l'apparente douceur de sa peau. Ou la façon dont il la fascinait. "...Mais j'ai décidé de revenir..." dit-elle en souriant. "Je voulais...euh...te dire quelque chose...Enfin te demander quelque chose plutôt."

Dean s'arrêta brusquement en face d'elle. Il la vit revêtir un doux sourire. Ses yeux le regardant avec adoration. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. "Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu, Luna..."

La jeune fille continua de sourire en s'agenouillant. Sans détacher son regard du visage de Dean. "J'ai...Je suis désolée d'avoir été si distante ces derniers jours, je sais que je t'ai blessé...mais s'il te plaît, crois moi quand je dis...que je ne le faisais pas dans le but de te blesser. J'ai seulement eu besoin d'un moment pour moi-même...pour réfléchir à mes sentiments pour toi..." Luna fit une pause quelques instants, puis reprit. "Dean...Je t'aime...Vraiment. Surtout depuis la Guerre...Veux tu m'épouser ?"  
>Luna attrapa la main du garçon. Entrelaçant fermement ses doigts aux siens.<p>

"Tu...Tu m'aimes ?" chuchota Dean, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

"Oui..." murmura Luna, en mordant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Maudits Nargols. Ils en avaient encore après elle.

"Je t'aime aussi, Luna." répondit Dean, en s'agenouillant lui aussi. "Je t'aime aussi..." Il caressa doucement sa joue. "Et évidemment je vais t'épouser..."

"Dean, je pense que je vais rentrer avant que..."

Luna écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la sorcière émerger de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dean. Une serviette drapée autour d'elle. "Merlin."

"L-Lavande ?" s'exclama Luna en se relevant, lâchant brutalement la main de Dean.

"Merde..euh...bah...Luna..." bégaya Lavande en regardant tour à tour Dean et Luna. Un regard coupable, et les joues rouges. "Écoute, ce n'est pas..."

"Tu m'aimes aussi hein ?" murmura Luna, en s'éloignant de quelques pas de Dean, et de la jeune fille presque nue en face d'elle.

"Oui, Luna... Je t'aime !" répondit Dean, en essayant de reprendre la main de Luna. Mais la jeune fille tourna les talons, ouvrit brutalement la porte, et sortit.

L'écho de ses pleurs résonnait dans tout le couloir.

* * *

><p>"Belle journée, n'est ce pas ?" s'exclama Ron Weasley en sortant du château, se pavanant en allant vers les arbres où ses deux meilleurs amis étaient installés. Leurs sacs de cours à leurs pieds, et leurs livres sur les genoux. "Il y a du soleil ! Les oiseaux chantent !"<p>

"Tu es pathétique !" ajouta Harry du même ton. "Bordel mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?" demanda-t-il alors que Ron semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer. "Oh nan, me dis pas que toi et Parkinson...?"

"Euh, moi je lis hein." s'exclama à son tour Hermione en grimaçant, alors qu'Harry riait et que Ron était devenu tout rouge. "J'essaye d'apprendre la Botanique, pas ce que Ron a fait dans sa Chambre."

"Ou dans Parkinson."

"Harry !" s'écria la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est répugnant !"

"C'est Ginny qui déteint sur moi." répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Parle encore de ma sœur comme ça, et tu regretteras que Voldemort ne t'ait pas tué." siffla Ron.

Hermione soupira. "Ron, retourne dans ton petit monde." dit-elle d'un air détaché, son regard à nouveau sur les pages de son livre.

Le rouquin fit exactement ce que son amie venait de lui dire, et il respira profondément trois fois de suite. "Respire...Respire..."  
>Il rouvrit les yeux, et sourit à nouveau. "Belle journée, n'est ce pas ?"<p>

Harry haussa les sourcils, exposant sa célèbre cicatrice. "Parkinson doit vraiment assurer dans...Oh !" s'écria-t-il en sursautant lorsqu'il reçut un caillou. Qui avait frappé pile sur son nez. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, et en massant son nez.

"Il est dans son monde, Harry." répondit sèchement Hermione, en relevant la tête de son livre. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement je préfère avoir ce Ron là, que l'imbécile qui grogne comme un troll."

Harry soupira. "Bien..." Il se retourna vers son ami. "Comment ça se passe pour toi, mec ? Tu as été assez...joyeux ces derniers jours."

"Pansy." répondit simplement Ron, en souriant encore plus largement.

"C'est juste...pas normal." chuchota Harry à Hermione, en indiquant Ron du doigt. "Je commence à croire qu'il a été placé sous Imperium."

"N'importe quoi." répondit Hermione en riant, alors qu'elle observait Ron se sourire à lui-même. Elle eut une petite douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Pansy Parkinson ait réussi à avoir un tel effet positif sur Ron, mais cela la rendait quelque peu malheureuse de ne pas avoir pu le faire elle-même. (Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps.)

"Et même si elle l'a fait..." dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge, et en se retournant vers Harry. "Je peux pas lui reprocher, et je ne ferai rien contre. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il passe à autre chose."

"Ouais. Ouais." acquiesça Harry gêné, en reprenant son livre. Il était toujours à la première page. "Tu sais, 'Mione, j'ai toujours pensé que Ron et toi finiriez ensemble. Même sans cette Loi."

"Moi aussi." répondit sincèrement la jeune fille, sans soucier de Ron qui rêvait éveillé. "J'ai toujours supposé qu'on finirait ensemble, parce que j'étais poussée vers lui. Étant donné que tu avais Ginny, même si tu ne t'en rendais pas encore compte, j'étais seule. J'avais juste l'impression que Ron...était là, pour moi, tu vois?"

"Tu ne regrettes rien alors ?" demanda Harry, le regard sur son livre. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione se sente gênée. "Pas même le baiser que vous avez partagé pendant la Bataille Finale ?"

"Non." répondit-elle, en secouant la tête. "C'était sur le moment, Harry. Il y avait une partie de moi qui pensait que nous allions mourir, et je me suis lancée. Et après tout ça, après avoir survécu et après avoir commencé à restaurer notre communauté, j'ai réalisé...qu'il n'était juste pas parfait pour moi..." Son regard passa rapidement sur Ron.  
>"Et je pense qu'il l'a compris lui aussi." Elle sourit gentiment au rouquin, qui fredonnait en souriant. Comme un enfant qui viendrait juste de recevoir un paquet de bonbons.<p>

"C'est pas plus mal, hein?" dit Harry, en observant lui aussi son meilleur ami. "Surtout après son comportement après...après la mort de Fred...Tu aurais perdu patience. Peut être même tu te serais mis à le détester..."

"Ça lui aurait été égal..." termina Hermione. "Ça lui aurait été égal que je reste ou non... Il était tellement plein de rage, il m'aurait dégagé de lui-même."

Harry acquiesça encore. "Est ce que tu crois que cette Loi a, en fait, été utile ? Et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été mise avec lui ?"

"Alors, tu penses que je vais bien avec Malfoy ?" s'exclama Hermione en laissant échapper un rire, qui cette fois était tout sauf amusé. Plutôt nerveux.

"Est ce que toi tu penses que tu vas bien avec Malfoy ?" dit Harry car il ne comptait pas répondre à cette question, et affronter la colère de la jeune fille, s'il avait le malheur de ne pas donner la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre. Il avait vu qu'Hermione avait appris plusieurs sortilèges à la Bibliothèque la semaine dernière. Et après autant de temps passé avec la Fouine, il y avait une chance qu'elle ait appris de la magie noire, et qu'il finisse sans système reproductif, pour dire poliment.

"Je...euh...Je ne suis pas sûre." soupira-t-elle, en retournant à son livre. Ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. "On s'entend plutôt bien, en tout cas mieux que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Il peut être correct...et charmant quand il le veut. Mais c'est Malfoy. Je dois m'attendre au pire, non ? C'est du bon sens."

"C'est de la peur." intervint Harry.

"De la peur ?" Hermione prit soin de fixer son regard sur les pages de son livre. "Peur de quoi ?"

"De penser que Draco Malfoy n'est pas l'insolente, arrogante, pathétique, et cruelle Fouine bondissante." répondit doucement Harry. "Tu crains de t'attacher à lui, non ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Bien sûr que non..." murmura Hermione. "Je ne crains rien du tout. Et sûrement pas la soudaine politesse de Malfoy."

"J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé."

"Tu ne le connais pas Harry."

"C'est vrai..." reconnut-il. "Et je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais je vois les efforts qu'il fait avec toi. Je vois la manière dont il essaye d'être patient quand tu l'insultes, ou que tu le repousses. Je vois l'espoir sur son visage, quand il t'attend à la sortie des cours, pour t'accompagner aux prochains. Ce sont des efforts 'Mione."  
>Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille doucement, pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas. "Et c'est surprenant mais Draco Malfoy semble avoir fait tout ça pour toi."<p>

"Mais...Je suis la Moldue, Harry..." Le regard d'Hermione était grave. Tout comme son expression."J'ai toujours été la Moldue pour lui...Comment est ce que ça pourrait changer ?...Quand est ce que ça a changé?"

"Quand tu es devenue sa fiancée, Hermione."

La sorcière inspira profondément, toujours en observant avec attention son livre. "Ça n'aurait sûrement pas du arriver. Rien n'aurait changé entre nous sans cette Loi."

"Je ne crois pas.." Harry tapota l'épaule d'Hermione, pour la réconforter. "Les temps ont changé, Hermione. Ils ne sont plus les Sangs-Purs ignorants qu'ils étaient...Mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi penser. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne le connais pas. Et la décision de récompenser ou non ses efforts t'appartient."

"...Respire..." murmura Ron, derrière eux.

"T'es sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas jeté un sort ?" Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire bruyamment, sortant Ron de sa rêverie.

"Oh, vous trois." Une pierre atterrit près d'eux. "Vous avez pas entendu la sonnerie ?" Une masse d'étudiants émergea des jardins, parmi eux Ginny et Luna.

Harry sourit, se releva, et se dirigea vers sa petite amie. Le regard si brillant, qu'Hermione se demandait si c'était vraiment possible.

"Coucou, mon cœur." Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Hey.." s'exclamèrent à leur tour Ron et Hermione, aux deux sorcières.

"Luna? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Harry, en s'écartant légèrement de Ginny. Il avait remarqué que la Serdaigle semblait complètement renfermée sur elle-même.

"Elle ne veut pas en parler." chuchota Ginny, en voyant le regard curieux de Ron et Hermione. "Elle a été comme ça pendant tout le cours, et j'ai entendu Neville et Hannah, dire qu'elle était revenue de sa chambre comme ça hier soir, en pleurant..."  
>Elle se tourna doucement, et lança un regard inquiet à la jeune fille. "Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dean."<p>

Luna déglutit difficilement derrière eux.

"On devrait pas..."

"Non on devrait pas." répondit Ginny, sachant qu'Harry allait demander s'ils ne devraient pas essayer de l'aider. "C'est mieux d'attendre qu'elle vienne à nous, plutôt que de l'interroger."

"Salut les Gryffondor !" Un groupe de Serpentards s'approcha. "On va voir quel score vous faites au test de Botanique, hein ? Un gallion par question !" s'exclama Blaise Zabini en leur faisant un clin d'œil. "Je suis sûr que je ferai mieux que Londubat."

"Impossible." dit Pansy en ricanant, et en s'éloignant du groupe pour se diriger vers Ron. "Londubat est le futur prof de Botanique, souvenez vous de ce que je vous dis. Il enseignera à nos enfants !"

"Salut Lovegood..." dit Blaise, en passant son bras autour des épaules de la Serdaigle. "Comment ça va ?"

"Mal." couina Luna d'une petite voix. "Très mal."

"Ces Nargoles, ils te poursuivent ?" demanda Théodore Nott amusé, en apparaissant à la droite de Serdaigle.

"Un hippogriffe t'a attaqué?" ajouta Grégory Goyle, en rattrapant le livre de Botanique qui avait glissé des mains de Luna.

"Salut..." murmura Hermione, se levant maladroitement, sous les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Les joues rouges sous l'intensité du regard du Serpentard.

Draco afficha un sourire, et s'avança vers elle. Avec une élégance qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'envier.

"Tes cours se sont bien passés?" lui chuchota Draco, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Pas trop mal." répondit-elle, avec un sourire elle aussi.

Clac ! Clac !

"Arrête, Zabini !"

"Oh! Je voulais juste poser une question !" cria Blaise, en grimaçant après les deux gifles que Ginny venait de lui donner.

"C'était une question ? Lui demander si Dean l'avait fourré tellement fort avec sa 'baguette' qu'elle avait encore mal ?" Elle le gifla encore une fois.

"Ça aurait expliquer son comportement !"

"Crétin." dirent à l'unisson Hermione et Draco, main dans la main.

"Ron ! Ron !" Un autre groupe de Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle, s'approchèrent d'eux. "Tu as oublié ton livre en potions".  
>Le livre atterrit sur le rouquin qui embrassait Parkinson. "Oublie le encore une fois, et je le brûle." Lavande s'interrompit brusquement, en apercevant la Serdaigle.<p>

"Luna?" appela doucement Dean, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune fille.

"Attention, Pansy..." dit Luna en émergeant de son expression misérable, avec un regard furieux. Quelque chose de tellement peu naturel chez elle, que Ginny et Neville, ses deux plus proches amis, haussèrent les sourcils. "Garde Ron près de toi ou Lavande risque de penser qu'il est disponible."

Hermione en resta bouche bée. "Luna..?" s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

"Écoute, je suis désolée." dit Lavande, en fuyant le regard furieux de la sorcière. "Dean peut tout expliquer... Je peux tout expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je te le jure. Je suis désolée..."

"Être désolée n'est pas assez." Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la Serdaigle. "Tu peux y rester maintenant, je ne reviendrai jamais." Elle se détacha de Blaise, et s'éloigna.

"N'y pensez même pas." Neville Londubat agrippa les bras de Lavande et Dean qui tentaient de suivre la Serdaigle en pleurs. "On devrait aller aux Serres maintenant. Le Professeur va avoir besoin d'aide pour tout préparer." Et avec un peu d'effort, il les emmena vers les Serres.

"Est ce que vous avez vu ça ?" Ginny avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts, et la surprise peinte sur son visage.

"Oui..." dit Ron, en acquiesçant. "Lavande a effectivement du talent dans le lancer."

"Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver." dit Hermione, en se dirigeant vers les Serres, avec Malfoy.

"Ça me paraît assez clair, non ?" dit Pansy, en avançant elle-même avec Ron. "Pourquoi Lovegood était en colère."

"Euh..."

"Thomas l'a trompé." dirent à l'unisson les Serpentards, avec un petit sourire en coin devant les visages confus des Gryffondor.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement, alors qu'Harry et Ginny grimaçaient. "Il ne l'a pas trompé."

"Oh s'il vous plaît..." se moqua Blaise. "On sait de quoi on parle, Miss Future-Potter. Ce mec a fourré sa baguette, et c'était pas dans Luna."  
>Il fit signe à Nott et Goyle, et ils s'éloignèrent.<br>"Elle agit comme si nous n'étions pas des Serpentards..." On entendit Blaise parler alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. "On est connus pour être les connards de base quand même."

"Tu penses que...?"

"Ça vaudrait mieux pas pour lui." répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Bon." Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, en mettant son bras autour de la taille de Pansy. "On devrait y aller."  
>Tous les deux firent signes à leurs amis respectifs, et suivirent Harry.<p>

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

"Ne sois pas si contrariée, Granger." dit Draco, en remarquant son expression. "Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit correct. Je ne veux pas justifier ce que Thomas a fait parce que...bon...C'est Lovegood et elle ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais parfois on fait des choses sans réfléchir. C'est une erreur récurrente chez les hommes."

"Je ne pensais pas que Dean soit capable d'une telle chose...Mais si c'est le cas...Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire du mal à la personne qu'on aime ? Même sur un coup de tête, ça ne peut pas justifier la douleur que l'on cause..."  
>Elle regarda le Serpentard, les yeux déterminés et pensifs. "Et c'est certainement quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas pardonner. Une erreur est une erreur, Malfoy...Je le sais... Mais quand tu sais que tu fais du mal...Quelque chose en toi devrait t'arrêter...Ta conscience peut être."<p>

"Je ne te ferai jamais de mal." dit doucement Draco, en tournant vers lui la jeune fille pour qu'ils soient face à face. Leurs regards entremêlés. S'observant comme s'ils pouvaient chacun toucher l'âme de l'autre. "Pas de cette manière...Jamais."

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. "Je...On ne peut pas être sur Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas promettre quelque chose comme ça. Et d'ailleurs..."

"D'ailleurs, Granger,...Tu m'appartiens." Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la faisant taire. "Et ce qui m'appartient, je le protège comme le plus précieux trésor."

Était il honnête ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Harry avait raison. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la Loi avait changé leurs vies, et elle était consciente de ses efforts. Elle voyait comment Malfoy essayait de rendre les choses plus simples qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, mais elle devait essayer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait nier le rouge sur ses joues lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

"Je ne te crois pas, Malfoy." chuchota-t-elle, en s'extirpant de ses pensées. "Je ne suis pas idiote mais..." Hermione posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son fiancé, le faisant taire. "Je veux bien essayer. Vraiment essayer, sans me plaindre."

"Tu ne le regretteras pas..."murmura-t-il.

"Peut être...Mais les Nargoles n'ont pas encore agi."

"C'est quoi des Nargoles ?" dit Draco en haussant les sourcils.

"Je..." commença Hermione en retirant sa main. "n'en ai aucune idée. Mais rappelle moi de remercier Luna pour ses enseignements..." Elle s'approcha de lui, en passant le bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard. Le rapprochant d'elle.

Et dans un courageux mouvement, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Sa respiration s'accéléra, comme les battements de son cœur.

Le premier baiser.

Plein d'émotions refoulées. Si fort, passionné, intense, dure, doux, dominant, combattant, sucré, déterminé.

Hermione s'écarta dans un instant de self-control. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, un qui lui valut l'admiration du jeune homme.  
>"Botanique, Je suis en retard." Elle caressa une dernière fois sa joue du bout des doigts.<p>

"Et merde." murmura Malfoy pour lui-même, lorsqu'elle se fut éloigner. "C'était quoi ça ?" se demanda-t-il, en sentant son cœur battre si rapidement, qu'il faisait compétition avec la rougeur de ses joues.

Ouais.

Il s'était bien fait avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors...<strong>

**_- Pauvre Luna... Dean l'a t-il vraiment trompée avec Lavande?_**

**_- Ron Totalement accro et amoureux de Pansy! *Moi j'adore ce couple*_**

**_- Neville et Harry procteur de Luna *Tellement mignon*_**

**_- Et l'information la plus importante Le BAISER DRAMIONE! *OUAAAAIIIS* _**

**_- Draco commence t-il a tomber dans son propre piège?_**

**Donnez moi votre avis...**

XOXO

H.


	14. Prendre les Choses en Main

_** Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux Reviews :<strong>_

_**Purplemoon02 : J'adore toujours autant tes Reviews Ma belle! C'est vrai que tu avais raison ! Je t'ai envoyer un chapitre ! Bisous !**_

_**Luciieee : Merci J'apprécie ! Voilà la suite! Donne moi ton avis!**_

_**marytherese : Merci C'est gentil ! Je retraduis tous la chapitre mais mon ordi est réparer !**_

_**Couette couette : Toujours aussi fidèle ! Merci ! J'attend tes reviews avec impatience**_

_**Harry:Pour savoir si Draco va tomber dans son propre piège c'est dans les prochains chapitres !**_

_**Eiweane : Tu aimes le méchant Draco est tu Sadique ? Non je blague! C'est vrai que c'est marrant de voir le méchant Draco! Merci pour ta reviews!**_

_**Sweet-girl-35 : Oh Merci beaucoup ta reviews m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'apprécie beaucoup ! La suite c'est maintenant!**_

_**Mihn:Merci pour ta reviews! La suite c'est maintenant ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses**_

_**Anonymous:Je suis peut être pas l'auteur de cette fan fiction mais je la traduis ! Je me demande seulement aux lecteurs de me dire si la traduction est bien faite et que vous me donnez votre avis sur celle-ci ! Pour le contenu c'est n'est pas pas de mon ressort je l'ai bien dis a chaque début de chapitre je ne le cache a personnes que je ne suis pas l'auteur mais seulement une traductrice ! Mais je ne force personne a mettre des reviews ! Merci !**_

_**Dunvelbz: La suite c'est maintenant ! Merci pour ta reviews!**_

_**MildredFeather : C'est vrai que cette fanfiction est Drôle moi aussi j'adore Blaise et Théodore ! Les « bêtises » de Blaise ne sont pas finis je t'assure ! Merci pour ta reviews!**_

_**lollipopxox : Tu es toujours là... Tu peux pas savoir a quel point j'apprécie tes reviews a chaque chapitres ! Merci ! Bisous !**_

_**Selonia:Merci pour ta reviews!**_

_**Myriam : Merci ! Voilà la suite !**_

_**Laya :Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là ! Moi aussi Fan de Ron/Pansy ! Et oui ! Le baiser qu'on attendais tout(e)s! Merci pour ta reviews !**_

* * *

><p>«Installez-vous. Installez-vous." dit le Professeur Slughorn en frappant impatiemment sa baguette sur son bureau.<p>

"Nous avons plusieurs choses à revoir avant que vous ne puissiez partir. Alors..."  
>Il sortit un bout de parchemin du tiroir du bureau.<p>

"Je vais lire votre note à voix haute, et j'espère que ceux qui ont lamentablement échoué, auront assez honte de leurs notes pour mieux réviser le prochain test."

"Un gallion que tu as un énorme 'T' sur ta copie, Weasley..." s'exclama Seamus en riant.

"Tu sais quoi, Finnegan ?" répondit Ron en regardant avec sérieux son camarade. "Je tiens le pari. Je me suis complètement planté à ce foutu examen." continua Ron en souriant. "D'ailleurs, quel Professeur nous donnerait un test sans nous prévenir à l'avance ?"

"Slughorn nous a prévenu TROIS jours avant, Ronald." souffla Hermione, en sortant des parchemins de son sac.

"C'est faux." dit Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si, il l'a fait." rétorqua Hermione. "Tu étais trop occupé à essayer de faire passer en douce les lettres de Parkinson, tu n'as rien entendu."

"Et bah t'aurais pu me le rappeler, 'Mione." dit Ron, avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Seamus et Harry murmuraient 'Oh' en avertissement au jeune homme.

"Je l'ai fait !" siffla la Gryffondor. "Tu étais trop occupé à t'empiffrer, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis ! Je t'ai même fait un programme de révision !"

"Okay, Hermione, nouvelle règle..." dit Ron en regardant calmement sa meilleure amie. "Rappelle-moi toutes ces choses quand je ne mange pas ou que je n'essaye pas d'attirer l'attention de Pansy. Sinon tu n'obtiendras pas de réaction de ma part."

Hermione le regarda, d'un air furieux. "Imagine la vitesse à laquelle ton cerveau se transforme en bouillie quand tu parles à Parkinson ET que tu manges en même temps. C'est un miracle que tu arrives encore à te souvenir de mettre un pantalon tous les jours."

"Pans s'assure que je sois bien habillé avant que nous quittions la chambre." répondit Ron en souriant d'une façon étrange, qui écœura Hermione. On aurait dit qu'il était ensorcelé.

"Bien habillé ?" répéta Harry, en le regardant de la même façon qu'Hermione et Seamus. "-Pans ? Oh, Ron, tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu es officiellement raide dingue de Pansy Parkinson."

"Et c'est assez effrayant..." rajouta Hermione, en acquiesçant. "Étant donné que tu ne la connais pas vraiment."

"Je la connais très bien, 'Mione." se défendit Ron. "Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que j'ai soudainement arrêté de me morfondre ? C'est sûrement pas parce qu'un matin je me suis levé et que j'ai décidé que j'irai bien, je peux te l'assurer. C'est grâce à elle. Parce que, crois le ou non, j'ai vraiment appris à la connaître. Qui elle est vraiment sans toutes ces rumeurs à propos d'elle. J'ai appris à connaître Pans, et je l'apprécie vraiment."

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, furieux, et se retourna vers le Professeur Slughorn.

"Lavande Brown, 'A'." commença le Professeur de Potions. "Padma Patil, 'E'. Seamus Finnegan, 'P'..." Il regarda Seamus avec pitié.

"Calme toi Ron." dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais qu'on ne fait que te taquiner. On est ravis que Parkinson soit en fait une fille bien. On aurait pas voulu que tu te retrouves avec la diablesse de Serpentard."

"Tu as de la chance que ma sœur soit amoureuse de toi..." grogna en retour Ron, en prenant un air renfrogné devant Hermione qui avait du mal à retenir son rire. "Sinon je t'aurais tué."

"...Harry, mon garçon, tu as un 'E'. Félicitations." s'exclama le Professeur Slughorn en souriant. "La même chose pour vous, Mr Weasley. Très bon travail sur la Goutte du Mort vivant."

"QUOI ?" Hermione en resta bouche bée. "Comment est ce que tu as eu 'Effort Exceptionnel'? Tu n'as même pas révisé !"

"Tout est là dedans, 'Mione." s'exclama Ron, en pointant son front, et en souriant largement. Il tendit ensuite sa monnaie à Seamus.

"Ça fait pas un gallion ça, Weasley. Mais ça ira pour cette fois." dit le Gryffondor en mettant les pièces dans sa poche.

"...Et, Miss Granger, comme toujours un 'O' pour vos brillantes réponses." Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

"Professeur, on peut entrer maintenant ? Peeves est pas loin, et il a un chaudron de Bubble Juice..." dit Pansy Parkinson, dans l'embrasure de la porte, extrêmement agacée.

"Il a menacé de nous le renverser dessus, et à moins que la Directrice ne souhaite que je tue un esprit frappeur déjà mort..." La Serpentarde s'interrompit, en illustrant avec ses mains ce qui arriverait si sa colère prenait le dessus.

"Bien sûr, Bien sûr..." Professeur Slughorn leur fit signe d'entrer. "Dites à vos camarades de nous rejoindre, ma chère."

"C'est Pansy !" s'écria Seamus en donnant un coup de coude à Ron, alors qu'il devenait rouge. "Whooooo"

"Ta gueule..." répondit Ron en rougissant encore plus. Il se redressa alors que Pansy Parkinson s'approchait, avec élégance. Un sourire beaucoup plus sympathique lorsqu'elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et qu'elle poussa Seamus de sa chaise.

"Granger..." Hermione se redressa, quand Draco lui murmura à l'oreille. Lui causant un frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule.

"Malfoy..." répondit-elle après un moment. Elle se reprit rapidement, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le Professeur.

Elle lui demanda : "Ta journée s'est bien passée?"

"Plutôt bien." dit-il en acquiesçant. "Et toi ?"

"Alors alors, les enfants..." Le Professeur commença à parler avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre. "Vous avez été convoqués ici pour une raison simple. Étant donné qu'aujourd'hui est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, il n'y aura pas cours d'Introduction à la Famille ce soir. A la place, on m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les dates de vos mariages doivent être données à la Directrice d'ici quatre jours."

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les Sixièmes et Septièmes années.

"Et si on ne le fait pas ?" Surpris par la voix qui avait posé la question, les élèves devinrent terriblement silencieux.

"Et bien Miss Lovegood..." Aussi surpris qu'eux par la colère sur le visage de la Serdaigle, le Professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il s'aperçut alors que Dean Thomas n'était pas assis avec elle, mais quatre tables derrière.

"Comme la Directrice, et même le Ministre, l'ont déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, vous n'avez pas le choix."

Il lança des regards inquiets au reste de la classe, alors que Luna semblait de plus en plus énervée. "Le cinquième jour de vos vacances, si vous n'avez pas donné de date, le Ministère en choisira une pour vous."

"Alors vous êtes en train de me dire..." siffla Luna, en repoussant Neville Londubat qui essayait de la calmer. "Que malgré certains... incidents, je suis TOUJOURS coincée avec Thomas ?"

Et encore une fois, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Plus nombreux encore que la fois précédente, alors que les élèves observaient avec attention Dean et Luna.

"Je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse, Miss Lovegood..."

Luna se leva de sa chaise. "Apparemment oui, Professeur."Elle attrapa son sac, et se tourna vers le Professeur.

"Je suis condamnée à rester avec ce maudit Gryffondor." Elle lança un regard furieux à Slughorn, et quitta la classe.

"Et je pensais que **TU** étais chiante..." s'exclama Seamus en se tournant vers Lavande Brown, avec un sourire. "Je suis maintenant officiellement ravi d'être avec toi Lav. Pauvre Dean..."

Hermione vit Lavande déglutir difficilement, ses joues rouges. "Ouais...je me demande ce..ce qui arrive à Loufoca Lovegood..." répondit-elle.

"En espérant que vous passiez de bonnes vacances, vous êtes libres de partir." dit le Professeur avec hésitation, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte que venait d'emprunter Luna.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Dean ?" Harry Potter bombarda son camarade avec LA question, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse le faire. "Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire à Luna?"

"Potter est stupide s'il croit que Thomas va lui avouer sa connerie." chuchota Draco à Hermione. "La dernière chose que Thomas ferait c'est dire à Potter qu'il a trompé Lovegood."

"Bah...peut-être qu'Harry peut..."

"Non, il ne peut pas aider Granger." répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Laissant derrière eux, le groupe qui s'était formé autour de Dean Thomas.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu ces dernières années, Potter est très attaché à Lovegood. Il la traite comme une sœur, comme toi. Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que Potter aiderait un mec qui a fait du mal à sa sœur ? Surtout qu'il est assez sentimental comme mec..."

Hermione haussa les sourcils. "Pour quelqu'un qui a haï Harry pendant tellement longtemps, tu sais vraiment comment il pense, Malfoy" Elle sourit alors que le Serpentard s'était soudainement arrêté à cause de sa remarque.

"C'est pas dur à deviner, Granger." dit-il d'un voix ferme. "Si ta belette faisait du mal à Pansy, de cette façon...et je sais que ça la blesserait profondément, je m'assurerais que le roi Ouistiti meurt d'une mort la plus douloureuse possible."

"Ok..." répondit la jeune fille, en essayant de ne pas rire. "Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres, Malfoy ?"

"Je m'intéresse à toi." Effectivement, le sourire de la jeune fille disparut. Il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait insinué, et qu'en plus elle soit capable de faire ce sourire en coin, SON sourire...

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. "On devrait aller faire nos valises...le train part dans quelques heures, et on a rien préparé."

"La mienne est faite." Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille, et doucement il mit son bras autour de sa taille. "J'imagine que tu retournes chez toi pour les vacances ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle dut se forcer à ne pas bégayer. "Non. Mme Weasley nous a invité, Harry et moi, pour les vacances. J'ai accepté, étant donné que mes parents seront en Australie, et que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion de découvrir avec qui George a été tiré au sort."

Ignorant son commentaire à propos des Weasley et l'adoration qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait d'eux, ces foutus traîtres à leur sang, il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille.

"Je vais te manquer, n'est ce pas ?"

"A condition que je te manque." répondit Hermione, avec sarcasme.

"Blaise a raison, tu sais ?" De sa main gauche, il caressa la joue de la jeune fille. En lui souriant avec fierté. "Tu as passé pas mal de temps avec moi."

"Imagine après une année à tes côtés..." murmura Hermione, alors qu'elle se surprenait à apprécier le contact.

En regardant profondément dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Draco aperçut une étincelle dans les yeux chocolats qui illuminait le visage d'Hermione. C'était quelque chose de tellement...magique, qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il était captivé par la vision, par l'essence de sa pureté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi innocent. Évidemment, il avait entendu des rumeurs, et parfois, il avait subi les foudres de la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle était si...**_Innocente_**.

Sans dire un mot et sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha et posa son front contre le sien. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ils étaient officiellement en couple depuis presque une semaine, et ils s'étaient embrassés seulement une fois. A l'initiative d'Hermione. Il voulait aussi la prendre cette initiative.  
>Caressant doucement le nez de la jeune fille avec le sien, il ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.<p>

D'abord, il ne fit rien. Il laissa la douceur de ses lèvres l'envahir. Il voulait donner une chance à ses émotions, qu'elles empêchent sa conscience de le laisser faire du mal à la jeune fille. Il essaya d'avoir des remords, mais tel un lâche, comme beaucoup l'avaient appelé, il approfondit le baiser. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, et la rapprocha de lui. Il continua à l'embrasser avec une passion qui ne lui était pas commune, mais qui émanait d'une personne avec un cœur.

Mais Malfoy n'avait pas de_** cœur**_.&

"J'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances avec Weasley, Granger..." chuchota-t-il doucement.

Avant même de répondre, elle se recula contre le mur de marbre, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir.

"Tu manques d'air, Hermione ?" Une rouquine s'avança silencieusement depuis la classe qu'ils venaient de quitter. "Cela m'arrive à chaque fois qu'Harry me regarde de CETTE manière." Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en regardant elle aussi le Serpentard.

"C'est pas ça, Gin." répondit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits dès que l'oxygène se remit à circuler normalement dans son corps. "Je ne suis pas encore habituée à Malfoy...qui m'embrasse."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh ouais, parce que ton petit ami qui t'embrasse, c'est tellement...anormal."

"On m'a embrassé deux fois dans ma vie, Ginny." dit Hermione, avec une pointe d'irritation. "Et embrasser Malfoy c'est différent. Il est notre ennemi."

"C'est ton Fiancé !" rétorqua Ginny. "Tu dois arrêter de penser, avec ta petite tête brillante, que c'est la chose la plus bizarre que tu devras faire dans ta vie. Parce que, 'Mione, tu dois y faire face...C'est la réalité. Et pendant tout le reste de ta vie, tu vas embrasser Malfoy"

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux." grogna la jeune fille. "Mais..." ajouta-t-elle rapidement avec que Ginny ne puisse répondre. "Au moins, on arrive à se parler sans se disputer tout le temps. C'est mieux que rien."

"Bien sûr." répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire, en prenant Hermione par le bras. "Bon, maintenant, est ce que tu n'est pas impatiente de savoir de qui a hérité George ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir me moquer de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il a eu quelqu'un comme Maman, ça va être de la torture pour lui!"

Hermione se mit à rire, alors que Ginny la tirait dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait emprunté Draco. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait encore rien dit à personne. Ron m'a dit qu'il n'en avait même pas encore parlé à vos parents. C'est si mauvais que ça ?"

"C'est sûrement une Vénale et il est complètement sous le charme, comme Bill avec Fleur." s'exclama Ginny en riant, en pensant à sa nouvelle belle-sœur. "Je me demande si sa date de mariage ne va pas coïncider avec la mienne ?"

"Pourquoi avoir changé la date ? C'était bien à Halloween, Gin."

"Ça aurait été idéal, mais Harry voulait que Maman m'aide à tout préparer. Donc, je fêterai le Nouvel an en tant que femme mariée." dit Ginny en souriant avec fierté mais aussi nervosité. "Vous avez choisi une date, toi et Malfoy ?"

"Merde !" s'écria Hermione en s'arrêtant brutalement. Elle se tourna vers la rouquine, les yeux écarquillés de peur. "C'est ce que j'avais oublié !"

* * *

><p>"Calme-toi." souffla Ron alors qu'il attrapait une autre part d'hachis parmentier. "Tu me rends nerveux."<p>

"Ferme-la, Ronald."

"...Et maintenant la colère qui explose." soupira Ron, en mâchant. "Les femmes..."

"Maman, est ce que George n'était pas supposé être là il y a vingt minutes ?" demanda Ginny depuis le canapé, à côté d'Harry. Levant les yeux au ciel devant la colère montante de sa mère.

"Et il y a vingt minutes, Ginevra, c'était quand tu aurais dû monter et te changer dans une tenue appropriée." siffla Mme Weasley, en ajoutant deux plats en plus au centre de la table.

Elle avait passé toute la matinée, et probablement toute la nuit avant que le Trio d'Or n'arrive, à nettoyer le Terrier de fond en comble. Elle était très impatiente et à la fois très anxieuse de rencontrer la femme qui aidait George à surmonter son deuil. Qui redonnait un peu d'éclat à son regard. Et n'importe quelle personne qui avait le pouvoir de faire revenir le sourire de George Weasley, méritait que l'on stresse un peu.

"Tu as porté ta chemise de nuit toute l'après midi. Est ce que je ne t'ai pas élevé mieux que ça ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu à m'habiller correctement pour aucune des fiancées de mes frères." répondit Ginny d'un air détaché, en regardant avec attention ses ongles alors qu'Harry observait sa chemise de nuit et il soupira. Il savait reconnaître la défaite lorsqu'il la voyait, et Mme Weasley ne parviendrait pas à convaincre Ginny d'aller s'habiller. "Pourquoi est ce que je devrais commencer maintenant ?"

"Parce que la fiancée de George n'est pas n'importe quelle fiancée, Ginny." Molly écarta du plat la main de Ron qui s'avançait pour se resservir. "C'est la femme qui l'a aidé à sortir de sa dépression. Elle a donné à ton frère la volonté de continuer, et ça, Ginevra, ça vaut beaucoup plus que ton indifférence et ta désinvolture."

Ginny en eut la gorge serrée. "Tu joues la carte de la culpabilité!" dit-elle en se levant du canapé. "Bien, je vais m'habiller. Mais..." Elle leva un doigt en direction de sa mère, alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. "Sache que je le fais pour George."

"Pour George..." murmura Mme Weasley, en se retournant.

"Maman..." dit Ron, après finalement avoir réussi à attraper une autre part. "Tu devrais vraiment rencontrer ma Pans. Je pense que tu l'aimeras aussi, elle a fait des choses merveilleuses pour moi."

"Vraiment ?" Elle jeta discrètement un regard interrogateur aux meilleurs amis de son fils. "Est ce que Pansy Parkinson mérite d'avoir mon petit Ronnie ?"

Après s'être consultés du regard, Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent.

"Très bien alors, Ron. Une fois que vous aurez choisi une date pour le mariage et que tu auras décidé de nous la présenter, je te promets de te faire tout un plateau d'hachis parmentier spécialement pour toi, mon chéri."

"Alors tu peux commencer, parce qu'on a choisi la date !" s'exclama joyeusement Ron alors qu'il avalait la dernière bouchée de sa sixième part.

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione, ahuris. "Quand est ce que vous l'avez décidé ?" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Il y a trois jours." répondit simplement Ron, en se massant le ventre. "Nous avons décidé qu'Avril serait le mois où nous nous marierons."

"Elle t'a même appris la grammaire et tu ne nous a rien dit ?" s'exclama Hermione, choquée. "Je me sens trahie !"

"C'est bon, remets-toi..." grogna Ron. "J'étais trop concentrée sur Pans et j'ai oublié de le mentionner, c'est tout. Pas besoin de vous exciter. D'ailleurs, vous prendrez part au mariage ?" Il les regarda avec appréhension. "Mes témoins ?"

"Je te jetterai un sort pour ce commentaire, Ronald." répondit Hermione. "Peu importe combien c'est adorable de nous demander d'être tes témoins."

"Il est là!" hurla Mme Weasley. Ignorant les bavardages des adolescents. Tous regardèrent l'Horloge qui indiquait George comme étant "A la maison".

Se sentant un peu coupable que la célèbre Horloge des Weasley ne comporte plus que huit aiguilles au lieu de neuf, Harry se leva. "Je vais ouvrir la porte, Mme Weasley."

"Non, mon chéri." répondit-elle, en reconnaissant le sentiment qui passait dans les yeux du garçon. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry se sentir coupable de la mort de Fred. Elle déglutit difficilement à la pensée de son dernier fils, et regarda Harry avec douceur. "Tu mérites d'être ici avec nous, Harry. Tu fais parti de la famille."

"...En parlant de famille, pourquoi est ce que Papa n'est pas là? Et Bill, Fleur et Percy aussi d'ailleurs ?" intervint Ron, en remarquant lui aussi la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Arthur et Percy sont au Ministère, ils rencontreront la fiancée de George après le dîner bien sûr, et Bill et Fleur sont allés en France pour les vacances." expliqua rapidement sa mère, alors qu'on entendait des voix dehors.

Toc. Toc.

"Oh !" s'écria Mme Weasley. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. "Tu fais ça, maman..." Il se leva de sa chaise et traversa le salon. "**ENTREZ** !" Il se retourna vers sa mère. "Tu vois ? C'est simple."

"Personne n'a la politesse d'ouvrir cette foutue porte ?" Un grand homme roux entra dans la pièce avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Le sourire n'était pas tout à fait sincère, mais il ressentit la chaleur avec laquelle ils l'accueillirent. "Je resterai dans mon appartement désormais, vous êtes terriblement malpolis."

"George !" cria joyeusement Molly.

"Maman." répondit-il en souriant, et en s'approchant. "Ça sent merveilleusement bon, mais je t'avais dit de ne pas en faire trop."

"Georgie ! Georgie !" En un instant, Mme Weasley réduit l'écart qui la séparait encore de son fils, et le serra dans ses bras. Pleurant contre lui, alors qu'il caressait doucement son dos. "Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, mon chéri !"

"Maman, je t'ai vu il y a trois semaines." George tenta de rire, mais ce fut trop difficile. Il avait quitté le Terrier pour beaucoup de raisons : tous les souvenirs contenus dans la maison familiale. Il avait des flashbacks de deux jumeaux diaboliques, pernicieux et pleins d'humour qui couraient dans la maison pourchassés par un de leurs frères. Les menaçant à cause de leur dernière farce. Leurs rires semblaient sortir des murs, et parvenaient à l'unique oreille de George.

"Maman réagit toujours de façon excessive, George. Tu le sais bien..." marmonna Ron alors qu'il s'avançait maladroitement vers sa mère et son frère. "Tu aurais du voir la danse qu'elle a fait quand elle nous a vu sortir du train."

"Et bien, Ronnie, tu grandis de jour en jour!" répondit George. "Continue comme ça, et on aura des difficultés à convaincre le Ministère que tu n'es pas un demi-géant non-déclaré!"

Ron sourit, sans regarder le visage de son frère trop longtemps, et le serra dans ses bras. Il était comme une connexion à son autre frère qu'il avait perdu.

"Et bien vous deux, vous ne venez pas me saluer ?" demanda George, en se séparant de sa mère et son frère. "Ou vous essayez de vous fondre dans le décor jusqu'à ce que les retrouvailles familiales se finissent ?"

"Oh, George. Tu es toujours un abruti." dit Hermione en riant, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

"Il y en a un dans chaque famille, Hermione." répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Pas avec tout son cœur, mais avec de l'affection.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui répondre qu'avant, _ils étaient deux._ "Tu as l'air d'aller bien !"

"Et vous êtes toujours en vie !" rétorqua George avec moquerie, alors qu'Harry s'était levé, et l'avait maladroitement serré dans ses bras. George avait toujours apprécié l'absence d'étalages sentimentaux chez Harry.

"Hermione, j'ai su par Ron que tu étais fiancée à Malfoy ! Ça craint vraiment..."

"George !"

Entrant silencieusement dans le salon, une grande silhouette attira tous les regards.

"Maman, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! " s'exclama Ginny en dévalant les escaliers. Portant, avec dégoût, une robe que la tante Muriel lui avait envoyé pour son dernier anniversaire. C'était sûrement le vêtement le plus laid qu'elle avait jamais vu, et pourtant elle avait vu ce qu'avait porté son frère au bal.

"T'es sérieuse ?" reprit la plus jeune des Weasley, en s'arrêtant près du canapé où elle était précédemment assise. "J'ai du mettre cette horrible robe pour ELLE ?" continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la jeune fille en face d'elle.

"Nom de Dieu, Angelina ! J'aurai gardé ma chemise de nuit si tu nous avais dit que c'était toi !"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous<strong>_

_**- Le couple Ron/Pansy toujours aussi amoureux! Mais toujours eux même *Je les adores***_

_**- La colère de Luna...**_

_**- On commence à voir les dates des Mariages... Mais a quand celui de Draco/Hermione?**_

_**- Deuxième Baiser Dramione qui fais stopper la respiration d'Hermione *Eh Ben...***_

_**- La femme de George c'est Angelina... C'est pas surprenant...**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**H.**_


	15. Vive le Vent et Soirée Pyjama

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice ;-)**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anomymes :**_

_**Laya : Merci pour ta reviews ! Moi j'adore le couple Ron/Pansy ! **_

_**Amber1994 : Merci pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir !**_

_**luciieee : Merci pour ta reviews ! Angelina est bien dans Harry Potter c'est ou plutôt c'était la petite amie de Fred d'où le malaise !**_

_**Lauue : Je vais essayer de traduire les chapitres plus vite mais je ne promets rien ! Bisous !**_

_**Karo : Waouh ! Merci Merci ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je ne fais que la traduire ! **_

_**Sarah : Merci ! Pour ta Reviews ! « Chantage » c'est un mot un peu fort non ? XD**_

_**L-saa : Merci ! Pour ta reviews une Hermione plus forte... Hum on verra... Je laisse le suspens !**_

"Vive le vent..."

"Ferme-la."

"Vive le vent..."

"Ferme-la."

"Vive le vent d'hiver, qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant dans les grands sapins verts..."

"Ginny !" s'écria Hermione, enfouie dans son sac de couchage dans la chambre de la rouquine. Elle lui jeta un oreiller. "TA GUEULE !"

Ginny afficha un large sourire, et se mit à danser en s'approchant. Elle tournait théâtralement tous les trois pas. "Joyeux Noël, Hermione !" dit-elle joyeusement, sautillant aux pieds de la jeune fille.

Inspirant profondément deux fois de suite, Hermione effaça l'irritation de son visage. "Joyeux Noël, Gin." répondit-elle en se levant et en s'avançant vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Pourquoi est ce que tu es déjà levée ?" demanda Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

"En fait, j'ai entendu maman se disputer en bas avec papa, à propos d'Angelina Johnson." soupira Ginny. "Maman avait déjà rencontré Angelina avant, et elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais c'était avant tu sais, quand Fred..." Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet. "Maman pense qu'Angelina est avec George, juste parce qu'il lui rappelle Fred. Et elle croit que, peut-être, Angelina n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de George..."

"C'est horrible." dit Hermione, en repensant au regard illuminé d'Angelina, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait George Weasley. Même si Hermione n'était pas vraiment une spécialiste des histoires de cœur, elle pouvait voir l'étincelle entre ces deux là. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement pure et puissant, et elle doutait que ce soit seulement du au souvenir de Fred. "Je comprends les inquiétudes de ta mère, mais George n'est pas bête. Tu sais que s'il pensait la même chose que ta mère, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier si facilement."

La rouquine acquiesça doucement. "Bref..." Son air triste disparut de son visage. "En fait, techniquement, c'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me suis levée, 'Mione. C'est aussi à cause d'un foutu hibou qui tape à la fenêtre depuis une heure."

"McGonagall ou Kingsley ?"

"Aucun des deux." répondit Ginny en souriant. Elle mit la main dans sa poche. "C'était plutôt un hibou...raffiné, Hermione." Elle en sortit un petit bout de parchemin.

"...Malfoy ?" chuchota la jeune fille.

"Ah enfin, 'Mione ! Tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus intelligente !" se moqua Ginny. "Lis le à haute voix."

Avec des doigts tremblants, Hermione brisa le sceau en cire des Malfoy, et déroula le parchemin.

'Miss Granger,

Je sais que tu as dit que tu allais passer tes vacances chez les Weasley, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu veux bien venir me rejoindre au Manoir cette après-midi. Je ne te priverai pas de tes amis très longtemps, je voudrais juste passer un peu de temps avec ma fiancée.

Et aussi, mes parents aimeraient bien te rencontrer dès que possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Gryffondor, ça ne sera pas formel ou compliqué, juste une simple rencontre.

Je t'attends.

Joyeux Noël

D.M.'

"Et bien, c'est court et direct." souffla Hermione. "Et il veut que je rencontre ses parents, il est pas sérieux j'espère."

"Oh Hermione, je déteste quand tu es obstinée comme ça." s'écria Ginny en se levant du lit. "Parce qu'il n'y a jamais de raisons à toutes ces histoires , et à la fin tu cèdes toujours."

"C'est faux !"

"Je vais dire à maman que tu vas chez Malfoy" Ginny ouvrit la porte de la chambre alors que son amie continuait à se plaindre. "Boule de neige et jour de l'an. Et bonne année grand-mère !"

"GINNY !"

"Joyeux Noël, Drake !"

PAF !

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" s'écria Malfoy, en ramassant le paquet sur le sol, qui avait atterri sur son torse, puis rebondi sur le sol.

"Un cadeau, imbécile." répondit Blaise Zabini, en s'asseyant dans le Salon des Malfoy "Je pensais que l'emballage t'aurait mis sur la voie."

"Je ne me fais pas souvent agresser par mes cadeaux, Blaise."

"C'est parce que y'en a aucun de moi, mec." Blaise prit une chocogrenouille, provenant d'une pile sur le centre de la table. "C'est Pansy qui te les a envoyées? Elle m'en a offert assez pour tout le reste de ma vie." Il reposa le chocolat avec un air dégoûté. "Et j'en ai déjà mangé au moins la moitié avant de venir."

Draco déballa son paquet, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. "L'évolution des Moldus."  
>Malfoy lança un regard mécontent à son ami, alors qu'il lisait le titre à haute-voix. "Tu t'es bien marré quand tu l'as volé au Professeur d'Étude des moldus, Blaise ?"<p>

Le Serpentard grogna. "Je suis peiné que tu aies une opinion si mauvaise de moi, Draco. JAMAIS, je ne volerais quelque chose. Je suis trop sophistiqué pour ça, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai rigolé quand je l'ai acheté, juste pour toi."

"Et pourquoi..." Draco continua à serrer le livre dans ses mains. Espérant qu'avec un petit peu de force supplémentaire, il pourrait le déchirer en deux. "...as-tu pensé, Zabini, que je voudrais le lire ?"

"Bah, mec...Tu vas épouser une Née-moldue, et ça veut dire que toute ta belle famille sera moldue. Tu vas devoir avoir des conversations polies avec eux à un moment, sans parler de magie. Je l'ai fait pour toi."

"Qui aurait pensé que les Serpentards étaient si attentionnés ?" répondit Draco avec ironie. Il balança le livre au centre de la table, avec ses autres cadeaux. "Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu es là?"

"Certainement pas pour te souhaiter un joyeux noël, mec." dit Blaise d'un air détaché. "Je suis venu pour savoir si tu avais enfin renoncé à ton plan diabolique."

"Non, Zabini. Je vais quand même envoyer à Weasley et sa famille un pot d'or d'un leprechaun." s'exclama le Serpentard en s'asseyant paresseusement dans son fauteuil.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle, Drake." dit Blaise, manifestement pas amusé par la réponse de son ami. "Tu penses toujours duper Hermione pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ?"

"Je n'y pense pas, Blaise." répondit Draco. "Je suis déjà en train de le faire."

Blaise se leva brusquement. "T'es vraiment sérieux, là?" De plus en plus en colère alors que Draco acquiesçait, indifférent. Blaise serra le poing. "Tu perds ton temps, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que ton plan ne va pas se terminer comme tu le souhaites. Tu vas finir par faire les choses biens, Draco. Alors je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de perdre ton temps comme ça. Cela ne va pas marcher."

"Tu en as parlé avec Trelawney, Blaise ?"

L'ignorant, il continua à le fixer durement. "Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, Malfoy, mais je t'ai observé toute la semaine dernière. Depuis qu'Hermione et toi, vous vous tenez la main, vous vous embrassez, et vous agissez comme un couple, tu es différent. Tu es toujours aussi froid et sérieux qu'avant, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Et crois moi, cette confusion qui grandit en toi, les autres s'en rendent compte, même si tu essayes de la dissimuler. Goyle se demande si tu es déjà tombé a..."

"Goyle ne se demande rien du tout, Zabini." l'interrompit sèchement Draco. "Je ne suis pas amoureux de la Princesse des Gryffondor, et je ne suis pas non plus différent depuis que nous avons rendu publique notre relation. Je ne fais ça que pour mon bénéfice, Zabini, pas à cause de mon cœur. Alors je te suggère d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour Miss je-sais-tout, comme si tu tenais à elle, et passe à autre chose. C'est pas tes affaires, Blaise, et je n'aimerais pas que l'on se dispute à cause de ça."

Blaise laissa apparaître un rictus ironique sur son visage. "Dis donc, tu te débarrasses vite du sujet. Et pour ton information, Malfoy, je tiens à Hermione. Elle s'est révélée être une personne vraiment géniale si tu oublies la haine que l'on avait pour elle à cause de son sang. Et Goyle n'est pas aussi stupide que tu le penses."

Draco fronça les sourcils, la colère commençait à faire apparaître une teinte rouge sur ses joues.

Blaise lui sourit. "Joyeux Noël, mec."

Crack !

"Bâtard." siffla Draco, en regardant l'endroit d'où venait de transplaner son ami.

"Maître Malfoy.." Un elfe de maison apparut dans le Salon. "Il y a une jeune fille ici. Elle a dit que vous lui aviez demandé de venir aujourd'hui."

"C'est Pansy ?" demanda Draco, agacé.

"Non, Maître." répondit l'elfe de maison en hochant la tête. "La jeune fille est très jolie, si Rosie peut se permettre, Maître."

"Granger...?" chuchota Draco à lui-même.

"Est ce que Rosie doit la laisser entrer, Maître ? Elle est juste derrière les portes."

"Vas-y, Rosie." ordonna le Serpentard.

"Entrez Miss. Maître Malfoy est enclin à vous voir." dit l'elfe de maison en ouvrant la porte droite du Salon.

"...Enclin..." Draco entendit la sorcière murmurer, en ricanant doucement.

"Malfoy.." Hermione Granger, la première Gryffondor à entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy, en tant qu'invitée, avança jusqu'à l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt épouser. "Joyeux Noël." dit-elle poliment, sa gêne était palpable, alors que Rosie, l'elfe de maison, la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

"Granger..." répondit Draco, momentanément figé par la vue. Il devait résister à l'envie de caresser ses doigts sa robe de velours. La couleur contrastait avec la peau claire de la jeune fille, et il imagina la douceur de sa peau.  
>"Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas une rencontre formelle, Granger ?" continua Malfoy, en chassant ses pensées de sa tête.<p>

"Qui a dit que c'était pour toi, Malfoy ?" se moqua Hermione, en passant inconsciemment la main sur la robe qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt cet été. "Je suis venue ici pour une heure, et après je repars. J'ai ma robe pour ce soir parce que j'ai pensé que je n'aurai pas le temps de me changer après." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, légèrement agacée.

Malfoy afficha un petit sourire en coin, en résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit une petit boîte rectangulaire, emballée dans du papier couleur émeraude, qu'il avait attrapé sur la table.. "Joyeux Noël." murmura-t-il dans son oreille, en plaçant doucement la boîte dans les mains de la jeune fille.

"Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas du... Je..Je ne pensais pas que tu m'offrirais quelque chose..."

"Accepte-le simplement. Je n'ai besoin de rien, sauf de toi..." murmura-t-il habilement, s'assurant d'avoir fait frissonner Hermione. "Ça sera suffisant, Granger." Il pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de la jeune fille, et attendit qu'elle rougisse avant de reculer.

Hermione respira difficilement. "Je dois l'ouvrir maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, résignée. Elle savait que Malfoy ne la laisserait pas lui refuser le cadeau.

"Si tu le souhaites."

Doucement, la Gryffondor déchira l'emballage de la boîte, un peu impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La moitié de sa conscience lui hurlait de laisser la boîte et de s'enfuir. Certaine que c'était un objet de magie noire. Mais l'autre moitié était la voix de Ginny qui lui criait de revenir à la réalité.

"Malfoy.." réussit à prononcer Hermione, en ouvrant la boîte. Une pince à cheveux en argent reposait sur de la soie. Deux serpents, avec des émeraudes en guise d'yeux, se rejoignaient au milieu pour former un cœur. C'était la plus belle pince à cheveux qu'il ait été donné à Hermione de voir, et pour une Gryffondor, elle se retrouva captivée par la beauté des serpents.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda gentiment Draco, qui n'avait pas manqué une seconde de la réaction de la jeune fille. "Elle appartenait à ma mère. C'est un héritage de la famille Black, transmise de génération en génération aux femmes Black. C'est ma mère qui en a hérité, étant donné que ma grand mère a pensé que c'était elle qui le méritait le plus."

"Malfoy..je ne peux pas l'accepter." soupira Hermione, en lui tendant la boîte. "C'est à ta mère...Cela a appartenu à des générations de Sangs-Purs, qui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en pensant que c'est moi qui en hérite."

Cette fois, le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. "Ils sont morts, Granger. Ce n'est pas une problème, et d'ailleurs, JE veux que tu l'aies. Cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi que tu acceptes quelque chose qui a appartenu à ma famille si longtemps."  
>Il repoussa ses mains, scène un peu trop émotionnelle à ses yeux. Et il la regarda. "Tu vas bientôt faire partie de ma famille, Granger, et je veux vraiment que tu la considères comme ta famille. S'il te plaît, garde-la."<p>

Gênée, Hermione dévia le regard. "Je ne peux pas. Honnêtement, je ne peux pas..."

"Bien sûr que si, tu peux." Les portes du Salon s'ouvrirent, et une femme très élégante entra. Habillée d'une robe noire de première qualité, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Une très belle femme.

"Mme Malfoy.." bégaya Hermione. "Je...Je...Le cadeau est..."

"Pour toi." dit Narcissa Malfoy, en les rejoignant. "Je sais que Draco a décidé de te l'offrir, Hermione. Je n'ai pas de fille, c'est donc tout à fait normal qu'il revienne à ma belle-fille." Narcissa referma les mains d'Hermione autour de la boîte. "C'est un cadeau de Noël, Hermione, pas une peine de mort."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était ravie que Draco et Narcissa Malfoy lui offrent quelque chose qui brisait la barrière entre les Sangs-Purs et les Nés-moldus. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment accepter cette pince à cheveux, qui était le symbole de son union à Malfoy, à la famille Malfoy

Peut-être était-ce réellement une peine de mort.

"Vas tu l'accepter, Hermione ?" demanda doucement Mme Malfoy, en regardant avec tendresse la jeune fille. Un regard qui n'était pas habituel chez la femme de Lucius Malfoy "Je peux t'appeler Hermione, n'est ce pas ?"

Hermione inspira profondément. "Bien sûr Mme Malfoy, et je serais ravie d'accepter le cadeau." Réunissant tout son courage Gryffondorien, elle regarda les deux Malfoy, en leur souriant avec chaleur et gratitude.

"Fantastique." dit Narcissa, avec un sourire sur son visage. "Maintenant, ma chère, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter..."

"Draco, est ce que tu as vu ton.."  
>Rosie, l'elfe de maison, qui observait discrètement la discussion entre sa Maîtresse et la jeune fille inconnue, ouvrit les portes rapidement. Un autre blond entra dans le salon. Portant une pile de journaux, qui ressemblaient au Daily Prophet, et par la même occasion, une expression fatiguée. Le regard de Lucius Malfoy, identique à celui de son fils, se durcit en apercevant la jeune sorcière dans son Salon.<p>

"Miss Granger..." dit-il après quelques instants, essayant de s'adapter à l'idée que la jeune fille se trouvait, en tant qu'invitée, dans son Manoir, prestigieux, il fût un temps.

"Monsieur Malfoy" répondit Hermione moins hésitante. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, tout en observant l'homme qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, tenté de la tuer. "Je...J'espère que vous allez bien, Monsieur."

Lucius Malfoy sourit faiblement à la jeune fille. "Moi de même...Miss Granger."

Draco échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère.

"Lucius..." intervint Narcissa, en attrapant le bras d'Hermione. Elle la tira doucement avec elle. "Hermione et moi allons discuter de leur futur mariage..." Narcissa ignora la grimace qui s'était formée sur le visage d'Hermione et de son mari, et continua simplement. "Je veux que tout soit parfait, évidemment. Donc cela va prendre un certain temps à préparer, reste là avec Draco pendant que j'emmène Hermione visiter nos jardins."

Lucius raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur les journaux, et répondit : "Bien sûr, Cissy. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Je vais... discuter de certaines choses avec notre fils, pendant ce temps là."

"Est ce que c'est le moment où tout le monde explose ?" murmura Hermione assez bas pour que seul Draco entende, alors que Narcissa l'entraînait vers la porte. La tension dans la pièce était tellement palpable que la Gryffondor avait du mal à réfléchir.

"Viens, Hermione. Tu vas adorer nos jardins, cela pourrait être un bon endroit pour le mariage." dit Mme Malfoy, avec ce qui pourrait être identifié comme de la joie.

Lucius attendit que sa femme, et la future femme de son unique fils aient quitté la pièce, pour se tourner vers son fils. "Hermione ?"

Draco haussa les épaules, en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. "Mère s'est adaptée au tutoiement."

"Tu plaisantes..." s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy en riant, plus que ce qui était attendu d'une Sang-Pur raffinée, alors qu'elle avait posé la main sur sa poitrine. "Il y a vraiment des endroits dans le monde moldu où tu peux te marier en moins de cinq minutes ?"

Hermione acquiesça, en souriant, alors qu'elle buvait son jus de citrouille. "Oui. Il y a un endroit dans l'Amérique moldue, qui est célèbre pour ces mariages." Elle reposa son verre et se mit aussi à rire. "Cela évite toutes les formalités stressantes du mariage. C'est idéal d'une certaine manière."

"Et bien, Hermione, un Mariage sorcier est très important. Cela te lie par la magie, pour l'éternité. Je veux que ton mariage avec mon Draco soit absolument parfait. Je pense que vous le méritez tous les deux. Ce n'est pas parce que la loi du Mariage est derrière tout ça, que tu ne dois pas avoir le mariage de tes rêves. Je crois vraiment que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait raison quand il a formé les couples."

"Mme Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous êtes ravie que j'épouse votre fils." dit Hermione d'une voix basse, sans plus aucun humour.

"Mais je le suis, Hermione." répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux. "Je sais que toi et mon fils avez eu des difficultés dans le passé, sans oublier tout ce que t'a fait subir Lucius, mais je crois vraiment qu'un mariage avec toi...est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Draco. Après la Guerre, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit toujours le garçon arrogant que nous lui avons appris à être...Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça dans le monde de maintenant..." Narcissa, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, attrapa la main d'Hermione. "Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, Hermione. Et quand j'ai eu connaissance de ce mariage, je l'ai toujours supporté à cent pourcents. En tant que membre du Trio d'Or, je sais que tu as le pouvoir de tout changer...et j'espère que tu pourras changer mon fils."

La jeune fille serra les lèvres. Ressentant le vent froid qui soufflait sur les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes par sa robe. "Ce n'est pas par amour, Mme Malfoy.. J'espère que vous réalisez cela. Je veux bien admettre que votre fils et moi avons... développé une étrange amitié...ou camaraderie depuis quelques semaines...mais nous ne nous marierons pas par amour."

"Pas encore, ma chère." répondit Narcissa, avec optimisme. "Mais bientôt, peut-être."

"Mère..." Draco Malfoy, habillé d'une épaisse cape grise, sortit du Manoir. "N'avez-vous pas réalisé l'heure qu'il est ? Vous êtes dehors depuis trois heures. Granger doit retourner chez les Weasley avant qu'ils ne menacent d'envoyer les aurors la chercher."

"Hermione, Draco..." s'exclama Narcissa, en jetant un regard mécontent. Le corrigeant brusquement. "a envoyé Rosie au Terrier pour les informer qu'elle passe la nuit ici."

"ELLE A QUOI ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, en regardant confusément les deux Malfoy "J'ai fait quoi ?" répéta-t-elle brusquement après son fiancée.

"Et bien, ma chère, c'est absurde pour toi de partir maintenant. C'est la tombée de la nuit, et je peux t'assurer qu'une nuit au Manoir ne te fera pas de mal. Tu dois connaître l'endroit un peu mieux, car après votre mariage, j'exige que vous veniez nous voir régulièrement."

"Mais...Je...Je n'ai pas..."

"Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait, Hermione." s'exclama Narcissa en riant. "J'ai envoyé Rosie informer les Weasley que tu resterais cette nuit. Saine et sauve." Narcissa se leva de sa chaise, et entraîna Hermione avec elle. "Je l'ai envoyé avec une fiole de Veritaserum, au cas où ils ne la croient pas."

"Quand avez-vous fait cela, Mère ? Granger était avec vous tout le temps." demanda Draco, ahuri. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère se soit ainsi prise d'affection pour la Princesse des Gryffondor. C'était assez effrayant, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Quand elle regardait les tulipes que j'ai planté, mon chéri." répondit Narcissa en souriant. "Maintenant, montre à Hermione la chambre d'invité à ton étage, et assure toi qu'elle y soit confortable." Mme Malfoy plaça la main d'Hermione dans celle de Draco. En pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu de simple moment d'affection comme celui là, jusque là. "Tellement adorable..." Elle sourit aux deux adolescents. "Passe une bonne nuit, Hermione. Je te verrai demain matin. Bonne nuit."

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?" murmura Draco avec méfiance, alors qu'il emmenait Hermione, main dans la main, au Manoir.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?" souffla Hermione. "Qu'est ce qu'ELLE a fait ? C'était pas prévu, je peux te l'assurer Malfoy" Elle s'arrêta brutalement sur la terrasse devant les portes du Manoir. "J'étais supposée profiter de l'excellente cuisine de Mme Weasley, pas me geler ici."

Draco lui lança un regard mécontent, et l'entraîna vers Manoir. "Bah, je peux toujours la convaincre de te laisser repartir, Granger."

"Non. Non. Non, Malfoy.." dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Je ne peux pas faire ça à ta mère." Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et remarqua comment la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur son visage et faisait ressortir ses yeux gris. "Ça serait très malpoli de ma part, et elle a déjà envoyé l'elfe de maison. Je pense que je devrais rester. C'est une histoire de politesse."

"Okay, Granger... Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?" s'exclama Draco en haussant les sourcils. Plein de méfiance alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi la Gryffondor avait accepté si facilement de rester chez lui. L'endroit où elle s'était faite torturée et où tellement d'innocents avaient été tués.

"Rien, Malfoy.. Elle m'apprécie simplement." répondit Hermione, en écartant doucement les mèches de cheveux des yeux du jeune homme. "Peut-être même plus que toi !"

"Je doute que ce soit..." Draco fut interrompu brusquement par Hermione... qui l'embrassa. Le réduisant au silence.

"Ta mère a raison, tu ne te tais jamais." dit-elle, en marchant vers le Manoir sans l'attendre.

Draco ne bougea pas un instant, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis il se mit à courir pour la rattraper. "Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi !" cria-t-il, alors qu'elle s'était aussi mise à courir. "Granger ! Granger !"

"C'est Hermione, Malfoy !" s'écria la jeune fille en riant, alors qu'il la pourchassait.

Plus haut, depuis la plus grande chambre du Manoir, observant les deux adolescents courir dans le jardin, Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Sa haine pour la jeune fille était toujours présente, mais son mécontentement était surtout adressé au garçon qui courait derrière elle. Grimaçant devant le regard heureux et le sourire de son fils. "Ce pauvre idiot..." siffla Lucius, le visage à moitié caché derrière les rideaux de soie. "Il échouera, comme à chaque fois qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose."

Alors...

Blaise toujours fidèle a lui-même ! **Je l'adore ! XD***

Qui est d'accord avec notre chez Blaise ! **moi moi !***

Une Après-midi chez les Malfoy pour Hermione !

La rencontre entre Hermione/Narcissa s'est bien passée...

Que pensez vous de la réaction de Lucius a la fin du chapitre ?

XOXO

H.


	16. Un visiteur

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" je ne suis qu'une traductrice**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux Reviews Anomymes :<em>**

**_ilo : voilà la suite !_**

**_luciieee : De rien ! C'est vrai qu'Angelina n'est pas un personnage principal donc je comprend que tu l'ai « oubliée »_**

**_Eiweane : Désolée mais je ne peux rien dire ! Ça serai pas marrant que je te révèles tout non ?_**

**_On se retrouve en bas..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crack !<em>**

Rosie, l'elfe de maison, transplana à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur au fil des ans, à force de la nettoyer.  
>Elle posa son regard sur la silhouette allongée dans le lit. Rosie avait été un peu surprise lorsque son jeune maître Malfoy lui avait demandé de préparer la chambre pour cette sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait pas, afin qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. Et Rosie avait remarqué que la jeune fille ne pensait pas que Rosie puisse réussir à lui donner cette impression.<p>

Le Manoir Malfoy ne pouvait simplement pas la faire se sentir comme chez elle.

Mais au moins, l'elfe de maison ressentit un peu de fierté en marchant silencieusement vers le lit, et en voyant la jeune fille dormir paisiblement dans les draps de soie. D'après ce que Rosie avait vu, elle était vraiment unique. Elle était différente, chaleureuse. Une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée ici. Rosie avait l'habitude d'avoir des sorciers et sorcières cupides qui lui aboyaient des ordres, ou qui racontaient les plus mauvaises choses sur les autres membres de la Communauté Magique. Ils avaient toujours un éclat de dégoût dans les yeux, le menton relevé. Comme s'ils croyaient tous être les meilleurs sorciers qui aient jamais vécu dans le monde depuis Merlin lui-même.

Et c'était encore pire qu'avant, mais au moins à présent, Rosie ressentait une sorte de tranquillité dans le Manoir. Et un étrange sourire sur le visage de ses maîtres. Comme si un poids écrasant leur avait été retiré des épaules.

Mais l'elfe de maison était plus captivée, même si elle n'aurait pas du l'être, par la jeune fille dans le lit. Elle semblait irradier de joie, de gentillesse et d'humilité. D'après ce que Rosie avait entendu la veille, la jeune fille devrait épouser Maître Malfoy Et Rosie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour leur union.

Cela allait tout changer.

"Miss..." murmura l'elfe de maison, qui s'était approchée d'Hermione. "Miss..." dit-elle encore, en appuyant doucement un doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille. "Miss!" dit-elle encore un peu plus fort.

"Ginny!" grogna la sorcière, en écartant la main de son visage. "Pas maintenant..." dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

"Miss Granger !"

"Ginny j'ai dit..."  
>Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et resta interdite devant l'elfe de maison. Elle ramena les draps de soie près de son corps, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en soie, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée au Terrier, Hermione les rejeta au fond du lit. En les regardant avec confusion.<p>

"Miss Granger est exactement comme Maître Draco..." dit Rosie avec un sourire. "Il a toujours du mal à se réveiller."

En promenant son regard dans la grande 'Chambre d'invité', Hermione se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant. Elle avait passée la nuit chez les Malfoy

Et merde.

"Bonjour, Rosie." souffla la jeune fille, en baillant doucement alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier qu'elle avait dormi dans un lit appartenant aux Malfoy

"Bonjour, Miss." répondit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant. "Rosie est vraiment désolée de vous avoir effrayée Miss, mais Rosie a interceptée une lettre d'un hibou étrange il y a une minute, et le parchemin est pour vous."

"Oh...heu... Merci Rosie..." Hermione s'assit au bord du lit, en grognant intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit couleur émeraude, qui n'était sûrement pas la sienne. Elle prit la lettre des mains de l'elfe de maison.

'Je vais difficilement pouvoir oublier tout ça.' pensa-t-elle, avant de reconnaître l'écriture sur le parchemin.

_'Hermione,_

_Nous sommes vraiment désolés si nous t'avons réveillée, ou si le hibou t'a causé des problèmes à toi ou aux Malfoy, mais nous sommes dans une situation désespérée._

_Comme tu le sais, parce que je m'en suis vantée pendant tout le trajet du retour au Terrier, notre mariage aura lieu la nuit du Nouvel An, et étant donné qu'on a peu de temps pour tout préparer, maman a forcé Harry et moi à passer toute la matinée (et peut être le reste de la journée), à aller faire des courses importantes pour la cérémonie.__Le problème, c'est qu'Harry devait surveiller Teddy aujourd'hui, et comme nous avons décidé tout ça hier soir, nous n'avons pas de baby-sitter._

_Andromeda vient aussi avec nous, comme c'est important pour Harry, et Teddy se retrouve tout seul. Et maman refuse que Teddy reste avec Ron. (Tu sais qu'il est vraiment nul avec les bébés.)_

_Alors en tant qu'amie et demoiselle d'honneur, aurais-tu l'amabilité de surveiller Teddy ?_

_Nous t'aimons très fort_

_Ginny et Harry'_

"Sale petite lèche-bottes..." s'exclama Hermione en riant, et en repliant la lettre. "Elle sait comment me convaincre. Rosie, il y a une cheminée pas loin ?" demanda-t-elle, en sautant du lit.

"Miss attend quelqu'un ?" répondit Rosie, en la regardant avec curiosité alors que la jeune fille arborait une expression chaleureuse. En fredonnant doucement, elle enfila une paire de pantoufles que Narcissa Malfoy lui avait donné la veille au soir. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et griffonna rapidement une réponse.

"Oui..." répondit simplement la jeune fille, alors qu'elle repensait à Teddy. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle l'aimait autant qu'Harry et Ginny, peut être pas aussi intensément étant donné qu'ils étaient ses parrains, mais elle appréciait vraiment la présence du garçon.

"Merci, Rosie." chuchota Hermione alors que l'elfe de maison l'avait entraînée dans une pièce adjacente, où se trouvait une très belle cheminée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit patiemment pendant une dizaine de minutes.

'Oh mince, Malfoy ! Ça se trouve il va mal réagir à cause de Teddy... Après tout Ted est le fils d'un loup-...'

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Harry Potter apparut brusquement dans la cheminée. Il s'avança vers elle, en souriant, avec un sac à langer à la main.

"Sois sympa avec elle, Harry." Une milliseconde plus tard, une rouquine émergea à son tour de la cheminée avec un bébé dans les bras. "C'est elle qui nous fait une faveur en plus."

"Merci beaucoup, 'Mione." dit Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

"Tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi..." répondit Hermione, en prenant le bébé des bras de Ginny. "...parce que je changerai des couches. Je te signale que tu vas passer des heures avec trois femmes pour décider quelle couleur sera la meilleure pour la réception de ton mariage." Elle lui renvoya un sourire qu'elle avait appris du Prince des Serpentards. "Pense à toutes ces couleurs, motifs, tissus, textures que tu vas voir." s'exclama-t-elle en se moquant.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Ron ne voulait pas venir." soupira-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. "On se voit plus tard. Prends soin de lui..." Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Teddy.

Ginny agrippa le bras d'Harry, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux.

"Un bébé..." souffla Rosie, ébahie, en observant le bébé emmailloté dans une couverture. "Cela fait un moment... des années... que Rosie n'a pas vu un bébé dans le Manoir..." Elle s'approcha doucement. "Rosie pense que le bébé dort paisiblement..." dit-elle, un peu impressionnée.

"Adorable, n'est ce pas ?" répondit Hermione en souriant. "Je pense que je devrais prévenir Mme Malfoy maintenant." L'elfe de maison acquiesça silencieusement. "Alors..." La Gryffondor se pencha vers Rosie. "Prends-le un moment, pendant que je vais informer Mme Malfoy Quand je t'appelle, amène-le."

"Miss Granger veut que Rosie s'occupe du b..bébé...?" Elle regarda la sorcière, choquée. "Rosie se sent honorée Miss..." dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'Hermione plaçait Teddy dans ses bras. "Rosie promet de prendre grand soin de lui..." Elle s'inclina légèrement, et Hermione quitta la pièce.

'Quand faut y aller...' Elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos, et s'en alla trouver la chambre des maîtres du Manoir.

* * *

><p>"Respire, Hermione..." murmura la jeune fille, en faisant les cent pas devant la grande porte de marbre. "Mme Malfoy semblait vraiment t'apprécier hier soir...Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour Teddy...Ouais, mais Mr Malfoy !" dit-elle en continuant à se parler à elle-même. "Il haît les sangs-mêlés, et il va refuser Teddy, juste parce que Rémus était..."<p>

Elle s'arrêta, la gorge sèche à la mention de l'homme qu'elle avait tant apprécié. "Allez, fais-le ! Et le courage des Gryffondor alors ?"

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur la porte.

**_Toc. Toc._**

"...Entre, ma chère." L'élégante voix de Mme Malfoy lui parvint à travers la porte. Hermione prit une profonde respiration, et ouvrit la porte. "Hermione..."

"Bonjour, Mme Malfoy" dit poliment la jeune fille. "Je suis désolée de vous réveiller mais..."

"Pas du tout ma chérie !" répondit Narcissa en rigolant, en se détournant de sa coiffeuse. "Je suis réveillée depuis deux heures, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Hermione haussa les sourcils et demanda : "Vous ne pouviez pas dormir, Mme Malfoy ?"

Narcissa se remit doucement à rire. "En tant que fille d'une famille de Sang-Pur, Hermione, on m'a appris à me lever à l'aube. Je n'avais pas le droit de dormir une fois le soleil levé. C'était important, et on nous a appris à être complètement réveillée avant nos maris." Elle indiqua d'un signe de main, le lit vide au centre de la pièce. Les draps de soie noirs étaient parfaitement en place. "Et s'il te plaît, appelle moi Narcissa." ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça avec hésitation. "Mme...Narcissa..." se corrigea-t-elle rapidement, en s'approchant de quelques pas. "J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'est pas...Enfin quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire sans vous en demander la permission."

"As-tu volé un livre, Hermione ?" répondit Narcissa en riant. Elle se retourna, ensuite, vers le miroir, et s'empara d'un peigne en argent.

"Non..." La jeune fille tenta faiblement de sourire elle aussi. "J'ai reçu un hibou de Ginny Weasley tout à l'heure, me demandant de lui rendre un service...un grand service... Et je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire non. Mais étant donné qu'il serait malpoli que je m'en aille sans vous expliquer..." Hermione aspira profondément. "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous montre..." murmura-t-elle. "Rosie..."

Une seconde plus tard, Rosie apparut avec Teddy Lupin, complètement éveillé, dans les bras.

Narcissa Malfoy se leva brusquement de son siège, et laissa tomber le peigne sur le sol. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue de la petite silhouette dans les bras de l'elfe de maison. "Est ce que c'est..."

"Narcissa, voici Teddy..." dit Hermione alors que sa future belle-mère s'était brusquement arrêtée de parler. "Teddy Lupin." Le bébé arborait alors des cheveux bleus.

"...A-Andromeda..." souffla Narcissa. Encore plus surprise lorsque Teddy se mit à la regarder en souriant. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant blonds, presque blancs. Exactement comme ceux de Narcissa. "Il a les yeux d'Andy..." murmura-t-elle.

"En fait, on pense que ce sont ceux de Rémus." intervint Hermione, une expression rassurée sur le visage. "Mais ses cheveux naturels sont noirs comme ceux de sa mère et de sa grand mère."

Mme Malfoy se pencha vers le petit-fils de sa sœur. "Est ce que...ma soe...heu...Andromeda t'a demandé de le surveiller ?"

"Non, c'est Harry." La jeune fille s'approcha en souriant alors que Narcissa observait Teddy, émerveillée alors qu'il venait de copier la forme et la couleur de ses yeux. "Andromeda les accompagne, ils vont acheter tout ce qu'il leur faut pour le mariage qui aura lieu au Nouvel an. Andromeda est devenue très importante dans la vie d'Harry, tout comme Teddy. Tonks et Rémus avaient décidé qu'il serait le parrain avant qu'ils...avant qu'ils..." Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Surtout devant le bébé.

"Et bien..." Mme Malfoy caressa de la main les joues de Teddy avec une certaine émotion. "Je vais informer Lucius que nous avons un invité." dit-elle en souriant.

"Alors, il peut rester ?"

"Bien sûr, Hermione." répondit Narcissa en se redressant. Elle regarda Hermione, presque reconnaissante. "Il est...Il est de la famille après tout. Et Teddy sera toujours le bienvenu, tout comme toi. Un jour, ce sera ton Manoir, ma chère. Et c'est la Maîtresse de maison qui décide." Elle lui sourit encore, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Maîtresse, est ce que Rosie doit informer les autres elfes de maison à propos du bébé ?"

"Certainement, Rosie. Nous allons avoir besoin de nourriture pour bébé." répondit Narcissa en riant. Elle quitta la pièce avec l'elfe de maison, qui venait de déposer Teddy près d'Hermione..

Elle s'assit sur le tapis un peu plus loin, en ouvrant grand les bras. "Tu es un danger, Ted." dit-elle, en lui faisant signe de venir vers elle. "J'imagine déjà toutes les filles à tes pieds quand tu seras plus vieux..." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Beaucoup plus vieux."

"Pfft." Le garçon laissa échapper un gargouillement. Il avança vers la jeune fille.

"C'est ça Ted...Encore quelques pas...Quelques pas !" s'écria-t-elle pour l'encourager. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer la joie qu'elle ressentait lorsque Teddy était là. C'était presque un sentiment maternel, quelque chose qui l'effrayait.

Hermione Granger était beaucoup de choses, mais une mère, cela lui semblait impossible.

Elle était la Sorcière la plus Brillante de son époque, Membre du Trio d'Or, une Héroïne de guerre, une Activiste, une Fille, une Amie, une Fiancée...mais une Mère, cela lui semblait trop complexe.

"Et voila, Teddy !" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il l'avait rejointe. "Je savais que tu pourrais le faire ! Tu grandis si vite !" Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le lança doucement en l'air.

'Je serai une mère horrible.' se dit-elle intérieurement, alors que Teddy s'était aussi mis à rire.

Par la mince ouverture que Narcissa Malfoy avait laissé en quittant la pièce, deux yeux gris observaient la scène. La jeune fille qui jouait avec le garçon. Son sourire alors que le bébé riait avec elle. Encore plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi.

'Elle sera une très bonne mère.' pensa Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il se détournait de la porte. Un sourire peu commun, tendre, sur son visage. 'Si j'ai des enfants, je suis ravi que ce soit avec elle.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit Chapitre par rapport aux autres... <strong>_

_**Je sais mais je ne fais pas longueur des chapitres ne fais que traduire ! *^^***_

_**Il y avait pas du tout de Dramione dans ce chapitre... *Bouuuuhh :( ***_

_**Mais il y a la visite de Teddy Lupin ! *Yeaahhhh***_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre on verra la réaction de Lucius**__** à la venue du fils de Rémus et Tonks !**_

_**Il y aura aussi des moments Dramione c'est promis et le bonus ça sera avec Teddy! **_

_**Comment vont se débrouiller Hermione et Draco avec un bébé?**_

_**Si vous en ressentez l'envie laisser une petite review pour me signifier votre passage !**_

_**PS: Si vous êtes sur Pottermore vous pouvez me rajouter ou me donner votre pseudo je vous rajouterai! Je suis QuillSombral1764 je suis a Serdaigle! *yeahhhh***_

_**XOXO**_

_**H.**_


	17. Perdre contre la NéeMoldue

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" qui a la gentillesse de me la prêter je ne suis qu'une traductrice...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai de moins en moins la motivation de continuer la traduction... <span>**_

_**Si jamais j'effectue un arrêt ou une pause je vous préviendrai c'est sûr!**_

_**On se retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

><p>"Arrête !"<p>

"Jamais !" cria Hermione, en entrant en trombe dans le Salon. Courant le plus vite possible, elle enjamba un fauteuil renversé par terre et sauta sur le dos de Draco. "Je t'ai eu !" s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils tombaient. Elle se retrouva assise sur son dos. "Admets-le Malfoy Tu as perdu !" dit-elle en rigolant.

Il frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille dans son cou. Avec un sourire moqueur, il la fit doucement tomber à côté de lui, et l'allongea gentiment sur le tapis. "Nous les Malfoy, nous ne perdons jamais." chuchota Draco alors qu'il était maintenant au dessus d'elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Et bien Monsieur Malfoy.." Elle fronça les sourcils, en se rendant compte que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. "Il y a une première fois à tout, et il s'avère que...les gentils gagnent toujours."

"Ha oui, vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, sans vraiment écouter. Il préférait l'observer, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.  
>"Parce que...je ne suis pas d'accord." murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers elle. Il fut satisfait lorsque sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient.<p>

La veille, elle l'avait embrassé. Il était temps que Draco Malfoy reprenne le contrôle.

"Aïe !" Un balle ronde et dorée heurta la tête de Draco.

Okay, peut être pas maintenant.

"Merlin, Ted !" s'exclama Malfoy en souriant au garçon. Il se releva et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. "Tu as attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Tu vas devenir un incroyable joueur de Quidditch !" Il attrapa la balle tombée sur le sol, et la lança en l'air. Ravi que le regard de Teddy suive la trajectoire de la balle.

Hermione se redressa en soufflant. "S'il te plaît, Malfoy Teddy sera un incroyable...Élève. Avec un cerveau comme le sien, en plus de l'intelligence de son père, je ne serai pas surprise qu'il soit premier de sa promotion."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est bon, Granger. Il a le sang des Black qui coule dans ses veines ! Il sera exceptionnel dans tous les domaines !"

"Grâce à ces ancêtres ?" se moqua la jeune fille.

"Penses-y Granger..." continua Malfoy, en relâchant le Vif d'Or. "Il a le sang d'Andromeda, de Sirius Black, de Lupin, de ma mère, de Nymphadora, et sans oublier, Bellatrix." Il ne fit pas attention à la grimace d'Hermione, et regarda Teddy chasser le Vif d'Or à travers la pièce. "Tu dois admettre, Granger, que ma tante, aussi folle qu'elle l'ait été, était une sorcière brillante."

"Je suppose..." dit-elle à voix basse. Les souvenirs de la torture, que lui avait fait subir sa 'Tati Bella', remontèrent à la surface. "C'était une psychopathe...mais j'admets qu'elle était intelligente."

Draco retint un soupir. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de parler du passé, surtout de personnes qui avaient failli la tuer. Sinon elle ne serait jamais à l'aise avec lui, ou dans le Manoir. "Euh...Granger ?"

"Oui ?" chuchota-t-elle, en regardant Teddy.

"Je suis...reconnaissant que tu aies amené Teddy ici..." murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise de devoir l'avouer. "Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué...cela signifie beaucoup pour ma mère, c'est une sorte de...une sorte de ..."

"Un lien avec la sœur qu'elle a perdu ?" termina Hermione.

Malfoy tenta de ne pas afficher un air renfrogné. "C'était compliqué à cette époque, Granger. Tu le sais. Toute cette folie des Sangs-Purs, c'était difficile à vivre. Tu étais avec eux ou contre eux. Et si tu leur tournais le dos...tu étais banni de leur monde. Et ma tante..." Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était la première fois que Malfoy parlait d'Andromeda comme quelqu'un de sa famille. "...a fait l'erreur de choisir un Né-moldu. Les Black étaient une des plus importantes familles de Sangs-Purs. Ma mère a été forcée de la laisser partir..."

"Je ne dis pas et je ne dirai pas que je comprends, Malfoy.." répondit Hermione alors que son fiancé s'était tu. Mais ses yeux étaient encore fixés sur Teddy qui tentait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. "Peut être parce que je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur. Mais la famille c'est plus important que tout. Parce que sans eux..." Elle sursauta légèrement, lorsque Teddy se précipita dans les bras de Draco. Surprenant les deux adolescents. "tu n'as rien..." termina-t-elle.

La première et immédiate réaction de Draco fut de repousser l'enfant, mais il ignora son malaise, et serra Teddy dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'avons-nous là..." La porte du Salon s'ouvrit, et Narcissa Malfoy entra. Un regard à la fois tendre et amusé sur son visage. "Je suis venue m'en occuper un peu, Hermione." expliqua-t-elle.

"Il ne nous dérange pas, Mère." dit Draco, à la fois fasciné et extraordinairement fier que Teddy copie SA couleur de cheveux.

"Bien sur que non, mon chéri..." répondit Narcissa en observant, elle-aussi, Teddy. "Mais je voudrais lui faire visiter le Manoir. Et... je pense qu'il pourrait m'aider à attendrir le cœur de ton père."

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. "Je suis désolée Mme..Narcissa, d'avoir causé un problème entre vous et Mr Malfoy J'ai oublié de prendre en considération les opinions que Mr Malfoy a sur nous."

Narcissa secoua la tête, un peu irritée. "Cela n'a pas de sens, Hermione. Lucius doit comprendre tôt ou tard, que ses opinions n'ont plus lieu d'être. Teddy est de la famille, que cela lui plaise ou non. Et étant donné que c'est aussi mon Manoir, Teddy peut venir autant qu'il le souhaite."

"Ted..." dit Hermione après avoir acquiescé. "Est ce que tu voudrais aller avec ta tante Cissy ?" Teddy se détacha de Draco, et se tourna vers elle. "Elle va te faire visiter le Manoir. Est ce que ça te plairait ? Tu vas voir pleins de choses." ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Cissy !" bégaya Teddy, impatient. Tous le regardèrent se diriger vers Narcissa. Teddy donna sa main à Mme Malfoy, tout excité à l'idée de découvrir pleins de nouvelles choses.

"Oh, c'était excellent Ted !" s'exclama gentiment Narcissa, en le soulevant dans ses bras. "Nous allons commencer par les jardins. Je pense que Rosie devrait retrouver quelques anciens jouets de Draco."

"QUOI ?" s'écria Malfoy, en écarquillant les yeux. "Je ne partage pas !"

Hermione explosa de rire. "Oh, franchement Malfoy Teddy ne va pas détruire tes jouets !"

"C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu de frères et sœurs..." souffla le jeune homme, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je n'aime pas que les autres touchent à ce qui est à moi. C'est pour ça qu'on me les a achetés, pour que personne d'autre ne les aient."

"Égoïste." grogna Hermione.

"Je-sais-tout."

Hermione souffla. "Je suis une intellectuelle, Malfoy ! In-te-llec-tu-elle !" s'exclama-t-elle en prononçant chaque syllabe clairement.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Fer-me-La."

"Crétin !" Elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa en riant. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et continua à donner des coups de poing sur son torse.

"Arrête !" siffla Malfoy, en tentant de retenir, d'une main, la jeune fille et de l'autre, de se protéger le visage.  
>"Stop !" s'exclama Draco, captivé, à travers les coups de poing, par le bonheur qui irradiait de la jeune fille. C'était contagieux, puisque lui aussi, se mit à rire. "Okay, ça suffit ! C'est moi l'homme, Granger !" s'exclama-t-il en riant, et en la renversant sur le sol. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle encore une fois.<p>

"Ne sois pas un abruti, Malfoy ! Je suis une lady !" s'écria Hermione, alors qu'il la chatouillait sur le ventre. Elle se débattit pour remettre en place sa chemise (un autre cadeau de sa future belle-mère) alors qu'elle commençait à s'étouffer. "Stop !" cria-t-elle. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de rire.

"Jamais !" dit-il en l'imitant pour se moquer.

"Tu agis comme un moldu !" souffla-t-elle, entre deux inspirations.

Cette fois, le Serpentard s'immobilisa. "Moldu ?" dit-il un peu étonné. "Tu va voir ce que je fais comme un moldu..." Il plaqua les mains de la jeune fille sur le sol et la regarda dans les yeux. D'une manière dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se pencha doucement, en imaginant déjà la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit lorsqu'elle tenta de s'échapper, nerveuse.

Il était Draco Malfoy Il prenait toujours le contrôle.

Crack.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot !"

"C'est MOI l'idiot ?..."

Draco grogna en se relevant. Apparemment, il ne prendrait JAMAIS le contrôle.

"...C'est toi qui ne voulait pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, sale vache !"

"Est ce que tu viens juste de me traiter de vache ?..Drake, est ce qu'il vient juste de me traiter de vache ?" s'exclama Pansy Parkinson en débarquant dans le Salon, sans faire attention à son ami qui était actuellement, presque, allongé sur une fille, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content. "Je te ferai savoir, Blaise..." Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme avec qui elle venait de transplaner. "..Que je les ai perdu ces cinq kilos !"

"Cinq ?" souffla Blaise, en entrant à son tour. " C'était 12 kilos que tu devais perdre !"

"Ah !" cria Pansy, ébahie. "Tu avais promis que tu ne dirais rien !"

"J'ai menti !" répondit Blaise en criant lui aussi.

"Ils sont charmants, n'est ce pas ?" chuchota Malfoy à sa fiancée, les sourcils froncés.

"Vraiment." répondit Hermione, en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

Oh par Merlin...est ce qu'elle avait vraiment eu très envie qu'il l'embrasse ?

"Désolé d'interrompre ce qui aurait été un splendide baiser..." Blaise s'avança vers Draco, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. "Mais nous sommes ici pour vous voir. Alors, s'il vous plaît, abstenez-vous d'agir comme un couple pendant que nos fiancés respectifs ne sont pas la."

* * *

><p>"Alors, tu lui as vraiment envoyé sa bague de fiançailles pour Noël ?" dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils et en regardant Blaise Zabini comme s'il était le plus débile des crétins. "En fait, tu lui as envoyé sa bague par hibou ? Par hibou ?"<p>

"...Ouais..." acquiesça Blaise, fronçant les sourcils alors que les deux sorcières le regardaient d'un air meurtrier et que Draco affichait un air perplexe. "Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ! Quel fille ne voudrait pas avoir une bague de fiançailles pour Noël ?"

"Le genre de filles qui imagine que le mec va lui demander...Face. A. Face. !" siffla Pansy. "Plutôt que de franchir l'étape la plus importante de leur relation par courrier !"

Blaise la regarda, confus. "Elle est en or..." ajouta-t-il, toujours perplexe. "Et j'ai laissé un mot avec."

"Elle ne va jamais plus te laisser l'approcher..." dit Draco en se moquant allègrement de son ami. "... Tu peux commencer à faire tes valises, et à venir t'installer dans notre Chambre, parce qu'elle ne te laissera pas rentrer."

Hermione le regarda furieusement. "Pourquoi est ce qu'il doit venir dans NOTRE Chambre ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne va pas avec Pansy ?"

"Car, Hermione, je ne vais pas laisser cet imbécile dormir dans mon salon. Est ce que tu te rends compte de tout le bordel qu'il fait ? Et imagine que je 'dorme' avec Ron et qu'il rentre à ce moment-là?" Pansy laissa échapper un ricanement. "Je ne crois pas non."

Hermione et Blaise eurent un haut-le-cœur en imaginant Pansy et Ron en train de forniquer. Mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le rapprochement entre Hermione et Pansy.

"Est ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?" intervint le Serpentard, confus, en regardant tour à tour son amie et sa fiancée. "Depuis quand vous êtes amies ?"

Les deux jeune filles levèrent les yeux au ciel. "Franchement, Drake..." soupira Pansy. "J'en ai plus qu'assez de les détester." Elle sourit lorsqu' Hermione se mit à acquiescer. "Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'après la Guerre, j'ai juste pensé qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de la haïr, elle, Potter, et les Weasley. Au final, ils se sont battus pour la même chose que nous, ils se sont battus pour ce en quoi ils croyaient..." Blaise acquiesça à son tour, en attrapant une chocogrenouille sur la table. "Et j'admets que nous avons perdu. Nous avions perdu depuis le début, ça sert à rien de le nier."

"Je suis d'accord, 'Mione..." continua Blaise avec un sourire chocolaté. "On était des enfants gâtés, pleins de préjugés, des Sangs-Purs arrogants. On était supposés haïr ceux qui étaient inférieurs à nous."

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir sous la colère, Pansy intervint. "Penses-y de cette manière, Hermione. Je suis fille unique. J'ai été entourée de cousins qui m'ont toujours parlé de mon statut...J'étais arrogante, égoïste. Comment est ce que je pouvais faire autrement qu'haïr ceux qui m'étaient inférieurs ? Je veux dire par là, que mon père m'a toujours assuré que j'étais meilleure que tout le monde. J'étais une princesse marchant au milieu de la crasse. J'étais destinée à te haïr. Mais, j'ai changé."

"Euh...Merci ?" répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Elle lança un regard discret à son fiancé, qui était aussi surpris qu'elle de cette soudaine...reconnaissance.

"Alors..." s'exclama à nouveau Pansy, réclamant leur attention. "Vous avez choisi une date pour le mariage ?"

'Merde !' s'écria intérieurement Hermione. Elle avait encore oublié ça.

Crack.

"'Mione !" Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers, et sa fiancée, apparurent dans le Salon.

"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante d'être arrivé exactement à ce moment là. "Gin, vous êtes en retard !" dit-elle en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

"Maman s'est un peu laissée aller..." soupira Ginny, en faisant signe aux trois Serpentards assis derrière. "On a passé trois heures à chercher rien que les nappes et les serviettes ! Trois heures !"

"Je pense que Ginny était plus pressée de partir que moi, à la fin." se moqua Harry, en serrant la main de Draco puis de Blaise. "Elle était en train de préparer un plan pour s'échapper, mais malheureusement Mme Weasley a parlé de la robe de mariée. Et on a continué..."

"J'aurais préféré me marier en chemise de nuit, mais Andromeda a insisté pour que j'ai la robe parfaite." dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. "Qui se marie encore dans une robe de mariée franchement ?"

"C'est sur." répondit Pansy en acquiesçant.

"Hermione, ma chère, Rosie nous a dit que..." Les portes du Salon s'ouvrirent une fois de plus, mais cette fois Narcissa n'était pas seule. Elle était suivie par son mari, Lucius Malfoy, qui portait Teddy. "Oh, ils sont déjà là." dit-elle en souriant aux nouveaux invités.

"Mme Malfoy..Mr Malfoy.." salua Harry, un peu tendu devant l'ex-Mangemort qui tenait son filleul. "Merci d'avoir gardé Teddy. J'apprécie."

"C'était un plaisir, Mr Potter, je vous assure. En fait, je me demandais...Est ce que vous pensez qu'il serait possible que vous nous laissiez Teddy une autre fois, avant la fin des vacances ?" demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

"Papa !" s'écria Teddy, en voyant Harry. Il agita frénétiquement les jambes jusqu'à ce que Mr Malfoy le dépose doucement sur le sol. "Papa !" dit-il de nouveau en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Tous restèrent ébahis. Tous abasourdis par le fait que Teddy Lupin venait juste d'appeler Harry, 'Papa'. "Hey, Ted !" répondit Harry, en le prenant dans ses bras. "Tu t'es bien comporté ? J'espère que tu n'a pas posé de problème aux Malfoy ou à tante Hermione. Tu sais que sinon mamie Andy ne sera pas contente !" dit-il en souriant alors que Teddy s'était mis à glousser.

"D-Dra-ko Vi-Vif d'Or !" réussit-il à dire, en posant la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il bailla doucement.

"Malfoy a joué avec lui depuis qu'il est arrivé..." intervint Hermione, alors que son fiancé rougissait légèrement. "Je pense que Teddy l'aime bien, Harry. Tout comme Narcissa."

Ginny remarqua l'expression triste de Narcissa alors qu'Harry avait complètement ignoré sa question. Elle savait, mieux que personne, qu'Harry ne voudrait pas que Teddy reste seul avec les Malfoy Surtout avec Lucius. Mais Ginny ne le laisserait pas faire. Harry avait souffert toutes ces années sans famille, puisque les Dursley ne pouvaient être considérés comme tel, et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit la même chose pour Teddy. Elle savait qu'Harry considérait les Weasley comme sa famille, mais elle savait aussi qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une famille auquel il était lié par le sang. Et c'était quelque chose qu'ils donneraient à leur filleul.

"Vous savez Mme Malfoy.." dit Ginny, en prenant Teddy dans ses bras. Elle ignora les visages choqués, lorsque le garçon l'appela 'Maman'. Ils étaient comme des parents pour lui, et Andromeda ne l'avait jamais corrigé quand Teddy avait commencé à les appeler ainsi. "Harry et moi nous marions au Nouvel An... Je sais que ce n'est pas une invitation en bonne et due forme, mais je serais vraiment ravie que vous vous joigniez à nous."

Les visages choqués se tournèrent vers Narcissa. "Vraiment ?" fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre. Pleine d'émotion, ce que Ginny Weasley et sa future belle-fille semblaient comprendre.

"Je suis sûre qu'Andromeda sera ravie." dit Hermione, avec un grand sourire. "Tout comme Teddy qui sera enchanté de revoir Mal..Draco et vous." Elle se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle était sensée appeler son fiancé par son prénom.

"Et je suis quoi moi ? Un foutu tableau ?" s'exclama Blaise en croisant les bras.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu es évidemment invité, Zabini."

"Une invitation en bonne et due forme aurait été appréciée, Weasley." souffla le jeune homme avec indignation. "Je suppose que ma fiancée est aussi invitée ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

"Pas de chance, Pans. Tu n'es pas invitée..." se moqua Blaise, en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

"Je le suis, imbécile." répondit Pansy en s'écartant. "Ginny m'a envoyé l'invitation il y a deux jours, et d'ailleurs, mon fiancé est le témoin. Évidemment que je peux venir. " Elle lui tira la langue.

"Pansy..." s'exclama Mme Malfoy

"Désolée..." murmura la jeune fille.

"Super! Maintenant nous devons partir, Andromeda nous attend..." dit Ginny, alors que Narcissa déposait un baiser sur le front de Teddy. "Nous allons en parler avec elle. Je vous assure Mme Malfoy, qu'Andromeda sera ravie."

"Je l'espère..." dit Narcissa dans un murmure.

"A bientôt..." dit-elle à l'attention de tous ceux dans la pièce, et elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour s'en aller.

"Merci pour tout Narcissa..." dit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. "Je me demandais...Est ce que vous aimeriez m'aider à choisir ma robe de mariée ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

"J'en serais ravie."

Hermione lui sourit, et se tourna vers Draco. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui fit signe de ne pas se lever. "On se voit au Mariage, Malfoy.." dit-elle dans son oreille. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou, et Draco frissonna. "J'ai gagné." ajouta-t-elle.

Elle retourna vers Harry, en continuant à sourire à son fiancé qui était un peu gêné.  
>Elle était étrangement contente à propos des deux derniers jours, et elle ne tint pas compte du fait que Lucius Malfoy s'était échappé du salon il y a quelques minutes, car elle savait qu'elle avait progressé avec le reste de la famille Malfoy<p>

Lorsqu'elle et son meilleur ami transplanèrent, elle regretta de ne pas avoir laissé Malfoy l'embrasser.

Et mince ! Elle le voulait vraiment !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà ! Dis moi ce que vous en pensez...<strong>_

_**XOXO**_

_**H.**_


	18. Les Mariés

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" qui a la gentillesse de me la prêter je ne suis qu'une traductrice...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<em>**

**_Siana: Merci c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite !_**

**_Lisou : Merci de ta part c'est adorable ! C'est vrai que la traduction c'est beaucoup de travail... Je fais de mon mieux !_**

**_Luciieee : Toujours au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre et je t'en remercie !_**

**_Lauue : Merci pour ta review la suite est enfin là ! _**

**_Elisendre: Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux et de me supplier... Même si ça m'a fait énormément plaisir XD. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments !_**

**_Guest : Merci pour ta review !_**

**_Aloys : Je vais essayer mais je ne préfère rien promettre. Si par malheur j'arrête la traduction, je ferrai tous ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour trouver quelqu'un pour la finir ! PROMIS !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors... Je sais que la suite a vraiment tarder mais j'ai une excuse a part le manque de motivation dont je vous ai fait part dans le chapitre précédent... Je viens de trouver du travail ce qui veut dire beaucoup moins de temps mais j'essaierai de vous tenir au courant si j'arrête ou pas la traduction (pause ou arrêt complet même si je déteste les fanfics que ne sont pas fini, j'essaierai d'abord de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer!) <em>**

**_Je voudrai remercier ceux qui sont là depuis le début et qui laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre je vous remercie ! Merci a ceux qui m'ont mise en Favorites Fanfics et Auteurs franchement ça me fait énormément plaisir !_**

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews même si c'est pour dire une petite phrase... ça prend pas beaucoup de temps ! ;p_**

* * *

><p>A ce moment exact, alors que chaque seconde défilait inlassablement, une nouvelle page de l'Histoire était écrite.<p>

Et ici, elles se tenaient : Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, et Luna Lovegood, vêtues de magnifiques robes bleu pâle, et toutes n'avaient d'yeux que pour une seule personne. Ginny Weasley. Elles la regardaient avec adoration, et arboraient un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

"Tu es..." Hermione s'avança d'un pas vers la rouquine, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Tu es à couper le souffle, Gin. Absolument magnifique...Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux même pas te décrire..."  
>Elle dut s'interrompre lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue.<p>

"Stop 'Mione..." répondit Ginny en riant gentiment. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se détourna du miroir pour faire face à son amie. Tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir. "Tu vas salir ta robe."

"C'est juste une robe..." murmura la jeune fille, en se mordant la lèvre exactement comme Ginny. Toutes les deux contenant leurs larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Mais tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, Hermione. Tu dois être parfaite pour mon mariage..." A la mention de ce fameux mot, Ginny laissa échapper une unique larme.

"Okay ! " s'exclama Pansy en s'avançant elle aussi vers Ginny. "Si je me souviens bien, personne n'a commandé de séance de discours larmoyants et autres conneries sentimentales, alors s'il vous plaît..."  
>Elle se mirent toutes à rire. "J'ai dû travailler longtemps pour faire de toi cette perfection incarnée, p'tite sœur, alors je te <span>conseille<span>de ne pas ruiner mon travail. Je peux te garantir que tu n'apprécieras pas de boiter en te rendant à l'autel."

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, tout en espérant que son mascara n'avait pas coulé. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire partie des ennemis de Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait vu l'énorme claque que son frère, Ron, avait reçu, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Pansy une autre Bièraubeurre sans dire le mot magique. Plus jamais Ron n'oublierait ses bonnes manières devant sa fiancée.  
>"Et bien, excuse-moi Pans..." souffla Ginny en se moquant, et en souriant à Hermione. "C'est le jour de mon mariage, alors pardonne-moi d'être nerveuse."<p>

"Non, Non !" répondit Pansy, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le dos. Elle lui tendit ensuite un mouchoir. "Aucun membre de ma famille ne devrait être nerveux..." Hermione remarqua l'éclat de sincérité dans les yeux de la Serpentarde, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Ginny comme de sa famille.  
>Cela avait été un autre moment plein de surprise, lorsque Pansy avait révélé à Ginny, trois jours avant, pendant son Enterrement de vie de jeune fille, qu'elle serait ravie de considérer Ginny comme sa propre sœur. Après quatre tournées de Whisky Pur Feu, Ginny avait pleuré sur l'épaule de la Serpentarde et lui avait révélé que ses sentiments étaient partagés.<p>

C'était tellement inattendu, qu'Hermione avait du boire un autre verre pour s'en convaincre.

"Tu es vraiment ravissante, Ginny." La voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood interrompit Pansy. "Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Profondément heureuse pour toi, sincèrement. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Ginny...et je te souhaite la meilleure des vies. Je sais que ce sera le cas..."

Ginny regarda la jeune fille, un peu surprise. "Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie, Luna...Tu sais que je t'aime..." Elle lui tendit la main, en ignorant le fait que sa future belle-sœur tentait furieusement de réparer les dommages causés au maquillage.

Luna lui prit gentiment la main. "Tu seras heureuse, Ginny. Incroyablement heureuse avec Harry, et tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Oublie ta nervosité, oublie tout le reste, pense seulement au sorcier qui va t'attendre devant l'autel. C'est tout ce qui compte..."

Pansy se détourna doucement de Ginny, et regarda la Serdaigle avec un air abasourdi. "Whaou, Luna...C'était très beau."

"Merci." répondit Luna, avec un faible sourire.

"Dean doit être..."

"Je ferais mieux de trouver Harry..." ajouta rapidement Luna, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse terminer son compliment. Elle ignora les expressions confuses des trois autres sorcières et se dirigea vers la porte. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois aussi lui dire... Il a vraiment été comme un frère pour moi ces derniers temps..."

"Je viens avec toi..." ajouta Pansy. "Il faut que je m'assure que Ron ne se goinfre pas avant la cérémonie." Elle sourit à Luna, et attendit que celle-ci ait quitté la pièce pour se tourner vers les deux Gryffondor. "Tu étais vraiment obligée de parler de Thomas, Hermione ?..."  
>Et elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse.<p>

"Les Serpentards..." dit Ginny en rigolant, et en se retournant vers le miroir. "Ils pensent toujours que Dean a blessé Luna. C'est n'importe quoi."

Hermione acquiesça, et ne mentionna pas que Dean était arrivé dix minutes avant et qu'il avait essayé de parler à la Serdaigle. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Neville pour qu'elle ne le gifle pas. Elle ne voulait pas énerver Ginny le jour de son mariage.

Au soulagement d'Hermione, la petite porte se rouvrit et un par un, les frères Weasley pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Bill était le premier, étant donné qu'il était le plus vieux. Il regarda Ginny avec des yeux pleins de fierté, presque comme un père regarderait sa fille. Il la serra dans ses bras, et lui tendit un parchemin avec un nœud rouge.

Charlie, son frère de Roumanie, la serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Ses doigts brûlés, à cause de son travail avec les Dragons, caressèrent doucement la joue de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait manqué. Sa passion pour son travail ne remplacerait pas ces années qu'il n'avait pas passé à ses côtés. Il la regarda longuement, prenant conscience du temps qui avait passé si vite.

Ensuite vint Percy, un peu mal à l'aise. Il sourit faiblement mais sincèrement à sa petite sœur. Cependant, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la fin de la guerre, était toujours présente sur son visage. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être présent ou non, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire chaleureux et l'éclat dans le regard de sa sœur, il sut qu'il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde.

George entra à son tour, heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ses cheveux recouvraient la cicatrice de l'oreille qu'il avait perdu. Mais oubliant la tristesse et le deuil, George affichait à un large sourire pour sa sœur. C'était le jour de son mariage après tout.

Et enfin, Ron entra, une chocogrenouille dans la bouche. Il s'arrêta, étonné en la voyant dans toute sa splendeur. Il pouvait finalement voir pourquoi tous ces mecs lui couraient après. Et une partie de lui voulait la cacher, qu'elle ne parte jamais. Harry lui pardonnerait bien un jour, non ?

"Whaou, Ginny, tu vas ou comme ça ?" George prit la parole en premier. Il se mit à rire en tournant autour d'elle.

"Hé imbécile..." répondit Ginny avec un sourire. "Voir mon futur époux." Les cinq frères s'arrêtèrent brusquement de sourire. Observant Ginny comme si elle venait de les gifler. "Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes là ?"

"On s'est déjà occupé d'Harry, p'tite sœur, c'est à ton tour..." répondit Charlie avec un sourire moqueur qui aurait rendu fier Fred.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?" s'exclama Ginny, plus du tout amusée. "Si Harry n'est pas là à m'attendre devant l'autel, vous pouvez déjà parier qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y survivra. Et je me sentirai tout particulièrement désolée pour toi, Bill..." dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'aîné. "Parce que je venais juste de commencer à apprécier Fleur, et je ne voudrais pas la rendre veuve."

"Relaxe, Ginevra..." répondit Bill en riant. "Tu n'assassinerais pas un type qui va devenir papa, non ?" Ses yeux étaient remplis de joie et de bonheur, alors que ses frères et sa sœur laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise.

"Bill !" s'exclama Ginny, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu es ...C'est pas vrai !"

"Si c'est vrai !" répondit Bill toujours en riant. Il pointa le doigt vers le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. "C'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi..." Ginny entreprit de défaire le nœud. "Enfin, pas vraiment. J'imagine que Fleur t'a commandé quelque chose de France, mais celui-là est vraiment de moi."

"Elle est enceinte !" s'écria Ginny, en tendant le parchemin vers Charlie. "C'est un examen de Saint Mangouste. Positif, quatre mois !"

"Félicitations, Bill !" s'exclamèrent ses frères et sa sœur. Et tous le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Hermione quitta silencieusement la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle rit doucement lorsqu'elle entendit Bill crier : "Ne le froisse pas crétin ! Il faut que je le montre à maman !"

"Hermione ! Te voilà, ma chère !" La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut une femme très élégante dans sa robe noire.  
>"Andromeda..." Elle afficha un sourire bienveillant et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. "Comment allez-vous ?"<p>

"Oh, je vais bien Hermione. Mais si je peux me permettre, je m'inquiétais pour toi." répondit franchement Andromeda.

"Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?" s'exclama Hermione en haussant les sourcils, le regard perplexe.

"Tu n'étais pas au dîner de Noël annuel de Molly, ma chère." répondit Andromeda. "Molly m'a dit que tu avais passé la journée...chez les Malfoy.." Hermione grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la tension dans l'expression d'Andromeda lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom. "Sans oublier que tu as laissé...Ce garçon...jouer avec mon petit-fils."

"Je...euh...et bien...J'ai pensé que vous étiez d'accord puisqu'Harry.." Après avoir aperçu Harry venir vers elles, Hermione estima que, quelque part, aujourd'hui était son jour de chance. "Je suis désolée, Andromeda. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier. J'ai juste...Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait un problème si Teddy passait quelques heures avec moi...Vous savez que je l'aime beaucoup et ..."

"Je ne t'accuse de rien, ma chère." Hermione se relaxa au fur et à mesure qu'Andromeda tapotait gentiment son épaule. "Je suis juste surprise qu'il soit revenu en un seul morceau."

"J'ai dit la même chose..." souffla Harry en arrivant.

"Harry, où est ..."

"Mamie !" Andromeda n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa question, lorsqu'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus arriva en courant vers sa grand-mère et son parrain. Une femme blonde lui tenait la main, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.  
>Le cœur d'Hermione se remit à battre très vite, pas à cause du regard de Mme Tonks, mais à cause de deux yeux gris. Qui semblaient la regarder jusque dans son âme.<br>"Tante Cissy !" s'écria le garçon, en souriant à sa grand-mère.

Et voilà, une autre page de l'Histoire était écrite. Andromeda Black-Tonks était face à sa plus jeune sœur, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, après tant d'années.

"Euh...je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir Malfoy.." dit Harry, mal à l'aise alors que les deux sorcières s'observaient. Aucune d'elles ne prononça un mot, ni ne laissa apparaître d'émotions.

"Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde..." répondit Draco, sans regarder Harry. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la Gryffondor à côté de lui. "Tu es superbe...La robe te va très bien..." ajouta-t-il, en souriant à sa fiancée, avec un étrange éclat dans les yeux.

"Andy..." murmura Narcissa en avançant d'un pas vers sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. "Je...Teddy...C'est vraiment un très beau garçon."

"Tais-toi, Cissy." soupira Andromeda, en réduisant la distance entre elle et sa sœur. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et la serra dans ses bras. Après que les deux sœurs s'étaient mises à pleurer, les trois adolescents se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, et Teddy se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

"Harry ! Harry !" s'écria Mme Weasley. "Ça va commencer ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Andromeda..." Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle remarqua que c'était Narcissa qui était dans les bras d'Andromeda. "Oh Merlin...c'est incroyable..." souffla Molly Weasley, les yeux pleins de joie.

"Je dois venir ?" demanda Harry, pressé de quitter cette scène de démonstration affective.

"Oui, mon chéri..." répondit sa future belle-mère, en lui souriant. "C'est l'heure..."

"Effrayé, Potter ?" demanda Draco, satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire rougir sa fiancée.

"Très..." soupira Harry, soulagé lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami l'attendait devant l'autel. "Vous vous êtes vraiment surpassée avec le jardin, Mme Weasley..." dit-il en se tournant vers la sorcière, et en lui souriant avec gratitude. "Le Terrier est magnifique."

"Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous..." murmura Mme Weasley, les larmes aux yeux.

"La neige ajoute une touche splendide, Molly..." dit Narcissa, qui s'était séparée de sa sœur, et avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de Mme Weasley. "Je doute que l'on puisse faire mieux." ajouta-t-elle. Et des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, se répandant sur le sol et les arbres. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient recouverts de petits cristaux. Un paradis hivernal, enneigé.

Tout le thème du mariage était basé sur l'hiver. Tout était blanc et glacé, des nappes sur les tables, aux chaises, mais avec une petite teinte de bleu qui se reflétait sur le cristal.

"Allez viens Ted..." dit Harry, en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. "Papa va se marier!" Il lui sourit, et remarqua que les yeux du garçon étaient maintenant vert émeraude comme les siens.

"Je vais vérifier où en est Ginny ! Hermione, à ta place !" s'exclama Mme Weasley avant de s'éloigner, en saluant les invités qu'elle croisait.

"Viens Cissy, tu t'assiéras à côté de moi..." dit Andromeda, en enlaçant son bras autour de celui de sa sœur, et se dirigea vers la tente qui accueillait le mariage. Ron, Neville et Teddy s'y tenaient déjà, et tentaient de calmer Harry.

L'air devint soudain plus léger et plus supportable.

Il n'y avait plus que Draco et Hermione.

"Je voulais te voir." dit-il, en s'avançant doucement vers elle.

"Ah oui ?" répondit-elle, en haussant les sourcils. Une courte distance les séparait, assez courte pour qu'elle se sente déjà mieux, à ses côtés.

"Oui, vraiment..."

"Granger !" Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête, et aperçurent les deux demoiselles d'honneur, qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la tente, avec des bouquets de fleur dans leurs mains. "Laisse ce crétin, et dépêche toi !" cria Pansy.

"Je te vois..." Hermione fut brutalement interrompue lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

"Euh...C'était pour quoi ça ?" murmura-t-elle, alors que son cœur se remettait à battre normalement.

"Un simple rappel..." chuchota Malfoy avec un petit sourire en coin, en passant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. "J'ai gagné."

"Granger !" cria encore une fois Pansy. La musique débuta.

Oh quelle journée.

* * *

><p>Alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière les arbres, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger marchaient joyeusement sur le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de Poudlard. Le garçon avait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et lui parlait calmement. Ils semblaient ne pas voir les regards confus que leur jetaient les autres élèves, conscients qu'il s'agissait là d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor enlacés.<p>

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois sérieuse..." dit Malfoy, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. "J'étais sûr que Weasley était débile, mais pas à ce point là."

"On n'a pas vraiment su pourquoi il avait débarqué..." expliqua Hermione, en riant. "Mais Harry a reconnu que leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même après ça."

Draco ricana. "Évidemment, Granger. Je doute que je serais capable de regarder Blaise de la même manière si il me voyait nu." Il tira la langue, dégoûté, alors qu'il imaginait la scène. "Sans oublier qu'elle venait juste de commencer un strip-tease pour Potter !"

La Gryffondor grimaça. "Ron ne verra plus jamais le Chaudron Baveur de la même manière après ça.." dit-elle en riant encore en repensant au visage de son meilleur ami après son entrée dans la Suite de la Lune de Miel que Ginny avait réservé pour elle et son mari. "Il n'a pas parlé pendant des jours après cette scène."

"J'espère que ça lui apprendra à taper aux portes maintenant." murmura Draco, alors qu'il faisait asseoir Hermione dans l'herbe. Sur cette colline dont Malfoy lui avait révélé l'emplacement secret. "Si jamais il lui prenait d'entrer comme ça dans notre chambre..."

"Faudrait déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, Malfoy ..." répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. "Ou tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que Ron te voit en pyjamas ? C'est ça ?" continua-t-elle en ricanant. Elle soupira, contente, après une grimace de son fiancé, et se tourna pour regarder les montagnes enneigées.

"Tu es tellement spirituelle, Granger..." répondit Draco, avec une voix plein de sarcasme. "Comment est ce que j'avais pu oublier ?"

Elle ricana. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Malfoy" dit-elle simplement, en se retournant vers lui. "Par exemple, je suis une assez bonne comédienne."

"C'est une blague?" répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione lui sourit. "Oui." Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Surprise que pour une fois, sa peau soit chaude. C'était même...confortable. "Tu sais, Malfoy.. Je suis surprise que l'on n'ait pas reçu de hibou pendant les vacances, de la part de McGonagall ou Kingsley..." Elle attendit que son fiancé réponde quelque chose, mais il se contenta d'afficher un air confus. "Dans le train en retournant à Poudlard, Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un hibou...Parce qu'elle et Dean n'ont pas choisi de date de mariage..."

Une minuta passa et Hermione commença à s'énerver de ne pas recevoir de réponse autre que son regard confus.

"Tu te souviens? Le hibou qu'ils devaient envoyer aux couples qui n'avaient pas donné de date, Malfoy !" Elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

"Aïe !" siffla Draco, en écartant sa main. "Calme toi, ok ? Pas besoin d'être agressive, femme !"

"Alors, arrête avec cette tête débile ! On dirait un troll comateux !" cria-t-elle en retour, en croisant les bras.

"Je me suis déjà chargé du problème, ma chère..." dit-il furieusement, en massant l'arrière de sa tête. "Mince, t'es sur que t'as jamais joué au Quidditch ? Tu m'as fait mal !"

"Comment exactement est-ce que tu as réglé le problème, Draco ?" répondit Hermione, en se retenant de le frapper encore. Inspirant profondément, elle continua. "Le Professeur Slughorn a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune exception pour les délais. Il nous a clairement dit que si on n'envoyait pas de date, le Ministère la choisirait."

Il soupira, et se calma. "J'ai envoyé un hibou au Ministère avant les vacances..." dit-il gentiment, en tenant la main de la jeune fille, soulagé qu'elle ne le repousse pas. "Les informant que j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu plus de temps." continua-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle doucement. Il porta la main de la Gryffondor à ses lèvres. Y déposant un baiser. "Avec la persuasion de la Directrice, ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de m'accorder un délai."

"Tu as toujours cette manie, je vois..." murmura-t-elle, en se pinçant les lèvres, alors que toute son attention était concentrée sur sa main. "Mais...Pourquoi plus de temps ? Est ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de laisser le Ministère nous assigner une date ? Je veux dire, ça serait moins..."

"Oui, Granger, ça aurait été plus simple et moins gênant..." dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Mais alors je n'aurais pas pu le faire de la bonne manière...Je ne serais pas si charmant, si je laissais quelqu'un choisir la date de l'événement qui nous liera pour l'éternité...Je voulais que tu ressentes la même chose que Ginny et Pans quand leurs fiancés leur ont demandé...Pas comme Lovegood ou Chang..."

Hermione en oublia de respirer, les yeux écarquillés.

Draco Malfoy s'agenouilla.

"On a eu nos moments difficiles..." dit-elle, ses mains fermement, mais délicatement enlacées dans celles de sa fiancée. "Des années que je serais vraiment heureux de laisser derrière nous, pour recommencer à zéro. Je te promets qu'à mes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien. Que je serai toujours là pour te chérir...et te rendre heureuse..." Il respira profondément, et enfonça sa main dans sa poche. "Hermione..." Il sortit une bague. Une petite bague argentée. Quelque chose de simple, d'élégant, à couper le souffle. Le diamant étincela à la lumière du soleil. Hermione était éblouie, et ne put prononcer un mot. "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

'Est ce que c'est le moment où Tatie Bella, la tante psychopathe, sort de derrière lui et crie Avada Kedavra ?'

Cinq secondes passèrent.

'J'attends...Elle ne vient pas, Hermione.'

Une autre seconde.

'Vraiment ? J'aurai pu jurer avoir entendu un bruit, derrière ses arbres...Réponds lui idiote !'

"Oui..." souffla Hermione, avant de se jeter à son cou. La seule chose sensée qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment. Elle lia ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui les fit tomber tous les deux sur l'herbe. Et elle l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa avec une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait envahi de l'intérieur, et lui envoyait des ondes de chocs, faisant battre furieusement son cœur. Et elle sentit que son cœur à lui battait de la même façon. Dans une synchronisation parfaite.

"Et bien..." soupira Draco, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Il attendit qu'elle rouvre les yeux, et qu'elle soit assise au dessus de lui, et avec des doigts tremblants, il lui passa la bague au doigt. Émerveillé de la façon dont la bague était encore plus belle à son doigt.

"Elle est magnifique, Malfoy.." dit-elle après un moment, son regard passant de la bague à son fiancé. Elle le trouvait encore plus envoûtant que la bague.

"Je crois..." Il écarta les mains d'Hermione de chaque côté, et l'attira doucement vers lui. Elle se blottit contre lui. C'était quelque chose de si simple, et à la fois, si inhabituel pour lui, qu'il se sentit immensément heureux. "...que c'est toi qui est magnifique, Mme Malfoy"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors... Vous en dites quoi ?<em>**

**_Le Mariage Weasley/Potter?_**

**_Les retrouvailles des sœurs Black ?_**

**_Elle est pas super géniale Ma Pansy ! Je l'adoooooore ! XD_**

**_Luna a la rancune tenace ! Va t-elle pardonner a Dean ?_**

**_LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE DE DRACOOO !_**

**_XOXO_**

**_H._**


	19. Là où habitent sont ceux qui sont foutus

_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, même l'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de "XxBeckyFoo" qui a la gentillesse de me la prêter je ne suis qu'une traductrice...**_

_**Salut…. Enfin si il y a encore du monde…. Je suis mais vraiment désolée mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit… je n'ai plus vraiment de motivation pour traduire cette fanfiction et trouver une ou un remplacent est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais…. **_

_**Enfin bref voici le chapitre ! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"C'est pas vrai...T'as entendu qu'ils s'étaient mariés pendant les vacances ?"<p>

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors que deux Serpentards s'approchaient de la table des Gryffondor. Leurs insignes vert et argent fièrement accrochés sur leurs uniformes.

"Non, c'est pas possible...Ils sont trop jeunes..." Un autre chuchota, ignorant les deux Serpentards, leurs ennemis numéro un depuis le début des temps, qui s'asseyaient à leur table.

"Jeunes ?" se moqua une autre. "Tu n'as pas vu son alliance ?!"

Draco Malfoy regarda autour de lui en s'asseyant, vers Ginny et Harry qui mangeaient tranquillement leur dîner, le regardant eux aussi, avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Sérieux ? Une alliance ? Non, c'est pas..."

"La ferme !" s'écria Blaise Zabini, l'autre Serpentard. Il abattit brutalement son verre sur la table. Interrompant la conversation chuchotée autour de la table des Gryffondor, à propos du nouveau couple Potter. "Oui, ils se sont mariés ! Oui, une Weasley est devenue une Potter ! Oui, ils sont trop jeunes ! Oui, elle a une alliance !"

Le petit groupe de jeunes élèves regarda Zabini d'un air terrifié, ignorant le nouveau couple, Ron Weasley, sa fiancée, et Luna Lovegood qui se moquaient d'eux. Assez amusés par l'accès de colère de Zabini, alors que Draco le regardait d'un air agacé.

"Zabini..."

"Et OUI, je le sais ! J'y étais !" ajouta-t-il, en interrompant Luna. "Foutus Gryffondor avec leurs ragots...Voient même pas qu'ils sont là...Doivent chuchoter...Peuvent pas juste demander...Courageux mon cul oui..." murmura le jeune homme, en poignardant son steak.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Blaise ?" demanda Hermione Granger, qui était derrière son fiancé lorsque le Serpentard s'était énervé. Elle se pencha vers son fiancé et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'asseoir près de lui, ignorant les haut-le-cœur d'Harry et Ron.

"...Qu'est ce qui va avec Zabini, de toute façon..." répondit Ginny Weasley, en sursautant lorsque ce dernier se mit à s'attaquer à son steak à la main, projetant des bouts de viande vers la rouquine.

Draco profita de l'intervention de Ginny pour se calmer et faire disparaître la rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Il sourit faiblement à sa fiancée et il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, sous la table.

Par Salazar, mais qu'est qu'est ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui ?!

"Il s'avère que toi et Pansy aviez raison, Hermione..." commença Malfoy, en ignorant le regard surpris de Ginny. "Apparemment, Cho Chang est entrée dans une colère noire quand elle a reçu la bague que Blaise lui a envoyé par hibou à Noël. Elle n'a pas répondu à la lettre, mais elle a accepté, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas que le Ministère interfère. Mais...Une fois revenus à Poudlard ...Il a eu du mal à sortir vivant de sa chambre."

"Ah, alors c'est pour ça que Cho criait comme un nargole." répondit Luna, en regardant Blaise.

"Je te l'avais dit !" s'exclama Pansy en jetant sa fourchette sur le Serpentard. "Est ce que je ne t'avais pas dit que cette foutu Serdaigle n'allait pas aimer que tu la demandes en mariage de cette façon ?"

"La ferme, Pans..." murmura Blaise, en écartant la fourchette, avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. "Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire ? Je veux dire...C'est pas comme si je...On est amis, d'accord, mais pas assez pour que...Pourquoi est ce que vous devez toutes être des putains de féministes ?!" Il releva la tête de son plat, et regarda furieusement Ginny, Pansy, Hermione et Luna.

"Pardon ?" répondit Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

"Ouais, tu m'as bien entendu Potter..." Blaise ignora le sourire en coin de la jeune fille et continua. "Pourquoi est ce que ce ne serait pas vous qui devriez nous demander en mariage ? Ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça de s'agenouiller et poser une simple question à un mec ! Mais NON ! Au contraire, vous mettez toute cette pression sur nous, en nous disant que ça DOIT être parfait, c'est ce dont rêvent toutes les filles, c'est comme ça que vous l'imaginez, non, pas de sexe avant le mariage..." Le groupe de Gryffondor qui l'écoutait, l'observèrent avec attention. Il était rouge de colère. "Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive plus à respirer ?" s'écria-t-il, en tentant de desserrer sa cravate.

"Calme toi, Zabini..." dit Luna en se levant de la table des Gryffondor. "Respire..." Elle se glissa derrière lui, et caressa son dos, avec des mouvements circulaires. "Tu es trop stressé...Ca va aller...Respire..."

Hermione dut mettre la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, alors que Blaise se rasseyait, tenant toujours fermement Luna par la taille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule sans la lâcher.

"Voila...Voila..." continua la Serdaigle, en massant son dos. Elle regarda Harry et les autres, désapprouvant leurs airs moqueurs.

"Comment est ce qu'elle fait ça ?" demanda Pansy, en haussant les sourcils.

"Je pense que c'est la voix apaisante, Pans..." répondit Ron à sa fiancée, en posant son bras sur ses épaules. Tous les deux observaient le Serpentard et la Serdaigle, qui se tenaient vraiment d'une étrange façon. "Est ce que...Est ce qu'il pleure ?" finit-il par dire, après un moment de silence.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse empirer la gêne que ressentait Blaise, trois Gryffondors, assez joyeux, s'approchèrent de la table.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" s'exclama Seamus Finnegan, qui tenait Lavande par la taille. "Vous savez quoi ?" dit-il encore plus fort, ce qui fit rire sa fiancée. "Je vais me marier !"

"QUOI ?" demanda tout le monde, en observant les visages très heureux de Lavande et Seamus.

"Je croyais...En fait, on croyait que vous laisseriez le Ministère choisir la date pour vous !" répondit Harry, en serrant la main du jeune homme. "Félicitations, mec !"

"Whaou, Lavande, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demandèrent Hermione et Ginny, en souriant à leur camarade, et se souvenant de toutes les colères qu'elle avait piquées à cause de Seamus. "Tu n'as pas utilisé l'Imperium, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non !" répondit Lavande en riant. "On a passé les vacances ensemble..." dit-elle en souriant, alors qu'elle était maintenant main dans la main avec son fiancé. " Et on a juste parlé de tout ça...et une chose en amenant une autre...Il m'a demandé !" Elle leva sa main droite, et montra à tout le monde l'alliance en or.

"...Et c'est quand le moment où tu lui dis que tu l'as trompé ?"

La joie qui semblait irradier du groupe de Gryffondor disparut instantanément. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le regard embrasé de Luna.

"De quoi tu parles, Lovegood ?" Seamus fut le premier à répondre, en s'approchant de quelques pas de la Serdaigle. Il ne vit pas le regard paniqué de son ami Dean Thomas, le troisième Gryffondor à avoir rejoint la table.

"J'ai juste pensé..." dit Luna sans bouger d'un seul millimètre, alors que Zabini tentait maintenant de la calmer, et que ses joues devenaient toutes rouges. "Qu'un mariage était fondé sur la confiance et la loyauté...Ce qui impliquerait que Lavande t'ait parlé de sa liaison..."

Ginny s'approcha d'elle, sachant bien que la colère de Luna précédait des larmes qui couleraient bientôt.

"Tu es folle, Luna." s'exclama Lavande en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tira son fiancé vers elle. "Ne l'écoute pas Seamus, elle a perdu la raison..."

"Je suis folle ?!" Luna laissa échapper un grognement qui ne lui était pas habituel, et donna un coup de coude à Blaise qui tentait de la retenir. "Alors j'étais aussi folle quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, il y a quelques semaines, et que je t'ai vu toi et Dean dans une situation très compromettante ?"

La Serdaigle ignora les hoquets de surprise, ou le 'je vous l'avait dit' de Malfoy, et elle s'approcha de Lavande. "Dis moi, Lav, est ce que j'étais aussi folle quand je t'ai vu toi ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette, et mon fiancé presque nu ?"

"Luna..."

"Ce n'est pas à TOI que je parle !" s'écria la jeune fille, à Dean qui l'avait interrompu. Des larmes de colère sur ses joues, exactement comme Ginny l'avait prévu.

"Ce n'était rien !" se défendit Lavande, consciente que plusieurs Professeurs s'étaient tournés vers eux pour suivre la dispute. "Dean, dis lui que ce n'était rien !"

"Luna...s'il te plaît...Ecoute moi..." Dean tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais Seamus se mit en travers de son chemin. "Seamus...Allez mec, écoute je peux tout expliquer...on peut tout expliquer...Ce n'était rien ! Il n'est rien arrivé !"

Un instant plus tard, les Gryffondor étouffèrent un cri de surprise, et Dean sembla être bouleversé un court instant. Harry et Ginny Potter se levèrent brusquement.

Luna Lovegood venait juste d'attirer Blaise Zabini vers elle, et l'avait brutalement embrassé.

"Voila..." s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant du Serpentard, qui était maintenant très confus, et tenait à peine debout. "Ca non plus, ce n'était rien !" siffla-t-elle à son Fiancé, et quitta la Grande Salle en courant.

"Et merde.." gronda Ginny, en enjambant le banc. "J'espère pour toi qu'on ne se retrouvera pas seul à seul Dean !" s'écria la rouquine, d'un air menaçant, puis partit en courant à la suite de son amie, suivie de près par Hermione et Pansy.

"Whaou. Vous les Gryffondor vous savez vraiment vous donner en spectacle, hein Thomas ?" dit Malfoy avec un sourire en coin, en regardant Dean et Lavande, alors que Seamus s'éloignait d'eux.

"M'en parle pas..." souffla Blaise, avec un regard moqueur alors qu'Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Dean. "Elle a pris mon chewing gum."

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit, plusieurs bougies éclairaient son visage. Ses boucles brunes étaient réunies en une queue de cheval, et quelques mèches retombaient devant son visage. Elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Son livre de Sortilèges ouvert sur ses genoux.<p>

"Flambios !" chuchota-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette vers son bras gauche. "Flambios !" répéta-t-elle doucement, faisant échapper quelques étincelles. "Flambios ! " siffla-t-elle cette fois, en tenant sa baguette plus fermement qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment.

"Hermione..." murmura Draco en se retournant brutalement, le visage fatigué, blotti dans les draps. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je m'entraîne." répondit-elle, en laissant tomber sa baguette sur son livre.

"Visiblement, oui. Ca fait une heure que je t'entends." grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui. "Mais la question est, pourquoi est ce que tu t'entraînes à faire ce sort là ? C'est un sort qu'on a appris il y a longtemps." dit-il, en se redressant sur son coude, pour regarder son livre.

"C'est une révision, Draco..." répondit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et en refermant brusquement son livre.

"Tu es une héroïne de Guerre..." continua son fiancé avec la même voix agacée, mais en arborant tout de même un sourire. "Tu as déjà lancé tous les sorts possibles et imaginables. Pourquoi est ce que tu ressens le besoin de t'entraîner pour montrer que tu es meilleure que nous ?"

"Je n'ai pas lancé tous les sorts, mon cher. Je suis sûre que je n'ai jamais lancé, et je n'en ai pas l'intention, de sorts impardonnables." Elle lui retourna son regard moqueur, et reçut un large sourire du Serpentard car elle avait réussi à parfaitement l'imiter. "D'ailleurs, je n'essaye pas de prouver que je suis meilleure que toi, je sais que je le suis." Elle reprit sa baguette, et le frappa sur la tête.

Il grimaça, et lui enleva sa baguette des mains, ce qui lui valut un sifflement de la jeune fille. "Tu es un peu arrogante, est ce que je l'ai déjà mentionné ?"

"Une fois." répondit-elle, en essayant de lui reprendre sa baguette. "Donne-la moi..." Sa voix était empreinte d'un ton d'avertissement, et ses yeux étaient plissés sous la concentration. Draco se recula de quelques centimètres, en tenant sa baguette le plus éloignée possible. "Malfoy..."

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Hermione..." Draco se redressa pour s'asseoir, en abaissant légèrement la baguette. "C'est Draco. D-R-A-C-O." Il battit des cils, d'un air moqueur. "Je croyais qu'on avait abandonné l'utilisation des noms de famille. C'était quand on était enfants..."

"C'était hier, D-R-A-C-O !" dit-elle sèchement, en l'imitant. "Et tu es toujours un enfant."

"C'est pas vrai !" Il fronça les sourcils, en relevant la baguette dans les airs.

"Vraiment ?" répondit-elle en ricanant.

Il soupira. "Bon, tu marques un point..." Il jeta la baguette sur le lit, et profita de son attention, pour sauter sur elle. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur le dos sur le lit, emprisonnée entre le matelas et le torse nu du jeune homme. "Je suis un enfant."

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione regarda son fiancé fixement. Elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa baguette venait de tomber sur le sol de marbre.

"Alors...Alors.» Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et se remit à respirer normalement. "Les rôles sont inversés. Apparemment, l'agaçante Gryffondor est la plus mature de nous deux. Non pas que ce soit surprenant, cela dit, sachant que tu es un gosse mais..."

"Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Hermione..." Draco plaça son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. La réduisant au silence. "Tu es toujours l'agaçante Gryffondor mature, mais tu es MON agaçante Gryffondor."

"Comme c'est charmant..." répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Tu sembles oublier que je le suis." dit-il en riant. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa fiancée. Juste au dessus de son coeur.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, en observant avec une expression confuse, le garçon qui paraissait si paisible. Le même garçon qui l'avait torturé sans pitié pendant six années. Qui l'avait voulue morte. Il avait passé des années à lui rappeler que son sang n'était rien, et que ce ne serait jamais autrement. Que lui, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres Sangs-Purs ignorants, étaient la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ce monde, Magique ou Moldu. Elle avait dû serrer les dents, un nombre incalculable de fois, brisant sa propre estime, retenant ses larmes lorsqu'il l'appelait 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Son sang était sale, il lui avait dit tant de fois, et il ne la toucherait jamais, même pour une question de vie ou de mort.

Mais maintenant...maintenant, il était allongé sur elle, blotti contre elle, son bras gauche sur sa taille. Ses doigts jouaient gentiment avec la couture de sa chemise. Un contact si simple, mais qui lui donnait des frissons.

Oh par Merlin, Non !

Ses yeux bruns observaient Malfoy, avec un air effrayé. Elle était...

"J'ai pensé, Hermione..." chuchota Draco, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il écoutait les battements de son coeur. "A propos du mariage, je veux dire."

La gorge serrée, elle répondit. "Et ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu penses d'un mariage, l'été ?" demanda-t-il, tellement fasciné par les BOUM, BOUM de son coeur, qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il disait. "J'ai pensé que ça serait plus simple pour toi, étant donné que les examens seraient finis, et que rien ne pourrait interférer avec tes révisions. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, et on pourrait...étudier ensemble, assister aux mariages de tes amis, et s'inquiéter du notre plus tard."

"Tu cherches à ce que je sois satisfaite, Draco ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa décision. Et par le fait que sa volonté ait pris le dessus sur son égoïsme.

"Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse."

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

"Merci..." chuchota-t-elle après quelques instants. Elle caressa le menton du jeune homme, du bout des doigts. Puis elle remonta vers le haut du visage; elle appréciait la douceur de sa peau. Se rendant compte, peut-être pour la première fois, qu'il était humain. Qu'il était doux, chaud, et humain. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

"Draco..." Elle s'immobilisa, la peur envahit son corps, et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Ce qui le fit se lever. Il la regarda, confus.

Profitant de cet instant, Hermione attira le jeune homme vers elle. Et une fois que leurs regards étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre, elle surpassa sa peur, et pressa gentiment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle était foutue. Foutue !

Elle approfondit le baiser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir tous ces sentiments qui la dépassaient. Mais malgré toutes ces émotions et ces pensées qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, tout ce qui semblait exister à cet instant, c'était la sensation des lèvres de son ancien ennemi. Et combien elles étaient douces! C'était un aspect de son être auquel elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit la main du garçon sur sa cuisse. Elle dut résister pour ne pas laisser ces nouvelles sensations prendre le contrôle de son corps. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, des picotements sous la peau que Draco explorait. Il remonta doucement sa main le long du corps de sa fiancée, ses doigts caressant la peau de sa cuisse. Le remplissant d'une émotion, qui était loin de l'envie et du besoin. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus pur. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Juste de la serrer fort contre lui. La sentir dans ses bras, c'était vraiment ce dont il avait envie.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Juste à temps, comme une interruption divine pour les deux étudiants, confus.

En se séparant doucement du jeune homme, Hermione le regarda, les joues brûlantes. "On devrait répondre."

"Je ne crois pas..." murmura-t-il, en écartant quelques mèches du visage de la Gryffondor. "Est ce qu'on ne peut pas juste... rester là ? Faire comme si on avait rien entendu."

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Hermione rit doucement, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du garçon. L'observant d'un regard presque passionné. "C'est un peu difficile de l'ignorer, Draco. D'ailleurs, ça pourrait être McGonagall. Après le drame dans lequel Lavande et Dean ont réussi à se fourrer, je l'ai entendu dire qu'ils feraient des tournées dans toutes les chambres. Histoire de vérifier que chacun est bien avec la bonne personne."

Grognant, Malfoy se leva. "Alors, je suis terriblement désolé pour Lovegood, maintenant elle est vraiment coincée avec Thomas. Pauvre fille."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour elle..." répondit Hermione, en prenant la main que lui tendait le Serpentard. Le laissant la relever du lit, avec un sourire de gratitude. "Luna semble très bien contrôler la situation."

"Elle a embrassé Blaise !" fit remarquer Draco, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa fiancée. "Est ce que c'est considéré comme contrôler la situation ça ? Elle va avoir encore plus de problèmes quand Chang va découvrir qu'elle a embrassé son fiancé pour se venger."

"Ou peut-être..." dit Hermione, en entraînant Draco vers la porte. "Luna a montré à Cho que son fiancé était vraiment fidèle, peu importe combien il est stupide, et qu'il tient assez à elle pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide avec Luna."

"Ouais bon...Zabini n'a jamais été un bon Serpentard de toute façon." dit-il en ricanant, alors que leurs mains se détachèrent lorsqu'elle s'avança pour ouvrir la porte.

"Et qu'est ce qui fait un bon..." Draco observa Hermione s'interrompre au milieu de sa réponse, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La faisant reculer de quelques pas. "TOI ?" s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

"Bonsoir, Miss Granger."

"Viktor !" répondit Hermione en se jetant à son cou. Le Serpentard les regarda, furieux, et une rage incontrôlable s'empara de lui, alors qu'il voyait SA Gryffondor pousser des cris et faire des bonds pour le sorcier qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Hermione !" Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch, referma ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille. La soulevant du sol, et la tenant fermement contre lui avec un large sourire.

Draco serra les poings.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Sa voix était encore pleine d'excitation, alors qu'il la reposait par terre, ses mains dans les siennes. "Je te croyais loin d'ici, en Bulgarie, t'entraînant comme un forcené maintenant que tu as tout ce temps libre. Plus d'études entre toi et ta carrière !"

"Je suis venu parler au Ministre de la Magie de ton pays, j'avais quelques questions à propos de cette nouvelle loi." Il lui adressa un grand sourire. "J'ai demandé une permission spéciale pour venir te voir...J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...Ca fait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu..."

"Au mariage de Fleur et Bill..." répondit Hermione en acquiesçant, se souvenant du jour où Ron, fou de jalousie, l'avait arraché au joueur bulgare. (Non pas qu'elle s'était plainte à ce moment là. Elle avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami à cette époque.)

"Est ce que ça te dirait si on allait se promener dans les jardins ? Ou à la Bibliothèque, j'aime bien me rappeler des vieux souvenirs." Il caressa sa joue d'une manière 'amicale'.

"Bien sûr !" Hermione se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle, quand elle remarqua son fiancé qui la foudroyait du regard. Elle reconnut cette colère qui le rongeait, ses yeux plissés qu'elle avait vu tant de fois. "Euh...Hum...Malfoy, tu crois que je pourrais...que je pourrais aller avec Viktor un moment ?"

Ignorant le fait qu'elle venait de lui demander sa permission pour quitter la Chambre, Draco serra encore plus les poings. Il s'en fallait de peu pour que ses os ne craquent sous la pression. "Bien sûr, Hermione. Je t'attendrai...au lit." Son regard mortel s'abattit sur Krum.

"Tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Viktor, avant qu'Hermione ne sorte.

"Oui, je suis son fiancé..." dit-il en prononçant avec une attention particulière le dernier mot. "J'espère te voir à notre mariage, Krum." Il arborait son regard sournois, souligné d'une expression malveillante.

"J'en serais honoré." répondit Viktor Krum, en attrapant la main d'Hermione alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

"Non, l'honneur sera pour moi..." siffla Malfoy, sa rage à peine contenue.

'Par Serpentard, Draco, contrôle toi !' Hurla-t-il dans sa tête, en incendiant la porte du regard. 'Quel est ton foutu problème ? Laisse la Gryffondor avoir quelques amis...Elle en aura besoin une fois que tu en auras fini avec elle...Non ! Elle est à TOI ! Bordel, pourquoi est ce que tu devrais laisser cet idiot venir dans TA chambre, et l'emmener ? Elle est à toi ! C'est ton alliance à son doigt ! Ramène la ! Tu n'as jamais été...'

Oh, merde.

Draco desserra les poings, laissant le sang s'écouler de nouveau dans ses doigts. Trop choqué pour continuer à réfléchir.

"Est ce que c'était bien Viktor Krum ?" Se tenant à l'entrée de sa chambre, Blaise Zabini, drapé dans une couverture, regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas entendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son ami. A la place, il était concentré sur une révélation qui venait d'émerger dans son esprit.

Putain. Putain.

Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

PUTAIN !

"Pff, fais gaffe aux intrus, mec. Moi j'te le dis..." dit Blaise en ricanant, et s'avançant dans la Chambre, traînant sa couverture avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine...<strong>

**XOXO**

**H.**


	20. Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! :(

**Salut, tout le monde !**

**Désolée c'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je sais, Je sais je suis vraiment en retard et que vous ne devez mais être content voir déçu (LOL, je me lance des fleurs et le pot avec...) **

**MAIS J'AI UNE VRAIMENT MAIS VRAIMENT BONNE NOUVELLE !**

**J'ai trouvé une personne pour traduire le reste de la fanfiction !**

**On dit un grand MERCI à Christidys Malefoy qui va m'envoyez le prochain chapitre dès la fin de la traduction ! HOURRRA !**

**Je vous le poste dès réception ! **

**A bientôt !**

**H**


	21. Vivre comme dans un film

_**_**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**_**_

_**_**Hey ! Salut tout le Monde ! Voici la suite le chapitre 20 traduis par la MERVEILLEUSE **Christidys Malefoy****_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>_

_**Vivre comme dans un film.**_

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger ses pieds, ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger les jambes, de sorte qu'il n'était pas vraiment surprenant que Parvati et Padma durent pratiquement la traîner vers la porte de leur prochain cours.

Ils n'ont rien dit. Les jumeaux. Ils ont respecté le silence dans lequel était la jeune fille, même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, même si ils mouraient d'envie de parler de la plus grande rumeur qui allait frapper les murs de Poudlard depuis les murmures sur le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Et comme elles avaient traversé la porte, Parvati et Padma lâchèrent les bras de Lavande. La laissant les yeux rivés sur un garçon blond-roux à la table qui était à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, en prenant une seconde à inhaler plus d'air et de courage, et puis fit un pas vers lui. « Euh, Seamus, est-ce qu'on peut… »

« Fiche le camps, Lavande. » grogna Seamus Finnegan avant même que la blonde-foncée de Gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase entièrement. Ses yeux bruns brillaient vers elle, presque dans l'espoir qu'elle allait brûler en cendres juste par son regard, et qu'il serait épargné de toute les rumeurs qui se déroulaient à Poudlard.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, et ses yeux s'inondèrent pendant que le reste des Gryffondor à proximité lui lancèrent des regards inquiets. Elle s'effondra au sol, ses jambes encrées résolument sur le sol en marbre de la classe. « …Ecoute, Seamus, si tu me laisse tout expliquer, je promets que…Ce que Luna a dit… »

« N'ose même pas ! » L'interrompis encore Seamus, debout devant sa table, lançant des poignards avec sa voix, se sentant outragé. « N'_ose_ même pas insulter Luna, Lavande. Durant les années que tu as passées en cours, et les choses que tu as dites sur Luna, l'étiquetant de folle, honnêtement, je me rends compte que cette folle est une meilleure personne que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. »

Quelques-uns des couples entendant la conversation, hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

« Elle a eu la décence de me faire savoir que mon meilleur pote et ma fiancée… » Continua Seamus « …aimait avoir des passe-temps quand personne ne regardait. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur vous-deux ! »

Lavande secoua la tête faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle, dont certaines mèchent se collèrent à ses joues à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versé. « Luna ment ! » Cria-t-elle. « Elle n'a rien vu ! Tout ce qu'elle a dit de ce jour-là, c'était des conneries ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Dean ! »

Seamus eut un rictus moqueur et furieux, tel quel certain Serpentard eurent des sourire en coin en l'apercevant. (Ces maudits Gryffondor allait devenir aussi mauvais qu'eux, et c'était rien de le dire. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnés). « Alors, t'es en train de dire que Lovegood a imaginé Dean à moitié nu ? »

« Il n'était pas nu, Seamus ! Dean avait un pantalon. » Quelques filles aux alentours soupirèrent en secourant la tête face à la sorcière de Gryffondor. (Mauvaise idée, Lav, Mauvaise idée.)

« Et tu n'étais pas en serviette ? » La voix du jeune homme était remplie d'acidité en pensant à son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il venait d'avoir, lui provoquant des douleurs à la poitrine. « Tu dis que Lovegood t'as juste vu sortir de sa chambre en serviette pour le plaisir ? »

Lavande attendit quelques secondes avant de déglutir difficilement à cause du nœud qu'elle avait à la gorge. « …Bon, j'étais en serviette, mais je venais de sortir de la douche, Seamus ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu prenais une douche dans la chambre de Dean ? » Seamus abattu son poing sur la table face à lui, faisant sursauter quelques oreilles indiscrètes par sa colère. « Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas tout court ?! Il y a une raison pour laquelle le ministère a affecté des chambres séparé pour chaque couple ! Pour que certaine écervelés comme toi ne saute pas de chambre en chambre ! »

Tout le monde retint son souffle aux alentours. Quelques Serpentard avaient des rires moqueurs, certains affichaient clairement leurs divertissement sur leurs visage, d'autres osaient même pousser des acclamations envers le Gryffondor. (Ce drame était de mieux en mieux.)

« Seamus, » En ayant assez des insultes et des cris Parvati Patil se leva de table. Gregory Goyle l'attrapa par sa manche, mais ça ne stoppa pas la grimace de colère inscrit sur son visage bronzé. « Tu ne peux pas lui parler de cette façon ! Peu importe ce qui c'est passer, c'est une femme. Et si par hasard ta mère à oublier de t'apprendre les bonnes manières, on ne parle pas comme ça à une femme ! »

« Goyle, occupe-toi de ta sorcière ! » Pansy Parkinson main dans la main avec Ron Weasley, entra dans la salle de classe, un rictus d'intérêt ne quittant pas son visage depuis qu'elle avait entendu Seamus crier de l'extérieur où elle avait une séance de bécotage paisible avec son fiancé. (Mais ils avaient été interrompues par le drame du couple qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir à l'intérieur et oublier la façon dont la langue de Ron avait un gout de bonbon à la citrouille. ) « Elle a besoin d'apprendre à ne pas s'impliquer dans les affaires des autres, et je te suggère de lui montrer. »

Comme le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs lui envoya un sourire, Parvati plisse instantanément les yeux « Ecoute, toi espèce de lâ-… »

« Parvati, ta gueule ! » La coupa Goyle en la poussant jusqu'à sa chaise.

Il l'observa avec un peu de fierté pendant que sa fiancée resta bouche-bée et ouvrit grand les yeux. (Goyle venait-il de lui crier dessus ?)

« Oui Greg. » Parvati hocha la tête, sa colère s'envola et elle baissa les yeux sur la table avec surprise et obéissance. (Oh Merlin, avait-elle aimé ça ?).

Ron se racla la gorge se sentant mal à l'aise, à la vue de son ex-petite amie verser de si grosse larmes, et l'air si misérable. Il finit par dire : « _Détends-toi mon pote_. Parvati à raison tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas être autant en colère contre Lavande sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. T'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle n'a peut-être rien fait ? »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi Weasley. » Soupira Seamus, impassible aux sanglots silencieux de Lavande, ou des regards de pitié que les gens lui jetaient. (Elle avait tords ici, pas lui.) « Mais dis-moi _mon pote_ ? Vous deux, vous êtes-vous tout simplement juste embrassé ? Parce que je trouve ça assez intimidant que vous étiez ensemble depuis si longtemps, et vous êtes toujours trouver la bouche si prêt l'un de l'autre et que vous vous êtes juste embrasser. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Pardonne-moi si je suis un peu sceptique ici. »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, en sachant que les oreilles indiscrètes étaient maintenant aux bords de leurs sièges, encore plus intrigué désormais que le passé de son ancienne relation avait été mis sur la table. Pansy lui jeta un regard noir, lui lâcha la main, et croisa ses bras avec passion. (Oh c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre !)

« Ce…Ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Lavande, c'est du passé Seamus. » Ron parla après un moment de silence, essayant de choisir les bons mots pour que sa fiancée ne lui saute pas à la gorge plus tard. « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui ce passe maintenant. »

« Exactement. » Seamus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, ayant maintenant un regard d'indifférence. « Ce qui ce passe entre elle et moi, n'est pas tes affaires, Weasley. Reste en dehors de ça. »

Ron regarda Pansy. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, lui prit la main, et le conduisit loin de la table tandis qu'un drame de plus fit son apparition.

« Luna, s'il te plait. » Rapidement une jeune fille blonde fit irruption dans la salle de classe ressemblant, si c'était possible de le dire, au diable.

Ses cheveux habituellement raide, était très crépus et attaché en un chignon négligé. Ses yeux normalement brillant était encerclée par une bordure de couleur rouge, et l'état de sa peau normalement blanche et immaculée pouvait être décrite comme moite et assez écœurante à regarder.

« Luna, je t'en prie. »

« …Oh je sais qu'il ne cherche pas à lui parler. » Murmura une fille quelques part derrière la nouvelle agitation. « Après ce qu'il a fait, ce garçon à des tripes ! »

En route vers la table la plus éloignée, Luna fut soudainement interrompue par les doigts de Dean autour de son bras. « Arrête. » Luna inspira. « Lâche-moi. »

Les doigts de Dean se desserrèrent mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. « …Luna, s'il te plait_. S'il te plait_. »

« Aller, Dean. » Harry et Ginny Potter, suivit d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malfoy entrèrent dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard. « Laisse-la partir. » Le sauveur du monde sorcier avait sa baguette tendu devant lui, la pointant sur le dos de son camarade Gryffondor. « Bien que ça me dérange beaucoup, je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter un sort. »

« Bien, bien ! » Le professeur Chourave émergea dans la pièce, regardant les élèves avec un regard sévère. « Installez-vous maintenant. Chacun avec leur partenaire respectif. Et plus aucune agitation. Compris ? » Elle fronça les sourcils au moment où Luna Lovegood arracha son bras de l'emprise de Dean et ce mit au bout le plus éloigné de la table.

Luna déplaça sa chaise au bord de la table, alors que son fiancé la rejoignait. « Miss Brown, prenez un siège. » Dit le professeur, pointant du doigt la chaise vide à coté de Seamus.

Entrant au bon moment, incroyablement en retard, comme à son habitude, Blaise Zabini sourit amusé en se dirigeant vers son siège à coté de Cho Chang. « Tu sais quoi, mec ? Ce qui ce passe ici, ferrait un bon scénario pour un film moldu. » Chuchota-t-il a Drago qui était assis à la table à côté de lui. « Nous avons des infidèles, des lunatiques, des sorcières qui pleurent, des sorcières en colère, » Il ricana au moment où Cho le fusilla du regard. « Des trahisons entre meilleurs potes, des scandales sexuelles, ET le garçon qui a survécu. Ça s'écrit presque tout seul ! »

« Asseyez-vous les enfants, asseyez-vous ! » Soupira le professeur, essayant de faire taire les deux Serpentard qui riaient. « Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre des choses à propos de l'importance familiale. Ce que vous en savez et la façon dont elle gère les situations stressantes quand elle est soumise à un stress émotionnel critique. » Son habituel froncement de sourcils étaient aujourd'hui remplacé par un sourire guilleret. « Avant d'entrer dans la lecture d'aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous annoncer. »

Le silence ce fit presque immédiatement, et l'inquiétude s'afficha sur presque tous les visages. (Maintenant qu'allait-on exiger d'eux ?).

« Le ministre a tenu une réunion avec la directrice, concernant le nombre exact de la population sorcière. » Finit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Les chiffres étaient-ils vrai ? » Hermione leva la main, haut en l'air. On ne prit pas la peine de chercher ou de se fatigué à demander, en sachant que la plus brillante sorcière allait poser les questions tôt ou tard.

Le professeur Chourave hocha la tête solennellement. « Oh oui Miss Granger, ils étaient en fait vrai. Nous avons perdu plus de la moitié de notre population, et la peur de l'Ere Cracmol est déjà en train de causer des ravages au Ministères. » Elle soupira en secouant ses cheveux gris. « Voyant que la plupart d'entre vous, comme les bon élèves à qui j'ai enseigné pendant des années, ont déjà envoyé leur date de mariage, le ministère a fourni une nouvelle date limite que vous devez remplir. »

« A propos de… ? » Demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, s'impatientant de la théâtralité du professeur de Botanique.

Ignorant l'insolence de la jeune femme, le professeur regarda Hermione comme si elle avait été la seule à poser une question. « Une fois que vous aurez tous consommé le lien spécial de mariage, vous avez 3 ans pour … » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, les regardant soudainement mal à l'aise. « …pour produire des héritiers. »

Et tout aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigt, Hermione commença à s'étouffer avec son oxygène, se penchant légèrement en avant, et sentant sa salive de plus en plus épaisse à l'intérieur de sa bouche. « Q-Quoi ?! » Elle haletait. Malfoy lui tapotait le dos comme elle continuait à étouffer. « Vous voulez que nous ayons déjà des enfants ?! » Drago continua à lui tapoter le dos.

« Euh oui ma chérie. Je le crains. C'est l'idée générale à l'issue de cette date limite. » Le professeur Chourave lui lança un faible sourire, consciente que le reste des couples la regardait tout autant choqué qu'elle, mais plus paralyser pour dire quoique ce soit. (A l'exception du couple Potter qui avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.) « La loi sur le mariage constituant un contrat magique, vous êtes tous conscient qu'il s'agit d'une nécessité et que ce n'est pas quelques choses qui est négociable. Si vous refusez de vous marier vous devez donner votre magie, si vous refusez de respecter la date limite, vous recevez la même peine. »

Blaise Zabini croisa les jambes, tournant son corps dans un angle loin de sa fiancée, alors qu'il la regardait avec un regard épouvanté. « Je me sens comme agresser sexuellement. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Zabini, je ne risque pas de te toucher de sitôt. »

« Hermione. » Murmura Draco, en prenant sa chance de pouvoir murmurer pendant que le reste de la salle était affolée. « Est-ce-que ça va ? » Il posa sa main sur sa jambe en la regardant avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Oh, ne me touche pas ! » Souffla-t-elle en giflant sa main. « Voilà comment ça commence et avant de savoir si j'ai mon diplôme ou pas j'aurais une pastèque dans le ventre ! »

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » Demanda Draco à sa fiancée, son menton reposant sur le dessus de sa tête, comme ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. (Voyant que Blaise avait encore une fois revendiqué leur chambre, pendant qu'encore une fois Cho Chang l'avait viré de leur chambre à eux.) Drago se cala contre le canapé avec la Gryffondor reposant sur lui, la tête blottie contre sa poitrine.

« Tu étais une vrai épave suite à la nouvelle tout à l'heure. »

Fermant les yeux, Hermione respira tout en écoutant le rythme de son cœur. « Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être. Ne te méprend pas Malfoy j'en suis arrivée à accepter la loi sur le mariage avec des coups de pieds, et des protestations mais c'est…c'est aller trop loin ! Je veux dire, des enfants ?! A notre âge ? Les choses vont se compliquer avant que nous commencions réellement à nous habituer à la vie conjugale. »

« Ca ne peut pas être si mal que ça, n'est-ce-pas ? » Commenta le blond.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » Railla Hermione les yeux toujours fermé. « Pourquoi est-ce que toi, la lâche fouine, n'as-tu pas peur de ça ? Comment peux-tu le prendre à la légère ? N'avais-tu pas des plans pour le futur ? Quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas de changer des couches ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils suite au rappel de la fouine de plus en plus en colère. « Je n'ai pas peur, _rat de bibliothèque_ ! » Siffla-t-il. (Oh vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir, n'est-ce-pas ? Amoureux ou pas, il restait le prince des Serpentard et il exige le respect et la crainte.) « Je t'ai à côté de moi » Poursuivit-il. « Et oui il y'a beaucoup de chose que je voulais faire, mais je n'aurais pas à les faire seul. J'aurais une femme et un enfant semble-t-il, dont je serai fier. Et je ne le prends pas à la légère, parce que je te connais Hermione. Je t'ai déjà vu avec Teddy et tu seras une excellente mère. »

A la confiance et à la presque sincérité qu'elle pouvait déceler dans sa voix, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent suite à la surprise et l'étonnement. « Tu…tu veux vraiment que je sois la mère de tes enfants ? » Elle se souleva sur un coude en essayant de ne pas faire un trou dans son ventre alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. « Penses-tu que nous pouvons le faire ? »

« Granger. » Grogna-t-il en le regardant sans émotion. « Je n'ai pas le choix de décider, tu le seras de toute façon. Mais oui je suis content que ça soit toi, parce qu'_ensemble_ nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche. »

La brunette se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir le sourire qui s'affichait déjà, essayant de ne pas ressembler à une fille étourdit par les papillons qui explose à l'intérieur de son estomac. « Promis ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sentant la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues.

Draco hocha la tête. « Bien sur ma Gryffondor. Tant que tu gardes ce fichue Bulgare loin de mes enfants, je te le promets. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil en plissant les yeux.

« _Quoi_ ? » Draco plissa les yeux aussi. « Je ne veux pas d'enfant qui l'appelle Oncle Vik' »

Hermione rit en laissant le bonheur apparaître soudainement sur son visage, suite aux paroles de son fiancé. « Oh Malfoy ! Je _savais_ que tu allais remettre le sujet Viktor sur le tapis. »

Malfoy la fixa alors que son irritation croissait, suite à la beauté de son rire mélanger à la façon désinvolte dont elle évoquait l'homme. « Et il n'y aura pas de voyage en Bulgarie. Ne penses pas que je vais soutenir leur équipe de Quidditch, pendant que nous sommes là-bas. Je ne vais pas payer pour leur marchandise. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Elle renifla ses commentaires ridicules, appuyant ses lèvres sur sa joue doucement et de manière taquine. « Je vais supporter les Harpies de Holyhead. » Elle lui sourit en clignant des yeux d'une manière vraiment anti-Hermione. « Ensuite nous aurons des billets pour voir Ginny en action, lorsqu'elle nous auras rejoint après Poudlard. Et tu sais _ce qui se passera_. Ron et Harry se réjouirons avec nous dans les tribunes. »

Le Serpentard gémit de frustration. « Est-ce-que le reste du Trio d'Or est inclues dans le Pack Mariage ? Parce que je suis prêt à laisser Pansy et Zabini si tu laisses Potter et la Belette. »

Hermione feint un hoquet. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Elle frappa sa poitrine « Nous allons les voir tous les dimanches, et passer chaque vacances avec les Weasley. »

« Pas d'accord ! » Cria Drago, chatouillant ses cotes, en la faisant rire plus fort d'une façon qui n'était pas considéré polie ou très féminine. Mais il le trouvait plus attachant que n'importe quoi.

_Crack_

« Draco, chéri… »

« Maman ! »

_BRUIT SOURD._

« Hermione, tu vas bien ?! » Demanda Narcissa Malfoy, ses yeux bleu fixant la brune de manière inquiète, alors qu'elle était tombée sur le sol de marbre grossièrement.

« Madame Malfoy » Grinça la brune, en grimaçant de douleur que lui infligeait sa rotule. « Comment as-tu transplané dans le château ? » Son fiancé l'aida à se remettre debout d'un mouvement rapide.

« C'est très simple, ma chère. » Elle fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme, qu'elle lorgna. « Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? On peut t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu veux. »

Secouant ses boucles brunes, la jeune fille essaya de sourire. « Non, non. » Mais elle se fit une note à elle-même pour ce rappelé de dire à quelqu'un de mettre un tapis sur le sol de marbre. « Nous prendrons la cheminée alors ? »

Secouant sa tête de manière désapprobatrice. « Bien sûr, mais je dois m'arrêter pour saluer la Directrice. Ça serait très impolie de ma part de faire irruption dans son château et de ne pas la saluer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit, pencher vers l'avant, et remis quelques mèches lâche d'Hermione, derrière son oreille, avec une chaleur qui pourrait s'exprimer comme de l'affection sur son visage. « Maintenant pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher Pansy, ma chérie ? Je lui ai envoyé un hibou hier, et elle a répondu oui avec plaisir. Je suis sure qu'elle est loin d'être prête et qu'elle arpente surement sa chambre, maintenant. »

« Oui, Narcissa. » Avant qu'Hermione passe la porte, elle fit un chaste baiser d'au revoir sur la joue de son fiancé. « …On se voit cette nuit, Draco. » Chuchota-t-elle et elle boitilla hors de la chambre.

Grimaçant un peu béatement suite à cette scène, Narcissa se tourna en souriant vers son fils. « Elle est brave, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regardant la Gryffondor boitiller au loin, Draco ricana. « Une menteuse, ça serait beaucoup plus approprié pour ça, Mère. » Il se jeta sur le canapé, en fronçant les sourcils bien que la jeune fille avait disparu depuis longtemps. « N'as-tu pas vu comment elle boitait ? Elle va se plaindre au sujet de son Ecchymose plus tard, je le sais. » Il secoua la tête de la même manière désapprobatrice que sa mère. « Merde, elle et sa fierté de Gryffondor ! »

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu en es venue à t'occuper d'elle, Draco. » Sa voix n'exprimant pas une hypothèse mais simplement un fait.

Drago se racla la gorge maladroitement. « Eh bien, je dois partager ma vie avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en déglutissant nerveusement sous le regard attentif de sa mère. « Je dois bien faire plus attention à son bien-être. Imagine à quoi ressembleras la _Gazette du Sorcier_ si elle venait à mourir si vite durant notre mariage. Je gagnerais un billet aller-simple pour Azkaban. Je serai un autre célèbre Black à avoir adhérer à un emprisonnement. » Draco secoua la tête à cette idée. « Alors je serai un échec, car je ne serai pas comme Tante Bella, ou Cousin Sirius, à m'échapper de cette enfer et je vais mourir d'une mort très solitaire. Tout ça parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à gérer Granger, et à y survivre quelques années. »

Narcissa lui laissa un moment en essayant de ne pas sourire – la seule chose que Draco avait hérité d'elle, une sorte d'héritage psychique transmis par des générations et des générations de Black- s'étala sur son visage pâle. « As-tu fini mon chéri? »

« _Non_. » Siffla son fils. « Alors chaque Potter et chaque inimaginable Weasley – car il y'en aura des milliers- viendront me jeté des ordures dans ma cellule jusqu'à que je devienne un cadavre en décomposition, et le Ministère me réduira en cendre et me jettera au fond d'une toilette. »

« As-tu fini _maintenant_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant le garçon devenir rouge, suite au spasme qu'il avait eu.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et hocha la tête avec hésitation à sa mère.

« Ecoute-moi mon chéri, il n'y a aucun mal à s'occuper d'elle. » Dit-elle avec un ton qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. « Tu dois oublier tout ce que moi et ton père t'avons enseigné Draco, tout ce que tu as entendu lorsque tu étais plus jeune, tout ce que tu as vécu. »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il fronça les sourcils la regarda de manière offensée.

« Je sais que ça sonne comme de l'hypocrisie, et que je te dis de contredire tout ce que je suis. Mais mon chéri, l'amour ne connait aucune exception. Hermione né-moldu ou non, est une très belle et aimable sorcière et je vais être fière lors de votre mariage, car je sais que tu seras heureux et que tu vas vivre une vie abondante. »

Lorsqu'une pause arrive, le jeune homme prend un moment pour analyser les mots que sa mère venait de lui offrir.

« Mais père ? » Choisit-il de dire le regard un peu éteint.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de Lucius, Draco. » La voix de Narcissa était un peu teintée de gêne. « Ce n'est pas à propos de ton père, ni à propos de moi, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Pense _à toi et Hermione_, et du fait que vous deux vous aller joindre vos âmes et passer le reste de votre vie ensemble. Je sais que ce concept peut paraître un peu effrayant, mais mon amour si tu prends bien soin d'elle, rien ne doit t'arrêter. » Elle le regarda en lui caressant la joue, ses yeux bleu contrastant avec ses yeux gris.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir, Draco se racla la gorge mal à l'aise une fois de plus. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère montrant autant d'émotion pour quelqu'un et surtout quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Quelqu'un qui il y'a des années, elle aurait dégradé par le manque de sang pur qui parcourait son corps. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Et sa mère avait donné sa bénédiction pour leur union. Que ce soit parce qu'elle avait été forcée ou par choix, elle avait accepté Hermione Granger. Elle voulait que lui et elle soient heureux avec ce qui allait arriver. Donc cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Evaluer vers une personne qu'il savait était profondément enfouie en lui ? Pour un homme qu'il avait réprimé depuis des années ? Pour le sorcier qu'Hermione semble trouver en lui à chaque fois qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux ? Peut-être est-il capable d'être fort et courageux, de laisser son côté sournois pour être heureux ? Pour commencer son mariage avec amour, et ne pas détester sa femme comme dans beaucoup de mariage arranger ? Le Ministère avait dit qu'ils avaient trié les gens qui devaient être ensemble, après-tout. Alors tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de l'embrasser, pour garder la Gryffondor dans ses bras, et ne jamais la lâcher.

Juste de la façon dont il le souhaitait, juste de la façon dont il en avait _besoin_.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Nous ne trouverons aucune robe de mariage, si nous continuions à perdre du temps. » Narcissa brisa le silence en passant ses doigt une dernière fois sur la joue de son fils unique. « Et avec Pansy qui nous accompagne, je peux t'assurer que ça sera une torture pour ta fiancée. »

Draco cligna lentement des yeux, en hochant la tête « Ramène-la en un seul morceau, Mère. » Puis il sourit doucement à la femme en face de lui. « J'ai besoin d'elle. »

Narcissa hocha la tête pour le rassurer. « Je te la ramènerai fils, et avec une robe de mariée si merveilleuse qu'elle devra être la plus belle mariée. » Elle sourit. « Elle ne deviendra pas une Malfoy et n'obtiendra pas ce titre qui lui reviens, crois-moi. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être une Malfoy. » Chuchota Draco à lui-même, en ouvrant la porte à sa mère, la regardant rapidement, n'ayant plus rien à dire. « Elle est déjà un être d'une tel beauté, en étant qui elle est. »

_Bang._

« Qu'est-ce que… » Le blond sursauta légèrement sur ses pieds, effrayer par le bruit soudain et fort provenant de sa chambre. « Que fais-tu bon sang ?! »

Sortant de la chambre de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, se glissa hors de la chambre de son meilleur ami avec un boxer vert émeraude, un serpent d'argent qui ressemblait à celui de Serpentard était imprimé sur le côté gauche. Ses jambes noirs étaient visible et se démarquait plus que ses chaussettes blanche qui lui arrivaient à mi- mollet, contrastant avec sa peau.

« Que fais-je ?! » Répéta-t-il en jetant à Draco son mouchoir usagé, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes. « _Que fais-je ?!_ » Dit-il une fois encore plus fort. « Oh je vais te dire ce que je fais ! » Cria-t-il en mettant ses pantoufles.

Draco haussa un sourcil, en regardant le garçon sombre d'une manière de dégoût à la vue de son corps presque dévêtue. « Pourquoi pleures-tu Zabini ? »

« Dis à ta mère que c'est le discours le plus émouvant que j'ai jamais entendue. » Balança Zabini en atteignant la poignée de la porte. « Souhaite-moi bonne chance maintenant, mon pote, je vais récupérer ma femme. »

**XXXX**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de Christidys Malefoy<strong> : _Hello tout le monde ! Je me suis fait une joie de traduire ceci pour H223 qui n'a plus beaucoup de temps, et j'espère que vous appréciez ma traduction. J'espère aussi avoir été à la hauteur, après les 19 autres chapitres qu'elle a traduits! En tout cas malgré quelques phrases quelque peu difficile à traduire, je trouve que ça c'est fait assez tranquillement. J'ai bien aimé la discussion mère-fils, et aussi Zabini est vraiment fou ! Je l'imaginais de manière hilarante seulement vêtu de son boxer et ses chaussettes, en mode larmes voulant récupérer Cho Chang ! Bref en espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment, je fais de mon mieux pour vous fournir le prochain chapitre dans les meilleurs délais et de la meilleure qualité possible. :D !_

**Note de H223** _: __Hello Everybody ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toute vous reviews (j'arrive pas y croire qu'il y en 300 ! C'est juste dingue !) C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne voulais pas laisser la Fanfiction en suspens indéfiniment... Merci à tous ou plutôt toutes celles qui m'ont mise en favoris que ce soit Story ou Auteur ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! XOXO. H._


	22. Deux choses que les serpents ne ressente

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

**NOUVEAAAAUUUU CHAPITRE! Yeah ! Un grand merci à ****Christidys Malefoy pour sa traduction... On se retrouve en bas avec Christidys Malefoy. Bisous H223. **

_**Chapitre 21 : **_

_**Deux choses que les serpents ne ressentent pas :**_

_**L'espoir et l'amour.**_

**BOOM !**

« Par Rowena, qu'est-ce que... » Cho Chang fit un énorme bond sur le canapé où elle était assise. Ses livres et ses parchemins qui contenait sa prise de note, s'éparpillèrent au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. « Zabini, sale con ! Au nom de Serdaigle que penses-tu faire ?! » Demanda-t-elle sèchement en atteignant sa baguette qui était caché sous les coussins.

Elle fixa le visage de son fiancé – par Merlin c'était une cruelle, cruelle plaisanterie ! - avec des yeux agressifs. Son sourcil ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se lever quand elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait sa robe, sa chemise, et son pantalon. Le serpentard de couleur était juste vêtu d'un boxer émeraude et de chaussette d'un blanc éclatant – cet accessoire ressemblant à des bas.

« Ne me traite pas de sale con, Chang ! » S'écria Blaise, en claquant la porte derrière lui avec un légers coup de pied. « Je viens pour te parler ! » (Celui qui avait dit à Blaise que crier était un moyen de « _reprendre sa femme_ » était sûrement un Troll Rouge.)

« Je ne veux pas te parler Zabini. » Rétorqua Cho en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine en espérant qu'elle semblait intimidante de cette façon. (Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard à jeter des regard furieux comme ceux de Ginny ou terrifiant comme Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait ce qu'elle avait et seul Merlin savait à quel point les Serdaigles n'était pas terrifiant. Ils étaient tout simplement un groupe d'oiseaux. )

«Eh bien, tu vas devoir écouter, parce que j'en ai marre de tout ça ! » Blaise fit un pas furieux vers sa fiancée, ses pantoufles glissant pratiquement sur le sol de marbre. «Nous devons établir une trêve, d'accord? Je ne peux pas être jeté hors de notre putain de chambre tous les deux jours! Maintenant, ma maman m'a élever mieux que ça, mais si ça en vient à la violence n'imagine pas que je me retiendrais de jeté Pansy sur toi ", Menaça-t-il, ses yeux verts sur sa baguette.

Cho l'observa en mettant sa baguette un peu plus haut sur son visage. « Une trêve», répéta-t-elle avec une voix forte qui déraillait légèrement, avec une pointe de fierté et d'excitation en le voyant avoir peur de sa réponse et de ses réactions. "Je ne peux pas faire une trêve avec un imbécile comme toi! _Tu ruines toujours tout_. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe où je ne me dis pas que je devrais abandonner la magie au lieu de rester avec toi."

Blaise exhala par les narines, en essayant de retrouver cette sérénité qui venait naturellement à tous les Italiens il le savait. (Et si cela a fonctionné, peut-être qu'elle finirait par embrasser ses doigts comme les Moldus le faisait au Pape.) « Ecoute Cho, » Le volume de sa voix, diminua de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait : «Je suis conscient que je suis un putain de crétin, et je vais probablement faire des choses plus idiotes quand nous nous marierons, mais c'est juste comme ça que je suis. Je suis cet excentrique beau, beau, garçon (non, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe. Blaise est conscient qu'il est vraiment beau) , qui peut charmer toute la planète, mais qui finira peut-être pas s'auto-tuer parce qu'il est incontrôlable, qu'il à une grosse gueule, et que c'est un imbécile." Il fit un pas prudent en sa direction en bougeant doucement la paume de sa main en un mouvement circulaire vers son avant-bras "Mais une chose est certaine: lorsque je me soucie de quelqu'un je ne suis plus autant idiot que je ne le suis en public."

Cho prit une grande inspiration saccadé, laissant les doigts sombres emprisonner son avant-bras alors qu'elle baissait sa baguette. « N'as-tu pas remarquer que tu m'as traiter d'idiot un bon nombre de fois ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, c'est que tu finis par tourner en rond. » Et si elle avait été une Serpentard ou une Gryffondor, les chances sont qu'elle n'auraient pas compris ce que son fiancée voulait dire. Et c'était qu'il tenait à elle. _Elle savait_ ce qu'il faisait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier.

«Parce que je suis mignon comme ça! » Déclara t-il haut et fort. (Son adorabilité n'était pas perceptible? Il ne peut même pas regarder son propre reflet sans rougir à cause de Salazar! Comment la sorcière peut-elle être immuniser contre ça?)

Mais il soupira, prenant un moment pour respirer et de continuer lui-même avant que la sorcière ne finisse par changer d'avis. "Ecoute Cho," Commença-t-il avec une maturité nouvelle, «ce que je suis fondamentalement en train de dire, c'est que je vais toujours faire des choses stupides imaginable,et ça ne changera pas avec le temps. En fait, je vais probablement finir par exploser la moitié de notre maison juste pour le plaisir. mais le fait est que... je t'aime. Et la raison pour laquelle je prends la liberté de plaisanter avec toi, d'une façon impolie, selon tes dires, _c'est parce que je suis à l'aise avec toi_. Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'impressionner ... parce que je veux que tu prennes soin de moi ... juste comme je le fais avec toi ".

Cho se racla la gorge après un moment de silence, elle laissa ces mots s'attarder dans l'air. «Eh bien,» murmura-t-elle, « durant les derniers mois où nous avons été fiancé ... J'ai connu des émotions plus authentiques que jamais au cours des quatre dernières années. » Elle déglutit, regardant le sol en marbre. « Mes émotions ne se limite pas à avoir les larmes aux yeux toute la journée, et j'apprécie grandement ça Blaise. Et j'ai appris à t'aimer tel que tu es, mais tu ne peux pas attendre pour quelqu'un comme moi de ne pas réagir comme je le fais. »

Blaise soupira en hochant la tête de manière compréhensive. « ... Je sais que les événements qui se sont déroulés durant notre quatrième année, » il la sentit tressaillir et il posa sa main gauche sur son autre bras. La soutenant physiquement, en sachant pertinemment qu'un nombre incalculable de flash-back se rejouait sûrement dans sa tête. «Si le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'aurait pas eu lieu, toute l'école sait que toi et Diggory auriez fini par se marier et avoir une vie parfaite." Il attendit quelques secondes, puis dit: «Ni Potter, Michael Corner, ou moi ne pourra jamais remplacer ce Diggory qui t'étais destiné. Et je suis bien conscient de cela ... mais j'essaie juste de mettre un peu de joie dans ta vie... Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé où ton copain mort est enterré ... "

La lèvre inférieure de la Serdaigle se mit tremblé et elle a dû planter ses dents de devant dedans et ce juste pour arrêter les sentiments puissants qui déferlaient en elle et à faire tomber les barrières qui avaient pris des années à se construire. "... J'ai été un p-peu dur, n'est-ce pas?"

Le visage sombre et sérieux de Blaise se fendit d'un léger sourire. Celui qui - Cho ne pouvait même pas le nier – égayait énormément toute son expression . «_Un peu?_ Oh, Chang, tu m'as fait passer pour un imbécile! Je pense que j'ai perdu le respect de mes camarade de maisons. Et, apparemment, Goyle est le second commandant de l'entreprise. » Il donna à ses bras une autre douce pression et ensuite poussa son corps à s'appuyer sur le haut de son corps à lui. Il plaça son menton sur ses cheveux noirs. Il commença à faire des cercles sur son dos avec sa paume, et l'autre était en toute sécurité sur sa taille.

Cho essaya de ne pas reculer, essaya de ne pas prendre du recul sur le contact humain, elle ressentait le besoin de s'en priver.

« ... Nous ne pourrions pas être un couple traditionnel, Cho, mais je crois qu'il ya une forte raison pour laquelle nous avons été placés ensemble » Murmura Zabini, « et cela pourrait nous prendre un certain temps pour le comprendre... »

« Entre les combats et toi qui doit dormir sur le canapé? » Elle eut un rire tremblant, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine comme elle l'interrompit. Un étrange sentiment de confort et de chaleur se répandit dans son âme. Presque comme si c'était effectivement les choses qui avaient repris leurs routes ; ce sentiment envahissait son être.

Elle savait que Zabini avait été choisi pour elle, pour lui montrer que la vie était encore un joyaux. Alors elle pourrait être capable de sourire et rire comme d'habitude. Et une fois qu'elle aura réalisé que ce serait à cause de lui, le jour viendra où elle sera amoureuse de lui et _ça sera le plus beau moment de sa vie_.

« Mais nous pouvons le faire fonctionner,» finit-il, caressant son visage avec ses pouces.

Elle cligna ses yeux bruns vers lui. «Je sais. Nous allons faire ça. » Cho laissa un sourire, qui tirait sur les extrémités de ses lèvres, émerger. « Blaise, pourquoi t'es en boxer? » Demanda-t-elle toujours très consciente qu'il était à moitié dévêtu et sa poitrine touchant sa peau nue lui donnait des picotement. Mais elle sentait la nécessité de rire à sa vue absurde, lui chatouiller la gorge.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Il agita sa main, sans tenir compte de l'expression confuse sur le visage de sa fiancée. «J'étais avec Malfoy »

Les yeux de Cho s'élargirent.

«Non, pas comme ça, Chang! Je veux dire, Hermione était là-"

Son sourcil noir se leva.

"Non, mais quel sorcière perverse tu es! J'étais dans leur chambre et ils étaient dans leur salon, puis Mme Malfoy est venue et ... _ne me regarde pas comme ça!_" Cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme elle le regardait choquée.

"Tais-toi." Cho rit, en réduisant la distance entre elle et Blaise.

Et avant que Zabini ne puisse protester, la Serdaigle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres douce et inconnues l'honorèrent avec un toucher lisse. Un baiser qui n'était ni passionnée ni dévoré par le besoin, mais qui donnait l'impression qu'ils voulaient se connaître. Un baiser qui brisa les murs entre les deux et leur permettra de faire des progrès dans leur relation.

C'était un baiser bien mérité. Celui qui leurs remplie d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Blaise déglutit, regardant dans les yeux sombres de Cho avec un sentiment légers dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'écarta de lui. "Wow. Eh bien, si je dois dire quelque chose c'est que c'est sûrement très différent de Lovegood ! »

Au lieu de lever sa main pour le frapper au visage, comme s'y attendait le jeune homme en boxer, Cho pressa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Couvrant le rire qu'elle avait lâché au commentaire de son fiancé comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait jamais dit en sa présence.

Et, prenant sa joie soudaine comme un bon signe, Blaise passa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à soulever la sorcière du sol "Direction le lit!"

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Zabini." Grinça Cho

"Allez, Cho! J'ai été violé du regard par le préfet en venant ici ! " Le Serpentard grogna, frémissant à la mémoire des yeux persistants du Poufsouffle qui avait les yeux fixé sur ses pectoraux oh si musculaire. "LE Préfet ! Fais-moi sentir viril à nouveau! J'ai une retenu et dix points en moins pour Serpentard, c'est que la vue était plaisante !"

Oh oui c'était le cas !

**XXX**

Grâce à l'obscurité venant du ciel nocturne, et qui traversait la fenêtre de sa chambre silencieuse, Hermione Granger sur la pointe des pieds, poursuivit son chemin à travers sa chambre.

Plissant les yeux alors qu'elle marchait dans les ténèbres qui enveloppait, tout en agrippant son grand sac. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher et faire un véritable vacarme. Elle avait passer la soirée à être torturée par sa nouvelle amie- Pansy Parkinson, et sa presque Belle-mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elles cherchaient tous. Et Merlin, Hermione l'avait trouver ! La parfaite robe de mariée.

Elle se mordit la lèvres, en sentant un soudain picotement se répandre dans sa poitrine et son imagination débordante se précipiter en imaginant son sorcier blond qui l'attendait devant l'autel avec des yeux fasciné quand elle brillerai et étincellerai tel un diamant avec sa robe de mariée qui glisserai légèrement sur son chemin qui la dirigerait vers lui.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir contenu lorsqu'elle posa son sac sur une chaise et qu'elle laissa son imagination suivre son cours. (Ce qui était plutôt inhabituelle pour la plus brillante sorcière de leurs age). Elle balança ses chaussures tout en ayant un sourire ridicule sur son visage, en faisant glisser son pantalon. Merlin, qui avait cru qu'une Gryffondor serait tellement excitée de rejoindre son âme sœur qui était une fouine bondissante de Serpentard.

« Tu sais, » Une sueur froide glissa tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, interrompant les fantasme d'Hermione à l'entente de cette voix de velours. « Si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ça, tu aurais pu me demander. »

La brunette se colora rapidement d'un rose nuancé, furieuse, en remerciant la noirceur de la couvrir par le manque de lumière de la chambre, car elle ne portait rien d'autres que sa chemise ouverte et _ahem_...ses vêtements contrastant avec sa couleur.

« Tu sais Malefoy, c'est une chose terriblement malpolie ce que tu viens de faire ! » Dit Hermione d'un ton brusque afin de le réprimander. «Tu sais, regarder une fille ce déshabiller ! » Elle se tourna sur ses pieds en lui faisant dos, en se débarrassant de sa chemise. (Quel allumeuse!)

« Je ne regardais pas Hermione, j'ai été réveiller par le putain de bruit que tu as fait. Je viens juste d'arriver » Se moqua Drago, lui-même assis tranquillement sur le lit. « Soit tu as décider de te donner en un magnifique spectacle ou tu as aspire à te faufiler tranquillement ici. »

« Je ne faisais ni l'un ni l'autre _mon cher_. » Dit Hermione de plus en plus en colère car elle ne trouvait pas son pyjama dans l'obscurité et ne pouvant pas s'abaisser à lancer un _**Lumos**_ tout en ayant le regard de son fiancé sur elle qui n'était qu'en sous-vêtements d'un éclatant rouge rubis. « J'essayais juste d'être attentionnée envers toi qui dormais car ta mère m'a demander de ne pas déranger les précieux petit rêve de son bébé, sinon j'aurais fait irruption ici comme la née-moldu barbare que je suis. »

Drago jeta un regard a travers l'obscurité de la pièce. « Je ne fais que plaisanter avec toi, Granger. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton dur, gardant a l'esprit qu'il l'avait aussi insulté.

Hermione grimaça, rattrapant son erreur « ...je sais, » elle se tourna vers le sorcier blond. « Je suis désolé. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai tendance à être de mauvaise humeur lorsque je n'ai pas ma dose de sommeil. »

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Drago répondit, le visage pale : « Je suppose que ton angoisse vis a vis de ma mère et ma remarque t'as mis dans une humeur encore plus mauvaise. »

« Ouais, eh bien...le shopping c'est pas vraiment mon truc, Malefoy. » Répondit Hermione tout en essayant de son mieux de se donner l'air décontracter a travers ses mots. (Elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec Malefoy si tard dans la nuit, surtout si elle voulait profiter d'un sommeil paisible.). « J'ai toujours été une fille qui favorise l'intérieur. » Elle lui fit un sourire a travers la lumière de la lune qui filtrait dans la chambre.

« T'inquiète, Granger ». La brunette eut un autre gémissement intérieur à l'entente de son nom de famille sortant de ses lèvres. Super! Elle avait réussi a faire en sorte qu'ils utilisent leurs prénom et voila qu'ils étaient de retour a la case départ. (pourquoi leurs tempérament devait-il être aussi fougueux?) « Je suppose que ma mère sera plus qu'heureuse de te montrer la manière dont tu dois agir maintenant que tu ne cours plus contre les mangemorts. »

"Parfait." Elle laissa échapper un rire forcé. « Peut-être que je n'aurais plus l'air d'avoir vécu dans la rue sans mon uniforme a partir de maintenant. »

« Mhm. » Malefoy soupira, ses yeux ne la regardant pas mais fixant le sac brillant a cotés d'elle. « Tu as trouver la robe? »

Elle sourit faiblement en hochant la tête lentement. « Il m'a fallu 4 heures de moins pour trouver la mienne que celle de Pansy, mais oui. J'ai trouver la robe. »

« Je peux la voir? »

« Non" »Se moqua-t-elle, en utilisant ça comme prétexte pour s'éloigner de la chaise et de lui. « Je sais pas comment vous faites dans le monde des sorciers Drago, mais dans mon monde le marié doit attendre jusqu'au jour du mariage pour voir la marié dans la robe! »

« Comment je vais savoir comment me coordonner avec toi? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au lèvres. (La malédiction de la jeune femme et son pouvoir de passer toutes les situations) « Que faire si j'ai décider de porter du orange et qu'on ne s'accorde absolument pas?! » La taquina-t-il en glissant de quelques centimètre de la place ou il se trouvait, assez pour que sa fiancée puisse s'étaler sur le lit, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse sentir sa jambe toucher la sienne.

Hermione roula des yeux « Tu ne porteras pas d'orange parce que ta mère tu tuerai de lui faire honte comme ça, et le blanc va avec tout. » Dit-elle sciemment alors qu'elle plongea sa tête dans le duvet de ses oreillers, essayant de lui cacher qu'elle inhalait le peu de son parfum qui c'était attarder de son coté du matelas. (Qu'il essaie de faire ça tout les soirs!) « Et tu ferai mieux de ne pas essayer pour voir ce que ça donne sinon je te lancerai personnellement un sort. »

Malefoy laissa échapper un sifflement taquin, lui même poser sur son coude, tout en la regardant avec des yeux fascinés. Le clair de lune semblait avoir mit en évidence la beauté de ses traits, encore plus que d'habitude « serai-ce une menace, _chérie_? »

« Prend le comme tu veux, Malefoy. » Souffla-t-elle, se baissant tout en s'affalant complètement contre le matelas.

« Eh bien! » Rit-il avec suffisance encore une fois, tout en se positionnant au dessus d'elle une fois de plus dans un mouvement rapide. Il était totalement amusé de voir que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore loin d'être habitué au fait qu'il avait le droit de faire un tel geste sans ce faire gifler. Il du se retenir de ne pas rire bruyamment. « J'ai toujours cru que tu étais une sorcière avec un peu plus d'agressivité. »

Elle inspira avec détermination pour ne pas s'énerver et elle dit : « Drago, je suis assez bonne pour les sorts informulée alors tu ne devrais pas me mettre en colère. »

« Bien sur que non. Ma Gryffondor. Je vais te chanter une berceuse et te bercer. On m'a dit que j'avais une voix apaisante. » Répondit-il ironiquement, en remuant ses pales sourcils face à elle.

Hermione renifla en essayant de retenir son rythme cardiaque. ( Il battait d'une façon étrange et tournoyait étrangement quand ce mec était dans les alentours). « Je doute que tu possède un tel pouvoir. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque qu'il tira sur ses bras les posant au dessus de sa tête, et les maintint là-bas fermement.

Ses yeux argentés rayonnèrent au clair de lune alors qu'il s'attarda sur son visage.

« Un manque de foi? » Murmura-t-il en essayant de ralentir la course de son rythme cardiaque alors qu'il se trouvait prêt de la plus brillante sorcière de leurs age encore une fois. C'était un son qui commençait a devenir un plaisir qui le faisait culpabilisé. Une action si intime qu'il sentit que l'ancien Serpentard qu'il était s'effaçait de lui même, et qu'il était tout d'un coup mieux que tout ses garçons qui avait fantasmé d'être avec Granger les années passé.

Et grâce a ça, il du admettre qu'elle était un spectacle éblouissant. Et maintenant il se demandait comment quelqu'un, comment lui, il avait pu la détester depuis si longtemps. Elle était tout, tout ce qui était bien dans ce monde.

« Non, » Répliqua Hermione sèchement « ton manque de cervelle. » Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied au dos mais elle se retrouva avec la jambe accrocher autour des hanches de Malefoy.

« _Vraiment_? » Il lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de se laisser fasciner par la sainte sensation de ses lèvres.

Lentement, de la plus douce des manières, leurs lèvres remuèrent d'un même mouvement.

Leurs bouches étaient brûlante et si douce l'une contre l'autre qu'Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure juste pour la sentir. Pour se débarrasser de cette sensation de s'envoler lorsqu'il l'embrassait doucement. Elle voulait Malefoy pour l'embrasser, l'embrasser sincèrement, pas comme si tout pouvait se briser a chaque instant.

Elle était là, avec lui après tout. Son cœur battait si fort a ces oreilles qu'elle se noyait dans le son de son propre rythme cardiaque. Elle voulait lui permettre d'exprimer des émotions véritables, et son cotés furieux auquel elle était habituer. Pas cette personne douce qui était en train de laisser ses mains errer sur la surface de ses épaules nue.

Sentant les soubresauts de bonheur courir dans ses veines, Drago laissa échapper un grognement muet lorsqu'il sentir les mains de la Gryffondor glisser sur sa poitrine vers la fin de son abdomen, ornant sa peau de sa chaleur. Jamais dans ses rêves ou mémé dans sa plus folle folie il n'avait penser que son contact pouvait être si céleste au plus profond de sa chair. Ni même imaginer que sa peau pouvait picoter et brûler.

Hermione fut choquée lorsqu'un halètement glissa entre ses lèvres, au moment ou Drago déplaça les siennes sur sa nuque. La noyant avec ses lèvres et ses dents de manière brutale mais qui ne lui provoqua aucune douleur car elle l'attira a lui.

Elle glissa une main de sa poitrine pale en direction de la racine de ses cheveux blonds, tirant dessus tout en frémissant sous son corps alors que ses dents continuait de gratter sa peau.

Et comme la chaleur semblait se précipiter et les connecter de façon si inattendue, que les éclairs et les éclats d'une sensation heureuse courrait dans toutes les particules de leurs corps et les mains erraient autour de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher. Les parties de leurs peaux nues qui entraient en contact finissaient par disparaître, et la chose qui allait arriver n'avait pas l'air de provoquer un choc entre les deux anciens ennemis. Tout les deux, n'étant plus que des cœurs qui claquent et des lambeaux de peaux qui respirent firent face au clair de lune.

Une étape qui devait les faire passer de_ « saint d'esprit »_ à « _complètement déranger »_ parce que la princesse des Gryffondor et le prince des Serpentard n'aurait jamais , il y'a des années, penser qu'ils exprimeraient leurs amours cachés pour l'autre. Pas comme ça, simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas auparavant.

Mais maintenant il était là, et c'était un amour qui ne devait pas exister en premier lieu.

**Le mot de Christidys Malefoy **:

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. Vraiment. C'était les vacances, et j'ai l'impression que du coup, bah … j'avais pas un rythme de vie très ordonné, alors bon c'était pas facile de ce posé sur son bureau et ce dire « hop au travail ! ». Je vais essayer de prendre des bonnes habitudes et de traduire plus rapidement. Parce qu'il manque environ 9/10 chapitres je crois.

Bref, parlons du chapitre en lui-même. Blaise je le trouve trop mignon, je l'aime beaucoup, même si je n'ai pas d'affection particulière pour Chang si vous voulez tout savoir. Elle le mérite pas, nah !

Pour ce qui est du passage Drago/Hermione, j'ai toujours plus de plaisir à traduire quand il s'agit d'eux, va savoir pourquoi ! Mdr Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais peur qu'ils s'éloignent au début quand j'ai lu le passage, mais finalement ils se sont encore mieux retrouver, ils sont trop chouuuux ! Je veux un Drago, Grrrr !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée (en retard) moi j'attends la mienne qui arrive la semaine prochaine:p

Et désolé pour les fautes d'ortho si il en reste, j'ai fini tout ça à 3h30 du matin, donc je vois plus aussi bien qu'en journée xD !

**Petit Mot de H223**

C'est l'un des mes chapitre préféres ... J'adore vraiment Blaise, il est un peu "gauche" mais qu'est qu'il peut etre mignon à souhait quand il veut... Il est vraiment attentionné. Je suis comme Christidys, je n'aime pas beaucoup Cho normalement mais là, on peut dire que Blaise la pousse un peu beaucoup.

Quant à Draco/Hermione... ahhh. Que dire, bon ils sont tellemement fidèle à eux-même mais on voit tout de même qu'il s'attache l'un à l'autre.

**On se retrouve bientôt, pour la suite!**

**Bisous !**


	23. La gelée et la merveilleuse brisée

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

_**Hey ! Salut tout le Monde ! Voici la ENFINN ! (AVEC UNE ATTENTE DE 18 MOIS... DESOLÉE!) la suite...**_

_**Voila le chapitre 22 traduis par **__**MIONED14**_

Chapitre 22 : La gelée et la merveilleuse brisée.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre – créée par des stores épais – Luna Lovegood était toujours allongée sur son canapé. Ses longue mèches blondes étaient éparpillées sous sa tête éclairant son pâle et brillant visage, comme un halo blanc. Ses yeux bleu-cristal regardaient en direction de l'obscur plafond blanc de la chambre, son souffle, tellement faible et tendu, était le son qui résonnait le plus fort dans le silence de la pièce. Elle était étendue, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, une paume placée au-dessus de son cœur pour s'assurer que celui-ci battait toujours.

La semaine qui venait de passer avait ressemblé à de la torture pour Luna. Rien ne l'avait plus blessé depuis la tragique disparition de sa mère, et elle s'était jurée que cette perte avait été le plus grand choc qu'elle avait vécu. Mais, il semblait que, par une terrible plaisanterie du destin, elle avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec Dean Thomas et alors, ses ennuis avaient commencé.

Elle était la fille la plus simple dans le cas le plus compliqué possible. Il était certain que les rumeurs devaient être vraies. Elle devait être folle, mais elle aimait être comme ça. Elle était le souffle d'un vent frais dont on avait besoin dans des moments difficiles. Elle aimait être différente des autres, comme pour voir au-delà de l'ordinaire et quoi de plus normal dans ce contexte. Le contraire d'Hermione Granger, comme elle avait entendue de nombreuses fois.

Tellement unique, tellement naïve.

Et, jamais, dans le voyage de sa vie, elle ne s'était attendue à trouver l'amour.

A travers le carnage qu'était devenue la Grande Guerre et parmi toute la Communauté Sorcière, l'idée de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait appeler sien, qui créerait des papillons dans son ventre, ainsi que le rougissement de ses joues pâles et la précipitation formée dans sa poitrine, était incroyable, mais possible.

Dean Thomas était arrivé à l'improviste dans sa vie comme tous les autres qui se faisaient appeler ses amis. Et, alors qu'elle était retenue captive au Manoir Malfoy, un lien s'était formé entre eux, et intensifié lors des quelques semaines passées au Cottage des coquillages. Sans vraiment réaliser, Luna s'était surprse, de plus en plus fréquemment, à dessiner les yeux marrons, qui la faisaient rêver sur son carnet à dessin.

Et c'est ainsi que c'était arrivé.

Aussi simple et ennuyeux que cela paraissait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et il l'avait brisée.

«Lumos.» La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant de la lumière provenant du couloir envahi la chambre. La jeune fille blonde dû plisser les yeux puisque la lumière venait la déranger. « Luna ? »

Après avoir cligner des yeux durant quelques instants, Luna déplaça son regard de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir à qui appartenait cette voix.

Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait à Dean Thomas qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et pointait sa baguette vers elle.

Brillant. Il n'est pas satisfait avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il veut aussi me rendre aveugle. Pensa-t-elle pleine d'amertume. Cette fureur n'était pas commune chez elle. Toutefois, la peine non plus et maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée avec ce satané avorton.

« Pourquoi es-tu couchée dans le noir ? » demanda le Gryffondor briseur de cœur.

Il pointa le bout de sa baguette magique loin de la jeune fille et alluma une lampe un peu plus loin. La lumière se répandit rapidement dans la salle à manger. « S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu as assisté à tes cours aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas que McGonagall revienne ici une nouvelle fois et te gronde. Je ne pense pas que cette femme soit plus effrayante que lorsqu'elle te cri dessus. »

Se retenant de rétorquer – cela aurait était méchant – Luna se mordit la lèvre et garda les yeux rivés au plafond.

Dean soupira, ramenant Luna à la réalité, loin de ses souvenirs qui étaient à propos d'un réflexion de Drago Malfoy sur le Trio d'Or.  
>« … Ça fait deux mois Luna. S'il te plaît, parle moi. » dit-il avec une voix calme, le désespoir s'entendait. Même la Serdaigle l'avait remarqué. « S'il te plaît. Quoi que ce soit. Même si c'est parce que tu me jettes un sort, j'aimerais entendre le son de ta voix. »<p>

Luna ricana.

« Je suppose que ça marche aussi. » dit Dean en esquissant un minuscule sourire. « … Hum, avant que je vienne ici » commença-t-il après un maladroit et tendu silence, « j'étais en cours de Métamorphose et Hermione a demandé... enfin, je l'ai entendu demander, par hasard, à Harry si tu assisterais au mariage ce week-end. Ils t'ont envoyé une invitation mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Ils en sont arrivés à parler du fait qu'Harry ne t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps dans le château. »

Luna sentit un nœud se former dans le fond de sa gorge et derrières ses paupières closes, elle revoyait la tête de Harry Potter, ce garçon qui, curieusement, était devenu comme un frère pour elle au fil des années.

« J'ai entendu Neville dire qu'il avait toqué, enfin frappé, à la porte de la chambre et que tu n'avais jamais ouvert. Il n'était pas sur de savoir si tu avais placé un sort de silence ou si tu refusais seulement de lui parler. »

Pauvre Neville, il doit être malade d'inquiétude. Luna cligna des yeux et une minuscule larme s'écoula sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur le bout de son nez. Elle créa un passage pour toutes les autres larmes.

« Même Seamus est inquiet tu sais ? » Le Gryffondor continua de murmurer. « J'ai appris par Parvati qu'il était prêt à prendre sur lui pour venir me demander comment tu allais, sachant que j'étais le seul à te voir... Mais il a dit que s'il voyait ma tête, il aurait envie de me tuer. » Dean laissa échappa un petit gloussement, s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas. « Pas que cela m'effraie, c'est plus le fait qu'il me menace avec une baguette et que je finisse à l'hôpital. »

Luna se redressa et appuya son dos sur le bord de l'accoudoir. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que le garçon s'approchait. « Je suppose que c'est le moins que tu mérites Dean. » marmonna-t-elle furieusement.

«Luna, pouvons nous s'il te plaît... »

« Non ! » répondit instantanément la jeune fille, posant ses pieds sur le sol fait de marbre. « Je ne veux pas l'entendre Dean Thomas. Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que soit sortant de ta bouche. Pas tant que celle-ci empeste Lavande Brown. »

Avant que Luna puisse se débarrasser des coussins sur lesquels elle était assise, Dean pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça avec une voix pleine de regrets : « Petrificus Totalus. »

Et Luna gela.

« Je suis désolé Luna. » souffla Dean, son visage exprimait culpabilité et angoisse. « Je n'ai jamais ensorcelé une fille auparavant... Enfin, sauf si tu comptes Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne me désarme. Et ma mère me tuerait si elle apprenait ce que je viens de faire. » Il secoua ses cheveux sombres, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. « J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Lavande. Et grâce au sort, tu vas pouvoir le faire. »

Oh, tu vas le regretter. Ginny m'a appris le sortilège de Chauve-Souris ! Ne pense pas que je ne l'utiliserai pas ! Pensa Luna en lui envoyant un regard noir. A ce moment précis, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus intimidant.

Dean esquissa un autre petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la colère dans ses yeux. « Écoute Luna, le jour ou tu as trouvé Lavande dans notre chambre, elle y était juste parce qu'elle avait des problèmes avec Seamus. » Il commença ainsi son histoire. « Tu te rappelles du temps ou elle avait envie de le tuer pas vrai ? Et bien, apparemment, elle était vraiment très en colère et voulait seulement quelques conseils pour reprendre en main la situation. »

Alors, elle a déchargé sa colère sur toi ? Et pour être un gentleman, tu as décidé de prendre sur toi ? S'il te plaît !

« Je lui ai donné un conseil, je lui ai dis qu'elle avait seulement besoin d'être elle-même et que Seamus viendrait tout seul. J'ai faussement présumé que tu ne reviendrais pas cette nuit-là et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester. Je lui ai dit de prendre notre chambre et que je prendrai le canapé. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et elle m'a embrassé. »

Oh, par les Nargols de mon père !

« C'était juste un bisou Luna, un bisou ! » cria-t-il rapidement alors qu'il remarquait que ses yeux noircissaient. « Et dès que nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus compte de ce que nous étions en train de faire, nous nous sommes rejetés ! Je le jure. Cela n'a même pas duré cinq secondes. »

« Mais après... tu es entrée et que tu l'as trouvé en serviette. Mais c'était juste parce qu'après ça elle voulait retourner dans sa chambre pour se remettre les idées en place. Mais avant, elle avait besoin de se nettoyer le visage. J'ai suggéré qu'elle prenne une d*** rapide elle qu'elle aille ailleurs avant que le situation n'empire. »

Les yeux de Luna perdirent de leur intensité.

« Mon intention n'a jamais été que tout cela arrive Luna. » Dean chuchota un peu plus gentiment. « Honnêtement, je... je t'aime. Seulement toi. » Il regarda dans le fond de ses yeux. Les siens brillaient de larmes retenues. « Lavande n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une option ou une menace. Tu dois croire en moi. » Il allongea sa paume gauche vers elle, plaça ses doigts en dessous de son menton. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé vivre dans le mensonge si longtemps... mais, tu ne m'as jamais réellement laissé une chance de m'expliquer. »

Le cœur de Luna émit un bruyant battement et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Finite. » murmura Dean avec un petite voix, tout en regardant Luna revenir à la vie.  
>« S'il te plaît Luna... épouse moi. »<p>

Luna secoua ses longs cheveux blonds, ses larmes coulant toujours. « Oh Dean » couina-t-elle « les choses que tu m'as fait ressentir... » dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion, le brouillard qui l'entourait lui permit seulement de se jeter sur le Gryffondor.

Avec un grognement et une bosse sur la tête, Dean percuta le sol de la chambre avec sa fiancée au-dessus de lui. « Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux parfumés à la fleur. Le sentiment coincé dans sa gorge fit que sa voix sortit tremblante et il dut la serrer contre lui pour retrouver de la force. (Merlin, ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer.)

« Je ne voudrais pas autre chose. » chuchota-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes et en reposant de nouveau sa tête contre son torse.

Ravalant ses larmes, Dean attrapa le menton de la sorcière avec ses doigts tremblotant et vit que beaux yeux le regardaient profondément. « … Je t'aime » lui dit il et il trouva que ses lèvres avaient le même goût délicieux que la senteur de ses cheveux.

« Debout » lui dit elle avec un gloussement, tout en s'éloignant du confort de son torse et du bonheur de ses lèvres. « Viens maintenant. »

Il gémit dans une irritation amusée, se disant qu'il aurait voulait passer le reste de sa vie à l'embrasser et à la tenir dans ses bras et elle, elle mettait un terme à tout ça. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, nous devons aller à un mariage. Et je ne peux pas m'y montrer sans mon fiancé, n'est-ce pas ? » expliqua-t-elle tout en se levant et en se dirigeant au pas de course vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » la questionna Dean en la fixant d'un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle abaissait la poignée de la porte.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et rêveusement, ressemblant à la Luna que tout le monde connaît. « je dois aller réparer ma relation avec Lavande bien sur. » Elle afficha une nouvelle fois cet excentrique et calme sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Oh, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait ces mauvaises émotions prendre le meilleure d'elle-même, elle se le promit. A partir de maintenant, elle souhaitait seulement se permettre de se sentir elle-même, et c'est cette même personne qui deviendrait naturelle : être amoureuse avec ce que le destin lui donnera.

Le petit bourdonnement d'un oiseau effrayé au dessus d'un magnifique jardin décoré de roses brillantes de teintes qui détonnaient avec le vert de la végétation. Ce gazouillement le long des sols de Poudlard, mixé à de la musique de fond amusa beaucoup de personnes, assises sur de nombreuses chaises rangées sur le sol herbeux, habillés dans leur meilleurs vêtements de printemps.

« Je vais me marier ! » cria à pleins poumons Blaise Zabini au grand malheur de son meilleur ami et d'Hermione Granger. Ils se tenaient sur le devant de l'autel. « Je vais me marier mec ! Tu peux y croire ? »

Regardant à l'horizon le petit oiseau et qui semblait aller trop loin, Hermione fixa son regard sur le métis. « Étonnamment non... » répondit-elle à la place de son fiancé. Tous les deux se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre et leurs mains étaient étroitement enlacées comme ils étaient témoins du grand bonheur du Serpentard. « J'étais la première à penser que Cho ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça et qu'elle serait aussi la première à perdre sa magie... »

Blaise se moqua d'elle, ajusta sa cravate émeraude qu'il portait avec une robe de sorcier noire et lui répondit d'une voix suffisante : « Oh, s'il te plaît, elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi ! » Il se montra du doigt et ajouta : « Elle aura tout ça, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire Granger, une fois qu'on a Blaise on ne peut plus résister. »

Hermione tira la langue, dégoûtée : « C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Dégoûtant !? » souffla le marié, « Toi et Drake êtes dégoûtants. A vous tenir la main, à vous embrasser quand vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde, cet écœurant rayonnement sur ton visage, le rouge sur tes joues lorsqu'il joue avec l'ourlet de ta robe,... »

« Tu nous regardais ? » siffla Draco en soulevant un sourcil alors que sa fiancée devenait rose tout en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir rapidement ou de tuer son ami.

« Beh, excuse moi si je n'ai rien à faire ! » s'écria Blaise en lui lançant un regard furieux et en s'éloignant un peu d'Hermione qui avait l'air très en colère. « Je suis ici depuis quarante minutes en train de garder mon sang-froid. Sourire et poser pour le photographe, les hypnotiques autres futures mariées avec cette superbe figure, rendre les autres mecs jaloux parce que leurs sorcières veulent toutes être avec moi, être avec la demoiselle d'honneur, obtenir de ma mère qu'elle arrête de pleurer, assurer à Monsieur Chang que je n'ai pas couché avec sa fille avant la cérémonie, parler avec les journalistes du Daily Prophet, vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de resquilleur qui s'invite à mon mariage,... »

Les yeux de Malfoy avaient toujours leur teinte grise acier et lui, avait toujours un air renfrogné : « Jusqu'à quel point de ta super aventure n'avais tu rien à faire pour que tu ressentes le besoin d'observer chacun de nos mouvements à Hermione et à moi ? » (Oh, combien il détestait le fait que Zabini l'ait vu embrasser la Princesse des Gryffondors. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment garder pour lui tout seul. Il n'allait pas tolérer des années et des années de moqueries de la part de cet idiot.)

«En fait » un large sourire se répandit sur la figure bronzé de Zabini alors qu'il regardait derrière eux, « elle arrive. » Il désigna du doigt un endroit derrière eux où, en se retournant, ils aperçurent Pansy Parkinson – habillée d'une robe d'un bleu intense – main liée à celle de Ron Weasley.

« Eh bien mon cher Draco » sourit narquoisement Pansy, ses yeux brillants de malice, « il est bon de voir que tes mains sont sages. Je crois qu'elles étaient plutôt baladeuses autrefois. »

Ron fronça les sourcils au commentaire de sa fiancée et évita le regard de sa meilleure amie qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il a jouta à l'intention de Pansy : « Pourrions nous s'il te plaît Pansy ne pas discuter des mains de Malfoy ? »

« Clairement » grogna Blaise en tirant sur ses manches de robe de sorcier et en roulant des yeux vers les deux couples non mariés. « Si Hermione ne se plaint pas à propos des mains de Draco, nous ne devrions pas non plus. Maintenant discutons d'un sujet bien plus important, mon mariage ! »

Ignorant son confère de Serpentard, les yeux de Pansy perdirent de leur méchanceté, qui fut rapidement remplacé par une étrange lueur : « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait avec qui Ginny et Potter sont venus ? » Son ton était lourd et excité, comme si elle avait couiné de bonheur (ce qui n'était pas commun chez elle, et qui embrouilla Hermione, puisque ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle avait été habituée.) « Luna et Dean ! » s'exclama Pansy avant que les deux Gryffondor puissent répondre ou que Malfoy ait tourné la tête vers les Potter.

« Dean comme dans Dean Thomas ? »

« Oui ! » éclata de rire Pansy « Apparemment ils ont réglé leurs différents. » Elle tapa dans ses mains « Je n'avais jamais vu Loovegood rayonner comme ça ! C'est complètement contagieux ! »

Face à cette Pansy rayonnante, Malfoy fronça les sourcils : « S'il te plaît Weasley, dis moi que tu ne lui as pas jeté un Sortilège d'Allégresse ? »

« Oh il l'a fait ! » s'exclama Pansy qui avait entendu la question de Draco «Et il en supportera les conséquences plus tard ! »

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'agrandirent : « Elle était si heureuse du mariage de Zabini qu'elle a voulu déplacer le notre. Quelque chose comme dans deux semaines. J'ai du faire quelque chose pour m'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?! » marmonna-t-il pour les trois autres, il agrippa sa baguette

« Ça devrait s'arrêter dans quelque heures et heureusement, j'ai de quoi me protéger de sa colère. »

« Pauvre Lovegood... » grogna Blaise, son attention n'était pas fixée sur le rouquin et son inhabituelle-heureuse amie, ses yeux fixés sur la Serdaigle qui discutait avec le Gryffondor non loin d'eux« Elle savait que j'allais me marier avec Cho et elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner avec Thomas. Bon et bien, elle a pu m'embrasser avant que je ne sois plus sur le marché... Oh, quelles émeutes j'ai crée avec les sorcières de ce château. »

Draco, Hermione, Ron et Pansy regardèrent son visage se décomposer doucement passant d'un expression arrogante à des lèvres tremblantes et des yeux humides une révélation s'était imposée à lui.

« Blaise ? »

« Je vais me marier ! » s'exclama-t-il et il fondit en larmes. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis en train de sortir de mon petit monde parfait pour aller dormir sur un canapé ? Il tira sur le nœud de sa cravate pour la desserrer. « No posso respirare ! »

Ron haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas compris ce que venait de dire le Serpentard : « Hum... Quoi !? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » cria le métis en se précipitant hors du jardin, vers un cabanon se trouvant à proximité.

«Par Salzard Serpentard... » grogna Draco, tout en fronçant les sourcils face aux gloussements de Pansy. « je devrais aller lui parler avant qu'il s'enfuie. Encore. » Il se tourna vers sa fiancée et prit son visage entre ses mains « Je reviens Mione. » Il embrassa ses doigts tandis qu'un sourire niais et un rougissement apparaissaient sur son visage.

Tandis que le blond s'éloignait, essayant de trouver son émotionnel ami, Pansy jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Hermione et dit narquoisement : « Oh, regarde toi Granger ! »  
>Détournant son regard de la silhouette de son petit-ami, Hermione regarda Pansy puis Ron qui avait le même sourire vicieux sur la figure (Pansy avait vraiment une très mauvaise influences sur lui).<p>

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Pansy questionna Hermione : « Tu es amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? »

«Hum... Fiche le camp Parkinson. » bafouilla Hermione. « Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît t'occuper de tes affaires et ne pas mettre ton nez dans les miennes ?! »

« Oh » rigola la sorcière aux cheveux sombres « Sensible à propos de tout ça hein ? Très bien, je ne parlerai plus de l'amour qu'il y a entre Draco et toi... » Elle ne donna pas à la brunette une chance de lui répondre et poursuivit : « ...juste parce que c'est anormal et que ce charme bizarre m'interdit de parler de maladie. »

Hermione roula des yeux et Ron s'éloigna d'un pas, précautionneux.

« Nous revenons juste de parler avec les parents de Pansy. » dit le rouquin, changeant de conversation avant que les deux sorcières ne commencent à se disputer ( il n'était pas sur de se quel côté il se rangerait – bon il serait très certainement du côté de Pansy parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle « l'entretenait » la nuit. Évident non!?)

« Zabini semble avoir invité chaque personne de la liste d'invitation de sa mère et nous étions choqués de les voir venir du château. »

« … J'ai essayé de nous cacher. » chuchota Pansy.

Ron hocha la tête puis continua : « Madame Parkinson a été étonnamment charmante quand j'ai parlé avec elle. Elle a semblé passionnée par le mariage comme si elle avait été stressée par toute l'organisation que cela implique.

Hermione regarda froidement son ami : « Ronald... »

« Quoi ? Elle l'était. Elle a aussi voulu rencontrer ma mère pour qu'elles puissent commencer à préparer notre mariage. Qui, d'ailleurs, est dans quelques mois comme elle me l'a rappelé... » grogna-t-il :« Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que... »

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la figure de son meilleur ami et lui demanda : « Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

« Papa n'était pas heureux de voir avec qui je sortais... » dit Pansy en jetant un regard triste à Ron. « … et il s'est assuré de me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content que je sorte avec un traître à son sang. »

Ron la regarda tristement et Hermione su qu'il ne se trouvait encore pas assez bien. « Je suis sûre que maman va lui jeter un sort mais nous les avons quitté avant que quelqu'un ne puisse de nouveau parler. » Pansy détourna son regard d'Hermione et le fixa sur son petit-ami. « … Cela n'a pas d'importance Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit. Papa peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, rien ne changera ce que je pense. Je t'avais déjà dit qu'ils étaient horribles, mais je – regarde moi Ronald ! »

Ron grogna quelque chose d'incohérent, et sa fiancée lui prit son menton entre les doigts et fit tourner sa tête dans sa direction. Elle plongea ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

« Je t'aime d'accord !? » chuchota Pansy. « je t'aime et je veux être une Weasley. »

Ron laissa apparaître un timide sourire sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur : « je t'aime aussi Pans'. »

Et ils scellèrent cet étrange moment par un tendre baiser. Hermione décida de retourner chercher son fiancé, ses entant tout à coup seule sans lui. Elle désira alors ressentir la même chose avec Draco, que ce que ressentait Ron et Pansy l'un envers l'autre.

« Arrête de te conduire comme un idiot. » siffla Drago, ses mains essayant de défaire le nœud de la cravate émeraude pendue au cou de son ami. « Calme toi ou je te jette un sort si tu continues de t'exciter comme ça ! » le menaça-t-il, irrité par la réaction du métis.

Blaise hocha vivement la tête. « Je vais bien, je vais bien... » chantonna-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise offerte par la cabane dan laquelle il s'était réfugié (enfin, la seule cabane que la directrice avait fourni pour cette joyeuse occasion).  
>« Je suis un grand garçon... Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux gérer ça. »<p>

« Tu es en train de devenir pathétique Blaise. » grogna son ami, tout en lui administrant une légère claque. « Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille ! »

Zabini avala sa salive « M-Merci mec. » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix peu assurée tandis qu'il frottait sa joue droite sur laquelle il venait de recevoir une claque. « J'avais besoin de ça. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mec, mais pour moi. » répondit Draco, chassant d'un signe de la main la gratitude de son ami. « Tu devenais ridicule et ça me gênait ! »

« Je sais... » bredouilla Blaise. Il agrippait la cravate que son ami essayait de fixer à son cou, essayant de trouver un peu d'oxygène. « c'est juste que, j'ai paniqué quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'allais faire. Je veux dire... je suis content de le faire. Je n'abandonnerais pas ma magie même pour tous les gallions du monde, c'est ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial après tout.  
>Mais... je suppose que je grandis... »<p>

S'asseyant au côté de Zabini, Draco soupira de frustration. « Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que tu as dix-sept ans Blaise. » Il roula des yeux. « Écoute, tu dois juste te laver les dents et rappeler que tu aimes Cho. D'accord, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, mais tu sais que ça va arriver un jour. »

Blaise hocha doucement la tête : « … Un jour... »

« Peut-être après la nuit de noces et que tu sois devenu un homme... »

Blaise fronça les sourcils ayant totalement oublié sa crise de panique. « Je suis un homme Malfoy ! » cria-t-il, son ego légèrement touché. « Et, oui, je suis satisfait de voir qu'au moins, elle et moi sommes amis et que notre mariage ne sera pas décevant. Voir que tout s'est bien passé, entendre tous les gens nous féliciter, … tout est devenu... réel. » Il secoua légèrement la tête, se frotta les yeux, et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. « … Je vais m'évanouir quand je la verrai descendre l'allée mec, je le sais. »

« Draco sourit à son ami. « Je pensais juste que ce serait la sorcière avec qui tu allais vivre, avec qui tu partagerais tout et, avec qui tu aurais définitivement des enfants. »

Blaise leva les yeux, paru soudain alarmé et était sur le point de paniquer de nouveau.

« Bien, tu es un idiot, je pensais juste à ce que Cho et toi alliez faire après le mariage. » se moqua Draco, la conversation commençait à prendre un tournant totalement différent.

« Tu peux parler Malfoy ! » sourit Blaise en tapant dans ses mains et en partant dans un incontrôlable fou rire.

« Pathétique... » grogna Draco.

« Oh ne devient pas si grossier Drake ! » le métis roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas totalement amoureux de Cho, que cela fait de toi un saint vu ce que tu fais avec Hermione. Et en plus tu aimes ça... »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent de stupeur, mais il fit en sorte de lancer un regard furieux à Blaise avant de lui répondre : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu ne vois pas. Vraiment ? » ricana Blaise avec insolence.  
>« Honnêtement Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que je joue à être idiot que j'en suis un. Tu sembles oublier que de nous deux, je suis le cerveau des Serpentards. Je vois et comprends tout. Et cette affection que tu as développé envers Granger est évidente. Crois-moi, tout le château a remarqué que tes yeux brillaient quand elle te tient la main. »<p>

Le blond fronça automatiquement les sourcils : « De l'affection ? Non ! »

« Oh, excuse moi alors, l'amour que tu ressens pour Granger est évident. » corrigea Blaise avant que Draco ne puisse démentir. « Il n'y a rien de mal à l'aimer tu sais ? Tu as l'air étrangement content quand elle est dans les parages et c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu de puis la quatrième année. Tu sais, quand Potter a failli se faire dévorer par le dragon. »

Draco ne disait toujours rien. Il observait son ami.

Blaise continua : « Je pense que finalement, ton plan s'est retourné contre toi. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi, je savais que tu n'avais pas un cœur de pierre et que tu ne serais pas assez sadique pour finir ce que tu avais entreprit. »

« Mon plan fonctionne parfaitement bien » siffla Draco. Il se leva en ayant assez de tout ce que pouvait dire Zabini. « Puisque tu es le gars le plus intelligent du château, et que tu penses que l'amour que je ressens pour la sang de Bourbe est évident, c'est que je joue très bien mon jeu. Et même elle commence à y croire ! »

Blaise souleva un sourcil.

La poitrine de Draco se soulevait avec colère, sa fureur bouillant dans les veine comme il méprisait son ami. « je ne m'abaisserai jamais à tomber amoureux de ce rat de bibliothèque, même sous la torture compris ? Je fais ça pour moi-même, comme je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois avant. Ce mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'opportun pour moi et malchanceux pour elle. »

Et, malgré sa fureur, la haine et le venin qui transparaissait à travers ces mots, ses yeux gris ne lançaient pas de flamme. Il regardait fixement son meilleur ami malgré tous les mensonges qu'il venait de dire. La haine qui apparaissait en surface, ne s'accordait pas avec ce que reflétaient ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur son front alors qu'il regardait le sol tout en hochant la tête. Il regarda de nouveau Blaise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait ses chaussures depuis déjà quelques secondes.

Il fut une fois de plus surpris par le rire de Blaise

Malfoy se moqua de l'attitude « Monsieur-je-sais-tout » qu'abhorrait Zabini à ce moment précis.

« Ça c'est mon pote ! Le Serpentard Sang-put qui n'a pas de cœur, et qui ne ressent aucune émotion ! » rigola Zabini en donnant une tape dans le dos de Draco. « Allez, viens Malfoy, je vais me marier. »

Et, dans un étrange moment d'amitié, qui pouvait être décrit comme un moment fraternel, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy sortirent de la cabane avec deux sourires sur leurs visages juste comme les Serpentards qu'ils étaient. Un bras enroulé autour des épaules de l'un et de l'autre, ils avancèrent ensemble vers le futur de Balise. Le sorcier blond avait de nouveau des espoirs qui étaient comme un nouvel horizon.

Mais, aucun d'entre eux ne vit la brunette cachée sous une fenêtre cassée de la cabane, son cœur en miettes, et des larmes coulant de ses yeux noisette. De la souffrance apparaissait sur son visage tandis qu'autour d'elle, le monde s'écroulait.

PETIT MOT DE H223 : Hey! La traduction a repris grâce à MIONIED14. Désolée pour ce très très long retard... Je ne sais pas s'il y encore du monde..

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là. MERCI ! XOXO H.


	24. Trahir la Brillante Sorcière

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

_**Hey ! Salut tout le Monde ! Voici la suite. (et pas 18 mois après) ;)  
><strong>_

_**Voila le chapitre 23 traduis par **__**MIONED14**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trahir la Brillante Sorcière<strong>

Dans le silencieux couloir du vieux château qu'est Poudlard, Hermione Granger marchait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait réellement l'air furieux et celui qui aurait pu la voir se serait rendu compte que seule cette prise l'empêchait de tomber en morceau.

Et à chaque pas décidé qu'elle faisait, elle laissait un peu d'elle-même, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître dans les murs et y mourir, ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes solitaires. Chacune d'entre elles représentait une émotion perdue alors qu'elles roulaient sur les habituelles joues roses, comme si elles se moquaient d'elle en lui rappelant la douleur qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui rappeler que tout ça était vrai.

Sans avoir le courage - et quel courage - de décroiser les bras, Hermione s'arrêta devant une petite porte de bois, qu'elle fixa silencieusement, un silence plein de douleur.

Elle prit une irrégulière respiration et se visionna en train de taper à la porte ( elle n'osa pas effleurer de sa main le battant de bois car cela impliquait le relâcher sa prise et de se laisser tomber. Et si cela arrivait, qui la ramasserait?)

Toc. Toc.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'elle vienne frapper à la porte à n'importe quel moment; comme s'ils savaient qu'elle viendrait.

Un regard soulagé se plongea profondément dans le sien, qui était brisé. "Hermione" elle fut poussée dans une paire de bras forts, propulsée contre une poitrine où résonnait un battement de cœur irrégulier.  
>"Où étais-tu? Pansy nous a dit que tu étais partie sans un mot, et tu n'étais pas au mariage de Cho!"<p>

"Harry qui est..." Sortant de la seule chambre de l'appartement, Ginny Potter, habillée dans une sombre chemise de nuit, fixa avec de grands yeux son mari et la brunette étroitement enlacés.  
>"Hermione, stupide sorcière! Nous t'avons cherché partout! Sais-tu à quel point nous étions inquiets?" Cria la rousse tout en se dirigeant vers les deux autres, à l'entrée de l'appartement. "Où étais tu?"<p>

Hermione eut le sentiment, qu'à ce moment précis, Ginny était comme , elle lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup lorsqu'elle était en colère et qu'elle vous mettait sa baguette sous le nez. Hermione chassa cette pensée et s'éloigna de la poigne de sa meilleure amie.

Harry la retint par la main, peu importe, il refusait de la laisser partir.

"...Harry" marmonna-t-elle gentiment sa voix devenue rauque. "Je-" mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, la brunette commença à laisser couler des larmes de ses yeux rouges et bouffis, ses larmes ressemblaient à de la pluie un soir d'orage.

Soudain, Ginny semblait avoir le même air désolé, semblable à celui de panique qu'Harry avait eu, elle fit un pas en avant vers la brunette.  
>"Hermione" chuchota-t-elle gentiment alors que la jeune fille sanglotait, "que se passe-t-il?"<p>

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle continuait de pleurer.

"Est-ce que quelque chose t'es arrivé?" Redemanda la rousse avec une voix plus inquiète. "Que se passe-t-il? Ne pleure pas 'Mione. Harry va chercher Malfoy."

"Non!" Hermione releva précipitamment sa tête, ses boucles ondulant loin de son visage humide à la mention de cet horrible nom. "Tu n'as pas besoin..." Continua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre alors qu'elle sentait la peine revenir. "Je peux avoir un moment seule avec Harry s'il te plaît?"

Ginny regarda tour à tour la jeune fille puis, son mari. Elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était, hésitante. (Maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Elle n'hésitait pas parce qu'elle se méfiait d'Hermione - et cela ne serait jamais la cas - c'était parce que cette dernière était en train de pleurer. Il était certain qu'elle voulait parler avec Ginny, une autre fille. Quelqu'un qui serait capable de la réconforter, plutôt que Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Sait-Rien.)

Mais en signe de respect pour la jeune fille, et le fait que ce garçon qui n'y connaissait rien était son meilleur ami, Ginny hocha solennellement la tête. "Très bien alors. Je serai dans la chambre. J'envoie juste un hibou à Ron, d'accord? Il était tellement malade d'inquiétude que Pansy a du faire entrer du Whisky Pur-Feu de contrebande pour le calmer."

Ginny attendit tout de même trois secondes pour voir si Hermione décidait de changer d'avis et de se rendre compte qu'elle était la Fille-Avec-Qui-On-Pouvait-Parler, puis, elle hocha la tête et se retira dans la chambre. (Merlin, où était Georges avec ses Oreilles A Rallonges lorsqu'elle en avait besoin?)

Après avoir attendu que sa femme ait fermé la porte de la chambre, Harry se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.  
>"Hermione, que se passe-t-il?" Demanda-t-il automatiquement, un pli apparaissant entre ses sourcils. "Tu as disparu du mariage de Zabini sans dire à qui que ce soir où tu allais. Ce n'est pas correct. Ron, Malfoy et moi t'avons cherché partout dans tout ce fichu château. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"<p>

"Il est arrivé." Dit sèchement Hermione, soudainement furieuse d'avoir entendu une nouvelle fois le nom de son fiancé. (Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il se référer à lui? Qu'était il arrivé à la "Fouine Blanche Bondissante"? Était-ce devenu soudainement trop long pour que tout le monde le dise?)

Harry ne dit rien, il resta plante là l'air perplexe.

Elle continua, tout en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. "P*** de Draco Malfoy!" Cela sonnait faux étant donné le fait qu'elle parlait toujours poliment.  
>"Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a eu la décence de me dire que j'étais en train de devenir stupide à baisser ma garde face à lui? Pourquoi est-ce que Ron et toi ne pouviez vous pas me faire des réflexion, et, je ne l'aurais pas cru? Pourquoi Harry?"<p>

Harry recula d'un pas, gardant son sang-froid alors qu'elle frappait son torse, des larmes coulant de partout.

Elle était absolument détruite et elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas soulager la colère, la fureur, qui brûlait profondément dans sa poitrine. Cela était tellement plus intense que de la peine - qu'elle avait déjà, et malheureusement, ressentie. Parce que, tout ce dont elle avait été capable, était de se répéter les mots de Malefoy encore et encore. Essayant de leur trouver une logique; pour voir une petite ouverture entre toute haine sortie de sa bouche et la découverte du mensonge. Découverte qui aurait pu être un mensonge, elle aurait mal entendu. Elle, la plus Brillante Sorcière de sa Génération aurait eu tort.

Mais bien sur, cela n'arriverai jamais. Elle était qui elle était. Elle était Hermione Granger et elle ne se trompait jamais.

Indifférent à un nouveau rapide coup qu'il reçut, Harry garda, à travers des lunettes, ses yeux émeraudes rivés sur la brunette en train de pleurer juste en face de lui. Confus à cause des larmes et les intenses émotions qui semblaient émaner d'elle, il la fixait comme si elle était une étrangère qui pleurait.  
>"Que s'est-il exactement passé 'Mione?" Sa voix était basse. "Tu... J'ai besoin de comprendre et toi, tu as besoin d'être plus claire à propos de tout ça."<p>

Elle leva le yeux vers lui, quelque chose comme de la colère traversa son expression.

Il déglutit. "Je suppose que Malfoy est en faute?"

"Évidemment!" Renifla-t-elle, séchant ses larmes, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin et qui continuaient de mouiller son visage.

Elle avait besoin de se calmer, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle devait toujours être la seule à penser, à parler, et alors, à réagir. (Comment un seul garçon pouvait-il mettre autant de bazar? Comment avait-il le pouvoir de la transformer en un être aussi perdu, qui ne semblait être seulement plus rien, au point ou elle ne savait plus comment agir ou comment être elle-même?)

"Je l'ai entendu parler à Blaise, Harry."commença-t-elle, elle prit une grande respiration, nécessaire, espérant par Merlin qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'air. Ses poumons ne semblaient pas fonctionner à ce moment précis puisuqe sa poitrine était écrasée par tellement d'émotions et, c'était pour ça qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié comment travailler, comment faire pour qu'elle continue de respirer, de vivre.

Elle fit une autre pause et prit une autre bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle exhala après une longue seconde.  
>« Nous avons été... Nous étions ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Et les vacances de Noël ont semblé tellement intenses que... Je me suis retrouvée à penser à lui plus que d'habitude et personne ne m'a appris comment lui jeter un sortilège pour me tenir hors de tout ce bazar. Je ne sais pas..."<p>

"J'étais stupide. Un fille pathétique qui est juste tombée sous le charme d'un garçon qui... J'ai juste commencé à avoir envie de lui, c'est ce qui s'est passé... J'ai commencé à apprécier tous les moments ou on était ensemble. J'aimais le fait qu'on se chamaillait comme avant... mais ce n'était plus de la haine... C'était quelque chose en p-plus."

Sa voix se brisa, et Harry lui attrapa l'autre main. (C'était le seule moyen qu'il connaissait pour réconforter la brunette à ce moment-là.)  
>"... Alors, hum, il te plaît. C'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu es énervée?"<p>

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille avait le regard qui semblait perdu au loin, ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés dans ceux d'Harry.

"Hermione" son meilleur ami déglutit de nouveau. "Je sais qu'à une époque Malfoy et toi vous détestiez mais ça a changé, et donc, il n'y a pas besoin de ressentir-"

"Et, quand il a voulu m'embrasser" l'interrompit-elle, semblant à peine entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire, comme si à la place, elle était trop concentrée sur ces traîtres d'yeux gris qui jouaient dans son esprit. "... Cela semblait tellement juste. C'était sincère,... Et absolument merveilleux... Alors quand je l'ai laissé... Quand nous nous sommes autorisés à tout oublier et juste exprimer ce que l'on ressentait... Pou faire ce qu'on-" elle secoua ses boucles brune, pour chasser ces douloureux souvenir de leur première fois alors qu'elle pressait la main de son meilleur ami et qu'elle revenait dans le présent.

"Je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose." Sa voix était rauque. "Quand il me regardait Harry, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai - mais ce n'était que mensonge!" Elle récupéra ses mains, sentant une pression bien plus forte que la précédente lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte, tout en s'empêchant de tomber.

Harry essaya de retenir les mains qui s'agitaient mais il rencontra un regard furieux et il décida de s'éloigner d'un pas d'Hermione. Il était parfaitement au courant des sorts qu'elle était capable de lancer lorsqu'elle était en colère et il n'était pas un grand fan pour risquer sa vie.  
>Ron était encore traumatisé par les oiseaux jaunes, alors qu'il avait essayé de l'approcher et qu'elle était irritée, et Harry ne voulait pas tester la même chose. (Il venait juste de se marier et voulait vivre.)<p>

"... Je ne comprends pas."

"Il m'a mentit!" Sa voix était perçante. "Son plan, tout au long, était de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui, pour Merlin sait quels raisons! Tout ce qu'il a fait était juste de jouer avec moi. Il voulait que je me donne à lui, que j'accepte de me marier avec lui sans avoir peur, pour que son travail soit plus facile! Et après que j'eus pris son immonde nom, il m'aurait montré son vrai visage et aurait fait de ma vie un enfer!"

De grosses larmes coulèrent facilement de ses yeux. La peine était tellement récente et ouverte que c'était comme si les dernières heures passées dans la Salle sur Demande n'étaient jamais arrivées.  
>Parce qu'elle continuait de pleurer comme si elle était sous la cabine et que tout était révélé<p>

"Je vais le tuer." Harry attrapa sa baguette, il la sortit très vite de sa poche, l'expérience d'avoir été le Sauveur du Monde.  
>"Oublie à propos de garde la paix, je suis sûre que je peux persuader Kingsley de m'enfermer à Azkaban une fois que j'aurais fait une dépression à cause de cette ordure."<p>

"Harry, non!" Glapit la brunette, oubliant sa peine et se tournant vers le Gryffondor en colère. "Es-tu fou? Je ne te laisserai pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne mérite pas cet effort!" Elle avança vers lui, sans tomber, et lui agrippa fermement les bras; le fixant avec des yeux suppliants.  
>"Tu ne peux pas Harry. J'ai voulu t'en parler parce que je savais qu'au contraire de Ron et de Ginny, tu ne réagirais pas si brusquement."<p>

De derrière ses lunette, il lui lança un regard furieux.

Elle sera plus fermement ses bras.  
>"Promets moi que tu n'iras pas voir Mal... le voir, ok? Il est celui avec lequel je vais me marier."<p>

"'Mione" Harry poussa sa poigne sur le côté, et pour la seconde fois, tint fermement ses mains entre les siennes. "Tu es comme ma sœur. Je ne voudrais jamais...tu sais que je..." Poursuivit-il un peu désarçonné. (Vraiment, il devenait vraiment mauvais lorsque ce genre de situation se présentait.)

"Je t'aime aussi Harry." Chuchota Hermione, des larmes coulant doucement . "Mais...mais ce qui est fait est fait et j'ai étais dupe. J'ai baissé ma garde, brisé mes murs pour lui. Et maintenant, je paies pour mes erreurs. Et personne d'autre ne devra être responsable de ce que je ressens à part lui et je..."

Le Survivant ricana, " Je doute que cette sale fouine prendra une quelconque responsabilité de ses horribles caractéristiques Hermione."

Maintenant, elle était un peu confuse. "... Que veux tu dire?"

"Le mariage, 'Mione, le mariage! A la fin il aura eu ce qu'il a voulait!" Le ton de sa voix s'éleva. "Tu étais là quand Kingsley et McGonagall ont répété plusieurs fois que la Loi des Mariages était un contrat magique. Que tous les citoyens du monde magique devaient y obéir. Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione. Tu dois te marier avec Malfoy comme cela a été décidé."

Les yeux marrons d'Hermione s'ouvrirent largement et ses mains glissèrent document de celles d'Harry. Le prise de conscience se lu sur son visage tâche de larmes.

"Je-je..." Ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de former correctement ses mots. Mais, votant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à former quelque chose de sensé avant un moment, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre des Potter, le poids de la réflexion d'Harry sur ses épaules.

"Hermione, ou vas-"

"Bien joué idiot!" Ginny sortit de sa chambre avant que son mari puisse sortir et rattraper la brunette.

"Quoi? Je n'ai- est-ce que tu as tout entendu?" Demanda le brun à la fougueuse rousse qui lui jeta un regard noir.

"Bien sur!" Riposte sa femme. " j'ai du faire comme les moldus et utiliser mes propres oreilles mais, j'ai tout entendu."  
>Elle marcha vers Harry et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. "Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Potter!" Cria-t-elle à Harry qui marmonnait "Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?" tout en se frictionnant l'arrière du crâne, et en reculant face au froncement de sourcils furieux de sa femme.<br>"Elle va faire la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'a jamais faite!"

Harry fronça les sourcils "Non elle ne va pas le faire." Et il reçut une autre tape.

Et, par la longue et blanche barbe de Dumbledore, il se trompait.

* * *

><p>"Je veux savoir ou elle est!"<p>

Les poings s'abattirent bruyamment sur le grand bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard.

"Je vous assure que nous avons fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir quand à la sécurité de l'école." Ses yeux perçant et quelque peu suffisants regardaient les yeux argent furieux et pleins de colère. "Nous avons prévenu les Préfets, les Professeurs, le Personnel, et sans oublier les Fantômes, qu'ils devaient la chercher Monsieur Malfoy. Tout ce que je peux vous suggérer pour le moment, est de vous calmer en attendant qu'elle soit trouvée."

Ignorant la vieille femme, Draco siffla "Relatez-le au Ministère!"  
>Toutes ses manières s'étaient envolées alors qu'il criait et qu'il était absolument malpoli face à l'autorité de cette école.<br>"Si personne dans ce château n'est capable de la trouver c'est qu'elle doit être hors des murs! Elle doit être sortie!"

Monsieur Malfoy" soupira la Directrice - bien qu'elle appréciait le voir s'inquiéter pour sa fiancée.(Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ses colères, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi agaçant.) "Mademoiselle Granger ne pourrait pas avoir quitté l'enceinte du château sans que l'un des sorts de protection ne soit rompu. Et encore une fois je vous assure qu'elle est à l'intérieur du château. Tout ce que nous avons à faire et d'attendre qu'elle revienne selon son bon vouloir. Nous avons essayé-"

"Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération!" Il n'attendit pas que la Directrice lui dise la même chose. Draco Malfoy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait et maintenant, il voulait des réponses et Hermione en face de lui.  
>"Elle a du trouver un moyen de sortir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte! Et je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas devant moi donc ça ne sert à rien de me faire des remontrances à chaque fois!"<p>

Et ce que Draco Malfoy voulait, il l'obtenait.

La porte du bureau de la directrice s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant; le doux bruit de la gargouille des escaliers qui redescendait n'était rien comparé à la fureur de la brune, qui marchait vers eux.

Quelque chose était apparu dans l'air.  
>Quelque chose de trop lourd pour être du soulagement.<p>

"Professeur" les yeux marrons brillants croisèrent les yeux gris et furieux alors que la brunette venait de s'arrêter brusquement à l'entrée du bureau. Sa colère envers la Directrice et toutes les personnes incapables qui étaient parties à sa recherche se dissipait au fur et à mesure que le soulagement l'envahissait.

"Hermione!" Draco respira, son cœur reprenant la place qu'il occupait. Sa colère envers la Directrices et tous les incapables qui étaient partis à la recherche d'Hermione au fur et à mesure que le soulagement l'envahissait.

"Par Merlin, où étais-tu?" Il lui saura pratiquement dessus et l'étreignit. (Prétentieux rat de bibliothèque! Comment avait-elle osé lui faire une chose pareille?)

"Éloigne toi de moi" marmonna Hermione ses mains appuyée sur son torse froid, ne ressentant plus la chaleur de ce qu'il était, elle plissa son nez lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles à trêves ses vêtements.  
>"Éloigne toi de moi!" Répéta-t-elle plus fort, le repoussant de toutes ses forces.<p>

Il cligna des yeux, la regardant, confus.  
>"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Lui demanda-t-il, grimaçant face à la douleur qui se formait dans sa poitrine. "Que se passe-t-il?"<p>

"Comment oses-tu me toucher?" Siffla-t-elle, reculant d'un pas, s'éloignant de lui et de ses mensonges."

"Professeur" dit Malfoy, des yeux fixés sur la brunette avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, "peut-être devrions nous l'envoyer à Madame Pomfresh. Quelque chose ne va pas, elle semble perdue."

"À cause de toi!" Cria Hermione en continuant de le frapper.  
>"Je suis perdue à cause de toi!" Elle sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe de sorcière.<p>

"Mademoiselle Granger!" Le Professeur McGonagall se leva rapidement de son siège, regardant avec stupeur la plus sage de ses élèves. "Baissez votre baguette. Nous ne résolvons pas des problèmes par la violence. Je pensais que vous le saviez." Réprimanda-t-elle. "Maintenant, baissez votre baguette."

"Je n'abaisserai pas ma baguette!" Répondit Hermione, ne laissant pas la raison mais la fureur s'emparer d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à la morale ou au fait qu'elle défiait un professeur, plus maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus de raisonner. Elle pouvait seulement se concentrer sur cette peine qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin. Sur ces satanés larmes qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter, sur le sentiment d'avoir été trahi quand son visage était enfoui contre le torse de Draco.

Elle voulait seulement le briser, le détruire - juste comme il l'avait fait pour elle avec son cœur vicieux et froid.

"Hermione", Draco essayait de l'approcher mais il ne comprenait pas ni ne voyait pourquoi elle le détestait. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Quelqu'un t'a blessé?"  
>Une pression étrange de forma dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repoussa ses mains. (Ils voulait juste la tenir dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de la tenir dans ses bras.)<br>"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Dans le fond, la Directrice commençait à être inquiété pour sa meilleure élève. "Mademoiselle Granger?"

"... J'abandonne." Bredouilla faiblement Hermione, le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge devenait insupportable, il causait chez elle un trouble qui lui faisait hacher chacun de ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient. "J'abandonne. Je ne veux pas le faire. ... Je ne veux plus le faire désormais." Peut-être que je suis une lâche. Et je n'irais jamais jusqu'au succès... Pour gagner votre respect et prouver que je ne tomberai pas dans les filets de ... Cette personne."

La vieille femme la fixa, quelque chose en elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

"Je veux sortir." S'écria Hermione du ton le plus bas dont elle était capable, et, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Je me moque des lois, je me moque de mon engagement envers ma communauté, je veux juste arrêter."

"De quoi parles-tu?" Demanda Malfoy, en déglutissant pour chasser la masse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à cause de l'inquiétude de la voir comme ça. "Hermione que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi es-tu-"

"Je t'ai entendu avec Blaise." Rétorqua-t-elle, figée par ses yeux gris étincelants et son expression décomposée. ( Ses charmes ne lui feraient plus rien désormais. Pour une fois, honte à lui. Pour la deuxième fois, qu'il aille en enfer.)

Elle le regardait alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et qu'aucun mot de défense en sortait. "... Exactement. Rien à dire pas vrai Malfoy?"

Draco déglutit une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se durcirent. "Tu ne comprends pas-"

"Non, je comprends parfaitement." L'interrompit la Gryffondor ne laissant plus ses mots l'atteindre. "J'ai peut être était stupide auparavant, mais mes oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement Malfoy. Je ne vais pas te donner la satisfaction de te voir le traiter comme un animal. J'en ai fini. Tu veux jouer avec moi? Et bien penses-y deux fois Malfoy! J'ai déjà jeté des sorts aux lâches qui m'ont blessé. Ne penses pas que je ne ferai pas la même chose avec toi!" Elle leva de nouveau sa baguette juste devant son visage.

"Mademoiselle Granger-"

"Es-tu folle?" Cria Draco, il poussa sa baguette loin de son visage. "Comment peux-tu y croire après tout les progrès que nous avons fait ensemble?" Il sortit sa propre baguette alors qu'elle faisait claquer la sienne dans les airs. "Je pensais que tu me connaissais!"

"Oh, s'il te plait! J'ai connu celui que tu as bien voulu me laisser connaître!" Répondit agressivement Hermione, aucune peur n'émanait d'elle alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers lui. ( il lui avait causé du chagrin et un sort ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait.)

La Directrice fronça les sourcils devant leur audace qui manquait de tact.  
>"Baissez vos baguettes." Ordonna-t-elle.<p>

"Je suis vide." Répéta la brunette, elle fixa la Professeur, sa baguette tenue bien haute. "J'en ai fini Professeur McGonagall. Je sais ce qu'implique de ne pas accepter la loi du Ministère, mais je n'en ai rien à faire."

"Hermione-" dirent en même temps l'étudiant de Serpentards et la Directrice, ouvrants de grands yeux à la remarque de la Gryffondor.

Elle leva l'un de ses mains, secouant la tête, les suppliant des yeux d'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait plus en entendre d'avantage, elle de pouvait plus faire face.  
>"... Il n'y a rien à dire." Hermione baissa sa baguette en signe résignation.<p>

Après tout, il avait gagné maintenant. Il voulait la briser, et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Elle était finie.

Elle leva et agita son drapeau de capitulation. La bataille, la guerre tout était à lui.

Elle se mît à regarder, de son regard larmoyant, le sol de marbre du bureau, commença à prendre la direction de la porte, Hermione pouvait sentir les fragments de son cœur lui marteler fortement les oreilles avec toutes ces folles et épuisantes émotions. "J'attendrai la lettre de Kingsley et le rendez vous." Dit-elle alors qu'elle inhalait profondément lorsque les derniers mots franchissaient ses lèvres et qu'elle attrapait la poignée de la porte. "Je me présenterai au Ministère lorsqu'ils m'ordonneront de donner ma magie et d'effacer mes souvenirs."

Et alors - Bang, sorti de nul part mais tellement attendu.

Le porte se ferma brutalement derrière elle. Elle pût entendre les hurlements de Draco Malfoy "Hermione, Hermione!", ses larmes , traîtresses, coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

La trahissant par chaque roulement sur sa peau, lui rappelant qu'elle était amoureuse du Prince des Serpentards et de tous ses charmes. Oh, qu'elle était idiote de tomber dedans.

* * *

><p>Petit Mot de H223 : Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a toujours du monde pour la fin de la traduction par <strong><span>MIONED14<span>**

XOXO. H


	25. De Lune de Miel et de Jointes Forces

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

**Hey ! Salut tout le Monde ! Voici la suite le chapitre 24 traduis par **_**MIONED14**_

_**Bonjour! Je suis MionD14, la traductrice, j'espère que mon travail vous plaît et, je m'excuse pour le retard... Il y a un sortilège pour lequel j'ai du faire de petites recherches, celui de "Muffliato", en fait, c'est un sortilège qui fait que la personne touchée entend un bourdonnement qui la coupe de tout bruite extérieur. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!" **_

De lune de miel et de jointes forces

Comme n'importe quel autre jour d'école, le Grand Hall était bondé. Des plus-si-effrayé Premières Années, aux Septièmes Années qui avaient un air suffisant, parce que la plupart d´entre eux étaient, légalement, adultes- ils aimaient afficher leurs aptitudes magiques face aux jeunes étudiants. Ils considéraient, et fronçaient les sourcils devant les professeurs de Poudlard et Peeves, qui était prêt à asperger de peinture tous les murs du château.

Rires et bavardages ennuyeux résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, provenant des tables de chaque maison, et même les étudiants supérieurs et silencieux étudiants de Serpentards étaient occupés à commérer et à faire des remarques à propos de tout le monde. (Comme les fourbes serpents qu'ils étaient.)

Et à travers cet intense vacarme, essayant juste de s'asseoir en silence et d'ignorer ceux qui l'entouraient, un étudiant qui avait des problèmes avec ses plans, était juste capable de se concentrer sur les mots ennuyeux qu'échangeaient les deux personnes en face de lui.

"Je t'aime"

"Non, je t'aime."

"Non, non. Je t'aime."

"Non, je t'aime vraiment."

"Oui, mais je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup."

"Impossible. Je-"

"Je vais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment vous jeter un sort pour que vous fermiez votre bouche- alors fermez la!" Siffla Draco Malfoy, ses yeux argents fixes avec méchanceté sur les visages de Blaise et Cho Zabini. (Le dégoût d'un union à vrai dire.)

Dissonant avec les verts et argents autour de la table avec ses couleurs bronze et bleue, la mâchoire de Cho se détacha et ses mains glissèrent de celles de son mari alors qu'elle fixait, choquée, le Prince des Serpentards. (Oh, par Merlin, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.)

"Hum, Drake" Blaise caressa, pour la rassurer, la main de Cho et tourna ses yeux verts vers son ami. "Peux-tu s'il te plaît ne pas nous interrompre? Nous sommes en lune de miel et, honnêtement, je n'aime pas être dérangé quand j'exprime à ma femme je lui explique les sentiments profonds que j'ai pour elle."

Malfoy continua de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils, sa main droite empoigna sa cuillère avec fureur et commença à plier le métal." J'ai entendu la même fichue phrase pendant les dernières vingt minutes et les vingt minutes d'avant. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu ai besoin d'exprimer combien tu aimes la caresser et la pelotonner après que vous deux ayez fini de faire quelque chose de contre nature!" Le manche de la cuillère était déjà tordu au maximum, et maintenant, il essayait de la casser en deux.

Le nouveau couple Zabini lui lança un regard furieux; les deux commençaient à devenir tout rouge alors que les autres Serpentards écoutaient l'échange.

"Et tu es en "lune de miel"" continua Malfoy, énerve, "depuis le mois dernier! Reviens au fichu présent! Au bout d'un moment une maladie doit finir!"

Cho fronça les sourcils, son visage choqué, complètement fermé. "La maladie." Répéta-t-elle, ses yeux noirs le fixant, menaçant. "Écoute Malfoy-"

"Non, toi écoute Cho." Interrompit une nouvelle fois Draco, il jeta la cuillère cassée sur le couple. "Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, tu n'est ni à la table des Poufsouffle ni à celle des Serdaigles, et nous, Serpentards, avons tendance à gérer différemment ce genre de situation, ce que vous faite Zabini et toi d'accord ? Alors, je te conseille de laisser les autres, moi y compris, faire la gueule en paix comme nous avons l'habitude le faire. »

Cho le fixa plus intensément, faisant ouvrir à Blaise de grands yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrasait ses doigts entre les siens. « Écoute Malfoy » en rejetant la cuillère, touchant en plein front le Serpentard blond, « ce n'est parce que tu es un imbécile et que- »

« Ok, OK » et alors que la Serdaigle était une nouvelle fois interrompue, une baguette était pointée juste en face d'elle, la faisant complètement taire.

(Toutefois, Blaise semblait souffrir encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure tandis que Cho lui serrait plus fort les doigts. Il laissa même échapper un couinement.)

« Nous avons sérieusement une mauvaise influence sur les autres maisons, » commenta Pansy Parkinson en rangeant sa baguette. « je pense que tu devrai bouger Blaise parce que ça commence à devenir dangereux. »

Blaise laissa échappper un autre couinement alors que Cho serrait de nouveau ses doigts, serra les dents tout en regardant Pansy pour lui indiquer de lever le sort de Silence de sur Cho.

Ne le voyant pas -ou choisissant de ne pas le voir puisque c'était beaucoup plus amusant ainsi- pansy tourna la tête vers son camarade blond. « Quant à toi Draco, tu as besoin de faire une balade. Comment cela te semble-t-il ? »

«Je ne veux pas aller marcher. »

«Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu le voulais, » siffla Pansy, le bout de sa baguette pointé vers lui. (Plusieurs mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais osé donner des ordres au Prince des Serpentards, mais maintenant, c'était tout autre chose. Elle fréquentait un barbare roux, qui ne savait que grogner et commander.) « J'ai dis que tu avais besoin d'aller marcher, donc, tu iras. » Elle agrippa le col de sa robe de sorcier, resserrant sa cravate émeraude et lui coupant la respiration. « Allez viens, maintenant, debout, allez. »

Malfoy repoussa sa poigne, prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Blaise couinait une nouvelle fois.

« Lève le sort ! » cria Blaise, ses yeux devenant rouge alors que le sang de ses doigts ne circulait plus.

« C'est plus amusant ainsi. » sourit Pansy, tout en regardant le visage du jeune homme se tordre de douleur. (Oh, elle n'avait pas oublié que Cho jouait au Quidditch et que sa force était au-dessus de la moyenne.) « Bien. Je suppose que tu as besoin de tes doigts pour son propre plaisir. » soupira Pansy en dirigeant sa baguette vers le visage déformé par la colère de la Serdaigle. « Finite. »

On entendit un bruyant halètement.

Bam.

« Toi ! » hurla Cho en colère, au même moment les jambes de Blaise heurtèrent le banc, et, elle ignora le bruit que fit le corps de Blaise lorsqu'il entra, violemment, en collision avec le sol de marbre.

« Relax, tu veux ? » la coupa Pansy, sa baguette levée, pour assurer sa propre protection. « Tu veux des excuses pour le joli spectacle que tu donnais ? Très bien ! Draco excuse toi auprès de cette sorcière. » Avec sa main libre, elle fit signe au sorcier qui se tenait près d'elle, de bouger. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et n'avait pas le temps de jouer à la gentille amie. Elle avait des choses à préparer pour son imminent mariage.

Malfoy ricana, et regarda, orgueilleusement, la Serdaigle. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de cette pauvre et sentimentale idiote, cela- »

« Draco excuse toi ! » siffla une nouvelle fois Pansy, elle le tapa, avec le bout de sa baguette, derrière la tête. « Tu veux que Zabini continue de te tenir compagnie le soir ? »

Malfoy grogna et, fronça les sourcils. « Pardonne-moi Cho. Apparemment je dois vous ignorer tous les deux jusqu'à... ce que vous soyez revenus de votre lune de miel. » (…Tu es une horrible voleuse d'ami, pensa-t-il tout de suite après.)

« Très bien, nous en avons fini ici. » tout en hochant la tête, Pansy rengea sa baguette. «Mets un peu de glace là-dessus Zabini, ou ton sang ne circulera plus jamais. » rajouta-t-elle, indifférente, elle accrocha son bras à celui de Draco et le conduisit loin de la table des Serpentards.

Aucun étudiant de cette maison ne fit attention à la douleur de Zabini, ni à la fureur de Cho. Elle grognait : « Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas serré très fort. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils marchaient en silence – un tendu, gênant, étrange, inconfortable, ennuyeux, irritant silence.

Pansy pivota de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir son ami, plissant ses yeux mais, il continuait de regarder ailleurs, essayant toujours de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune fille, comme les dix dernières minutes.

Elle plissa encore plus ses yeux, fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'école, dans ce stupide silence qui allait finir par la mener droit dans un mur.

« Draco, » soupira-t-elle après un autre moment passé dans le silence, laissant sa frustration s'évaporer, « c'est la seconde fois que tu fais en sorte de mettre Cho en colère. La prochaine fois tu n'auras pas autant de chance et elle te lancera certainement un sort. »

Essayant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, repoussant une nouvelle fois son bras, Malfoy lança à la jeune fille un de ses habituels regards furieux et chaque étudiant qui passait à côté d'eux leur lançait un regard curieux, prêt à aller commérer.

« Je voudrais seulement la voir essayer cette stupide sorcière. »

Il poussa une jeune Gryffondor qui se trouvait sur son chemin, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

« Je l'aimais mieux lorsque Blaise n'était avec elle que pour le sexe- »

« Ça changeait ? » l'interrompit Pansy en haussant les sourcils.

Mais Malfoy semblait ne pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, « mais non ! Soudain c'était Cho-ceci, Cho-cela. Tu as entendu comment il l'appelle ? »

Il se tourna vers son amie, et alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine la bouche il l'a coupa, « il l'appelle ma Coco-Cho ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Pansy grimaça et essaya de se sortir de la tête l'image de Blaise courant après la Serdaigle en lui donnant des petits surnoms. « Yerk » frissonna-t-elle,

« Et bien, pour sa défense, personne ne nous avait dit qu'une fois le mariage passé, les sentiments d'un couple se multipliait par dix. J'imagine, que le Ministre, de manière sournois, l'a fait apparaître durant certains mariages mais enfin... Zabini a toujours été un peu idiot. » (C'était réellement vrai.)

« Tu te rappelles quel était le nom de son hamster lorsqu'il avait cinq ans ? Il s'appelait Capitaine Zabini Ham-Bam . Espérons seulement que c'est Cho qui choisira le nom de leurs enfants.»

Draco roula des yeux et soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois, mais cette fois, celui-ci était plus faible pas comme ceux, furieux, qui avait l'habitude d'émettre. « ...Je ne peux pas m'échapper » grommela-t-il, oubliant toute conversation à propos du hamster. (Il savait qu'elle serait obligé de rapporter le fait qu'il avait tué, en lui jetant un sort, la créature à polis et qu'il se sentirait coupable.)

« Toutes ces choses, cet amour... C'est partout. »

Il plissa les yeux comme ils tournaient sur un sentier herbeux, le soleil venant directement frapper ses yeux argents.

« Drake, arrête ça. Personne n'est le problème, le problème, c'est ce que tu ressens. »

« Non, tout le monde est le problème. Quand ai-je déjà été le problème ? » ricana-t-il. « Si Blaise et sa sorcière voulaient bien arrêter leur affection, la réserver uniquement pour leur chambre, je ne me sentirais pas comme ça. »

Pansy tira sur son bras et le conduisit, loin de la colline qui le mènerait à la cour principale, en direction des trois arbres cachées par les serres de botaniques.

« Draco, tu dois arrêter de fuir ce que tu as fait. Il n'y a pas de limite et vous deux avaient été énervés et vous avez mal géré cette situation. »

Le Serpentard blond fronça ses sourcils. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.»

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. N'était-il pas Draco Malfoy? N'avait-il pas le droit de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, simplement parce qu'il était formidable ? (Il avait été choisi par le monde lorsqu'il était né et, il se demandait si les gens s'en rappelait. Peut importe que les temps aient changé.)

« Tu es impossible. » lança son amie. « Tu es paumé Malfoy- méchamment paumé. Et maintenant, tu dois accepter les conséquences de ce que tu as fait et arrêter de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Ni Blaise ni Cho n'ont rien fait de ce que tu prétends pour les prendre de haut quand tu ne vaux pas mieux que le reste d'entre nous. Tu as ruiné la meilleure chose qui t'était arrivé, accepte-le. »

Draco la repoussa.

« Oh, s'il te plaît. » souffla Pansy, elle le poussa agressivement dans le dos, « n'essaye pas d'agir ainsi avec moi Draco malfoy. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aimes cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, et que c'est la meilleure chose que tu ais. Tu n'avais rien d'autre avant elle, et tu continueras à ne rien avoir si tu tu ne règle pas cette histoire. »

Alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche pour lui lancer quelque chose à la figure, comme de piquantes insultes, ses yeux furent attirés par un très populaire groupe de trois qui se dirigeait vers eux. Son regard ut immédiatement attiré par la sorcière qui se trouvait entre les deux garçons ses boucles brunes brillaient à la lumière du soleil, les rayons du soleil les illuminaient et leur donnaient une légère et naturelle teinte rousse alors que ses yeux marrons regardaient fixement le sol, alors qu'elle marchait.

« Mince » grogna précipitamment Malfoy, il tournait déjà les talons quand Pansy le stoppa en agrippant son bras et en le maintenant en place.

« Oh Pans' ! » Avant que Draco ait pu repousser son amie, partir en courant et se cacher, l'idiot, roux, qui servait de fiancée à son amie, leur fit un signe de la main. (Et la belette pensait que Lavande Brown avait un problème?) « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Tirant d'un coup sec sur le tissu de la robe de sorcier de Malfoy, Pansy le maintint en place et sourit à son futur mari. « Je me promenais avec Draco, mon amour. Tu vas quelque part ? »

Traître, pensa agressivement Draco.

A la mention du nom interdit, Hermione Granger releva la tête, ne regardant plus les chaussures de l'Elu, et planta son regard dans celui d'argent.

« Hermione- »

Reculant, Draco écarquille ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter sortit de sa robe de sorcier sa baguette, se placer face à la jeune fille et pointer sa baguette vers elle.  
>« Muffliato. »<p>

« Bon sang Potter ! » grogna Malfoy, sa colère venant déformer son visage, lui donnant une teinte rouge alors qu'Hermione regardait de nouveau le sol et s'éloigna de lui rapidement.  
>Harry haussa les épaules. « Désolé Malfoy mais quand Mione me donne des ordres... » il abaissa sa baguette, son alliance brillant à la lumière du soleil. « … je lui obéis. Je l'ai déjà vu enragée et crois, moi je n'y ferai plus face pour toi. »<p>

Le Survivant lui lança un regard furieux de derrière ses lunettes, regarda, fâché, Ron qui avait commencé à embrasser la sorcière de Serpentard, visiblement aucun des des n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé. (Comment il faisait pour sortir de leur chambre complètement habillés ou sans que leurs lèvres soient collées était un mystère pour beaucoup de gens.)

« J'ai-besoin-de-lui-parler ! » siffla Draco, chaque mot se détachant, son poing tremblant alors qu'il résistait au désir de se jeter sur Potter et de lui briser ses lunettes. (Bonne chance à celui qui le verrait, Garçon- qui Ne-Mourra-Pa-Pour-Son-Propre-Bien.)

L'Élu haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Et bien, c'était mes ordres. » Il lui sourit, ne bougeant pas sous le regard menaçant du Serpentard. (Il avait déjà « affronté » la colère du blond et Harry était optimiste, il était toujours aussi pathétique.) « Elle ne veut rien entendre provenant de ta part, donc ce n'est pas vraiment une option, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le poingt de Draco tremblait plus fort, sa colère bouillonnait comme une potion que l'on aurait oublié sur le feu.

Grimaçant légèrement à la vue de Ron et Pansy qui continuaient de s'embrasser, Harry commença à bouger pour partir rapidement. « Écoute Malfoy, laisse tomber ok ? Si Hermione va jusqu'au bout de ses projets, considère toi comme une fouine morte, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce une menace ? » gronda Draco face à la retraite de Harry Potter. Une douleur inexplicable le gêna au niveau de ses yeux à l'idée que la Princesse des Gryffondors puisse être effacée de la mémoire de tout le monde, de la sienne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Elle agit comme si nous n'étions pas des Serpentards- » La voix de Blaise Zabini résonna fortement à travers la chambre plongée dans le noir total. Ses mots rebondirent sur les murs comme un écho, les faisant ressembler à quelque chose de miséreux et de moqueur. « Nous sommes connus pour être des escrocs. »

« -Mais parfois, nous faisons des choses sans penser à eux. C'est une erreur commune aux hommes. » Une autre voix, plus douce, s'éleva des ténèbres. « Je ne voudrais jamais te blesser. » Draco Malfoy parla, sa voix semblait tellement affectueuse et douce. Tellement pas naturelle par rapport à ce qu'elle était d'habitude, pas méprisante ou suffisante, pour le moment, alors qu'elle résonnait.

« Je ne te crois pas Malfoy. » chuchota une fille, très sceptique. « Je ne suis pas idiote mais, » soupira profondément Hermione, ce soupir fut comme une bourrasque dans les ténèbres de la chambre. « ...je suis prête à essayer. D'essayer sans frapper ou râler. »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. » Quelque part dans le noir, Draco chuchota.

« -Je vois, tu as toujours ton arrogance. » Tout changea dans l'obscurité et la voix de la fille parut sévère, plus énervé.

Un ricanement rebondit sur les murs, celui-ci venait clairement de Draco Malfoy.  
>« Oui, Granger, c'est plus facile et moins ennuyeux. » Sa voix reflétant bien son agacement. « Mais, là je ne peux pas l'utiliser correctement... Je ne serai pas charmant si quelqu'un d'autre nous assigne une date qui nous liera pour l'éternité. » Il y eut un silence dans l'obscure chambre.<br>« … Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai réfléchit Hermione... » Une légère brise traversa l'obscurité, Draco chuchota, « … je veux dire, à propos du mariage. »

« Et ? » murmura en retour Hermione. Le silence qu'y avait pris place semblait approprier à ce moment précis.

« Que pense tu d'un mariage en été ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai supposé que ce serait plus facile pour toi lorsque les examens seraient terminés et rien n'interférerait avec tes révisions de printemps. Je sais que toutes ces stupides révisions sont importantes pour toi et nous pourrions... étudier ensemble... »

« Tu as pensé à être conciliant pour moi Draco ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je veux juste que tu sois contente. »

« - J'essayais d'être prévenante, tu étais simplement en train de dormir, parce que ta mère m'a demandé de ne pas déranger les précieux rêves de son petit garçon. » Une autre bourrasque de vent souffla à travers la pièce et la voix d'Hermione résonna, furieuse. « Ou comme si j'avais voulu entrer ici comme la non-civilisée Sang-De-Bourbe que je suis. »

« Mon plan fonctionne parfaitement bien ! » siffla Draco, sa voix se répercutant dans l'aveuglante obscurité. « Puisque tu es le gars le plus intelligent du château, et que tu penses que l'amour que je ressens pour la sang de Bourbe est évident, c'est que je joue très bien mon jeu. Et même elle commence à y croire ! » Sa colère était brûlante. « Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à tomber amoureux de ce rat de bibliothèque, même sous la torture compris ? Je fais ça pour moi-même, comme je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois avant. Ce mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'opportun pour moi et malchanceux pour elle. »

Et, alors que le vent qui soufflait à travers la chambre se dissipait, tout cela était entendu après comme étant le son d'un cœur brisé et des sanglots se formèrent avec le temps (la distance).

« Hermione ! »

Secouée par les épaules, Hermione Granger ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, le regard alerte et prête à se défendre contre la poigne de celui qui lui secouait le haut du corps.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle frappa les bras qui étaient étendus devant elle, sa voix était pâteuse, à cause du sommeil, ses yeux s'ajustant pour la laisser voir qui la regardait.

L'inquiétude qui se lisait dans le regard face à elle disparut aussitôt et les prunelles foncées fixèrent plus calmement la brunette. « Je suis venu te voir bien sûr. »

Baillant, Hermione se frotta paresseusement les yeux et tenta de de calmer son cœur douloureux. « J'apprécie l'idée Viktor, mais pourquoi si tard dans la nuit ? »

Viktor Krum eut un large sourire, un peu honteux, et s'agenouilla face à elle, la fixait avec une pointe d'admiration sur son visage alors qu'il regardait ses cheveux emmêlés. (Oh, elle était toujours si belle pour lui avec ses stupides manières.) « Je sais que tu as des cours tout la journée et que tu dois y assister alors, McGonagall m'a donné la permission de venir te voir à cette heure. »

La sorcière souleva un sourcil. « McGonagall ? Elle t'a laissé venir me voir ? » Un grognement sortit de sa gorge. « Je suppose que la Directrice n'était toujours pas prête à me parler pour qu'elle te laisse venir me voir seul. J'ai dû avoir une excellente note à son dernier devoir pour qu'elle me permette quelque chose comme ça. » Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et continua « … elle ne peut toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux à cause de ce que je vais faire. »

« En fait, je viens voir ma fiancée mais, de quoi parles-tu ? » Le Bulgare fronça ses deux sourcils, paraissant perplexe. « Que vas tu faire Hermione ? »

« Ta fiancée ? » ce fut tout ce qu'elle entendit provenant du Bulgare. « Ta fiancée est de Poudlard ? Viktor, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plutôt ! Et porquoi es-tu encore là, ne devrais-tu pas être avec elle ? » sa mâchoir se décocha lors qu'elle passa ses doigts sur le poignet musclé du sorcier face à elle. « Non, pas du tout. Tu devrais aller avec elle, et si c'est le moment de passer la voir- »

« Je ne pars pas. » L'interrompit Viktor et il repoussa ses mains loin des ses poignets, il en profita pour attraper ses mains. « Que veux-tu dire Hermione ? Pourquoi McGonagall serait-elle en colère contre toi ? Tu n'as pas encore enffreint les règles n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette lui lança un regard furieux. (Avait-elle l'air d'avoir enfreint, intentionnellement, les règles ? S'il vous plaît ! La moitié du temps, lorsqu'elle enfreignait des règles c'était à cause d'Harry ! Elle aurait déjà couru depuis longtemps voir un professeur si la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas été fidèles.)

« Non, je n'ai enfreint aucune règle. McGonagall est simplement fâchée contre moi. »

Viktor souffla. « La raison est ? »

La sorcière déglutit et haussa les épaules face à sa poigne, se sentant dans l'inconfort face à son regard perçant. « … Je vais abandonner ma magie. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas. » Le Bulgare cligna des yeux, perplexe. « tu es la fille qui a grandi entourée de tous les mystères et les connaissances de notre monde, et tu abandonnes juste comme ça ? »

Hermione laissa un échapper un doux soupir. « Je n'abandonnerai jamais juste comme ça, Viktor. » Elle baissa le regard vers leurs mains enlacées. « J'ai vécu pour tout ce que j'ai accomplit depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Pour mon propre mérite, mes amis, mes souvenirs, mais tout cela est terminé à présent. Et tout effacer- »

« Tout effacer ? » répéta Viktor, fronçant les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

« Je fuis. » dit-elle avec ressentiment, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux parcouraient rapidement la chambre. Les souvenirs des moments passés dans cette pièce particulière lui firent l'effet d'un poignard.

« … J'ai eu assez de force pour toute une vie, Viktor. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce à quoi j'ai survécu, rien ne m'a préparé à ce que j'allais vivre. Parce que apparemment les Mangemorts et Voldemort n'ont jamais été un réel danger pour moi. Je n'avais aucun lâche qui faisait battre mon cœur. Cela m'a donné l'avantage de survivre, mais ensuite... tout s'est éloigné et l'ennemi... ce qui allait me b-briser était l'amour. »

Viktor pressa doucement la main d'Hermione, sentant une légère sensation de paranoïa lui chatouiller la poitrine alors qu'il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. « … Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait. » bredouilla-te-elle. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. » Hermione rit, d'un rire dépourvu d'humour, le son parut faux et rancunier alors qu'il s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, et c'est tout ce qu'il a pris... Juste lui, pour me briser... Ron en a pris un sacré coup, tu sais ? De comment... Draco Malfoy a passé des années et des années à me menacer qu'un jour il m'arrêterait, et, il l'a finalement fait... Et de la manière à laquelle il avait le moins pensé. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'une baguette, il n'a pas eu besoin d'une arme, tout ce dont il a eu besoin étaient des mensonges et mots qui paraissaient vrais mais qui étaient faux... »

Le silence reigna pour quelques autres secondes.

Et alors, Krum laissa échapper un profond soupir, essayant de trouver ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire par la suite. « Hermione » commença-t-il, « Tu ne peux pas traverser cela. » Il relâcha une de ses mains, et la bougea pour la poser sur la joue rose. « Tu ne peux pas fuir une personne comme lui. »

Hermione tenta de se dégager de sa main, secouant sa tête. « Je ne peux pas- »

« Tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner ! » cria-t-il, exaspéré. « Tu dois lui montrer que tu es meilleure que tout ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Des larmes coururent sur les joues de la brunette, la peine se multipliant et elle laissa finalement la pression de sa gorge sortir. « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas ! » Un sanglot retentissant sortit d'elle-même alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler et qu'elle tentait de se mettre les paumes de ses deux mains devant ses yeux. « Je n'ai a-aucun choix Viktor. C'est soit abandonner ma magie ou être obligée de voir sa tête tous les jours pour le restant de mes jours. Et, je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça ! »

Krum tenta de raffermir sa prise sur ses mains, tenta de raffermir sa prise sur elle mais elle se débattait en même temps qu'elle continuait de crier.

« Je peux faire face à un monstre, à un groupe de meurtriers, mais je ne peux pas faire face à celui qui m'a brisé le cœur! Je ne peux pas laissé mon cœur souffrir de l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir ! Je préfère tout effacé et prétendre que je n'ai jamais fait partie de tout cela... » Sa voix baissa d'un seul coup, « … et alors, je serai libre. »

« Écoute Hermione, » Viktor s'efforça d'attraper fermement ses poignets, fronçant les sourcils pour lui exprimer toute sa colère – une émotion qui ne les avaient jamais liés.

« Il ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas que tu perdes tout ce que tu as gagné ! Et tes meilleurs amis ? Tu ne peux pas fuir ce qui n'est pas fixé ! Tu peux demander un changement ! Je peux t'aider- »

« Oh, Viktor. » rit une nouvelle fois Hermione, la véritable émotion bien loin d'elle alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler. « C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas demander un changement. La Loi du Mariage est absolue, on doit respecter les couples. Tu le fais sans te plaindre d'avec qui tu es ou tu n'es plus. Et j'ai choisi cette voie. J'ai choisi de tout oublier. »

Et puis, Viktor dit le très inattendu : « soit avec moi », ressemblant à la chose la plus brillante qu'il n'ait jamais dite. Des éclats d'espoir se reflétèrent sur son visage alors qu'il hochait la tête, serrant avec impatience les doigts d'Hermione. « Nous pouvons aller au Ministère, aller voir le Ministre même, et l'implorer de nous mettre ensemble. »

La sorcière secoua la tête. « Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme- »

« Hermione, tu sais que je ne te blesserai jamais. » L'interrompit-t-il. « Nous pouvons être amis, je suis d'accord avec ça. Comme ça, tu n'aurais rien d'autre à donner... Et je promets, que tu n'auras jamais à revoir ce salaud. »

(Oh, la tentation. Qui refuserait Viktor Krum, le Beau Bulgare, le Joueur International de Quidditch, le Sorcier Expérimenté ? L'idée qu'il était parfait pour n'importe quelle femme. Mais là était le problème, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme.)

« ...Non. » mais clairement, Hermione avait sa propre idée de ce que signifiait être avec le Bulgare. « Cette chance est, Viktor, généreuse, mais tu as été placé avec une personne dont tu aimerais plus tomber amoureux- dont tu tomberas amoureux. Je ne peux pas m'interposer. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et être avec quelqu'un que tu ne considères que comme une amie, n'est pas le bonheur que je veux pour toi. » Elle tapota les joues du garçon qui lui faisait face, ses larmes s'arrêtant de couler.

L'espoir de Krum se volatilisa instantanément. « … Tu mérites mieux. » chuchota-t-il, il attrapa la brunette, serrant entre ses bras sa taille menue, se sentant incapable alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer lorsqu'il l'avait prise contre lui. (Tellement fragile.) « … Tu auras une bonne vie Hermione, parce que tu es simplement extraordinaire... Avec ou sans magie. » Ses propres larmes le brûlèrent.

Il la connaissait bien assez pour savoir que cela ne changerait pas son esprit. Cela allait arriver. Elle allait disparaître. C'était tout.

« -Stop ! »

« Sors du chemin- »

Bam.

La porte de la chambre d'Hermione vola en éclats et Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy tombèrent. Tous les deux se regardaient, tout rouges, regardaient perplexe et bouches-bées, la proximité entre Hermione et un sorcier aux cheveux sombres.

« Krum ? » demandèrent les deux sorciers, fixant leurs regards sur le Bulgare qui se tournait vers eux, sourcils froncés.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Harry.

Poussant Potter pour avoir posé une question si idiote, Malfoy siffla, « Bon sang, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. La brunette et le sorcier -pas-à-sa-place, les fixèrent tous les deux, légèrement choqués.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé 'Mione. » bredouilla-t-il face aux yeux étonnés de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle regardait le Serpentard à côté de lui. « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il s'est faufilé comme un serpent. » N'ayant prévu aucun jeu de mots, il assura, « J'ai essayé de le bloquer mais il a réussit à se protéger de mon sort. »

Sans répondre, ni jeter de regard aux trois garçons, Hermione se leva de son lit et avança vers la porte avec son cœur brisé qui la ramenait à la réalité. Ses larmes coulèrent plus vite le long de leur chemin alors qu'elle avait aperçu les yeux argents si grands et qui lui avaient tant manqué.

« 'Mione- »

« Non, j'y vais. » Viktor agrippa le bras d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu s'élancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne vas nul part. » Grogna Draco, repoussant Krum loin d'Harry. « Elle est ma fiancée. Et si la rumeur qui a traversé la Salle Commune des Serpentards, la tienne est Daphné Greengrass donc, je te suggère d'aller la retrouver et de la laisser la mienne. »

Le Bulgare leva ses yeux sombres, fixant le Serpentard blond avec une expression indifférente et, l'envie, cachée, de lui démolir le visage. « C'est une honte que je ne puisse affirmer qu'elle ne soit pas la mienne, Malfoy, amis tu es très certainement un pathétique idiot. » Et Viktor Krum se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche décontractée avec rien d'autre à dire.

« Pathétique ? » Grogna Malfoy, sa baguette soudainement dans sa main gauche alors qu'il la pointait devant lui.

« -Protego. » Harry pointa sa baguette vers le célèbre joueur de Quidditch il attendit qu'il soit parti pour faire disparaître e bouclier et se tourna vers Malfoy. « Il n'y a pas besoin de lancer un maléfice Malfoy, tu as déjà causé des dommages. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Tournant sa baguette vers le puissant Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Malfoy jeta un « Dois-tu être impliqué dans tout Potter ? » Les deux ennemis se lancèrent des regards furieux. « As-tu, honnêtement, besoin d'être un sacré héros, le centre d'une p*** d'attention dans laquelle tu dois absolument mettre ta baguette ou ton nez ? Parce que, si tu n'avais pas remarqué cela est mon problème pas le tien ! »

« Tu en fais mon problème lorsque que tu entraînes Hermione dans cette histoire. » Jeta Harry en retour. « Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'avais rien contre mon courage ou ma renommée quand je te sauvait d'un feu que ton idiot d'ami avait causé, au lieu de te laisser mourir. »

Comme s'il recevait une gifle, Draco Malfoy baissa sa baguette et regarda, choqué, le Gryffondor. (Touché, Coulé.) « J'ai fait une erreur Potter. » dit-il sa voix criarde, sa mâchoire se serrant alors que la peine coulant de nouveau dans ses yeux gris.

« Clairement. » souffla Harry, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.

Et, avant que son pire ennemi ne puisse s'éloigner et le laisser sans cette troublante chambre, Malfoy laissa échapper, « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Harry se retourna lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter. » répéta Draco, mettant de côté son orgueil alors qu'il menaçait de sauter sur l'Élu en lui laissant un bon sort. « … J'ai besoin de réparer tout cela. J'ai besoin de faire ça bien. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça... Je ne peux pas le perdre. »

« Mais, tu la détestes Malfoy. » le garçon à lunettes garda ses yeux levés, apparaissant confus.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge, laissant de nouveau de côté son orgueil. « … Non. »

Harry croisa ses bras, regardant hargneusement le blond avec ses yeux verts. « Donne moi une bonne raison Malfoy. » sa voix était aussi menaçante, même dangereuse. « Une bonne raison de t'aider et je considérerai la chose. »

« Parce que tu en as besoin aussi. » grogna Draco, sa voix légèrement tremblante. (Il n'allait pas partir perdant de cela, il le savait.) « Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle traverse tout cela... Parce que tu as besoin d'elle. »

« C'est vrai » admit Harry, son regard s'adoucissant face à l'expression de douleur de Malfoy, « Mais, le bonheur de Hermione est plus important que le mien. Et, si elle est plus heureuse loin de notre monde, loin de nous, loin de toi … Je préfère la laisse partir plutôt que de la voir vivre dans la douleur. »

Les deux se défièrent du regard, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avec leur haine commune mise de côté afin de trouver un lien qui les mettrait d'accord. Ou les deux pourraient atteindre un point où ils pourraient devenir amis, où ils pourraient laisser de côté leurs fiertés et s'autoriser à être honnête pour sauver une vie.

Et alors, Draco dit, le plus clairement possible : « Je l'aime. »

Harry Potter baissa sa baguette, parut moins surprit que Malfoy qui attendait que ces mots quittent ces lèvres et qu'il puisse confesser, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait auparavant. « Très bien, » il tendit sa main au Serpentard, et attendit qu'il la serre. (Tous les deux semblaient hésitants et un peu révulsés.) « Je peux t'aider. »

«Honnêtement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous deux avaient passé tant d'années à vous détester l'un et l'autre. Vous faites une sacrée équipe. »

Oh, Ginny Weasley avait tellement raison.


	26. Au mieux être malheureux

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

**Hey ! Voici la suite le chapitre 25 traduis par **_**MIONED14**_

**Chapitre 25: Au mieux être malheureux**

Plissant les yeux devant son reflet qui se trouvait sur le long miroir flottant dans les airs, la nouvelle Potter souffla de mécontentement. « S'il te plaît dis moi que ma sélection de robes n'était pas si terrible que ça. » râla grossièrement Ginny, ses yeux vacillant loin de la robe qu'elle portait et vers la brunette qui se trouvait en arrière-plan. « Parce que si elle l'était, tu me le dis tout de suite. Si je t'ai fait ressembler à une idiote, dis le moi ! »

Assise sur un tabouret, essayant d'arranger ses boucles toutes aplaties que Ginny avait pris la liberté de relever en queue de cheval, Hermionne essayait de ne pas croiser les yeux de la rousse aussi, elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait. (Rien que la perfection était attendue aujourd'hui, ou quelqu'un voudrait sa tête. Littéralement.)

« Les robes sont biens Gin' » dit Hermione a son amie.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses soyeuses ondulations – réalisées grâce à la magie bien sur – et fixa la brunette avec un air d'hystérie sur son visage alors qu'elle tira ses cheveux.

« Et pour la trentième fois, non. Tu ne devrais pas te teindre temporairement les cheveux en noir. Laisse les comme ça ou je serai obligée de te confisquer ta baguette. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « C'est rouge Hermione, rouge ! Comment penses-tu que ça va être assorti avec ça ? » Elle tira sur le col en v de sa robe, d'un rose profond, de demoiselle d'honneur, elle jeta un regard furieux à son amie alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas lourd, avec ses talons qui étaient de la même couleur que la robe, sur la moquette.

« -Tu veux bien te taire ? » La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit bruyamment, surprenant les deux jeunes filles. « Je peux t'entendre te plaindre depuis la salle de bain, et c'est à trois étages ! » Une Pansy en colère se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle portait un peignoir avec ses habituels cheveux courts bouclés en de parfaites anglaises flottant sur ses épaules. (N'y avait-il rien qu'elles avaient gardé normal aujourd'hui?) « La couleur des robes restera la même, tu ne changeras pas tes caractéristiques et tu arrêteras de crier ou, tu sors ! »

Hermione baissa la tête vers le sol, trouvant soudainement la moquette de la chambre bien plus intéressante que les deux sorcières devant elle.

« Je suis... désolée Pansy. » Murmura Ginny, ses dents claquèrent alors qu'elle lissait le tissu de sa robe. « C'est vraiment une robe adorable et je promets que j'arrêterai de me plaindre. »

« Bien. » Pansy expira et la colère disparut d'un coup de son visage parfaitement maquillé. « Je ne veux pas avoir à te renvoyer Ginny. Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi ici. »

Ginny fit un doux sourire. « Oui, je ne veux pas non plus avoir à partir. » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que, s'il vous plaît, c'était sa chambre, sa maison, son jardin, et son frère donc, techniquement, donc Pansy devait être la seule à partir. Mais voyons, Ginny avait toujours été une gentille fille, elle pouvait autoriser la Serpentard a épouser son frère si elle l'emmenait loin du Terrier et vite.

« Bien sur que non. » Pansy sourit d'un air suffisant, fermant la porte derrière elle et tira sur le nœud de son peignoir. « C'est le mariage de la décennie après tout. Et je suppose que vous n'oubliez pas que je ne survivrai pas si tu partais. »

La rousse roula des yeux. (Oh oui, elles étaient en train de parler du mariage de Pansy Parkinson et de Ron Weasley à la place de celui d'Harry Potter. Ha. La moitié des journalistes qui seraient cachés quelque part derrière les buissons du terrier finiraient pas se concentrer sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et Celle-Qui-L'a-Entravé. Elles parlaient de la future colère de Pansy.) « Maman est toujours en train de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme Mimi Geignarde ! » grogna la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, lançant son peignoir rose – aussi étrange que cela semblait étrange et inhabituel – sur le lit de Ginny. « Quand je suis arrivée ici, je l'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron avec une boîte de mouchoirs et son album photos de quand il était petit. Elle avait l'air de s'être levée avant l'aube. Cela m'a réellement effrayé et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. »

Réalisant que la situation était de nouveau tranquille, Hermione lança depuis son tabouret : « Elle ne pouvait pas aller mal à ce point. Elle n'a pleuré que trois fois pour le mariage de Ginny. Et c'était quand Harry est apparu, durant le cérémonie et quand ils sont partis ensemble. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils. « Il est certain Hermione que tu es partie plutôt que Ron et moi. Elle a aussi envoyé Charlie et Bill cherchés Potter et ramener Ginny. Elle a commencé à pleurer d'hystérie et même Monsieur Weasley a décidé de partir après une heure. C'était plutôt embarrassant. »

« Elle est juste un peu sensible. » soupira Ginny en pensant comment sa mère avait l'air de vouloir la tirer par le voile de sa robe de mariée alors qu'elle descendait l'allée. « Elle s'est tellement occupée de nous, nous étions tous là, occupant toute la place, et, soudainement nous partons, un par un.

Bill fut le premier bien sur. Puis Charlie, Percy, Fred... » Elle avala comme si elle avait quelque chose dans la gorge, et sourit directement à sa future belle-sœur comme si toutes ces émotions refusaient de descendre dans sa gorge. Choisissant d'oublier ce sujet avant que cela devienne carrément déprimant. « Le fait est qu'elle avait prévu qu'après la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard, Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi serions restés ici. Je suppose que c'est dur pour elle d'imaginer que soudainement le Terrier serait tellement silencieux. »

« Oui, bien, nous viendrons pour lui rendre visite. » répliqua Pansy avec désinvolture, elle poussa la rousse de devant le grand miroir et procéda à l'application de de far sur sa silouhette dénudée.

Très bien, elle n'était pas exactement nue, si elle l'avait été cela aurait bien évidemment dire qu'elle était tout à fait à l'aise avec les deux demoiselles d'honneur et, elle n'en était pas encore à ce niveau. Alors, elle avait gardé ses sous-vêtements juste pour se sentir comme l'ancienne Pansy, froide et méchante.

Ah, les vieux jours, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui la faisait paraître sure d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

Ginny pouffa de rire. « Bien sur que tu le feras Parkison. » Il était dur de manquer le sarcasme.

Pansy plissa les yeux. « Nous sommes d'accord. Une fois que nous serons sortis de l'école, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, je ferai en sorte que Ron et moi venions tous les samedis. » Elle ignora la rousse et commença à regarder furieusement le petit bourrelet de son ventre. « Je serai damnée si je laissais les traditions de ma famille l'avoir. », elle tenta de refouler la montée de sentiments mais échoua. « … Merlin sait que je ne verrai plus mes parents après ça. »

Se tournant l'une vers l'autre, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. (Monsieur Parkinson allait sûrement déshérité sa petite princesse Sang-Pur quand on lui aurait accordé le titre de la meilleure Traître à son sang connue dans tout le monde sorcier.)

« Ne te sens pas aussi horrible Pans'. Il y aura pleins de Weasley dans le siècle à venir. Et tu sais, tu vas en devenir une. Dans notre clan, il n'y a rien que nous ne pourrions faire les uns pour les autres. » Souriant pourla première fois depuis qu'elle avait enfilé la robe rose, Ginny plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la mariée. « Nous sommes une famille. »

Et, dans le miroir en face d'elle, Pansy eut une rapide vision de la main sur son épaule un nœud d'émotions se forma dans le fond de sa gorge.

Famille.

Grandire dans des temps noirs voulait dire pour les Parkinson de trops gâter leur fille unique. Toujous avoir ce qu'elle voulait, toujours être supérieure aux autres élèves de Poudlard. Toujours être la sans cœur, apprendre à ne jamais croire ni se lier d'amitié avec les ennemis ou être proche des autres. Toujours isolée par rapport aux autres filles, ne jamais avoir de véritable ami. Toujours laissée seule lorsque ses parents partaient « changer » le monde, ne jamais savoir ce qu'était d'être tenu par un frère ou une sœur, ne jamais être caliné par un parents, ne pas savoir ou ne pas ressentir ce qu'était d'être aimée.

Jusqu'à maintenant bien sur. C'était comme si un nouveau monde s'était peint et que les portes s'en ouvraient pour elle, l'invitant sans aucune épreuve, sans aucun effort, sans aucun faux-semblant.

« ...Arrête d'être sentimentale Ginny » sourit Pansy dans le miroir, ses yeux sombres mouillés et la vue du visage de la rousse se brouilla. « C'est mon mariage, et j'espère bien être le centre de l'attention. »

Se prenant au jeu, Ginny fronça les sourcils en regardant la Serpentard et s'assura que ses mots étaient de nouveau du sarcasme. (Elle espérait que Pansy considérait comme un cadeau de mariage en plus.) « Oh oui Parkinson, cela est vraiment à propos de toi. Je continue d'oublier que tu vas descendre l'allée et te marier avec ton gigantesque ego. Je m'assurerai d'informer Ron avant qu'il finisse comme nourriture pour serpents. »

Pansy rit, d'un rire moqueur, et marcha vers le petit placard de la chambre de Ginny. « Tu seras chanceuse de m'avoir comme belle-sœur. J'ai vu les autres, aucune de vraiment intéressante si tu demandes. »

« Si je te demandais, tu ne voudrais pas l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre. » Ginny tenta de ne pas rire.

Pansy la regarda méchamment, ne portant plus attention aux sentiments dans l'air, elle fixa amoureusement la robe blanche rangée dans le vieux placard.

Bang.

« -Suis-je en retard ? »

« Eh ! Sort d'ici ! » Ginny sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers lla porte. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? »

« Ronald. » soupira Hermione, se faisant de nouveau entendre depuis la fin de l'étrange échange de Pansy et Ginny. « ne sais-tu pas que voir la mariée avant le mariage porte malchance ? » Elle jeta un regard noir au grand, et roux, sorcier habillé d'une robe de sorcier en velours.

« je voulais juste être sur. » siffla Ron pour sa défense, jetant un regard furieux à sa sœur et à sa meilleure amie. « je me suis réveillé en retard, Harry a passé trois plombs sous la douche, Maman a refusé de me donner à manger, George à ensorcelé ma robe bordeaux et Dean m'a dit que Pansy avait fui. »

La demoiselle d'honneur rousse baissa sa baguette à l'image de son ex-petit ami, image qui envahit ses pensées. « Dean est ici ? » Et alors, son excentrique amie blonde entra elle aussi dans ses pensées. « Luna est aussi ici ? »

Ron grogna. « Évidemment. Elle a donné comme excuse à Maman qu'elle allait parler aux gnomes, puis Dean a dit à Harry qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais une minute après. Ces deux-là n'ont pas été revus depuis. Bien qu'Harry ait affirmé avoir entendu les gnomes glousser à propos de quelque chose dans la cabane. »

Manquant de s'étouffer, Hermione se leva du tabouret. (Elle n'allait se faire à l'idée que Luna avait mûrit dans quelques domaines. Cela semblait tellement anormal et sadique qu'elle dut résister à l'envie de plonger dans une cuve d'eau sainte.) « Ron, va-t-en avant que Ginny t'envoie un sort. Pansy sera prête dans un petit moment. »

Hochant la tête en signe d'approbation, Ginny poussa son son frère plus âgé loin de sa chambre. « Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas que tu ne peux pas voir sa femme dans cette tenue avant le mariage ? » Elle leva de nouveau sa baguette et sourit à Ron. « Ne m'oblige pas à dire à Maman que tu ne respectes pas sa maison. »

« Amusant Gin' » dit-il en roulant des yeux alors que sa future femme riait doucement derrière cette scène. « Mais qui penses-tu qui a choisi cette ensemble en dentelle pour elle hier ? »

Haletant et sifflant, Hermione et Ginny crièrent. « Sors ! »

(Oh, les images – écœurant.)

« Vous deux ne deviez pas être autorisés à vous marier ! » Cria la rousse en fusillant du regard Pansy alors qu'elle fermait la porte au nez de son frère avec un léger coup.

Hermione ricana. « De quoi parles-tu Gin' ? Elle ne devrait même pas être autorisée à descendre une allée dans une robe blanche. »

Leur souriant d'un air suffisant, Pansy leur fit un doigt d'honneur. « S'il vous plaît. » rit-elle

« Quoi qu'il arrive dans notre chambre c'est entre nous et le Ministère. Nous étions juste de bons étudiants et nous faisions nos devoirs. »

Hermione et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, désapprouvant.

« Ont-il, ou non, dit de nous dépêcher de procréer pour sauver le monde ? » leur demanda Pansy, leur rendant leur regard noir mais avec plus d'humour. « Nous avons juste été de bons citoyens. »

Hermione la regardait toujours, dégoûtée, roulant des yeux. Ils étaient tellement responsable de la prochaine génération de Weasley, elle le savait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Ronald Billius Weasley- » Depuis là ou les invités étaient assis sur les chaises alignées dans le jardin du Terrier, l'un d'entre eux put voir le nez du marié se plisser lorsqu'il entendit l'agent ministériel prononcer son second prénom. (Oh, l'embarras.)

« … Je suppose qu'ils étaient obligé de le préciser ? » murmura Angelina Johnson à un George souriant, assis à sa droite.

Chuchotant à son tour, George dit : et bien, apparemment ils le sont, Angie. » Ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur prirent une teinte écarlate alors qu'il tournait son cou et jetait un coup d'œil vers Harry, Ginny et Hermione, ces trois-là se moquaient aussi. « … Pauvre Ronny, il doit se sentir tellement embarassé. »

Vlam.

« Ferme la George. » siffla, d'un ton dangereux, à voix basse Bill, il bougea sa main de l'arrière du crâne de son frère, et, en même temps, avec sa main libre, il fit des cercles sur la jambe de sa femme, qui pleurait dans un mouchoir.

« ...Oh, i-i-il a grandit tellement vite. » pleurait Fleur Weasley alors que George fixait sur son frère un regard furieux.

« -Voulez-vous, Pansy Parkinson » la voix de l'agent du Ministère résonna d'invité en invité, le silence se fit alors qu'il regarda la mariée. « Prendre ce sorcier pour époux en acceptant son âme, en vous liant magiquement pour accepter ses réussites, ses échecs, sa santé, sa maladie, sa joie, sa colère, et tout le reste pour le restant de vos jours ? »

Avalant le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge, Pansy hocha délicatement la tête. « Je le veux. »

Le vieil agent ministériel sourit à la mariée et au marié. « Je vous déclare, liés pour la vie, bénis dans un union sacré,mari et femme. » Il leva sa baguette en direction des jeunes mariés mais regarda l'assistance. « Je vous donne Ron et Pansy Weasley ! »

Et comme un seul homme – cela ressemblait plus à une énorme vague de roux – les Weasley, se levèrent automatiquement les premiers. Et ceux qui allaient le devenir, ou qui avaient été adoptés dans leur jeunesse se levèrent à leur tour et applaudirent alors que Pansy et Ron se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

« Tu l'as eu Ron ! » Toutes les personnes qui applaudissaient entendirent Seamus Finnigan et il sourit en se mettant debout sur sa chaise puis hua la couple.

« Fais le tien Pans' ! Roule-lui une pelle maintenant ! » Rejoignant Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, qui était debout sur sa chaise, se mit à battre l'air de ses bras avec fierté. « Serpentard ! Serpentard ! »

Se tenant derrières ces deux fous, Cho fit un, précautionneux, pas en arrière.

« Oui, éloigne toi d'eux Cho. » lui dit Lavande Brown tout en regardant, gênée, son fiancé. « Juste éloigne toi... » Elle tira la Serdaigle par un bras, loin des deux fous furieux qui se tenaient debout sur leurs chaises, elle se mit en quête d'un verre.

Riant fortement, ses yeux vacillant une seconde sur la masse de Serpentards et de Gryffondors criant des obscénités au nouveau couple, Harry plaça une main chaude sur la taille de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle observait d'un œil noir la scène. « Qui aurait pu imaginer que l'unité inter-Maisons qu'a toujours souhaité Dumbledore allait un jour se réaliser ? Hein Mione ? »

La brunette souffla et croisa ses bras.

Harry lui fit un large sourire. « Tu veux bien faire une pause ? » Il montra de la tête la famille rousse.

La brune hocha la tête, repoussant la main d'Harry loin de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. « J'allais aller féliciter Ron mais m'a jeté du passage avant que j'ai pu faire un seul pas. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Et, alors que j'allais voir Pansy, Ginny a fait la même chose. J'ai seulement supposé qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre que les Weasley aient fini de les féliciter avant d'aller le faire moi-même. »

« -Tu t'habitueras avec le temps, vieil homme ! » Cria Balise, en faisant un signe de la main au père de Pansy alors que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils à la remarque : « Fais le devenir un homme Pansy ! » (Balise était officiellement hors de la liste d'invités pour Noël prochain.)

Harry hocha de nouveau de la tête, comprenant parfaitement, même s'il ignorait pourquoi elle avait repoussé son étreinte. « Je préfère me tenir hors des photos lorsqu'ils se regroupent tous comme ça. » Il pressa alors sa main dans le bas de son dos et la poussa loin de la foule. « Cela m'étouffe un peu. »

Soupirant en signe de défaite, Hermione fixa ses yeux marrons sur son meilleur ami. Elle savait que Harry se sentait quelque peu comme un paria lorsqu'il se retrouvait entouré des Weasley, exactement comme elle, mais tous les deux se refusaient à parler de ce sujet, en particulier parce qu'ils étaient reconnaissants envers toute la famille Weasley.

« Et bien, tu devrais t'y habituer harry. » chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient doucement. « Tu es bien parti pour assister à trois autres mariages Weasley et je ne parle pas des vacances lorsque tu vas te retrouver en pleine immersion. Tu sais que les Weasley ne font jamais rien d'ordinaire ou de simple. Tu seras toujours entouré de personnes, que tu aimes ça ou pas. »

« Merci Merlin, alors, je n'ai pas de troubles tordus de claustrophobie. » rigola Harry, il sourit alors que la lumière du soleil vint se répandre sur leurs visages et qu'une legère brise soufflait autour d'eux et qu'ils marchaient vers un coin reculé du jardin. « Si j'en avais, je n'aurais jamais survécu avec eux durant toutes ces années. »

Hermione parcouru des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, le paysage, essayant de se délecter des rayons de soleil durant u petit moment, essayant de se réchauffer, de réchauffer cette froideur constante qu'elle sentait en son for intérieur, constamment. « … Et il y a tant encore à venir. » répondit-elle finalement, soupirant alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et qu'elle éloignait la main d'Harry, plus poliment que la première fois. « Souviens-toi Harry, que tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant. Tu en as toujours été, mais au moins tu devrais être satisfait et enthousiaste d'être une partie de ce lien sacré qui vous relie Ginny et toi. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en éloigner. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça et ses yeux émeraude parurent un instant tristes. «... Mme. Weasley est très peinée pour toi tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda la brunette, ses yeux regardant loin, vers le soleil et les nuages blancs molletonnés, loin dans le ciel, tout au-dessus, avant de regatder vers lui. Elle avait à peine fait en sorte d'entendre ce que son ami lui avait dit, son esprit calculant quelle serait la teinte des nuages lorsque le soleil se coucherait, ressemblant aux cheveux d'un certain Serpentard lorsque les rayons de soleil venaient heurter ses soyeuses mèches blondes.

« Hier, lorsque nous sommes arrivés plus tôt de Poudlard pour tout mettre en place, elle a dit que tu t'étais enfermée seule dans les toilettes pendant des heures. Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait entendu pleurer. » Il marqua une pause, attendant qu'Hermione dise quelque chose. Mais alors que rien ne venait, il poussa un soupir et continua. « à peur que maintenant que Pansy est entré légalement dans la famille tu n'ai plus le sentiment de faire partie de la famille. Elle a dit qu'elle imaginait que tu te sentais... après être sortie autant de temps avec Ron... que tu pensais que tu n'étais désormais plus la bienvenue. »

Pansy. Serpentard. Pure-Sang. Garce. Blaise. Amis. Mariage. Invités. Gens. Mariage. Pas d'apparition. Malfoy – les pensées d'Hermione se détraquaient.

« C'est absurde de sa part. » répondit Hermione, son attention maintenant bien loin du ciel mais fixée sur le fait qu'un Serpentard particulier n'avait pas assisté au mariage de sa meilleures amie. Il n'avait pas été là pour ricaner et se moquer quand elle avait versé des larmes de joies, ni pour se joindre à ses camarades.

Malfoy n'était pas venu.

Elle déglutit, essayant de se concentrer une fois de plus. « Bien que nous n'ayons jamais imaginé l'entendre, j'ai toujours sur que Mme. Weasley, comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, nous ont toujours vu autrement que seulement comme des amis de Ron, Harry. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Et les pleurs ? »

« Tu dois être fort Harry, tu sais ça. » marmonna-t-elle, sentant sentant une légère froideur remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'une légère brise percuta la robe fuchsia. « Tu dois laisser partir cette insécurité, cette humilité à laquelle tu t'accroches si désespérément. Sens toi être l'un d'eux Harry, parce que tu l'as toujours été. Désormais tu n'auras plus d'autre asociale avec qui en parler, alors fais avec. »

Le Survivant sentit son cœur sombrer dans le fond de sa poitrine alors que sa meilleure amie - sa sœur – tourna vers lui un regard humide. Les couleurs brillantes du ciel illuminaient son expression, brisée plus qu'il ne l'avait jamauis vu. « Qu'est-ce que cela est censé dire Mione ? »

Un silence pendant quelques secondes, le vent les poussant à rejoindre la fête qu'ils avaient laissés à quelques mètres.

« … Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. » Une lourde pression blessa Hermione de l'intérieur, heurtant ses organes, faisant un chemin douloureux dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. « Tu ne te rappelleras de rien... Tu ne sauras jamais qu'il y avait... qu'il y avait un être autoritaire qui-savait-tout accroché à ton, bras partout où tu allais... Tu ne te souviendras j-jamais que j'étais là. »

« Hermione- »

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Il est temps Harry. » Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux, mais elle était tellement habituée maintenant qu'elle ne sentit pas la lente trace se former le long de ses joues.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec le Ministre il y a trois jours. Kingsley l'a planifié pour aujourd'hui, juste comme je l'avais demandé. Je... Je voulais pouvoir voir mes deux meilleurs amis se marier... Bien que je ne m'en rappellerai jamais... Je voulais seulement vous voir tous les deux heureux. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! » siffla Harry paraissant atterré face à la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. « Hermione tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu es folle ! Folle ! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« … Oui, je sais. »

Sentant un éclair de rage dans sa tête, Harry fronça les sourcils, en colère, comme il ne l'avait jamais été contre Hermione. (Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu le besoin aussi fort et désespéré de la frapper. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait presque donné à McGonagall son Éclair de Feu en Troisième Année.) « Ne le fais pas d'accord. » glapit-il. « Tu fais une énorme erreur Hermione. Malfoy... Draco... Il t'aime ! Je sais qu'il est amoureux. Tu dois me croire ! Si tu voulais juste- »

« J'apprécie l'effort que tu fais pour me garder ici Harry. » Hermione du résister au sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres au moment ou son meilleur ami mentionna le nom interdit. « Mais je dois te demander d'arrêter d'utiliser ces arguments pour me faire rester. Je le veux. J'en ai besoin. Et une fois encore, j'ai décidé de te parler en premier parce que tu es bien plus raisonnable que Ron. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, pas flatté du tout.

Hermione soupira. « … Et j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il pratiquement. (C'était comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la certitude dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la Fouine Bondissante l'aimait. N'était-elle pas censée le connaître mieux que n'importe qui d'autre?)

« Viens avec moi,» Ses yeux marrons se fixèrent dans les verts. « au Ministère. »

« Quoi ? » répéta Harry, ses yeux devinrent vide derrière ses lunettes et perdirent en colère.

Ses yeux s'affaissèrent de surprise et de confusion. « Juste... Juste emmène moi là-bas Harry. Tu n'as pas à rester... Je voudrais juste t'avoir là-bas. »

« Tu veux que je te regarde quitter nos vies. » siffla une nouvelle fois le Survivant. « Ou tu veux que je sois complètement confus parce que j'aurais laissé ma femme pour accompagner une Moldue inconnue au Ministère quand je devrais être en train de célébrer le mariage de mon meilleur ami ? »

Hermione retint un soupir, essayant de contrôler les émotions heurtant son cœur. « Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi dans le Monde Sorcier, Harry. Et je veux être capable de le quitter avec mon frère à es côtés. » Plus de larmes coulèrent, son visage ayant une expression brisée. « Juste... une aventure de plus Harry. Une de plus. »

Alors qu'il la regardait, alors que son propre cœur se brisait et qu'il allait briser les murs de son confinement et pleurer avec elle, Harry Potter pensa à une seule chose qui pourrait garder son sang-froid. Une chose, une personne qui pourrait changer cela – Malfoy.

Cela était. Le moment qu'ils avaient attendu pour tout faire devenir bien.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais pour cela, Hermione Granger. » Harry déglutit et parla avec douceur à la brunette. Tout cela pendant qu'il calculait combien de temps mettrait son Patronus pour arriver au Manoir Malfoy, s'il distrayait pendant quelques secondes Hermione.

La brunette lui fit un sourir tremblotant. « Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »

« Je vais te ramener un pull. » rajouta Harry, remarquant que ses épaules tremblant sous l'effet du vent qui soufflait, lui donnat un parfaite raison de ne pas répondre et de la quitter pendant un moment.

Hermione le supplia des yeux.

« Je reviendrai Mione, promis. »

Elle fixa ses yeux sur lui. « Reviens Harry – seul. »

« Oui. » affirma Harry. « Quoique, je vois pourquoi il n'est pas utile de leur dire au revoir. Tu ne t'en rappelleras pas et il n'y a rien de pire que les larmes et les protestations. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana, elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison et cela n'était pas une raison pour dire au revoir aux personnes qu'elle aimiat. Désormais elle ne se rappellerait aps d'eux, elle ne saurait pas s'ils passaient dans la rue Moldue où elle habiterait alors.

Alors, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux elle dit : « … Tu as une minute, Frère. »

« Une minute alors. » répéta Harry, il marcha élégamment jusqu'au Terrier et sortit sa baguette en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas la voir.

« -A Ronald Billius ! »

« George ! » Bam.

Hermione émit un tremblant gloussement alors que les voix de Molly Weasley et de son fils résonnaient jusqu'à là ou elle se tenait, seule, et avec son cœur brisé alors que la fête pour le mariage de Ron et de Pansy, battait son plein.  
>Bonheur et amour, joie et unité, famille, et amitié prenaient le dessus sur chaque personne qui souriait, dansait et riait avec le nouveau couple de mariés, put-elle remarquer de là ou elle se tenait. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'ennuyer avec un cœur brisé quand tout allait parfaitement bien pour tout le monde.<p>

Et c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait être. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait partir.

« Je doute que j'oublierai Draco. Même s'ils effacent mes souvenirs. » chuchota-t-elle au vent. Mais, oh, elle allait essayer.

Elle allait tout quitter juste pour se débarrasser de ces yeux argents qui hantaient ses rêves, juste pour oublier qu'elle avait déjà osé de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Elle voulait juste oublier qu'elle avait déjà sentie son doux toucher, ses lèvres douces, ses mots caressants sur sa peau qui ont embrasé son âme. Elle était en train de dire au revoir à tout pour toujours.

Parce qu'à partir du moment ou elle marcherait dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger – membre du Trio d'Or, Héroïne de Guerre, Sorcière la plus Brillante de sa Génération, fiancée de Draco Malfoy – cesserait d'exister.

Elle ne voulait pas être une sorcière plus longtemps, et c'est là que l'histoire prendrait fin.

* * *

><p>Fin du Chapitre. En espérant que ça vous ai plu. XO. H223<p> 


	27. Le chemin le plus facile pour Azkaban

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

**Hey ! Voici la suite le chapitre 26 traduis par **_**MIONED14**_

**Chapitre 26: "Le chemin le plus facile pour Azkaban" **

**Petit mot de MIONED14: Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je suis désolée pour le retard du chapitre précédent... ^^ Du coup, voilà le chapitre suivant! Dans ce chapitre nous retrouverons Draco et ses souvenirs. J'espère que la traduction et l'histoire vous plairont! **

**A bientôt! MioneD14**

* * *

><p><em>« Ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais. Ça l'est ? » <em>La voix de Draco Malfoy semblait lointaine, une légère trace d'écho dans chaque mot. Un écho qui rebondissait dans l'obscurité, sur les murs invisibles de sa tête avec une sorte de peine et d'angoisse.

_« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? _» Une autre voix, une voix de fille, parlait. C'était sa copine, sa sorcière – Hermione Granger._ « Pourquoi c'est toi, la fouine lâche, qui n'est effrayé par ça ? Comment peux-tu le prendre autant à la légère, tu n'as de plan pour le futur ? N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu veux faire qui n'implique pas de changer des couches ? »_

« -Avez-vous un pass ? » Une femme derrière un grand bureau, d'épaisses lunettes et une expression ennuyée sur son visage demanda à Draco Malfoy d'attendre que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. « Excusez-moi monsieur, avez vous un- »

Ding.

« Monsieur ! » La vieille sorcière protesta, fronçant les sourcils en direction du blond alors qu'il continuait son chemin pour monter dans l'ascenseur, poussant avec force les personnes déjà à l'intérieur. Elle le regarda donner un coup sec sur le bouton placé du côté droit, le faisant se refermer rapidement empêchant quiconque de grimper. (Et bien, apparemment il se fichait de savoir si toutes ces personnes allaient être en retard.)

_« Je n'ai pas peur, rat de bibliothèque. » _Il entendit le souvenir de sa voix dans sa tête une fois de plus. Il y avait une pointe colère dedans, mais alors il respira profondément et qu'il ferma ses yeux en attendant que l'ascenseur s'arrête, il vit dans ses souvenirs qu'il souriait parce qu'il voyait la brunette étendue sur lui.

Il dut prendre une autre profonde inhalation alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa tête contre son torse et le parfum de ses cheveux dans ses narines.

_« … Parce que je t'aurai à mes côtés. » _Le souvenir continuait. _« Et oui, il y a pleins de choses que je voulais faire mais maintenant, je n'ai pas à les faire seul. J'aurai une femme, et un enfant à ce qu'il semble, dont je pourrai être fier quand j'aurai réussi avec eux. Et je prends cela à la légère parce que je te connais Hermione. Je t'ai vu avec Teddy et tu seras une excellente mère. »_

Il y eut une pause dans sa tête. _« Tu – tu veux que je sois la mère de tes enfants ? »_ Malfoy pouvait toujours entendre la stupéfaction dans la voix d'Hermione._ « … Tu penses que nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche ? »_

_« Granger. » _La voix de Draco parla de nouveau dans sa tête, cette fois c'était plus lointain, comme si ça ne se réfléchissait pas sur les murs de son cerveau ou que cela jouait derrière ses paupières, mais à la place cela se jouait dans la lointaine pièce ou les mots étaient durs à exprimer.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix de décider, de toute façon tu le seras. Mais oui, je suis content que ce soit toi... Parce qu'ensemble nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche. »_

Et même alors que le souvenir s'estompait, il savait qu'il saurait ce que signifiait chaque mot.

Il l'avait toujours su, toujours.

Ding.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Draco bouscula un couple de petits sorciers habillés de robes de sorciers bleues foncées alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de l'ascenseur. Sa respiration s'intensifia et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement avec la peur qui courrait dans ses veines alors qu'il continuait avec hâte son chemin vers sa destination. (Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour y arriver. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour considérer les sorciers et sorcières qui le croisaient.)

_« Mmmm, Malfoy. »_ alors que le sorcier blond continuait de courir le long du couloir, sentant le sol carrelé sous ses pieds, un autre souvenir se joua dans sa tête. Un qui semblait plus insupportable, plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre alors qu'il inhalait l'air froid du bâtiment et son cœur paru faire une embardée alors que les voix commençaient à parler. _« Il est temps de se lever maintenant. »  
><em>  
><em>« Oblige moi. »<em> Draco s'entendit grogner, puis les bruit de froissement des draps du lit et du matelas qui grinçait alors qu'un corps remuait, vinrent jouer à ses oreilles.

_« Allez Draco. »_ dit Hermione d'une voix traînante avec tout de même un soupçon d'amusement mais aussi une petite pointe d'agacement alors qu'elle l'appelait. Il y avait toujours un sentiment de béatitude quand elle disait son nom, il pouvait le dire même si cela provenait d'un souvenir. C'était toujours comme si le monde allait parfaitement bien lorsqu'elle le disait. Comme si les barrières qui les gardaient depuis si longtemps n'avaient jamais été là.

_« Il est onze heures passées et si McGonagall remarque que nous ne sommes pas parmi les autres étudiants, elle viendra nous chercher. » _

Draco s'entendit grogner avec un ton empreint de sommeil. _« C'est un fichu samedi. Est-ce que la vieille chouette peut nous ficher la paix pour un jour ? »_

_« Non. »_ Malfoy put sentir le regard noir qui lui faisait la Gryffondor dans le souvenir, même si ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et qu'il descendait une volée d'escaliers.

_« Maintenant arrête de faire ton gamin pleurnichard et lève toi. Nous devons aller à la répétition du dîner de mariage de Blaise. »_

_« Il va se marier, il a déjà la pression. Pourquoi avons nous besoin de faire une répétition de ce fichu dîner ? »_

_« Très bien alors. »_ Dans la tête de Draco la sorcière soupira.

«_ Reste ici, allongé, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un misérable ver de terre, et attends de rencontrer les yeux outrés de McGonagall lorsqu'elle te trouvera dans cet état de nudité absolue. Et une fois qu'elle t'aura banni de notre chambre, tu peux oublier que je pose la main sur toi de nouveau. »_

À l'intérieur de la tête du Serpentard, Malfoy ouvrit largement ses yeux et lança un regard choqué à sa fiancée. Il fixa sa silhouette lumineuse avec des yeux fascinés pendant quelques secondes silencieuses. (Il ne pouvait pas nier que complètement entortillée dans les draps, complètement nue et avec ses boucles brunes, complètement désordonnées, la Princesse des Gryffondors paraissait plus belle que jamais à ses yeux. Elle était belle dans son état naturelle, c'était tout.)

_« Attends, quoi ? Tu... Tu est en train de l'admettre ? » _

Hermione se tourna sur le côté, tournant doucement vers les yeux grands ouverts de Draco. Le souvenir des draps froissés contre son corps retentirent dans l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il continuait de courir.

_« Et bien, c'est un peu dur de le renier Malfoy. Je veux dire, comment je fais si quelqu'un me demande comment j'ai perdu ma virginité ? Je ne peux pas simplement répondre : « Je ne sais pas où elle est allée. J'ai du la perdre lorsqu'on volait sur ce dragon pendant qu'on s'échappait de Gringotts l'année dernière. Je savais qu'il volait trop vite ! » Viens maintenant Malfoy, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. »_

Draco put se voir, dans son souvenir, jeter un regard noir à la brunette qui était en train de se moquer de lui.

«_ As-tu toujours été insouciante à propos de sexe ? Ah la la. La Gryffondor, Miss-Je sais-Tout est une fille facile. Qui pouvait penser que sous toutes ces épaisseurs de vêtements et sous ce nid d'oiseau que tu appelles cheveux se cachait en fait une séduisante sorcière ? »_

_« Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort Malfoy. Ce serait embarrassant pour toi, crois moi, s'ils te trouvaient nu avec ton cul tout blanc dans les airs et tes bijoux de famille à l'air eux aussi. »_

_« Oh, alors maintenant ils t'embêtent Granger ? »_ Le souffle de Draco se répercuta autour d'eux. «_ Parce je suis sure que hier soir, il allaient parfaitement avec ta bestialité, tu en redemandais même. »_

Il pouvait la voir, derrière ses paupières, son visage devenait rose alors qu 'elle paraissait embarrassée. _« … Quoi, c'était mauvais ? »_

Il y eut une autre pause dans le souvenir, son visage perdant de ses couleurs, pendant un petit moment, alors qu'il sautait par-dessus un seau et un balai, il entendit une autre sorcière crier après lui.

« -Monsieur ! Excusez moi, mais vous avez besoin d'un pass ! »

« Appelez un membre de la sécurité Daisy ! » Siffla un vieil home qui regardait d'un œil noir le chemin qu'avait suivi Draco et le fait que personne n'avait rien tenté pour arrêter l'adolescent. « Pour l'amour de merlin, femme, fait ton p*** de travail ! Ce garçon pourrait être en train d'essayer de tuer l'un d'entre nous ! »

« C'est juste un gamin Frank. » soupira la femme, appelée Daisy, depuis son bureau. « En plus, les gardes ne le laisseront pas entrer, sans permission, dans le bureau du Ministre. »

Le vieil homme lui jeta un autre regard furieux, ses rides se creusant profondément. « C'est pourquoi cet endroit est en train de devenir n'importe quoi ! De mon temps- »

« De ton temps, Frank, il n'y avait pas de Ministère et les gens couraient partout agissant comme un groupe de trolls ! »

Le reste de la conversation entre les employés du Ministère disparut lorsque le visage rouge d'Hermione apparut dans son esprit, alors qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir.

_« Bien sur que non Granger. Comment peux-tu seulement dire ça ? »_

_« Je... »_ elle rougit de plus belle.

Malfoy s'arrêta dans un des hall libre, prenant une longue inspiration et tentant de réduire la douleur qui s'infiltrait en lui par son côté gauche alors que des perles de transpiration commençaient à perler sur son front. Le col de son tee-shirt blanc s'était entortillé dans un angle étrange alors qu'il tirait dessus, essayant d'inspirer plus d'air qu'il n'en avait perdu durant sa course.

_« Je... je. » _elle déglutit, parlant de nouveau nerveusement. _« Je voulais juste que tu saches que je... »_

_« Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? » _S'entendit-il lui-même lui demander, la coupant. Il ferma ses paupières, juste pour voir l'image confuse de ses bras étirés de chaque côté d'elle, ses doigts courant doucement sur ses joues.

_« Non, je ne peux pas dire que c'est le cas. »_ Malfoy du s'obliger à redémarrer, à se remettre à courir, alors que le souvenir du sourire de la Gryffondor se jouait dans sa tête. Un énorme cri lui restait bloqué dans la poitrine.

_« Tu ne le regrette pas, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu as juste des expériences à partager, pense tu, et que je n'avais pas le moindre indice sur ce que je faisais- »_

_« Tais-toi Hermione. »_ Draco vit l'un de ses doigts bouger des épaules de la brunette pour venir sur ses lèvres, la faisant complètement taire. _« Écoute, quoique tu ais entendu dans les couloirs de ce fichu château ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Je veux dire, bien sur, j'ai été un incroyable et beau mec pour certains mais, »_ Draco put voir les yeux marrons d'Hermione rouler de mécontentement à son commentaire._ « … mais rien n'a plus compté pour moi que toi et cela. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la tête de Malfoy alors qu'elle chuchotait derrière son doigt.

_« … Oui. »_ chuchota Draco en retour, et il se vit se pencher vers la brunette toute rouge et capturer ses lèvres.

Le souvenir après leur première fois ensemble, leur premier moment intime partagé entre eux deux, qui leur permit d'être honnêtes à propos de ce qu'ils commençaient à ressentir l'un pour l'autre, s'effaçait dans sa tête, les voix disparaissant aussi alors que Draco concentrait toute son intelligence pour serrer fermement les poings lorsque le besoin de hurler devint plus pressant, et plus difficile à contenir.

Cela avait été le moment parfait – le moment pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était le moment parfait, il l'avait su, depuis qu'elle avait abandonné sa vertu pour lui, quelque chose qu'aucune fille n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'avait jamais honoré cela avec quelqu'un de confiance, avec quelqu'un qui croyait totalement au fait qu'ils seraient bien ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle avait été la première en dépit de toutes les autres sorcières.

Hermione avait été la première, cette première de toutes les choses pures de Draco.

Elle avait été la première qu'il avait jamais tenu dans ses bras et pour qui il avait ressenti, et aimé, le sentiment de sa peau douce contre la sienne alors qu'il s'autorisait à l'embrasser doucement. Elle avait été la première à lui donner ce sentiment d'angoisse lorsqu'elle partait, la première pour qui il avait compté les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenue et qu'il soit sur qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait été la première qui le fixait amoureusement, avec une complète loyauté et avec de grands espoirs pour lui, comme s'il était cette bonne personne qu'il avait enfermé profondément en lui.

Elle avait été la première dont il était déjà tombé amoureux, la première personne qu'il croirait toujours, toute sa vie, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, et de tout ce qu'y allait avec.

_« Non, je comprends parfaitement. » _Un nouveau, un plus douloureux souvenir que tous les autres, qui étaient chaleureux, se jouait derrière ses yeux grands ouverts.

_« Il se pourrait que je fus stupide, avant, mais mon audition va parfaitement bien, Malfoy ! Je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de me voir te suivre comme un petit chien. J'en ai fini. Tu voulais jouer avec moi ? Et bien, penses-y deux fois Malfoy ! J'ai déjà jeté des sortilèges à des lâches qui m'avaient blessé, ne pense pas que j'hésiterai à te faire la même chose ! »_

Il l'aimait tellement fort, et il l'avait blessé. L'avait écrasé dans les plus basses profondeurs.

_« Es-tu folle ? » _C'était ce flash-back, le dernier qu'il avait d'elle. _« Comment peux-tu penser ça après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais ! »_

_« Oh, s'il te plaît ! J'ai connu cela que tu voulais que je connaisse ! »_

Malfoy sortit sa baguette, fixant le garde qui se trouvait en face du bureau principal, celui qui parlait avec animation avec une jeune secrétaire, devant un bureau la sorcière battait des cils, flirtant. Ses gloussements et les rires virils du garde se mélangeaient alors qu'il les regardait prudemment, préparant son attaque.

Et après quelques secondes supplémentaires alors que le garde était complètement captivé par la jeune sorcière, Malfoy pointa sur eux sa baguette et cria : « Expelliarmus ! »

« Walter ! » La secrétaire hurla et fixa, la mâchoire décrochée, le qualifié Auror qui était dos contre terre complètement KO. (Vingt points pour Serpentard. Clairement, Malfoy avait prêté attention à ses cours.) « Que pensez vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas aller là ! »

_« J'en ai fini... Je me présenterai au Ministère et abandonnerai ma magie et mes souvenirs. »_

**Bam.**

La porte du bureau du Ministre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Draco Malfoy entra, sa baguette levée, ses yeux scrutant désespérément l'endroit.

« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy- » Kingsley Shacklebot paraissait aussi calme que d'habitude, se tenant debout et souriant faiblement à l'adolescent. « Quelle surprise adorable, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici de si tôt. »

Draco lui lança un regard furieux, instantanément furieux à cause de la patience et de l'aisance lisibles sur son visage. « Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Être une imitation, sombre et bas de gamme de Dumbledore?) « Où est-elle ? » Siffla-t-il, ne voulant pas jouer au petit jeu du Ministre.

« Où est qui ? »

« Ne jouez pas au con avec moi Monsieur le Ministre. » Il leva sa baguette, plus haut, en direction de l'homme, ignorant les pas rapides qui venaient vers lui. (Et voilà bien sur cette idiote de secrétaire ! S'il sortait d'ici en un seul morceau et avec sa fiancée, il écrirait une lettre de plainte aux Administrateurs.) « Où est Hermione ? Harry m'a envoyé un Patronus. Il m'a dit qu'elle serait ici. »

Les bruits de pas se faisaient plus sonores, la porte du bureau du Minsitre s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas.

« Il l'a fait maintenant ? » Kingsley leva se bras dans les airs, les manches de sa robe de sorcier se relevèrent, découvrant ses bras noirs alors qu'il esquissa un geste en direction du rassemblement d'Aurors, pour leur indiquer de sortir de son bureau. « et bien, c'est très généreux de la part de Monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco garda son regard furieux, ne lui répondant pas alors qu'il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette levée.

Le Ministre plissa ses yeux sombres, toujours patient. « Je suggère Monsieur Malfoy, que vous sortiez de mon bureau calmement avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Maintenant, Le Ministère va vous laisser vivre votre vie en dehors d'une cellule d'Azkaban malgré vos choix passés, sans aucune question ni suivre aucune piste de ce dont vous vous souvenez clairement, mais nous ne tolérerons pas aucune agression sur les membres de ce bureau. »

« Est-ce que je donne l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? » siffla Draco, pas inquiet de la chaleur naissante dans la base de son cou alors qu'il sentait le bout d'une baguette le heurter. « Je me fiche de passer ma vie à Azkaban, mais je veux savoir où elle est. »

Kingsley croisa ses bras. « je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Je veux voir Hermione ! » grogna Malfoy, un nœud épais se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience. (Pauvre Kingsley, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de répondre avant de terminer sur le sol comme son garde.) « Maintenant ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, » Le Ministre lui lança un regard furieux, bougeant toujours ses mains vers le groupe d'Aurors, derrière l'adolescent, prêts à attaquer.

« Laissez de côté les formalités et allez parler à quelqu'un qui adorait Hermione, je propose fortement que vous la laissiez et que vous la laissez faire entièrement son choix. Ne pensez vous pas que vous déjà causé assez de dommages à cette fille, vous voulez en causer plus ? Je regrette grandement qu'elle ait choisi cette solution, il sera dur d'oublier une si brillante et grande personne comme elle, mais c'est pour le mieux. »

Draco sentit ses yeux le brûler, sa poitrine douloureuse et son corps entier meurtrit par une douleur. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Cracha-t-il méchamment. « Je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. »

Une expression confuse apparut sur le visage de Kingsley. « Pourquoi ça Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Inspirant profondément, essayant de ne pas laisser couler de larmes devant l'homme, Draco dit dit d'une voix claire et basse : « Parce que je l'aime. »

« -Monsieur le Ministre la mission est faite. » Sortant d'une petite pièce du bureau du Ministre, de l'autre côte d'une porte que Draco n'avait pas vu alors qu'il était entré précipitamment, un grand homme tenait par le bras une brunette à l'air somnolent. Le Survivant était derrière eux.

« Malfoy. » Appela Harry Potter, le regardant avec de grands yeux alors qu'il vit la baguette pointée vers le visage de Kingsley.

« Donne moi une raison Malfoy. » Draco entendit, de nouveau, la voix de son ennemi juré dans sa tête, un autre souvenir. « Une bonne raison de t'aider et je considérerai la chose. »

Abaissant sa baguette, sentant la baguette derrière son cou se volatiliser alors qu'il fit un pas hésitant vers la brunette, Draco chuchota un tremblotant : « ...Hermione ? »

La sorcière le fixa, ses yeux brillants de larmes et un verre de potion tenu mollement entre ses paumes.

« Je l'aime. »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes, regardant en direction du sorcier blond qui essayait de se rapprocher d'elle malgré la force de l'Auror qui se tenait derrière lui. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

La baguette de Draco glissa de ses mains et le cri qu'il essayait de contenir, alors qu'il courait vers le bureau du Ministre, alors qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec seulement quelques bouffées d'air dans ses poumons, alors qu'il faisait la course avec le temps, s'échappa violemment depuis le fond de sa poitrine et explosa hors de ses lèvres.

C'était fini. Hermione Granger était partie pour de bon, ses souvenirs n'étaient plus rien.

Et bien trop tôt, elle ne serait même plus un souvenir pour lui lorsque la potion ferait son effet et l'effacerai de leurs vies.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot de H223: Ne nous jetez pas de tomates ! On n'a rien fait !<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite... :/**


	28. Le Lien qui détruit tout

**Avertissement : Malheureusement je ne possède pas les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni même l'histoire qui est de "XxBeckyFoo" qui autorise cette traduction**

**Coucou Tout le Monde ! Voici la suite le chapitre 27 traduis par **_**MIONED14**_

**Chapitre 27: "Le Lien qui détruit tout " **

Petit mot de MIONED14: Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée du retard... En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre qui surprend! Je ne vous en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture!  
>MioneD14<p>

L'air était devenu épais- opaque même alors qu'il descendait dans ses poumons. Le poids du monde semblait écraser tout ce qui était dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie et fit tomber Draco Malfoy à genoux. Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis coûteux alors que le fantôme de son cri précédent brûlait dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine et dans ses paupières.

C'était tout, c'était sa fin. La fin de tout.

Ses yeux – ses yeux gris brillaient douloureusement – regardaient la brunette avec aucune force, restant juste là pas loin, à quelques misérables pas de lui. Ils la regardaient, rien ne subsistant en lui sauf les sombres morceaux brisés de ce qu'il avait appelé son cœur l'organe avec lequel il n'avait jamais été familier.

Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne vers lui. Cette fille qui avait les yeux marrons brillants – ce genre de couleur était ordinaire, mais ce scintillement avait plus de lumière que n'importe quel autre. Hermione Granger - sa Gryffondor ne savait plus qui il était – était la seule responsable de la plus petite parcelle d'humanité vivante en lui. Cette fille était responsable de cet amour qui s'exprimait et suintait par tous ses pores, quelque chose qui était impossible et hors d'atteinte pour lui mais qui était venu si facilement avec elle.

« … Draco ? » Seulement lorsque Malfoy allait perdre des larmes brûlantes, il entendit le léger son d'une voix qui lui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Secouant ses cheveux blonds, Malfoy laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse douloureux, fermant ses yeux dans tout son désespoir. Il était fatigué de ces voix, de ces souvenirs se rejouant dans sa tête les uns après les autres. Il voulait qu'ils partent – Hermione s'était débarrassée de tout le temps passé ensemble et maintenant c'était à lui. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle fut libérée de tout ça alors que lui souffrait toujours en la voyant, en l'entendant, en se souvenant d'elle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. (Après tout, si le Ministère effaçait les souvenirs des gens, ils feraient leur travail pas vrai?)

Smack.

« Draco ! »

Avec une douleur sur la joue droite, le garçon-brisé leva son regard de toute sa misère. « … Hermione ? » il sentit le contact d'une peau chaude, le douloureux contact d'une main lourde. Il fronça ses sourcils pendant une seconde et : « Qu'est-ce que- »

« Il y avait un défaut dans le plan Malfoy. » dit Harry depuis sa place, près du Ministre, ses yeux émeraudes ayant un air suffisant, son seul ennemi juré fixait avec incrédulité la personne qui l'avait brutalement frappé sur son visage pâle (quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa Troisième Année. Oh, par les souvenirs de Dumbledore comment ce truc pouvait-il lui manquer?)

« Un défaut ? » La voix profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt fut entendu à la place de celle du garçon blond. Le ministre souleva un sourcil, regardant un peu confusément les Aurors derrière l'intrus et l'intrus lui-même. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un défaut ? » Il tourna son regard étonné vers Harry Potter et le fonctionnaire se tenant derrière la fille brune.

Le fonctionnaire s'éclaircit la gorge, semblant plutôt mal à l'aise et légèrement embarrassé comme s'ils doutaient de ses compétences de prendre des souvenirs. (Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il était le meilleur de son département après tout.) « Et bien, Monsieur le Ministre, » l'homme s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, « la potion avait mijoté et était prête pour que Mademoiselle Granger la prenne – en fait elle l'a prise. Elle l'a bu complètement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la fiole. Elle avait plutôt hâte de voir ses souvenirs loin derrière elle, généralement, j'ai un couple de sorcière et de sorcier qui pleurent de tout leur cœur alors qu'ils la prennent, mais Mademoiselle Granger était prête à faire le grand plongeon. Elle avait fait ses adieux à Monsieur Potter, et il s'était lui-même préparé à ressentir l'impact de la potion une fois que cela avait commencé à faire effet chez Mademoiselle Granger, mais... »

« Mais ? » Tout le monde s'exclama en même temps. (Excepté Draco bien sur, qui était toujours occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait tant et si bien qu'il en oublia de fermer sa bouche alors qu'Hermione le fixait avec des yeux humides.)

Harry toussa, et l'attention se porta directement sur le Survivant.

« Peut-être que nous devrions laisser tout cela comme c'est. » Chuchota Hermione, agenouillée sagement devant le sorcier blond qui avait de séduisants yeux gris. « Il n'y a vraiment pour expliquer le fait que la potion n'est pas fonctionné. » Elle parlait à voix haute, tout en le regardant mais en essayant aussi de répondre aux questions qui venaient de derrière elle. « … Peut-être que nous devrions y aller. » Chuchota-t-elle à Malfoy, plaçant une paume tremblante sur sa joue droite.

Draco cligna des yeux en la regardant, toujours confus, abasourdi, fasciné, mécontent, peiné -et plein d'autres émotions qui étaient en train de tourbillonner en lui alors qu'il voyait Hermione laisser couler ses larmes. « … Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui murmura-t-il, une part de lui essayant de ne pas s'abandonner à son contact.

Hermione déglutit, pleurant toujours. « Rien. » Murmura-t-elle en retour, caressant toujours son visage et attendant de lui qu'il se laisse faire sans répliquer.

Mais étant donné qui il était et ne l'ayant pas cru une seule seconde, Malfoy se leva du sol du bureau du Ministre, repoussant la main d'Hermione loin de son visage dans un même mouvement. Mais à la place de la délaisser, à la place de la laisser dans la confusion, qui était en train de devenir de la colère, prendre son contrôle, il attrapa fermement sa main. (Sa poigne était un peu trop ferme et cela, il en était sur, pouvait être considéré comme de la maltraitance.° « Je veux la vérité. » Lui siffla-t-il. « Et tu vas me la donner. »

Grimaçant au venin de sa voix, ressemblant à celle de l'ancien Malfoy – celui qui avait l'habitude de la détester avec tellement de passion pendant toute ces années, était revenu. Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « … Bien sur. »

Arrachant sa baguette des doigts d'Harry, qui lui avait si généreusement prise des mains, Draco lança un regard furieux à la fille en face de lui. « Alors le mieux serait que nous partions. »

Et sans lui donner une chance de répondre, sans prévenir personne, un bruyant CRACK fut entendu, se répercutant dans le bureau une seconde plus tard.

« Monsieur Potter, ne pensez vous pas que cela était idiot de votre part ? » Se détournant de l'endroit où se tenaient la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, le fonctionnaire regarda d'un air narquois le Survivant. « Laisser au garçon Malfoy pendant qu'il partait avec votre amie Merlin sait où ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il la blessera. » Commenta Harry, décontracté.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec la potion Harry ? » Demanda Kingsley, se laissant tomber dans dans un grand fauteuil. « Comment est-ce que cela a-t-il pu rater ? Depuis que nous avons mis en place la Loi du Mariage nous avons eu des cas où la potion a parfaitement fonctionné. Quel semble être le défaut dans la situation de Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Le fonctionnaire dit rapidement : « Et bien Monsieur le Ministre, si vous vous rappelez, tous ces cas se sont terminés de manière différente. Dans chaque cas la personne décidée à prendre la potion se souvenait de ses pouvoirs magiques et refusait rapidement de les abandonner, ou alors elle réalisait que partager la vie d'une autre personne ne serait pas si mal. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Alors personne ne s'est vraiment débarrassé de ses souvenirs ? »

Le fonctionnaire secoua la tête. « Personne n'a pris la seconde partie de la potion, pour compléter le processus. »

« Le but de la première potion est de se rappeler chaque souvenir, bon ou mauvais. » Kingsley continua d'expliquer. « Et comme la plupart des leçons dans la vie, la potion vous aide à voir que peu importe les circonstances, fuir ce qui va vous arriver n'est jamais la bonne solution. Vous ne pouvez pas fuir votre destin, Monsieur Potter, vous le savez très bien. »

« Et personne n'a jamais vraiment souhaité oublier. » Ajouta le fonctionnaire, une fois que le Ministre eut fini.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé ? » Demanda un Auror depuis le fond, il paraissait encore plus confus lorsqu'Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du Ministre un large sourire apparut sur son visage pour une raison encore inconnue.

Le Ministre soupira, croisant ses mains paresseusement sur la surface du bureau. « L'effet de la première moitié de la potion, qui est pour se remémorer ses souvenirs, ne semblait pas affecter Mademoiselle Granger simplement parce qu'elle était déterminée à tout laisser partir. Revivre ses souvenirs ne lui causa pas davantage de peine que celle qu'elle ressentait déjà, mais quand la dernière partie de la potion a commencé à nettoyer sa mémoire, la potion est morte. Ses effets ont été annulés avant qu'elle n'ait pu agir.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le même Auror.

« Parce que, » Harry fit de nouveau un grand sourire, ses yeux détenant un lourd secret. « la potion n'a pas pu causer un changement, même si la personne est réellement déterminée à tout oublier, s'il y a toujours un lien incassable entre les souvenirs. »

C'était son tour de regarder, son tour de fixer cette silhouette qui était quelques pas plus loin, marchant rapidement. Elle pouvait le voir se battre contre lui-même, grommelant les mots d'un sort, grognant, se moquant et secouant la tête alors qu'il continuait d'avancer rapidement. Tout cela commençait à l'ennuyer, vraiment, mais elle avait décidé de lui donner deux ou trois minutes pour démêler tout ce qui avait été emmêler sans lui.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, le regardant un peu nerveusement. Et avec une voix tremblante elle dit : « Hum, peux-tu s'il te plaît t'asseoir ? Tu me donnes le vertige à force de faire les cent pas. »

« Tu le voudrais n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua sèchement Draco, arrêtant pendant une seconde de s'agiter pour la regarder en clignant des yeux tout en ayant un air renfrogné.

Hermione plissa les yeux, sa patience complètement disparue. « Evidemment » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère, « c'est pour ça que je te demande de t'asseoir. »

Le silence s'empara d'eux pendant une seconde, Malfoy toujours hargneux et la fille, les bras croisés, attendaient alors qu'elle remarqua un petit moyen de détourner l'attention, ses cheveux blonds brillaient incroyablement dans la lumière de la lune qui tombait sur l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Leur colline.

« Tu aimes tout ce que tu fais n'est-ce pas Granger ? » Et après quelque secondes de plus, Draco parla d'une voix forte. « Tu as grandit en ayant l'habitude que les gens soient faibles pour toi, tu as pris le titre de Princesse des Gryffondors bien trop au sérieux. Et bien, réfléchis encore Granger. Je suis le satané Prince des Serpentards, puissant par rapport à toi parce que j'ai été un prince plus longtemps que celui que tu as passé à régner ! »

Frissonnant légèrement à cause du vent froid de la nuit qui soufflait autour d'elle, Hermione leva ses sourcils alors qu'elle fixait, avec ce qui était de l'impatience et qui devenait de la colère, le sorcier blond. (…) « Oh, grandis, Ton Altesse. » Grogna-t-elle avec un agacement certain.

Il lui lança un regard encore plus furieux.

« Voudrais, juste, s'il te plaît t'asseoir ? » Lui dit-elle, une fois de plus, sèchement. »Je suis immensément frustrée à cause de ces fichus cent pas que tu fais. Maintenant, si tu ne t'assieds pas, je suis certaine que je te jetterai un sort si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis. »

Respirant péniblement, serrant les dents avec colère, Malfoy grogna un « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec violence, cela ressemblait à un serpent qui chassait un lion. Ses yeux gris étaient plus orageux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, quelque chose bouillait en lui, il avait le souvenir clair de son cœur brisé, pulvérisé lorsqu'il l'avait vue entrer dans le bureau du Ministre.

Elle soupira, ne répondant pas.

« Comment as-tu pu au moins décider – non comment as-tu pu même penser que m'abandonner était le bon choix ? » Il continua, profitant de son moment de silence pour exploser. « N'es-tu pas sensée être la sorcière la plus brillante que le monde sorcier ait pu avoir, et encore, tu choisis la chose la plus pesante qu'il y avait ? »

« Tu m'y as conduit ! » Hurla-t-elle, se défendant pendant qu'elle agrippait des brins d'herbe tout autour d'elle, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol leurs yeux étaient agrippés ensemble, leurs regards vides. Ils étaient si proches pendant une petite seconde, une petite seconde où elle n'était pas fâchée, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa propre poitrine et sentir son souffle froid sur son nez. Mais aussi vite que cette seconde était survenue, elle lança un « Rien de cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais appris ce qu'était le sens d'un secret. »

« Ne » il lui lança un regard noir, la fureur brillant toujours dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. « me blâme pas Granger. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais su qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des autres – ou si tu avais eu la décence de me laisse m'expliquer avant que tu ne sortes en colère du bureau de la Directrice avec cette stupide idée à laquelle tu t'étais résolue. »  
>Elle fronça les sourcils, croisant ses bras. « Oh, alors je suis celle qui a commencé à mentir, maintenant ? » Elle lui mis un petit coup dans la poitrine, ce qui était immature. « Au moins, pour mon amour-propre, j'ai eu la décence de te dire que je te détestais et que je voulais haïr chaque moment passé à tes côtés depuis le début. Je ne t'ai jamais mentit à propos de ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. »<p>

Les yeux de Draco perdirent momentanément de l'intensité – Amour propre ?

Et comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit elle lui donna de nouveau un coup dans la poitrine. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy. »

« C'était une odieuse erreur, je l'admets. Dit-il, l'ignorant alors que sa voix diminua au point qu'elle ne fut presque plus audible. Il avait toujours le tintement de leurs hurlements dans les oreilles, bien sur mais maintenant la fureur était loin, partie remplacée par ce qu'il ressentait réellement à l'intérieur. « J'aurais du être sincère depuis le début. J'aurais du admettre que j'avais de la haine pour toi, juste comme tu l'as fait lorsque nous avons été mis ensemble. Mais, honnêtement, je voulais essayer Granger. Je voulais nous laisser une chance sans me plaindre. J'avais mes idéaux tordus dans le fond de mon esprit mais à un moment, peut-être après la nuit que tu as passé au Manoir, tout a changé et... »

« Et quoi ? » Chuchota Hermione en retour, sentant le si familier nœud dans sa gorge alors qu'elle pouvait voir un scintillement dans ses yeux, sur son visage aussi. « Tu veux dire ce que tu as dit au Ministre ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, ses yeux brûlant à cause des larmes alors que Malfoy marqua une pause.

Il inhala de l'air nocturne, regardant l'herbe avant de lever son regard vers elle et de lui répondre. « De moi t'aimant ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses boucles brunes flottants derrière elle alors que le vent soufflait de nouveau mais cette fois – cette fois elle ne sentit pas le froid alors que le regard argenté de Draco pénétrait droit dans le sien et réchauffait son âme avec une peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas soulager mais qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Le Serpentard laissa prudemment un doigt toucher son visage, analysant tous ses traits. (il avait eu raison, elle paraissait plus belle dans la lumière de la lune.) « Je t'aime. » lui dit-il sa sincérité forte et claire.

La lèvre d'Hermione trembla et l'air qui essayait de rentrer dans ses poumons paraissait à mi-chemin alors que son cœur avait un battement irrégulier et que ses yeux versaient, au même moment, des larmes. « … Je t'aime aussi. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Draco un sourire qu'il ne put retenir alors qu'il entendait finalement les mots glisser de sa propre bouche et caresser ses oreilles avec un scintillement magique, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir admettre ce qu'il ressentait face à n'importe qui. « … J'ai attendu tellement longtemps. » Lui dit-il doucement. « Tellement longtemps pour te le dire, mais j'aurais du le faire. » Il lui prit la amis, appréciant le contact avec sa peau. « Je t'ai presque perdu, et je n'ai pas pu... Je t'ai presque perdu Hermione. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu me débarrasser de tout cela, Draco, même si j'avais essayé. » Chuchota Hermione, laissant Malfoy la serrer contre lui se plaçant au-dessus de lui, lui dont le dos entrait en collision avec l'herbe et dont elle respirait le parfum qui se dégageait de son torse. « … Et j'ai essayé. »  
>Se plaçant à quelques centimètres lui, assez loin pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux marrons mais assez proche pour qu'il puisse respirer son parfum. « Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu pourrais vivre sans moi ? »<p>

Elle roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas- »

Mais elle fut instantanément coupée alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux et qu'il capturait ses lèvres.

Oh, comme ce toucher lui avait manqué la sensation la précipitation d'un sang abondant qui courrait dans ses veines le battement effréné de son cœur. La sensation de bonheur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la tenait lui avait manqué, alors qu'il sentait sa peau douce, et ses lèvres parfaites sur les siennes. Parce que tout ça était sacré, tout était parfait, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait pu vivre pendant toutes ces semaines ou elle lui avait tourné le dos.

« Draco-o » Un peu trop tôt, Hermione commença à reculer et à le repousser dans l'herbe. Sa respiration était irrégulière alors qu'elle tentait de laisser passer l'air dans ses poumons et de le maintenir au sol, son estomac se tournant et se renversant de par cette poussée d'électricité.

Et bien qu'elle le veuille, elle désirait l'embrasser pour toujours, ils auraient du temps pour ça plus tard. Maintenant, à ce terrible instant, elle avait quelque chose à lui expliquer.

« Hum, bien. » Gémit-il, de nouveau hargneux. « Pourquoi est-ce que la potion n'a pas marché après que tu l'ai prise Hermione ? » Demanda Malfoy, percevant qu'elle allait quand même le faire.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment encore, roulant des yeux et rassemblant ses pensées.

« Tu l'as prise n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco, la regardant attentivement.

« Bien sur que je l'ai prise. Je ne suis pas lâche. » sa voix semblait quelque peu agressive, mais elle s'en débarrassa alors qu'elle avait besoin de faire le grand saut. « Cela va être douloureux, je te l'accorde, mais il n'y a pas eut une fois ou j'ai pensé revenir sur la promesse que j'avais faite. » Elle continua d'une voix sérieuse. « Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas eu le cœur brisé, je n'ai pas fait tout un cinéma à Harry, Draco. J'allais le faire. La potion bouillonnait en moi et alors... » Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration. « Et alors, la potion rata- »

« Parce que tu m'aimais trop évidemment. »

« Ce n'était pas l'amour que je ressentais pour toi, tu n'écoutes donc pas ? » Dit-elle sévèrement, elle se renfrogna un peu. « Ce n'était pas ça malgré mon enthousiasme je n'étais pas prête à abandonner... C'était quelque chose de plus petit, mais qui a un impact sur tout. »

Malfoy plissa son front. « Tu m'as entendu entrer dans le bureau du Ministre ? »

« Hum, non, » Hermione émit un rire dépourvu d'humour, mais sourit tout de même à son fiancé. « Il y avait un lien. Quelque chose qui a perturbé tout l'équilibre. Quelque chose qui a empeché la potion de fonctionner comme prévu. Hum, parce que... je... »

« Parce que quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, roulant des yeux. (Elle ne faisait pas de cinéma, mais c'était sure, elle savait maintenir le suspens.)

« Parce que, Draco, » elle lui fit un autre petit sourire, nerveuse. « Je ne pouvais pas effacer mes souvenirs ou essayer de vivre une autre vie avec quelque chose qui allait me troubler pour le reste de mes jours. Je ne pouvais pas être une simple Moldue si j'avais une essence magique qui se développait à l'intérieur de moi. »

Le cœur de Draco cogna violemment lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son ventre, souriant gentiment et ses yeux étant mouillés.

« la potion ne pouvait mettre un terme au bébé qui grandit en moi. » Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois de plus et la connexion entre leurs regards sembla s'intensifier. « je suis enceinte. »

Qu'est-ce que par ce- Bip.

Il n'avait vraiment pas vu ça venir.


End file.
